


Timeless Warrior

by Anaklusmos14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 106,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaklusmos14/pseuds/Anaklusmos14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born in ancient Greece, Perseus loses his mother at a young age to Zeus' rivalry with Poseidon. Rescued and raised by an unexpected goddess, Perseus is raised to be a warrior like only one other, his brother. Becoming a warrior that transcends time, Perseus is forced back into the Greek world and thrown into a war where he must protect the things that still matter most to him. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ch.1

"Run Perseus." A woman whispered to her son as they both made their way through the woods. It was late, the sun almost completely set. The moon was clearly visible in the clear sky as the twins of Leto and Zeus slowly shifted the day into the night. The woman forced her child to keep moving. She knew it was close and it would not be long before it reached them.

Despite his fear, the boy tried to will his legs to move faster. His mother soon picked him up knowing his small legs could only move him so fast. She weaved her way through the trees, the branches cutting and scraping her as she went but she had no time to acknowledge the small injuries she was getting. Her only thought was protecting her child, desperately trying to reach the sea in hopes her lover would hear her pleas for help.

She could hear the branches being snapped behind them as the beast closed in. It was too close, she thought, they would never make it. Just as she was about to lose hope, a break in tree line informed her they had nearly reached the sea.

The woman burst through the last set of branches as her feet finally reached the sandy shores of the sea that she had been seeking for over an hour. She prayed that her lover to hear her but before a single word could leave her mouth, a monstrous paw landed on her back sent her to the ground, pinning the woman underneath.

Her son, Perseus, was knocked from her hands and tumbled to the ground, landing just at the water's edge.

"Go my son. Step into the sea, it will protect you." The woman pleaded as the pressure on her back increased.

Perseus looked up at his mother and then at the beast that had pinned her down. He looked into the eyes of the creature, its eyes a fiery red that was not natural for any kind of normal creature. But this boar was anything but a normal creature.

Before Perseus could do anything, the creature crushed the boy's mother underneath its giant paw with a sickening crunch.

Tears sprang into the young child's eyes as he watched his mother die before his very eyes. The massive boar stepped forward, crushing the body of his mother even further as it laid eyes on its true target.

The child for his part stood, tears still in his eyes but they longer held fear. The boy only wanted his mother; no matter the fact he knew she was gone.

As the boar stepped forward, the boy instinctively stepped back, into the sea. As the boar took another step forward, the sea rose up in anger stopping the creature in its tracks thinking the boy's father was coming to his aide.

But instead, out of the sea walked a beautiful woman, her eyes were ablaze with anger.

When she reached young Perseus, she quickly placed the child behind her, who despite being unsure of who the woman was, decided she was far less likely to try to kill him.

"You will not touch the child." The woman growled at the creature.

The boar's eyes narrowed but it seemed to be wary of the woman. It eyed her closely, waiting for its chance to get to the child.

The boar stepped forward only to be blasted back by the sea.

"You have no power here war god. It would be wise to walk away. Go. Tell your father he is dead. I promise you will not get to him." The woman hissed at the now enraged creature.

Perseus watched in utter shock at the way the woman talked to the monster, as if it were a person, even calling it a god.

Without warning, the boar lunged forward but the woman unleashed some of the true power of the sea, catching it with a colossal wave of water that sent it crashing back into the woods from which it came, crashing through branches and trees until she was satisfied with the distance between them.

The woman turned back to the child and knelt down, "What is your name young one?" She asked softly.

Perseus was looking at the woman in shock, unsure of how the woman had protected him from the monster.

"P…Perseus." He said nervously.

The woman nodded, "Hello, Perseus. I need you to trust me child. We cannot linger here long for the beast shall soon return."

Perseus nodded but his eyes drifted to the limp body of his mother as fresh tears welled up into his eyes.

The woman noticed his gaze and nodded sadly. She raised her hand as the sea rose up and gently raised his mother up from her place in the sand, cleaning her body of the sand and blood before the woman flicked her wrist and the woman vanished into a blue light.

"She will be given the final rights she deserves, I promise child." The woman said sadly.

Perseus was shocked at the things the woman could do but ignored it and quickly hugged the woman's leg, trying to show his gratitude for helping both him and his mother.

The woman looked down at the child sadly, knowing who his father was. She was irritated his father would leave his lover and own child on their own when they came to sea in hopes he would protect them.

The woman pushed those thoughts out of her mind and turned her attention back to the child. She gently unwrapped the child's arms from her leg and knelt down picking the young child up in her arms.

"Perseus," the woman said softly. "I have a son who is much like you child. You two are close to the same age. Would you like to come with me? I will protect you so that creature can never find you."

Perseus looked at the woman nervously. He looked into her pale green eyes noticed how similar they were to the ones his mother had had.

Slowly the child nodded making the woman smile softly at him.

"Close your eyes Perseus and I will introduce you to my son. You will be the brother he has longed for." She said softly.

Perseus closed his eyes as a very unfamiliar feeling came over him, like that his body was dissolving before the feeling vanished and he slowly opened his deep sea green eyes and found himself outside a small home at the water's edge.

A small child came running from the home but came to an abrupt stop when he laid eyes on the child in his mother's arms.

"Who is that?" He asked confused.

The woman smiled softly at her son, "This is Perseus, son. He is going to live with you. He will be your new brother."

The boy's eyes widened before a big smile appeared on his face.

The woman smiled at her son, "Go inside. I must talk to Perseus for a moment. We will be in shortly."

The young child nodded and returned to his home, unable to keep the smile off his face at the thought of having a brother.

Once the boy was inside, the woman set Perseus down and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay with this Perseus? I am only offering this. If you wish, I can find somewhere else for you to go." The woman asked.

Perseus eyes widened before he quickly shook his head, "No. I want to stay. I… I don't have anywhere else to go. I… I don't know who my father is."

The woman smiled, "Good. You shall be my son then. You and your brother will have a long and glory filled life ahead of you my child."

Perseus was slightly confused by her words but nodded, "Who… Who are you?" He asked quietly.

The woman smiled, "My name is Thetis. And that was your new brother Achilles. Would you like to go get to know him?"

Perseus smiled and nodded quickly.

Thetis smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him into his new home, smiling at the thought of her two sons and the future they would have together. Someone to watch each other's back in the difficult lives she knew both would face. They would be ready for it, together. She would make sure Perseus had the same advantages that she had given her son. Once he settled in, she would give him the same strength she had given her son, knowing together they would be a force to be reckoned with in the Greek world.


	2. Welcome to Troy

Ch. 2

(15 Years Later)

Achilles raised his shield to block the spear being thrust towards his chest. He accomplished his objective but was still knocked backwards from the power of the strike. Something that was all too familiar to him.

Before he could be attacked again, the son of Thetis surged forward with a flurry of strikes, keeping his opponent on the defensive until he feinted low and managed to get inside their guard, slashing across his opponent's chest and sending them staggering back.

"Arghh, I hate that." Perseus growled as he felt the familiar sting of his brother's blade across his chest. If obviously didn't break through his invulnerable skin, but still, his brother was strong and it stung like a bastard.

Achilles smirked proudly before it was wiped off his face as Perseus hurled his spear at him, forcing him to drop to his stomach. Achilles jumped back to his feet but his brother already had his sword out and coming at him in a powerful downward strike aimed at his head.

Achilles barely managed to bring his shield up in time but the strike knocked it from his hands, leaving him with only his sword.

Perseus grinned, "Good, I much prefer this way." He said as he tossed his own shield aside as the two brothers met in a clash of bronze on bronze, sparks flying wildly as both warriors threw everything they had at the other.

After a few minutes, both brothers locked swords, their faces only inches apart as each tried to overpower the other. Before either could gain an advantage, a blast of water from the sea knocked the both on their butts before they knew what happened.

Both sons of Thetis looked towards the sea to find their mother looking at them innocently.

"Sorry boys but you two do this every day and in case you haven't noticed, neither of you ever wins. You two are complete equals in both strength and skill. It is impossible to defeat your opponent when they are basically the same person." Thetis said smiling with pride.

Both 20 year olds glared at their mother for a moment before smiling and retrieving their weapons.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit mother?" Perseus asked smiling.

Thetis smiled back at her adopted son, "Can't a mother come see her boys whenever she wants?"

Achilles rolled his eyes, "Of course you could but since you so lovingly ended our training session, I can only assume that you have something to say."

Thetis' expression became more serious as she looked at her two sons, "I was just on Olympus trying to convince Zeus to grant you both immortality."

Perseus' face quickly morphed into a look of hatred while Achilles mirrored his look.

"He of course declined thinking you would be too powerful of enemies should you ever turn against them." Thetis explained before she was interrupted.

"Smart decision on his part, I would gladly kill most of them without a second thought." Perseus said scowling.

Thetis nodded in understanding. She had long since given up on convincing her son from hating the gods.

"Is that all you came to tell us?" Achilles asked a little confused why this mattered.

Thetis shook her head, "No. I then went to visit my father who offered me another solution."

Both brothers raised an eyebrow making Thetis smile at how similar the two were.

In response, a flash of blue light appeared beside Thetis as both of her sons smiled.

"Grandfather." Achilles said while Perseus' smile grew. Both looked at their mother confused.

In response, Nereus stepped closer to both Achilles and Perseus placing a hand on each of their shoulders making them both glow blue for a moment before it dissipated.

Without a word, their grandfather Nereus disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What was that mother?" Achilles asked still utterly confused along with his brother.

Thetis smiled, "You two are both now immortal, at least partially. You now have the same kind of immortality as Artemis' hunters. You can both die if you are killed in battle but otherwise, you will both live forever. In other words, you can only die if someone finds your one vulnerable spots. That is why you have both been taught not to ever tell anyone where that one spot is. The only ones who know where each of your spots are is myself and each other. The only ones you can ever trust to never betray you."

Both Achilles and Perseus looked at their mother in shock. Both involuntarily looked at their heels. Perseus his right and Achilles his left.

Thetis smiled at her two sons, "Yes, I made each of your one vulnerable spots the opposite of the other as together you two make a completely invulnerable person. As long as you are together, no one will be able to defeat you."

Both of her sons smiled at each other and then at their mother.

"Mother, why did you want us to be immortal?" Perseus asked.

Thetis' face became more serious, "Agamemnon is rallying the Greeks to avenge the taking of Helen from his brother. Soon he will call upon the Myrmidons to join him in his war against Troy."

Perseus immediately scowled, "And why should we care that Menelaus could not keep his wife? This is just an excuse to march on Troy. Why should we risk the lives of our people to quench his lust for power?"

Achilles put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We are Greeks. Whether or not we agree with their reasons, we will join our brethren."

Thetis frowned a bit, "You do not need to go. You both know that Calchas said the city of Troy would not fall without both of you. If you go to Troy, one of you will likely not survive. Stay and both of you can live for eternity."

Perseus seemed to be more in favor of this idea but Achilles shook his head.

"We must go. It is our duty and we will not ignore it." He said firmly.

Thetis nodded sadly in understanding while Perseus did grudgingly. He would accompany his brother no matter what, even if it led to his death.

"How long?" Perseus asked.

"A month, maybe less. Most of the Greeks have been rallied and they will soon sail for Troy." She answered.

Thetis kissed the forehead of both her sons before the goddess vanished in a flash of blue light.

Perseus turned to his brother, "Do you really think it is worth our lives to get back a single girl who was taken by some sissy Trojan because a few of those arrogant Olympians wanted to win a beauty contest?"

Achilles smiled, "Brother, you're not seeing the point here. We have been training our entire lives for this, a chance to make us legends. A chance to be immortal, remembered for eons as the conquerors of the great city of Troy."

Perseus' lips quirked a bit before a smile appeared on his lips. The thought of him and his brother becoming legends running through his mind until he saw Achilles' smirking face.

He shoved his brother, wiping the smirk from his face, "This is still foolish. But as you are my superior, King Achilles, I suppose a lowly soldier like myself has no choice but to bow to the wishes of his superior." He said giving a mock bow making Achilles roll his eyes.

"You are my brother and thus my equal. But I will not join the Greeks unless I have my brother at my side. If you truly do not want to go, then we won't." Achilles said getting more serious.

Perseus was silent for a minute before he pulled out his sword, "We have a month or less before we leave. Let's get training so that we may show the Trojans what happens when they dare step on the battlefield with the sons of Thetis."

Achilles grinned and pulled out his own blade before the two brothers met in yet another clash of bronze.

Line Break

Perseus stood on the bow of their ship. He looked around at the fleet of ships to his left and right. None of which were moving. The winds were silent. Apparently Agamemnon had boasted he was a better hunter than the goddess Artemis herself. In retaliation, the goddess convinced the wind gods to stop the Greek ships in their tracks. The shores of Troy were visible in the distance but their ships sat dead in the water with no way to get moving again.

Achilles soon came up beside his brother, his frustration clearly evident on his face.

"This is our commander? The mighty Agamemnon who has managed to anger the vengeful goddess Artemis before the war could even start?" Perseus asked looking at his brother's face which only became more frustrated.

"He is not our commander." Achilles growled. "We Myrmidons do not answer to anyone, especially not that arrogant king."

Perseus' lips quirked into a slight smirk only making his brother's scowl deepen.

"Then perhaps we should continue on without them. Show the Trojans who they really need to fear in this war. What do you say brother?" Perseus asked, his smirk only growing.

Achilles' scowl vanished and his face hardened, "Do it. Bring us ashore brother. Let us take the glory from the battlefield on this day."

Perseus nodded as their ship lurched forward, shocking their soldiers and undoubtedly the rest of the Greek war ships as the Myrmidon's ship surged ahead away from the stagnant others.

It was a well-guarded secret that Perseus was a son of Poseidon, something only his brother and mother knew.

With Perseus pushing their ship, they reached the shores of Troy in less than ten minutes. The first two off the ship were Perseus and Achilles, followed closely by their brothers in arms. In front of them lay a small battalion of Trojans as they stood in front of a temple of Apollo.

As the Myrmidons came up to their two commanders, the Trojans launched a volley of arrows at them. The soldiers quickly snapped into a phalanx in order to protect themselves. The only exception being the two brothers who stood tall as the arrows drew closer and closer. At the last second, both sons of Thetis dropped into a crouch making their bodies as small as possible, their shields held over their heads as the arrows bounced off the combined bronze and celestial bronze.

"A lovely welcoming to Troy, don't you say brother?" Perseus said chuckling.

Achilles smirked, "Did you expect them to roll out the welcome mat?"

Perseus laughed, "No but I can't help but feel a bit disrespected this is all they throw against us."

Achilles rolled his eyes as they waited for the stream of arrows to come to a halt.

The second the final arrow harmlessly clanged off their shields both brothers rose to their feet and pulled out the spears that were strapped to their backs.

The small army of Trojans seemed to realize they were only up against a small amount of Greeks and charged forward. The Myrmidons soon formed up lines behind their two commanders as they waited for the Trojans to draw closer.

The Trojans closed in; one hundred yards; seventy-five yards; fifty yards. The minute they were within distance, Perseus grabbed his spear by the shaft, holding it so it was well balanced in his hand. He quickly set his booted foot firmly in the sand before he took three quick steps forward and hurled the weapon.

The spear soared through the air and reached the charging Trojan soldiers where it flew straight into the chest of the lead solider knocking him off his feet and sending him onto his back, dead before he hit the ground.

The Trojans seemed to hesitate for a second as the Myrmidons met their charge with their own.

Achilles was the first to engage the enemy, ducking under a wild slash of a Trojan sword before driving his spear into the throat of the soldier immediately behind him.

Perseus was waiting for the Trojan who tried to decapitate his brother, sending the soldier to the ground with a hard kick to the chest before driving his sword through his breastplate and into his heart.

Perseus raised his shield to his left blocking a spear before snapping the spear in half with a quick flick of his blade. The Trojan's eyes widened but didn't have time back away before his throat was slit with a quick swipe of Perseus' blade.

Within minutes the Myrmidons had ripped through more than half of the Trojans and the rest began to flee towards the walls of Troy. The Myrmidons began to pursue, chasing the Trojans towards the city gates. When they reach the temple to Apollo, the soldiers stopped, noticing neither of their commanders was with them.

Most returned to where Perseus and Achilles stood with amused smiles on their faces. A few went into the temple to look for hiding Trojans.

When the soldiers reached their commanders, Patroclus looked at Achilles and Perseus confused.

"Why do we not pursue them?"

Perseus and Achilles both smiled wryly.

"Because my dear friend Patroclus, the city of Troy is not going to fall today. We have no need to draw an attack from the whole of the Trojan army." Achilles said smiling. "No, our message was quite clear. Let them spread the word that the Greeks have arrived, led by the mighty Myrmidons."

Patroclus nodded before both his and Achilles' eyes widened a bit when Perseus took off at a sprint straight for the temple of Apollo.

Perseus ran into the temple knowing full well what his soldiers were doing and exactly how stupid it could be.

The minute he stepped inside, Perseus lunged forward and grabbed the sword hand of Eudorus just as he was about to kill one of Apollo's priests.

He ripped the sword out of one of his commanders' hands and shoved him roughly across the room.

Perseus' anger began to grow as he saw a few of the priests already dead on the temple floor.

"All of you get out, now!" He snarled.

The Myrmidons' eyes widened before they began to walk out of the temple. A few had women they began to bring with them before Achilles joined his brother inside the temple, his expression matching that of his brother.

"Leave the women." Achilles growled which quickly led to his troops paling at the thought of both their commanders being angry.

Once the room was cleared with the exception of Perseus and Achilles along with the priests and a few women, Perseus pulled his brother aside.

"We must send them back to Troy. The last thing we need is another god opposing us in this war because we killed some of his priests." Perseus said in a whisper.

Achilles seemed to think about this for a moment. His eyes drifted over to the women. In particular, one who seemed to be far better dressed than the rest.

"What is your name?" Achilles asked pointing to the woman.

Perseus could immediately tell she was hoping to go unnoticed based on how much she paled at being called out.

"Brisēís," she answered quietly.

Both sons of Thetis' eyes widened. They knew her and that she was a member of the royal Trojan family, niece to King Priam.

The two brothers looked at each other, a silent conversation being had before they turned back to the terrified women and priests.

"All of you except Brisēís leave." Perseus said firmly.

The prisoners looked unsure about leaving her behind before Perseus drew his blade, "Leave now because your chance to do so alive is dwindling by the seconds." He growled before they all ran from the temple and headed for the city walls.

Brisēís looked at the two brothers nervously, "What do you want with me?"

Perseus exchanged a look with his brother before turning back to her with an almost apologetic look.

"You are our prisoner. We may need a bargaining chip later. I promise you will not be touched by any Greek. You are under our protection and anyone foolish enough to try will taste our blades, Greek or not." Perseus said seriously.

Achilles nodded as he and Perseus led her out of the temple. When they gazed at the sea, the rest of the Greek fleet was making its way to the shores of Troy.

"Bring her to my tent. Explain to Patroclus the situation and have him stay with her to make sure no one tries to touch her. Then come back, we will need to deal with Agamemnon and the temper tantrum he is sure to throw for attacking without his orders." Achilles explained smirking a bit at the end of his sentence.

Perseus nodded while he scowled, "I swear that arrogant fool will taste my blade before the end of this war for dragging me all the way to Troy just to get his brother's wife from a that little pipsqueak Paris."

Achilles laughed a deep hearty laugh and nodded as he watched his brother quickly walking Brisēís to where the Myrmidons were setting up their tents, the two largest already up belonging him and his brother.


	3. Failed Diplomacy

Ch. 3

After explaining to Patroclus that the Trojan girl was not to be touched and needed to be hidden from the eyes of the other Greeks, Perseus walked out to the shore where his brother stood waiting for the first of their Greek allies to come ashore.

"How exactly do you plan to hide her from the other Greeks for the duration of the war?" Perseus asked.

Achilles shrugged, "She will stay in my tent. Anyone foolish enough to enter my tent without my permission will quickly learn how big of a mistake they made."

Perseus nodded, expecting that answer before he smirked a bit, "She's awfully cute. Are you sure that's the only reason you want her in your tent?" He said elbowing Achilles playfully in the ribs.

Achilles scowled but Perseus knew his brother well enough to tell he had managed to embarrass him a bit.

"You'll need to be careful. Others will want to take her for a war prize." Perseus said scowling a bit.

Achilles eyes narrowed. He was not going to let that happen. He and his brother were never ones to take woman against their wills like most would.

The reason? Simple, they didn't need to. That, and their mother had taught them to treat women with some respect.

As both brothers were silent, lost in their own thoughts, the first of their Greek allies stepped onto the shores of Troy, led by the King Agamemnon and a contingent of his advisers followed closely by the other kings of Greece.

Agamemnon had a scowl clearly evident on his face as both sons of Thetis tried to contain their amusement at the angry face of one of their least favorite allies.

"How exactly was your ship able to get ashore without the help of any winds?" The king of Mycenae growled.

Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"Winds? I have no idea what it is your speaking about my lord." He said in a mocking tone of voice.

Achilles barely managed to keep a serious face, "Yes, the winds were quite strong. Perhaps not all of us thought it wise to claim to be an equal in hunting to the goddess of the hunt? Perhaps she rewards those who do not think themselves above the gods."

Agamemnon narrowed his eyes at both sons of Thetis but they responded with cheeky grins before turning their backs on the king, not catching his quickly reddening face.

The brothers made their way into the tent of Achilles, Perseus trailing behind his brother. The minute Achilles stepped inside he was knocked back as a blade was driven into his chest.

As his brother stumbled back, Perseus had his blade out in a flash and at the throat of his brother's attacker only to find the slender form of Brisēís looking at the broken dagger in shock.

Perseus narrowed his eyes grabbed the niece of Priam by the front of her blouse and pulled her towards the tent entrance.

"Would you like me to give you someone else? I promise Agamemnon and his men would not be as kind as my brother and I." He growled at the terrified girl.

Brisēís looked as pale as a ghost as she looked at Perseus' furious expression and the unharmed Achilles who looked slightly offended she had stabbed him.

"Peace brother." Achilles said placing a hand on Perseus' shoulder. "She is acting no differently than we would in her place."

Perseus let go of the girl's shirt and slowly nodded, "My apologies Brisēís. I simply do not take kindly to my brother being stabbed. But he is right; I cannot blame you for trying."

Brisēís stared at the two brothers in shock, "It is true. You two truly are unable to be killed."

Both brothers smirked a bit until Achilles shook his head, "There is always a way to kill someone. But to kill us, only we know how to do so and that is information we don't share with anyone." He explained before softening a bit, "Now, care to inform us of your reasons for trying to kill me? We swore we would not harm you. Even if you had killed us, you would only be captured by some of our less than friendly brethren."

Brisēís narrowed her eyes, "I am no one's war prize."

Perseus rolled his eyes, "We never claimed you to be our war prize. We are simply keeping you as insurance. Should one of our Myrmidon brethren be captured, we will use you as trade for their safe return."

Brisēís looked at Perseus suspiciously, "You're not going to…."

Perseus snorted, "Please. Don't take this the wrong way but we have no need to take a woman by force."

"Not to mention the fear of mother's wrath." Achilles muttered quietly.

"Mother?" Brisēís asked confused.

Perseus smirked, "Thetis, daughter of Nereus."

Brisēís' eyes widened, "You're demigods?"

Perseus exchanged a look with his brother and then shrugged, "As a matter of fact we are. Why do you think we stopped our men from desecrating the temple of Apollo? We may have no love for the Olympians but we are not foolish enough to intentionally anger them when we are about to go to war."

Brisēís looked confused, "You hate the gods?"

Perseus scowled before Achilles spoke for him.

"We have our reasons for disliking a number of the gods. None of which we will be sharing. Sometimes my brother tends to say more than he should when he gets angry." Achilles said looking pointedly at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Perseus asked deciding to change the subject.

Brisēís nodded her head slowly before Perseus exchanged a look with his brother, receiving a nod in response and walking out of the tent without another word.

Achilles looked at Brisēís apologetically, "You'll have to excuse my brother he can sometimes get a little too angry for his own good. He would never harm a woman but all our lives we have only had each other and tend to be a bit protective of one another."

Brisēís nodded in understanding as she continued to look at the son of Thetis nervously.

"Can I ask, why exactly do you care? You could easily have let your men take me away and still had me to use as a bargaining chip later." She asked a little timidly.

Achilles smiled softly, "That is not how my brother and I were raised. Our mother made sure that we treated women with respect. You are innocent. You simply had the misfortune of picking the worst possible time to be inside that temple. Unfortunately for you, we need you. In the unlikely scenario my brother or I are captured, we need someone important to have to exchange for the other."

Brisēís nodded in understanding again. While she certainly wasn't pleased to be a prisoner, she thanked every god she could think of that she had been captured by the two sons of Thetis and not some of the other Greek soldiers.

"So what do I do? Just stay in this tent for the duration of the war?" She asked.

Achilles nodded sadly, "Yes. I will not force you but if you leave, you will be in great danger. You could take your chances one night and try to make it back to Troy and I won't try to stop you but your chances of success are not good and even my brother and I cannot stand up to the might of all the other Greek kings and their men."

"Where can I sleep?"

In response, the tent flap opened with Perseus walking in, a bed balanced on his shoulder and two plates of food balancing in his hand and on his forearm.

"There." Achilles said with a chuckle.

Perseus dropped the bed next to Achilles' bed. It certainly wasn't luxurious but it beat the floor or sharing a bed with a strange man.

Perseus set both plates on her bed and looked at his brother, "An envoy is making its way out the gates of Troy."

Achilles nodded and stood up.

"Make yourself at home. You are free to do what you please but should you choose to leave, you lose our protection." He said seriously.

Brisēís nodded as the two sons of Thetis walked out without even looking at her answer.

Small Little Line Break

Achilles and Perseus stood a few hundred yards away from the walls of Troy as an envoy of a dozen Trojans including the princes Paris and Hector made their way out to meet them.

Beside the brothers were the other kings of Greece and a few other advisors and attendants. Achilles looked at his fellow Greeks, picking out the ones other than his brother he trusted and those who he did not.

Those he believed were here to fight for the honor of Greece fell to only a few; Ajax, the king of Salamis and Odysseus, who was the king of Ithaca and a friend to Achilles and his brother.

He wasn't sure about Triopas, the king of Thessaly, seeing as his did not know the king well but knew his brother's feelings towards the son of Poseidon. While not many knew he was demigod, his mother made sure he and his brother were well informed to ensure they knew who they were dealing with.

Menelaus, the king of Sparta and brother of Agamemnon was simply here to retrieve his wife and to avenge the injustice of Paris stealing his wife away from him. While neither Achilles nor his brother could blame the Spartan, he was still the brother of Agamemnon and that did not sit well with them.

The final two members of their envoy were Nestor, the king of Pylos and adviser of Agamemnon and of course Agamemnon himself, who was simply using the taking of Helen as an excuse to wage war on Troy.

As the Trojan party reached them, the glare Menelaus was sending at Paris caused the weak Trojan to visibly shiver.

Hector on the other hand was a proud warrior and a rightful heir to the throne of Troy. Despite being on opposing sides of the war, Achilles couldn't help but respect the son of Priam.

Hector stood about five feet away from the Greek envoy before he spoke.

"You are trespassing of the lands of Troy." He started before Menelaus growled.

"Do not try to tell us we are in the wrong, prince of Troy. We come for my wife and the head of your brother. Give us those and we will leave Troy peacefully." He spat.

"She will be my wife. She left Sparta of her own free will." Paris said apparently growing a little backbone.

Menelaus' eyes widened before he unsheathed his blade. He stepped forward only to have his brother stop him with a hand to the chest.

"Now is not that the time for this brother. You will have your vengeance when Troy has paid for the crimes it has committed." Agamemnon said in a tone that showed he was enjoying every minute of this.

"No, let us fight for her. The winner shall have Helen." Paris blurted out making Hector scowl at his brother's foolishness.

Menelaus grinned, "Yes that sounds right. Come little prince of Troy, fight me for her."

Agamemnon shook his head, "No brother. A king of Greece does not fight a lowly prince, even if it is for a woman."

Perseus was growing more and more angry with every word that left Agamemnon's mouth. Finally he couldn't take anymore.

"Then I shall fight him for Menelaus. I am but a lowly prince." Perseus said stepping forward.

Hector's eyes widened a bit. He knew his brother could never defeat Menelaus and he stood even less of a chance against one of the two leaders of the Myrmidons.

"No," Hector said firmly. "Perhaps we can reach a more diplomatic solution."

Perseus shook his head, "I have no issue with Troy or any of its people. This is the last place I want to be right now. But your brother was foolish enough to think he could steal a queen from the king of Sparta, and for that, I have many issues. If his lover is so precious to him, let him fight for her."

Paris narrowed his eyes at Perseus, "I accept your challenge." He said reaching for his blade.

Hector stepped forward but Achilles unsheathed his own blade, "Step aside Hector. He has accepted my brother's challenge you have no right to interfere. Unless you believe you can defeat both my brother and I with only your small envoy then you will let them fight."

Hector reached for his own blade but was stopped by Paris.

"I brought this upon our people, it is my duty to fight for them and her." He said as he pulled out a sword and held it in a shaky hand.

Hector looked unsure of what to do. When he glanced at Achilles, who wasn't backing down, he slowly stepped back as everyone made a wide circle around the two combatants.

Perseus walked over to Nestor and grabbed his spear. He snapped it in half and threw the end with the tip to the ground until he stood with a basically a three foot stick as he walked back towards Paris with narrowed eyes.

"Come boy. Get the beating you missed as a child for dragging me away from my home." Perseus growled.

Paris charged at the son of Thetis with a wild slash aimed at his head. Perseus jumped aside and smacked the younger brother of Hector in the back with the broken shaft of Nestor's spear causing Paris to cry out in pain.

Hector shook his head; his brother had no shot against such a skilled warrior.

"Come on Prince Paris. This woman was worth the lives of your people. Show it! Show that she means more than lives of every citizen of Troy!" Perseus taunted.

Paris whirled around and charged again, slashing and stabbing with everything he had but Perseus just ducked, dodged and weaved everything that was thrown at him. He would occasionally smack the young prince with the spear shaft but for the most part, he was satisfied to let Paris humiliate himself before he finished him off.

Paris swung a wild downward strike at the son of Thetis before Perseus' hand shot up and grabbed the hilt of the sword, stopping it in its tracks.

Paris' eyes widened as Perseus' face was only inches away from his.

"Is this all you can muster for the love of your life? This weak showing? We could have sent a child to defeat you if this is all you have." He growled before kicking the prince's legs out from underneath him. The minute he hit the ground, Perseus kicked him hard in the ribs sending him rolling a few feet away gasping for air.

Perseus shook his head in disgust. He looked back at his comrades. Agamemnon looked absolutely furious; Menelaus was watching the fight with glee while the rest of the kings of Greece simply looked amused.

"Be done with it brother." Achilles said firmly.

Agamemnon looked at the brother of Perseus with narrowed eyes. He couldn't allow this to continue or he would lose his reason for going to war with Troy. He was forced to watch Perseus get ready to kill the brother of Hector and had no excuse to stop the fight.

Perseus nodded as he watched Paris climb to his feet. After catching his breath, the Trojan charged again.

This time Perseus was not playing with him. Paris sent a stab into his midsection which he dodged before slamming the spear shaft into his hands forcing him to drop his blade.

Before he could recover, Perseus swung the shaft violently, cracking Paris upside the head, snapping the spear shaft to pieces and sending him to ground in an unconscious heap. Splinters of wood from the shaft imbedded in the head of Paris as blood began to leak to the ground from a large gash in the side of his head.

In a flash, Perseus had his blade out and raised, ready to finish off the reason he was forced to come to Troy.

Before he could stab him, he was kicked hard in the chest causing him to stumble back. He looked up furious to find Hector looking at him apologetically.

"I am sorry Perseus but he is my brother…" Hector tried to say before Agamemnon seized the moment to turn things in his favor.

"The Trojans have gone against their word! They dishonored our agreement! Troy will burn for this!" The arrogant king yelled making both sons of Thetis scowl.

The Trojan envoy quickly grabbed Paris and began to retreat back towards Troy. Hector stood where he was, trying to think of something to avoid all-out war with the Greeks but shook his head after a few moments and joined his envoy in their retreat to the walls of Troy.

Line Break

Word of the events in the fight between Paris and Perseus spread like wildfire through the Greek camp. Any reservations they soldiers had about going to war with Troy were put aside by the call for vengeance for the dishonorable attack on the prince of the Myrmidons. The following day the war would begin as the Greeks marched towards Troy.

Perseus sat outside his tent, a deep scowl present on his face as he thought about the events of the afternoon. He had his chance to end this conflict before it started. He cursed himself for toying with Paris. He could have just killed him with a quick flick of his blade but he let his anger about the war get the best of him and tried to take it out by humiliating the Trojan prince.

Achilles joined his brother outside his tent after a while. Neither spoke for a bit as they both just sat silently, their thoughts focused on the upcoming battle.

"He will pay for that." Perseus said finally said breaking the silence.

"Hector?" Achilles asked with an eyebrow raised.

Perseus scowled, "Agamemnon. I could have still killed Paris if he had just kept his big mouth shut. I don't blame Hector; I would have done the same in his place."

"He did break the agreement. He dishonored his people by interfering." Achilles argued knowing this wasn't going to convince his brother.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Honor is important but not more important than family. Would you not have saved me if I were Paris?"

Achilles smirked, "Gods no. If my brother was as weak as that child I would have killed you myself years ago."

Perseus shoved his brother but laughed a bit as he did.

"I do not blame him either. It was a good idea but Agamemnon would have found an excuse for this war somehow." Achilles answered more seriously.

Perseus nodded, "I will have my revenge on him, one or another."

Achilles sighed and nodded, knowing his brother was not going to give in about this.

After grabbing some food, the sons of Thetis began to spar lightly to pass to the time until Perseus suddenly stopped making his brother have to drop his blade to stop himself from landing a hard blow.

Perseus' eyes were narrowed to their left. Achilles followed his gaze as they saw a couple of Agamemnon's men dragging a terrified girl through the Greek camp.

Perseus took a step forward but Achilles grabbed his arm.

"You can't save every girl the men find. You need to learn to turn a blind eye to it." He warned.

Perseus shrugged, "Perhaps but I'm in no mood to do so right now." He said pulling arm free and walking towards the men, cutting them off before they could drag her much further. Achilles followed slowly in his brother's wake in case he needed some backup.

"Where are you bringing her?" Perseus asked somewhat casually.

One of the men smirked, "She is a war prize for Lord Agamemnon."

The men made to continue but Perseus spoke before they could.

"You are mistaken actually. This one belongs to me." He said firmly.

The other Greek narrowed his eyes, "Lord Agamemnon saw this one skirting around our camp and picked her out himself, move aside."

Perseus face hardened and his expression turned into a scowl, "I don't care what you think she is, I am telling you that she is mine. Give her to me before I take her."

The men let the terrified girl go as she dropped to the ground. They both pulled out their swords but looked at Perseus warily.

One opened his mouth to speak but Perseus lunged forward and kicked him in chest sending him flying back a few feet onto his back. Perseus dropped into a crouch and swept the legs out from the second before pulling out his blade and pressing the tip firmly to the soldier's throat.

Achilles lunged forward and pinned the one on his back to the ground with his foot before putting his blade to the man's throat.

"Like I said," Perseus growled. "She is mine. If Agamemnon has a problem with it, he can take it up with me later. Leave now before you get hurt."

Both men paled at his words and nodded. They both took off the minute the blades were removed from their throats.

"This is going to be a headache later." Achilles grumbled making Perseus smirk.

"I told you I would have my revenge. If he wants her, he can try to take her from me."

Perseus offered the girl his hand but she just looked at him horrified. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before pulling her to his tent. The minute she was inside he let go of her hand and looked at her. A lone tear fell from her eye at the thought of what he was going to do to her.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you or force anything upon you. I simply wanted to stop Agamemnon from doing it." He said seriously.

The girl looked at him warily but also confused.

Perseus finally got a good look at her. She looked around sixteen years old. She had long silky black hair and dark eyes. Her face had an almost regal look to it. He couldn't deny she was beautiful.

"I promise I won't touch you but I need you to talk to me. What is your name?" Perseus asked softly.

The girl bit her lip nervously before looking up into his eyes, "M…My name Zoë."


	4. Zoë

Ch. 4

Perseus finally got a good look at her. She looked around sixteen years old. She had long silky black hair and dark eyes. Her face had an almost regal look to it. He couldn't deny she was beautiful.

"I promise I won't touch you but I need you to talk to me. What is your name?" Perseus asked softly.

The girl bit her lip nervously before looking up into his eyes, "M…My name Zoë."

Perseus nodded, "My name is Perseus and that fine gentleman who helped me grab you is my brother Achilles."

Zoë's eyes widened, "You're the sons of Thetis?"

Perseus looked at her a little shocked and slightly suspicious, "Yes… How did you know that? Are you a demigod? No mortals know our mother is goddess."

Zoë paled at his words and he could almost see her cursing herself in her head. She looked back up at him nervously making him narrow his eyes slightly. When he saw the fear in her eyes, he relaxed a bit.

"Calm down Zoë. As long as you are not here to try and harm my brother or me then I swear on the River Styx I will not hurt you." He said trying to ease her nerves.

Thunder rumbled overhead as some of the tension left the young woman's body but she still seemed nervous.

"Before you say anything else I have to ask, what in the name of the gods were you thinking coming this close to this camp? If my brother and I hadn't been sparing at the time, you would be in Agamemnon's tent having things done to you I would rather not think about." He asked seriously.

Zoë looked down nervously. Perseus saw a couple tears falling from her eyes again before he carefully put a hand on her shoulder only for her to flinch.

He sighed, "Please, just tell me your story. I promise I will not judge you but I need to know if I'm going to deal with the wrath of that worthless king soon."

Zoë was silent for a moment until she seemed to gather her courage and wiped away her tears, looking up into Perseus' eyes.

"I… I was banished from my home. I've been travelling for weeks but I do not know where to go." She said quietly.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "From where exactly? And how did you get here? To Troy?"

Zoë looked up at him nervously again, "I hid below decks on one of the ships hoping it would take me to a city. It wasn't until I was on board that I realized it was a war ship. I snuck out last night and wandered around but I got lost until those men grabbed me." She explained as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Perseus felt a pang of guilt at treating her harshly when they first started talking. He could also tell she was still holding something back.

"What else? What aren't you telling me?" He asked gently.

Zoë's face lost its color as she looked up at him scared. Perseus just looked at her expectantly.

"M…My father…." She said trailing off until she clenched her hand tightly, "My father is Atlas... the Titan." She said so quietly he barely heard it.

Perseus' eyes widened a bit as Zoë flinched expecting him to try to kill her. She was shocked when he started laughing loudly. She looked at him like he had grown a second head until he finally calmed himself down and looked at her incredulously.

"That's what you were nervous about? You think I care who your father is?" He asked.

Zoë looked utterly confused. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Perseus chuckled again, "Relax Zoë, I couldn't care less who or what your father is."

"But you're a demigod. Shouldn't you hate the Titans?"

Perseus laughed again, "Not nearly as much as I hate the Olympians so you have nothing to fear from me."

Zoë looked confused but was interrupted when the tent flap opened as Achilles stepped in, "You better get out here bro. Agamemnon is making his way here and he looks pissed."

Perseus grinned, "Good, let him come. I'll be out in a second."

Achilles smirked and nodded before leaving Perseus alone with Zoë again.

Perseus looked to see her trying to stop her hands from shaking. He went with instinct and grabbed them with his own causing her to tense before she relaxed a bit.

"You have nothing to fear Zoë. No person in this army is foolish enough to challenge both my brother and I. You are under my protection now. That means you are under the protection of all the Myrmidons and without us, Troy will never fall. Agamemnon will never lay a finger on you, I swear it on the Styx." He said seriously as thunder rumbled overhead.

Zoë looked up at Perseus in shock, "Why are you protecting me?"

Perseus smiled, "At first it was because I don't like Agamemnon but now it because I like you. You've been through enough recently and it's time for you to catch a break."

Zoë's eyes widened but before she could reply, Perseus picked up his shield and slung it over his back and walked out of the tent.

The minute he stepped outside, he saw Agamemnon standing in front of his brother with a furious expression on his face.

Perseus smirked, "What can I do for you, Lord Agamemnon?"

Agamemnon glared at the young prince but Perseus just looked at him with amusement.

"Give me back my prize or you shall feel wrath like none you have faced." The king snarled.

Perseus cocked his head the side feigning deep thought. He stayed like that for over a full minute making the king's anger increase by each passing second. When Agamemnon looked ready to explode, he shook his head.

"I must respectfully decline your request my lord." He said trying to cover the amusement he was getting from this.

Agamemnon's scowled angrily before he gestured for a few of his warriors to go into the tent. Before they could come within five steps Patroclus and Eudoros crossed their spears in the path the warriors tried to follow.

"If you want her then you will have to go through me. After that you will have to get through my brother and every single one of our men." Perseus announced loudly as he looked around for any one daring to try to get past him. "I shall make you a deal mighty King Agamemnon, pick anyone you want. Pick five if you want. If they can get past me, then she will be yours. Just know that I would die before I let you lay one finger on her. She is mine and she will remain mine."

Agamemnon narrowed his eyes, "Pylas. Come retrieve my prize." He yelled.

A burly man with electric blue eyes stepped forward but he looked like this was the last thing he wanted to do.

"My lord, the brothers are unable to be killed. How am I supposed to defeat him?" Pylas asked nervously.

Agamemnon let out a growl of anger, "That is but a myth, most likely created by the Myrmidons themselves to put fear into any who try to challenge them. I order you to retrieve my prize at once!"

Pylas looked at Perseus warily before pulling out a spear and shield.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "This would not be wise of you. Once you attack, I will not let you survive the fight."

Pylas' eyes narrowed at Perseus' confidence and charged, his spear crackling with electricity.

"A son of Zeus," Perseus hissed as he spun to avoid the spear.

Pylas' eyes widened, he didn't think anyone would notice. Then realization hit him. Perseus was a demigod as well. Not just any demigod either; the most skilled demigod in existence along with his brother Achilles.

Perseus dodged another jab from his spear before he sprung into action. His moves were a blur to the mortals watching as Pylas used every bit of skill he had to stay alive. When Perseus overextended on a stab, he thought he had him.

The son of Zeus charged up his spear and drove it into Perseus' chest.

To his horror and the shock of everyone watching, the spear snapped as it connected with his chest.

Without hesitation Perseus swung his shield hard and slammed the edge into Pylas' throat, crushing his windpipe as he collapsed to the ground, trying and failing to breathe as the life slowly left his body.

"Perhaps you would have better luck if you sent more than one at a time." Perseus said as his eyes moved from the now dead son of Zeus to Agamemnon.

The king of Mycenae looked at the son of Thetis with wide eyes. He looked at the men accompanying him; none had any interest in challenging the Myrmidon prince.

"This isn't over Perseus. You will pay dearly for daring to cross me." Agamemnon growled.

Perseus nodded, "I look forward to it my lord. I do hope you have a better challenge than that in mind for next time."

Agamemnon was seething as he spun around, "We march on Troy tomorrow. Prepare yourselves for war!" He bellowed before disappearing into the camp.

Achilles chuckled at his brother as he clapped him on the back, "A good showing brother. I think he may have soiled himself when that spear snapped against your chest. She is safe now."

Perseus smirked, "I do hope he tries again. That was a nice warm up."

Achilles rolled his eyes and watched his brother disappear into his tent again.

The minute he stepped inside Perseus was met with a pair of volcanic rock black eyes looking at him in shock.

"You just killed one of your own people to protect me?" She asked looking at him in disbelief.

Perseus shrugged, "Not by choice. I told them I would not let them have you, they chose to try anyway."

Zoë looked at him nervously, "I belong to you now?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Of course not but I must make it look like that in front of the rest of soldiers. My mother would never forgive me for treating a woman like that but most would take it as a sign of weakness and I have no interest in dealing with challenges from soldiers who want to make a name for themselves."

"S…So I'm free to leave?"

Perseus nodded and pointed to the entrance of the tent, "You may leave whenever you want. I would not recommend it but you are your own person and can do as you please."

Zoë looked at the tent flap for minute before looking back at Perseus.

"Um… I don't have anywhere to go." She said shyly.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "I know that." He said before becoming more serious, "I will get you out of here as soon as I find somewhere for you to go that is safe and will accept you no matter what."

"Why though? Why go through so much trouble?"

Perseus shrugged, "I don't know, I guess my mother just raised me right. I can't leave a woman helpless if there is something I can do about it."

A very small smile appeared on her face for the first time since Perseus laid eyes on her. He couldn't help but think it made her a lot more beautiful.

"First, I need to know your story, how is it that you came to be banished, and from where?"

Zoë frowned and bit her lip nervously again. She looked up at Perseus to find him looking at her patiently. It was clear he wasn't going to judge her. She sighed and began to retell the story from the beginning; starting with how she was one of the Hesperides to her meeting Heracles, how she fell for him and helped him retrieve a golden apple by giving him Anaklusmos until he abandoned her there, leaving her to be banished by her family and stripped of her immortality. When she finished, a couple tears fell from her eyes that she tried to wipe away before he could see them.

Perseus was silent for a moment making Zoë grow a little nervous.

"If it's any consolation, I just killed another son of Zeus."

Zoë looked at him incredulously until a laugh escaped her lips making him smile. She soon smiled as well, feeling relieved she had finally found someone to help her after being banished, even if he only did it out of pity.

Perseus seemed to read her thoughts, "I do not pity you. I simply see someone who put their trust in someone who did not deserve and suffered dearly for it."

Zoë's smile grew a bit, "Thank you." She said quietly.

Perseus nodded, "You're going to have to bear with me for a few days. We march on Troy tomorrow and while I have an idea of how to help you but I must speak to my mother first."

Zoë raised an eyebrow but Perseus just shook his head, "I must speak to my mother before I let you know my idea. She will let me know if my idea could work. When I know more, I will tell you, I promise."

Zoë nodded before she became worried, "What will happen if you fall in battle?"

Perseus chuckled, "The chances of that are quite slim but I will inform my brother of what to do if it does happen."

"How can you be so sure of your safety?"

In response he pulled out a dagger and pressed it into his arm, continuing to increase the pressure until the blade snapped in half. Zoë's eyes widened in shock making Perseus smirk.

"Like I said, highly unlikely I will die in battle tomorrow."

"H…How?" She asked in shock.

Perseus shook his head, "I like you and all but the only people that know that are my mother and brother. That information stays between us."

Zoë nodded in understanding before she took a good look at Perseus. He looked nothing like his brother. His hair was black as night like hers and unlike his brother's pale green eyes his were a vibrant sea green. His body was muscular but not like Heracles; his was lean and in her opinion, far more attractive. She forced herself to look away. The last time she let herself look at a man like that it led her to being banished.

"What about you? You and Achilles are brothers but who is older?" She asked trying to keep herself from staring at him.

Perseus tensed a bit. He opened his mouth to reply but paused. He looked a little closer at her and thought about how she told him everything he asked her to. He had never done it before but he took a breath and looked at her seriously.

"I was adopted by Thetis. When I was a child, Ares killed my mother on orders from Zeus to kill me. My mother fled to the sea in hopes her lover would protect us. He did not. My mother protected me from the war god and took me in where she raised me as her own. We don't know which of us is older." He replied in a cold tone that wasn't directed at her.

Zoë gasped, "You're a son of Poseidon?"

Perseus tensed, "I have no father. I am a son of Thetis. I need to promise to never repeat what I told you."

Zoë nodded quickly, "I won't, I swear."

He nodded his thanks.

"Why did you tell me that?" She asked.

Perseus shrugged, "You told me the story of your life, it is only fair that I tell you the truth about mine. You're the first person I've ever told that to."

Zoë looked surprised but nodded quickly, feeling happy that she was not lied to by another man.

Perseus sighed, "Get some sleep. I will inform you when I leave in the morning."

Zoë nodded, unable to deny how tired she was.

"Where can I sleep?"

Perseus pointed to the bed making Zoë looked nervous again.

"Relax Zoë, I will bring in another bed later. I promised I would never touch you, you have nothing to fear from me."

Zoë nodded looking relieved as she watched him make his way out of the tent.

"Perseus," she called before he could leave.

He looked back at her.

"Thank you… For everything." She said gratefully.

Perseus gave her a small smile and walked out of the tent.

Zoë climbed into Perseus' bed and was soon drifting off to sleep with a certain son of Thetis on her mind no matter how hard she tried to push him out.

Line Break

Zoë jolted awake when she felt someone sit down on the end of the bed. Weeks of sleeping anywhere she could had forced her to get in the habit of sleeping with one eye open. She couldn't describe how good it felt to sleep in a bed again. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched a bit when they landed on Perseus who had stood up.

He was dressed in light Greek style armor. He had a spear and shield strapped to his back, a sword sheathed at his waste and a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He had a helm on his head with green plume with some kind of design that represented his homeland. He would have looked downright terrifying if you were looking at him as an enemy on the battlefield.

In his hand was a plate of food that he was holding out for her. The plate was stuffed full of food making her raise an eyebrow in question.

Perseus chuckled, "I figured if you've been hiding out on a ship, your food choices were limited to whatever you had brought with you."

Zoë nodded a little embarrassed but took the plate gratefully. She was about to start eating when he touched her arm gently. She looked at him confused until she saw water float out of a cup and to his hand where it traveled up her arm and to her face where it healed the bruises and scrapes before the water evaporated.

Before she could thank him, he grabbed her hand and turned it over so her palm was facing him. He placed a dagger in it making her looked at him confused.

"I have two of my men sitting outside the tent for however long I am in battle. They will not let anyone inside but just in case."

Perseus turned to walk out of the tent when two slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned around as Zoë let go of his waist with healthy tint of red on her cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry." She said quietly, stepping back thinking she had angered him.

Perseus let out a small chuckle, "Relax Zoë… I don't take offense to a beautiful woman hugging me, even if it is just to express her gratitude. I will be back tonight and we can talk, I promise."

Zoë nodded, her cheeks still tinted pink as Perseus walked outside to join his brother and his brethren as they got ready for the coming battle.

Line Break

Perseus and Achilles stood in front of their soldiers, all buzzing with excited energy for the coming battle. An army of Trojans had met their march with an impressive force of their own. Archers lined the walls of Troy, all ready to release volleys of arrows into the invading army.

When only a couple hundred yards separated the two armies, an envoy of Trojans made their way to the middle ground, led by the Trojan Prince Hector. Achilles and Perseus joined the other leaders of the Greek army to meet the envoy in the middle of what would become the battlefield.

Hector looked over at the two brothers warily before turning to address the group as a whole.

"Leave Troy now and this conflict can be resolved in a more civil manor."

"Give me my wife and your pretty boy brother and that may be agreeable." Menelaus barked back at him.

Hector shook his head, "Those matters can be discussed in a peaceful manner."

Menelaus growled before Sarpedon stepped forward, "Your army with never breach the walls of Troy."

Perseus smirked a bit, "That is because it has yet to be tried by the Myrmidons."

Achilles chuckled while the Trojans glared at the brothers for their confidence.

"Come, they rebuke our offer. We prepare for battle." Hector ordered as the Trojan envoy returned to their army.

Perseus and the rest of the Greeks returned to their soldiers and they prepared for the first battle in the war for Troy.


	5. So It Begins

Ch. 5

When only a couple hundred yards separated the two armies, an envoy of Trojan commanders made their way to the middle ground, led by the Trojan Prince Hector. Achilles and Perseus joined the other leaders of the Greek army to meet the envoy in the middle of what would become the battlefield.

Hector looked over at the two brothers warily before turning to address the group as a whole.

"Leave Troy now and this conflict can be resolved in a more civil manor."

"Give me my wife and your pretty boy brother and that may be agreeable." Menelaus barked back at him.

Hector shook his head, "Those matters can be discussed in a peaceful manner."

Menelaus growled before Sarpedon stepped forward, "Your army with never breach the walls of Troy. You will fail just as every army who has tried to do so has."

Perseus smirked a bit, "That is because it has yet to be tried by the Myrmidons."

Achilles chuckled while the Trojans glared at the brothers for their confidence.

"Come, they rebuke our offer. We prepare for battle." Hector ordered as the Trojan envoy returned to their army.

Perseus and the rest of the Greeks returned to their soldiers and they prepared for the first battle in the war for Troy.

Perseus looked over at his brother, a silent conversation was had as they looked at each other. Words simply weren't needed; they were closer than brothers and knew each other inside and out. And if it there was one thing they were good at, it was battle.

They weren't sure who would make the first move.

Would a Trojan launch the first arrow?

Would Agamemnon order the Greeks to charge?

Perseus sent another meaningful glance at his brother whose lips quirked just noticeably and he nodded.

"Myrmidons," Achilles bellowed. "Let's do what we do best. First in and last out!"

A thunderous response erupted from the small well-trained soldiers of their homeland. Without even a passing glance at the other Greeks, Perseus and Achilles charged forward with a legion of anxious Myrmidons on their heels.

If they had looked, they would have seen the murderous look on Agamemnon's face for not waiting for his orders. He thought he would get his revenge by holding back the rest of the army for the brothers and their men to get massacred. Unfortunately for him, the energy coming off the charging warriors was contagious as both Odysseus and Ajax let out their own battle cries before they and the majority of the army joined the brothers and their men in their attack.

The morning air was moist. A thick fog was still clearing from the battle ground as the Trojans let loose a volley of arrows from the walls of the city.

Of course they had no idea a certain son of Poseidon was banking on them doing that.

As the arrows soared through the damp morning air, the mist seemed to grow incredibly thick. Soon the once speeding arrows were losing velocity before they began an early descent towards the earth.

The problem for the Trojans?

The arrows never cleared the amassed army of soldiers in front of the walls of the city and sent the Trojans into an uproar of confusion and chaos.

That is when the first two soldiers reached the Trojan lines, Perseus and Achilles.

The first casualty in the battle was a soldier from Troy. He had little time to realize this as Perseus swatted aside the spear trying to prevent his entry into the Trojan ranks.

He brushed aside two spears with a quick swipe of his blade, reaching up with his free arm and wrapping it around the soldier's neck before twisting and snapping it with a sickening crunch. The Trojan's body hadn't even hit the ground when Perseus had his blade through the throat of the soldier directly behind him.

Spinning to his left, he had his shield off his back in an instant as he blocked an enemy blade. The attacker didn't have time to try to attack again as he was pushed back as the full force of the Myrmidon's came crashing in behind their two commanders, pushing the Trojans back a few steps without too much difficulty.

Soon the entire force of Greeks came crashing forward as the battlefield descended into utter chaos. Blood soaked the earth, both Greek and Trojan as the two armies clashed again and again.

Achilles had followed his brother, allowing him the honor of drawing first blood in the battle. Of course Perseus was just as eager to grab the second as well.

Achilles was quick to claim the honors of the third, fourth and fifth as he had a blow glance off his shield as he ducked under a spear, his shield shooting forward to slam the attacker in the stomach, causing him to hunch before a powerful uppercut strike nearly cut his head clean in two as Achilles' blade struck with power no mortal could match. Without even looking to his left, he raised his shield to the right to block a spear as he thrust his sword to the left, impaling a Trojan through the chest before he whipped around and decapitated the Trojan with the spear with wide arcing strike.

The first minutes of battle soon moved into the first hour, followed quickly by the second.

Achilles pulled his blade from the chest of a Trojan as he scanned the battlefield. The Trojans were capable warriors. Most of the battle seemed to be at a standstill. Casualties mounted on both sides as neither seemed to be able to gain an advantage.

The only exception being the Myrmidons, who had broken through the Trojan lines and were now holding off the Trojans on three fronts.

Achilles' eyes landed on his brother who was squared off with three Trojans. His movements were lightning fast as one of the Trojans tried to run him through with a spear. Perseus spun to the left, avoiding the strike which then went straight into his Trojan ally before Perseus grabbed the spear's shaft and pulled it, thoroughly impaling the Trojan before it was wrenched free as Perseus dropped down low, using the spear to knock the legs out from the attacker. The brother of Achilles turned, stepping on the throat of the down Trojan, crushing his windpipe before driving the spear through the throat of the third Trojan who had froze after watching his comrades fall so quickly.

A tingle on the back of his neck caused Achilles to jump to the left as a sword glanced off his arm. The attacker soon found a blade in his leg, dropping him to a knee before the weapon moved seamlessly to his throat, ending his life before he realized his mistake by attacking the son of Thetis.

As the battle dragged on, both sides began to tire. The Myrmidons had forced themselves into Trojan lines where they were entrenched, refusing to give back even an inch of their hard earned advantage.

Perseus was slightly off to the left, like an island in a sea of Trojan soldiers as the enemy hesitated to attack. No one had even put a scratch on the demigod, which was because he was invulnerable but they did not know that.

As he parried the strike of a Trojan spear, Perseus' eyes widened when he saw the Trojan Prince Hector locked in combat his Patroclus. While an accomplished fighter, he was out of his league against someone as good as the heir to the throne of Troy.

Throwing his shield onto his back, Perseus replaced it with his spear as he used it to get himself enough room to move. A couple quick thrusts and two dead Trojans gave him what he needed as he took off in a sprint toward Hector who had Patroclus on the defensive.

A single line of Trojans blocked his path as he ran. The soldiers tensed to prevent the Myrmidon prince from reaching his comrade in time. Perseus held his spear out in front of him as he ran. The Trojans brought up a wall of shields to defend themselves but when he was three feet away he stabbed the spear into the earth, using it as a pole vault to fly right over the wall of Trojans where he crashed into Hector just as he disarmed Patroclus.

The Trojan and Greek Princes crashed to the ground roughly before Perseus rolled off and pulled out his sword.

"My apologies Hector but Patroclus is like a brother and while an accomplished warrior, I believe you are a bit out of his league." Perseus said as he eyed the Trojan in front of him.

Hector narrowed his eyes but nodded, "Fair enough Perseus but you will not get past me. You will not take my home for no other reason than glory." He growled.

Perseus smirked a bit, "I don't want your home, I would prefer to be in mine but your brother's actions gave Agamemnon the excuse he needed to rally the Greeks to war. Although I have no love for that arrogant king, I cannot ignore a call by all of Greece." He said before throwing an experimental jab at Hector who parried and came back with his own but found nothing but air as Perseus spun out of the way.

Perseus attacked again with more speed, slashing and stabbing in an attempt to get inside the guard of Hector who met every attack with a quick block or counterattack.

Hector charged, feinting a strike low but Perseus read it, stepping to the left and slashing a gash in the Trojan's open right side.

Hector winced and stepped back a few feet, finally noticing a small area had been cleared for the fight as no other soldier was within ten feet of the battling princes.

Hector waited, watching the warrior in front of him with apprehension. While he wasn't scared, he was smart enough to know Perseus had at least as much, if not more skill than he.

Quicker than thought possible, Perseus ripped his shield off his back and flung it like a frisbee at Hector who tried to spin to the right only for the shield to clip him in the ribs, breaking a couple in the process.

Perseus used the injury to attack running straight at Hector who tensed before Perseus went into a baseball slide hoping to throw his enemy off.

Hector recovered too quick stopping Perseus' slid with a powerful downward strike Perseus had to parry from his back. Hector slashed and stabbed with as much speed and power as he could muster but Perseus was there to meet each attack before he rolled to the side grabbing a handful of dirt and tossing it into Hector's face forcing him to stumble back as he was temporarily blinded.

Hector expected to be attacked but as he cleared his vision as quickly as he could, he found Perseus on his feet a few feet away, waiting for the Trojan Prince to prepare himself.

Honorable as it was, it didn't make Hector any less anxious to kill him.

Both warriors circled each other slowly before they both charged again, meeting in a flurry of strikes as sparks flew from their clashing blades. Hector tried to push forward but Perseus locked the Trojan's blade with his own, kicking Hector in his injured side before flicking his wrist at just the right angle to send Hector's blades out of his hand and landing a couple feet away.

Perseus lunged forward, kicking his legs out from under him before he pinned the Trojan prince down with a foot to his chest. Before he could impale him, a horn sounded from the back of the Greek lines.

"Guess that's the call for the retreat for the day." Perseus said still pinning Hector down.

Perseus looked down at Hector whose eyes shown with fear but his face refused to show it.

"You are a good warrior Hector. I hope we have a chance to meet again on the battlefield." Perseus said pulling his foot from Hector's chest and stepping back .

Hector looked at him in shock, "What are you doing? Why didn't you kill me?"

Perseus shrugged, "It's too early for Troy's greatest warrior to fall. I would rather not deny myself the privilege of fighting a worthy opponent again on the battlefield." He explained as the Trojan prince just looked at him in disbelief.

Perseus smirked, "Do not expect the same treatment again. Nor do I want it from you. This is war, you fight with honor and I respect that. The day's battle is complete. Go home to your wife and child, Trojan Prince. Hold them close and cherish the memory as when we lock blades again in battle you will not receive the same break."

Hector nodded numbly as the Greeks slowly retreated from the battlefield. Perseus caught the eyes of his brother looking at him with amusement with Patroclus at his side. When he reached them, Achilles smirked.

"Making friends with the enemy brother?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, "I don't want to be here but if I have to be, I won't kill Troy's greatest man on the first day. He will fall to one of our blades but not on this day. Not this early."

Achilles nodded like it was the answer he was expecting before Patroclus spoke up.

"Thank you Perseus." He said gratefully.

Perseus smirked, "You're like the little brother we never wanted. It's our job to have your back."

Patroclus rolled his eyes but smiled a bit before Perseus turned more serious.

"You must be wary of who you challenge my friend. Hector is Troy's strongest and most skilled warrior. He is a dangerous enemy to have, do not challenge him unless you have no other choice."

Patroclus frowned a bit but nodded in understanding. Perseus threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled a bit, "You did well though. You stood toe to toe with Troy's best. I am not angry, I am proud. I just want you to be wary. You truly are like a brother to us and I have no interest in having you fall on Trojan soil."

Patroclus nodded with a small smile as the trio turned to look at their men.

The Myrmidon casualties were light, other Greeks suffered much heavier ones but that was to be expected as their men were the best Greece had, better than the Spartans. They made up for their small numbers by their battlefield abilities. Each one of them trained by Perseus and Achilles themselves.

Once reaching the camp, Perseus relieved the two men who had stayed by his tent just as he asked and stepped inside where he found Zoë sitting on the end of his bed with a nervous expression on her face.

When she saw him, her eyes widened.

"I thought you couldn't be harmed in battle?"

Perseus raised an eyebrow as he looked at his body and noticed it was caked with both dry and wet blood. He chuckled.

"That would be Trojan blood, not mine."

Zoë's eyes widened and a look of relief crossed her face that made him raise an eyebrow but he didn't say anything.

Perseus grabbed a basin of water in the side of the tent and set it down in front of the bed before removing him armor.

Zoë's face began to heat up and turned a humorous shade of red after he removed his chest plate and began to wash the blood from his body. He noticed her red cheeks and chuckled a bit.

"I am sorry, I would have you wait outside but I would rather not give one of Agamemnon's men the chance to grab you before I could stop them."

Zoë nodded gratefully as she tried to push the blood from her face as he cleaned himself up. Once he was done, he took a seat on the bed before flopping onto his back tiredly, the exhaustion of the day's battle finally taking its toll on the young demigod.

"Would you like to go out to the sea tonight?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Zoë looked at him confused, "Why?"

"You have been stuck in this tent for over a day straight, I thought a break might be nice."

A small smile appeared on her face before she agreed it would be a nice break to leave the tent for a bit.

Line Break

Perseus waited until it was dark, knowing that most of the Greek army would be sleeping after the day's long battle. He had Zoë wear one of his cloaks since she was somewhat tall for a woman and wouldn't get many second glances from the guards.

When they reached the beach she removed her cloak and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh sea scented air out of the tent. Before she could relax, she jumped a bit as Perseus grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sea.

Zoë's eyes widened a bit, "What are you doing?"

Perseus smiled, "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

Zoë paused for a second before nodding her head slightly. She let him pull her to the edge of the sea before her jaw dropped as he began walking out into the sea. What surprised her was that he was walking on top of the water.

He pulled her gently onto the water's surface, using his power over the sea to harden it so they could walk across it.

Zoë was in too much shock to notice that Perseus stopped when they were twenty feet out, running into him and causing him to laugh a bit.

"Close your eyes Zoë."

She looked at him warily making him roll his eyes.

"If I was going to do something to you don't you think I would have done it already? I mean you're basically stuck inside my tent." He said seriously.

Zoë bit her lip nervously but nodded as she closed her eyes. The minute she did, they both dropped from sea and plunged below. Zoë let out a muffled scream as they were submerged.

She panicked for just a second before her eyes opened and she noticed she wasn't wet. They sunk to the bottom where she looked around in shock. Both she and Perseus were inside their own little air bubble.

Zoë looked at him confused only to receive a smile.

"This was easier than trying to explain, sorry."

Zoë smiled at his explanation as he grabbed her hand again and began walking around on the ocean floor before settling down on a reef as they looked around at the sea which was illuminated by the light from the full moon that glowed brightly in the night sky.

"Being in the sea helps with the weariness of battle, rather than go alone, I thought you might enjoy it." He explained to her slightly confused look.

She smiled and nodded, happy he thought of her happiness.

"I am sorry you are stuck inside our camp. My mother will be here tomorrow night so hopefully I can get you out of here soon." Perseus said apologetically.

Zoë shook her head, 'Why would you apologize? You saved me and now you've gone out of your way just to make me more comfortable. You killed one of your allies to protect me. Please don't apologize; I am grateful for everything you've done for me."

Perseus nodded and gave her a small smile as he turned his attention back to the sea.

Zoë stared at him for a minute before she cautiously leaned her head against him shoulder. She thought she made a bad move when he tensed but then he slipped an arm around her making her smile a bit. She knew she shouldn't trust another man after Heracles but there was something about Perseus she couldn't help but be attracted to.

They sat in silence for a little while until Zoë finally spoke up.

"Whenever I do leave," she said shyly. "Will I ever see you again?"

Perseus looked at her a little surprised before he smiled sadly, "I was hoping so but I can't be sure."

Zoë looked saddened before he spoke up again, "The prophet Calchas told our mother that the city of Troy would not fall without my brother and I joining the war. He also said one of us would die in this war. As much as I hope I would get to see you again, I may not be alive after this war. Even if I do survive, I… I don't know what I would do without my brother. In all honesty, I would prefer it would be that I died instead of him."

"Why did you come then?"

Perseus shrugged, "It was our duty as Greeks, even if we didn't agree with the reason for the war, we were not raised to be cowards. Our loyalty lies with Greece and could not refuse her call to battle."

Zoë just stared at him for a minute unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth to reply but was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers. At first she flinched but soon recovered and kissed him back, the first of her long immortal life. After a minute they broke apart breathlessly and stared at each other in a bit of shock.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Perseus said quietly.

Zoë was silent for a second before she shook her head, "Don't be." She said with a shy smile.

Perseus smiled at her response before standing up, "Let's go back. I must rest before tomorrow's battle."

Zoë nodded and stood up before she yelped as Perseus scooped her up bridal style. Before she could ask what he was doing, they shot towards the shore being propelled by the currents, shooting into the air before they reached the shore where Perseus landed with a thud in the soft sand still holding Zoë in his arms.

"Sorry, that was quicker." He said chuckling.

Zoë sent a playful glare at him before he set her on her feet in the sand. He grabbed her hand after she put on her cloak as they walked back to camp, both smiling a bit as they walked.


	6. Goodbye...For Now

Ch.6

Perseus awoke the next day and smiled a bit as he laid eyes on the beauty sharing his bed. He had never been overly interested in romantic relationships but something about this girl was special. He wished she could stay with him but he couldn't allow that. This war was just beginning and he could not keep focusing on making sure she was safe. No, it was better to put her somewhere safe and then perhaps, one day, maybe he would find her again.

He tried to slip out from under her but she started to wake, a slight frown appearing on her face when she did that he couldn't help but chuckle at.

"I must go see my brother. I will return with some breakfast for you." He whispered in her ear wiping the frown from her face as she rolled over and drifted off to sleep again.

Perseus slipped a shirt on before walking out of his tent. The sun was barely up but a few of his men were up and about. After sticking Eudoros on guard in front of his tent, he stepped into his brother's tent only to have his eyes widen and a huge smirk appear on his face.

Both his brother and Brisēís were completely naked sprawled out on his bed passed out from what he could only guess was a night of passion.

Perseus walked up to the bed and sent a swift kick into his brother's naked backside causing him to jump and Brisēís to scream a bit when she saw Perseus looking at them in amusement.

"You better have a damn good reason to be in here brother." Achilles growled.

Perseus bit back a laugh, "So sorry to interrupt you from what must have been a deep sleep after what looks like a lovely evening but we're in the middle of a war and we need to talk a bit."

Achilles growled a bit while Brisēís hid under some blankets, her cheeks burning before Perseus walked out of the tent not wishing to look at his brother's bare ass any longer.

A moment later Achilles came out half-dressed, an irritated expression clearly evident on his face.

Perseus laughed at his brother's face, "I see you kept yourself entertained last night."

Achilles rolled his eyes but smirked a bit, "And you didn't? You can't think you can sneak off to the beach without me noticing."

Perseus shrugged, "It was good but apparently not as good as yours."

Achilles raised an eyebrow but his brother just shook his head, "I'm getting her out of here tonight. Mother is coming and I'm going to have her take her. I can't be keeping guards at my tent throughout the whole war."

Achilles looked a little surprised, "You like her, don't you?"

Perseus just shrugged again but it was an obvious yes as Achilles could read his brother like a book.

Patroclus came running over to the two brothers.

"We attack again tomorrow. Today we burn the shrouds of the fallen. What are your orders?"

Achilles shrugged, "Do what you want, just try not to get yourself in too much trouble.

Patroclus smiled mischievously before taking off without another word.

Perseus and his brother grabbed some breakfast from the dining tent, ignoring the furious looks being sent towards them by Agamemnon and his advisors while they talked a bit about their mother's visit, both anxious to see her.

When Perseus returned to his tent he found Zoë sitting up in his bed, waiting for him to return. She smiled when he handed her a plate of food and took a seat on the bed with her.

"Are you fighting again today?" She asked after eating a bit.

He shook his head, "Shroud burning for the fallen today, tomorrow we attack again."

Zoë nodded but looked pleased he wasn't going into battle again today. The two ate in a comfortable silence until they finished their food. Perseus looked over and smiled a bit now that Zoë was no longer nervous around him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're staying with me?"

He smiled, "It's a day off, what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you alone all day?"

"What is there to do? I mean we can't really leave, can we?"

Perseus smirked and held out his hand. She looked confused but took it anyway before they dissolved into mist, reappearing outside the Greek camp where Zoë was standing with her mouth agape. He chuckled and gently used his hand to close her mouth.

"How did you do that?"

"My grandfather is Nereus. He taught me many things growing up since I was born a son of Poseidon. That's a nifty little trick he taught me for an easy exit." He said chuckling at her look of shock.

"Why are we here?"

Perseus shrugged, "Would you prefer to stay in the tent? We can go back…."

"No!" She said quickly. "I was just wondering."

Perseus smiled and nodded as he walked off into the woods where she quickly caught up with him. They walked for a good hour before settling down in a forest clearing. He took a seat where she joined him as they enjoyed the nice summer afternoon surrounded by the wilderness.

"Are you going to tell me where you're sending me soon? I would like to know where it is I'll be going." Zoë asked hopefully.

Perseus nodded his head slowly, "I had my mother speak to the goddess Artemis about giving you a place within her hunters. It would get you your immortality back and I know you would be safe. Artemis is one of the few Olympians I respect."

Zoë's eyes widened before a slight hurt expression crossed her face, "You don't want me?"

Perseus shook his head softly and looked into her eyes, "Not want you? In all honesty, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. But I want you to be safe. I can't always protect you here and if I die in this war and my brother can't get to you then you will be on your own in a camp full of men who would do things I could never allow to happen to you."

"If I join her hunters, I'll never get to see you again." Zoë said with a saddened expression. "Even if you survive, I'll be immortal and you will die of old age."

Perseus shook his head, "My brother and I have the same kind of immortality as the hunters. We can only die if we fall in battle."

Zoë's eyes widened, "How?"

Perseus smirked a bit, "My mother asked Zeus to make us immortal. When he refused she sought out her father who found a way to give us the same immortality as the hunters."

She nodded but still looked upset, "But I will be sworn to the goddess for eternity."

Perseus nodded solemnly, "You will. But if I survive this war, I will find you. It may be in a year or a thousand years but I will find you. If you wish, I will find a way to get you away from the goddess. If you still want me, then we can pick up where we left off here, I promise."

Zoë's eyes widened at his promise. She opened her mouth to speak be he silenced her again with a kiss. This time, she didn't flinch. She kissed him back with passion, pushing him onto his back where she climbed on top of him as the kiss deepened. Only the need for air forced them to break apart.

Her look shifted from bliss to slightly embarrassed until it settled on happy.

"Thank you Perseus. I thought my life was over when I was banished. You've done so much for me and never asked for anything in return, thank you so much."

Perseus smiled, "I don't know how it happened so quickly but you mean a lot to me. If I can't take care of you myself, I will make sure you are safe."

Zoë slid into the grass at his side and laid her head contentedly on his shoulder wishing there was a way she could repay how much he had done for her. She couldn't deny her feelings for the immortal demigod and they only grew at how concerned he was for her safety and happiness.

Line Break

The day passed by faster than they wanted as the afternoon soon drifted into evening. Perseus spent the time learning everything he could about this girl. He didn't know why he was so interested in everything about her but he did. A few times he almost changed his mind to send her away and instead keep her with him but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

He had had his share of little love interests in his life but this one was different. He refused to admit it but he knew he loved her. If he didn't, he would have kept her with him.

But he did love her.

And he couldn't and wouldn't risk keeping her inside a camp full of women starved soldiers away from their wives. Anyone who tried to touch her would have died before getting within five feet but he also needed her to be safe and immortal. The hunt was the only way to ensure those things. If he survived the war, he could try to find her again, someday.

They soon found themselves at the beach as the night officially took over the sky. The stars and moon shined brightly in the sky as they sat in the sand, Perseus holding her close knowing his time was almost out.

Out of the sea walked his mother, a surprised smile on her face when she laid eyes on her son holding the girl she was there to take closely, trying to savior the last few moments.

Perseus noticed his mother first, a smile appearing on his face when he did. Zoë noticed after and stood up only to bow.

Thetis waved her off, "No need for that. You have apparently grown close to my son so there is no need to bow to me."

Zoë blushed a bit but stood up.

Thetis looked around, "Where is your brother?"

Perseus shrugged.

Thetis frowned, "Artemis is waiting for me to deliver your friend here. Go fetch your brother and I will return when I have dropped her off."

Perseus nodded but then turned to Zoë who was looking at the ground. He slowly cupped her chin in his hand and made her look up at him. He gave her a sad smile before pressing his lips gently to hers.

"Remember my promise. This isn't goodbye. It is simply see you later." He whispered.

Zoë smiled and kissed him one more time before turning to the goddess who was watching them with interest.

"Go get your brother." Thetis told her son.

Perseus nodded and squeezed Zoë's hand one more time before running off towards the Greek camp.

Thetis looked at Zoë who suddenly became nervous.

"Do you love my son?" She asked seriously.

Zoë's eyes widened before she slowly nodded her head, her cheeks tinted red.

Thetis smiled sadly at her, "Good. I can tell he loves you as well. He would not do this for you if he didn't."

Zoë nodded again and smiled at her words before her smile vanished when Thetis looked at her more seriously.

"I assume since he loves you that he told you what he prophet Calchas told me." She asked to which Zoë nodded looking worried.

"What neither of my sons was told is that he said the one who survives will have a long and difficult path to follow before they can find peace again. If he says he will find you again then you should believe him but know it may be a long time before he can if it is him who survives." Thetis continued sadly.

Zoë looked heartbroken by her words but the goddess gave her a sad smile, "My son has never fallen in love before. If he loves you then I am sure he will find you when he can. Just have faith in him."

Zoë nodded again feeling a little happier that she was special to him and the only woman he had loved.

Thetis held out her hand but paused, "Do him one favor though. Do not mention him at all to the Artemis or the hunters. If he is the one with a difficult path to travel, he may need anonymity from the gods to survive the years."

"I won't mention him, I promise." Zoë said sincerely making Thetis smile as she took her hand and waited for her to close her eyes before they vanished in a flash of blue light.

Line Break

Perseus did not have to go far to find his brother who was waiting in the woods a couple dozen yards from the beach.

"Why are you waiting here?" Perseus asked confused.

Achilles shrugged, "I was trying to give you a little privacy with the girl. I can tell she meant something to you. Since you don't usually get like that with women then I assume you loved her and needed to say your goodbyes."

Perseus sighed, "I don't know, there was something different about her. I hate this war. I just sent her off to the goddess Artemis so that she'll be safe."

Achilles put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "If she is as special as she sounds then you will find her again. Goddess of maidens or not, you'll find a way."

Perseus smirked, "Just what I need, another Olympian out to kill me."

Achilles laughed, "They didn't succeed when you were a child, what hope do they have now?"

Perseus rolled his eyes and shoved his brother towards the beach.

"I can honestly say I didn't expect Brisēís to warm up to you." Perseus chuckled.

Achilles smirked, "Come on brother, you know the ladies can't resist my charm and boyish good looks."

Perseus groaned, "And the ego continues to grow. We're going need a couple soldiers to carry that big head of yours into battle if you get any more arrogant."

Achilles grinned, "It's not arrogance if it's true brother. I mean who can resist us sons of Thetis?"

Perseus was about to reply before a groan ahead of them made Perseus laugh.

"Please knock some sense into that head of his, Perseus." Thetis said smirking at Achilles' mildly offended look.

"So the goddess took her without any issues?" Perseus asked.

Thetis gave him a sad smile, "Yes, she is fine. You need to be focused Perseus. You have a very long way to go before you can try to get her back."

Perseus sighed before his eyes hardened and his face turned determined and he nodded, "I know. Sorry, I let myself get distracted. It will not happen again."

Thetis looked at him with a bit of sympathy, "There is nothing wrong with a little distraction when you're in a war like this but now that she is safe you need to get serious. Troy will not fall in a day, if at all. It will need its two most powerful men to lead it to victory."

Both of her sons straightened up a bit at her words, knowing their mother was talking seriously and the time for jokes was over.

"What news do you have from Olympus?" Achilles asked.

"Well after bringing her a new hunter, you no longer need to fear Artemis cursing your men for that idiot Agamemnon's arrogance. She still supports Troy but will not influence either side. Apollo on the other hand is supporting Troy along with Hermes, Ares and Aphrodite. Athena of course supports you along with Hera, Hephaestus, and Poseidon. Zeus, Demeter and Hades are remaining neutral in the conflict.

Both brothers nodded thinking about the information given. It was always good to know what gods they should be wary of in a war such as this.

Thetis looked at both her sons with a slightly worried expression making them raise eyebrows at her.

Thetis sighed, "The Trojans have acquired a new ally in the war as well. The Amazons have agreed to aid the Trojans in the war. As for when they will come, I am not sure but they will join the fight eventually."

Perseus' eyes widened a bit before he scowled, "I am not killing women."

Achilles shook his head, "They are capable warriors. If they choose to join the conflict then they choose their fates."

Perseus glared at his brother for a minute but did not reply deciding this was an argument they could have later.

Thetis noticed the sudden tension between her sons.

"You two need to figure it out together. You will need each other in battle so talk about it and deal with it." She said sternly before kissing both their forehead and vanishing in a flash of blue light.

Achilles turned to his brother who held up his hand to stop him.

"The Amazons are not here yet. Go back to your woman and enjoy the night. We can discuss it at a later time."

Achilles nodded his and gave his brother a small smile before making his way back to their camp while Perseus sat on the beach for a bit trying to gather his thoughts.


	7. Fall of a Prince

Ch.7

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Months soon lingered into years as the Greeks tried and failed to break through the walls of Troy and into the city. The war did not only take place outside the walls of Troy. After realizing its neighbors were supporting Troy's war efforts, the Greeks attacked these towns and villages as well, accumulating much wealth and other spoils of war.

Perseus sat outside in the sand on the beach, the past few years of constant war had hardened the young demigod beyond anything any of the Greeks could have imagined. His brother and he led the Myrmidons into every battle first and were usually the last to retreat from the battlefield. They quickly became the most feared Greeks within the Trojan army but even they could not break through the walls of Troy.

Agamemnon still annoyed the demigod but he had learned to simply tune him out as he and his men continued to do as they pleased when it came to the war.

His brother Achilles had fallen in love with their one time prisoner, Brisēís, who had long since lost her will to return to Troy, giving in to her heart and falling for the son of Thetis.

As he sat on the beach, his thoughts drifted to Zoë, something they did a lot in his down time. He was wondering how her time in the hunt was going. He hoped she was safe. The life of a hunter was filled with danger but it was far better than having her roam around the world by herself, not a safe place for a beautiful young woman. He did miss her but did not regret sending her away. This war was no place for him to be getting involved in romances.

Before he could continue his internal musing, the soft thudding of feet pounding on the sand drew his attention as he saw Patroclus sprinting at him with a look of panic on his face.

Perseus stood up concerned as his friend stopped in front of him trying to catch his breath.

"Achilles… Going on a rampage… Agamemnon… Took his girl." Patroclus managed to sputter out between breaths.

Perseus' eyes widened before he took off at a dead sprint. He knew how much the woman meant to his brother and there was no telling how far he would go to get her back.

When he reached their encampment, it wasn't hard to find his brother as the cries of battle and the yells out outrage were quite loud.

A small circle of Myrmidons stood in a half circle around Achilles as he pushed forward, trying to get to Agamemnon who had hundreds of men standing in front of him as he stood in front of his tent.

Perseus picked it up a notch, his men parting as they saw their other commander coming to hopefully stop his brother's rampage.

Unfortunately for them and the entire Greek army, he had no intention of stopping his brother.

One of Agamemnon's men was about to try to attack Achilles from the side before he was blindsided with a thunderous punch from Perseus who had all the momentum from his sprint behind it. The soldier's head snapped back so hard it broke his neck as he was dead before he hit the ground.

The army of Greeks backed up after watching Perseus actually kill one of their own while Achilles had injured dozens in his insatiable quench for vengeance.

Achilles, finally noticing his brother was at his side, stopped for a second, his usually pale green eyes darkened to the point they looked nearly black and filled with unfathomable rage.

"This is how you want it mighty King Agamemnon?" He snarled. "So be it. Fight the war for Troy yourself. My brother and my men will not lift a finger to help. And you will rue this day. All of you will remember the day your crossed me."

Perseus nodded his agreement as he looked murderously at the Greeks assembled before him.

Odysseus stepped forward, "Achilles, Perseus. Please, we can handle this civilly."

Perseus shook his head, "I am sorry my friend but no it cannot. Agamemnon had made his choice and now you can all fight the war without us." He said before turning to his men, "Get your things and get on our ship. We will not fight in a war for such a supercilious king."

Odysseus shook his head but knew better than to argue with Perseus and Achilles when their minds were made up.

Perseus put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Go. We will talk about this in private. We cannot get to her right now."

Achilles still looked murderous before turning and walking back into camp without a word.

Perseus turned around, knowing Agamemnon was hiding like a coward behind his men.

"Agamemnon," he yelled. "You may think that you have won but you will soon learn differently. We will watch as your army gets beaten back again and again. When you reach the point where you will finally swallow your arrogance and beg for our help, you will not receive it. We will watch, no matter how many of your men fall to Trojan blades, and let you see how dearly your actions have doomed you and your men. Before this war is over, I will see this crime against my brother is justified. Whether it be tomorrow or in two years, I promise that I will make sure you never forget the day you made the mistake of crossing my brother."

Perseus spun on his heel and took off after his brother's retreating figure following him back into camp and into Achilles' tent. The minute he stepped inside, a fist collided with his face knocking him onto his back.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't saved that girl this never would have happened." Achilles bellowed still enraged.

Perseus looked at his brother in disbelief before he narrowed his eyes and climbed to his feet. Achilles lunged forward to punch him again but Perseus jumped to the side and shoved his brother away, sending him crashing onto his bed. Achilles jumped back to his feet to throw another punch but Perseus ducked and stepped inside his brother's guard and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I am sorry brother." Perseus said quietly as Achilles struggled to break free of the iron tight grip he was held in. No matter how hard he struggled, Perses kept a firm grasp on his brother, waiting for him to calm down.

After a few moments Achilles lost his rage and stopped struggling as Perseus continued hugging him, refusing to let him go.

Achilles took a deep breath and nodded as Perseus let him go.

"I am sorry. This is not your fault. I'm… I'm just angry." He said quietly while Perseus just nodded.

Achilles sat down on his bed, his eyes still burning with the desire for blood.

"I need to get her back. I can't let him touch her." He said looking worried.

Perseus nodded, "We will. We can't walk through thousands of soldiers but we will get her back, I promise."

Achilles nodded, "I won't fight. I won't lift a damn finger to help them."

Perseus sat down beside him, "Whatever you want, I am with you. My loyalty has been always been to you and our men first; not to Greece and certainly not to Agamemnon. No matter what you want to do, I will stand by you brother."

Achilles nodded with a small smile, "I'm sorry I punched you. This isn't your fault, I just wanted someone to blame."

Perseus snorted, "Please, I've been hit harder by those boy lovers from Athens. I thought a bug landed on my face, not that I was punched." He said smirking.

Achilles let out a small chuckle, "Gods you've always been a smart ass. I should have kicked your ass years ago."

Perseus rolled his eyes but smiled a bit that his brother was no longer lost in his rage.

Line Break

From that moment on, Achilles and Perseus stayed true to their word. Neither they nor their men lifted a finger to fight the Trojans. While the loss in manpower wasn't large, the loss of their two greatest warriors deflated the soldiers' morale as the Greeks were beaten again and again by the Trojans. The Trojan army had moved out of the city and set up their own encampment outside the city walls, even forcing the Greeks to move their camp back towards the beach as they suffered heavy losses again and again.

Odysseus and Ajax and tried everything to convince the sons of Thetis to rejoin the fight. Everything except the one thing they were waiting for: the return of Achilles' lover Brisēís.

Agamemnon, despite losing the war he started, refused to return the girl, his pride not allowing him to give in to Achilles' demands.

Things were getting worse for the Greeks. The Amazons were making their way to Troy and if things didn't change quickly, they would soon be overrun.

Despite their commanders' steadfast resolve, the Myrmidons did not share their determination to stay out of the fight. Patroclus and Eudoros had tried to convince the brothers to just allow their men to fight but neither would budge. The injustice was too much and the insult too gross for either to give in. They had every intention of sitting on their ship and watching the Greeks be pushed back to the brink of defeat. When that point finally came, they would leave Troy and sail home, letting Agamemnon know they stayed to watch his defeat until the very end before returning to their home with most of the men alive and well.

But despite the stubbornness of the two brothers, one event changed both their entire worlds as well as that of the fate of one of Troy's most influential figures.

Things had been silent as both Perseus and Achilles sat aboard their ship. The hours were passing by agonizingly slow as both went into their quarters to catch a nap in hopes of passing the hot afternoon hours.

A knock on their door woke Perseus up. He glanced at his brother and smirked a bit as he continued snoring loudly, he had always been a deep sleeper and it usually took a boot to the backside to wake him up.

Perseus went to the door an opened it up as he came face to face with a pale white Eudoros.

"What?" Perseus said tiredly, not noticing his commander's fearful expression.

"I… It's Patroclus." He said nervously making Perseus raise an eyebrow at what kind of mischief he had gotten himself into.

"H… He fell. Hector… Hector killed him." Eudoros stuttered out nervously.

Perseus' eyes widened before he grabbed the nervous solider by the armor and flung him across his and his brother's room, sending him crashing into the wall and waking Achilles up out of his slumber.

"WHAT?" Perseus bellowed.

Eudoros cowered a bit as Achilles perked up at the situation unfolding in front of him.

"The men… They were restless. Patroclus took Achilles' armor and led us into battle. We… We thought it was him." The son of Hermes said stark white with fear.

Perseus unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Eudoros, "If you weren't my friend, you would already be dead. Where is his body?" Perseus growled glancing at his brother whose face was stricken with grief.

"On the beach. Hector, he took the armor as a war prize thinking he had killed Achilles." Eudoros explained.

Before he could stop him, Achilles blew past his brother and off the ship with only his sword and a shield with him.

Perseus glared at his commander before taking off after his brother. He ran into the Greek camp and barely managed to jump onto the chariot before Achilles took off.

"What are you doing? Are you going to take on all of Troy by yourself?" Perseus hissed as he stood beside his brother.

Achilles turned to his brother as a single tear fell from his face.

"No. We are. Together." Achilles said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

Perseus' eyes narrowed before he nodded. They would have their vengeance for the death of Patroclus. Later they could grieve but now he thirsted for Trojan blood and he knew his brother had the same craving.

They rode in silence, stopping fifty feet from the Trojan encampment where they both got off the chariot as a small battalion of Trojan soldiers walked a little ways out to see what was going on.

"HECTOR!" Achilles bellowed over all sounds around them.

The Trojan prince stepped past his men, paling when he saw the two brothers standing with swords out and shields on their backs fifty feet in front of him.

"You want my armor then you must win it from its true owner. Come forward unless you are too much of a coward to fight me yourself." Achilles spat, his eyes burning with rage.

Hector stood there but remained silent. He had no plans of fighting the two brothers even if he understood their anger. The Trojan soldiers stepped up beside their prince, showing the two brothers that they would have to get through them to get to Hector.

"Hector belongs to me when we get to him." Achilles said without a glance his brother.

Perseus scowled but knew better than to argue, his brother's rage was worse than his own and he needed this.

"Fine, but you better make it good." He replied as he eyed the men before him.

Achilles nodded and looked at his brother, "Perhaps today is the day we finally fall in battle. If it is to be that day, then let us make a day worthy of remembrance."

Perseus' eyes hardened as he looked at his brother and nodded before they both bounded forward where a couple hundred well-trained Trojans waited for them.

Achilles was the first to reach the Trojans, ignoring the spears aimed at him. He barreled straight in, the weapons glancing off his invulnerable skin as he collided with two soldiers, knocking them back into their comrades.

He spun, ducking under a spear as he sliced open the stomach of his attacker before taking a sword to the chest that just bounced off his unarmored body. The Trojan who attacked paled before Achilles drove his blade through his throat.

Achilles could feel his brother behind him, walking through Trojans while watching his back, leaving him open to focus on the enemies in front of him.

Achilles swatted another weapon away as it was thrust toward his body, ripping his shield off his back and slamming it into the Trojan's head, dropping to the ground unconscious before one of his less lucky comrades landed on top of him, blood spurting out his throat from the sliced open jugular vein in his neck.

Perseus stood behind Achilles, blocking an attack before he kicked the Trojan in the stomach before cutting off his sword arm, leaving him to bleed out as sidestepped a spear being thrust at him. He grabbed the spear, wrenching it from the Trojan's grasp as he spun in his hand, using his sword to block another attack before driving the spear through the throat of the weapon's previous owner.

In a span of a few minutes, Trojan bodies littered the ground under the rage of the two sons of Thetis. Neither seemed to tire and none lost their desire for vengeance.

After a few minutes, a reinforcement of Greek allies crashed into the army of Trojans but neither brother even acknowledged their presence, both lost in a deep blood lust that no death seem to sate.

Soon the Greeks had pushed the Trojans back into to city walls, the only exception being a group of about thirty Trojans who were blocked off from their retreat by about fifty of the Myrmidon soldiers, all also craving vengeance for the loss of Patroclus.

Before they could execute the surrendering Trojans, Perseus stopped them, instead having the now unarmed Trojans brought before him as they stood with a small army of Greeks behind them.

"HECTOR!" Perseus bellowed loudly.

Silence met his call as he waited. After a minute, he grabbed one of the Trojan prisoners, knocking him to his knees in front of him. Perseus sliced the arm off the Trojan's body as he screamed in agony, collapsing on the ground where he slowly bled out.

"Come forth son of Priam, Prince of Troy!" Perseus bellowed again. "I will kill every one of your men I have slowly and painfully, letting them bleed to death, their last moments spent pleading for a quick end that I will not grant lest you show your face son of Troy!"

Perseus watched the Trojan slowly pass out from blood loss before he bled to death and he beckoned another Trojan be brought to him. He dropped the man to his knees and looked up at the walls of Troy, waiting for Hector to show up. He knew the prince had too much honor and dignity to allow his men to die such slow and painful deaths.

Perseus waited another minute before having his men hold the arm of the Trojan out. He raised his blade to attack when a loud voice stopped him.

"What do you want?" Hector yelled down from the top of the walls.

Perseus lowered his sword.

"You killed my brother Patroclus. For that, you must answer. You and my brother Achilles, in one on one combat, right here, right now. If you agree, I will free your men to return to their families. If you don't, I will execute every single one of them the same way as the last. When I run out of men, I will wait until the next battle and capture more of your men and kill them in front of the walls of Troy so that your people and their families may watch their suffering and their blood soaks Trojan soil. If you agree, you will have one hour to be your family to say your goodbyes should you lose this battle." Perseus explained to the Trojan Prince.

Hector looked back towards his city and then to his men who was being held captive before he turned back to Perseus.

"I agree to your terms as long as you free my men and swear to the terms of the fight as you have laid them out." Hector replied down.

Perseus nodded, "I swear on my honor that the fight will be as I stated. It will be just you and my brother. No other Greek will interfere. The minute you come out, I will free these men."

"One hour and I will meet your brother in front of the walls of Troy." He replied before disappearing from the walls.

Perseus turned to his men, "Watch them. Do not harm a hair on their heads." He ordered before turning to Achilles.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Achilles nodded, "I am, but I need you to do something for me during the fight."

Perseus raised an eyebrow before Achilles whispered something to him that only he could hear.

Perseus scanned the assembled Greeks before turning back to his brother and nodding.

"Alright brother, it will be as you wish."

Achilles gave him a small smile before turning back to the walls of Troy, waiting for his chance at revenge.

Line Break

The gates of Troy opened as a Hector walked out with an entourage of Troy military men surrounding him. Atop the walls, King Priam was clearly visible, watching his son walk to what could be his death.

Beside the king was Andromache, wife of Hector and Princess of Troy. Next to her, holding her hand comfortingly was Helen, wife of Menelaus and Paris who looked pale white as he watched his brother.

Achilles stood by himself, wearing his brother's armor as Perseus was nowhere to be seen, something that was not noticed by the Greeks who were too busy watching the coming fight with anticipation.

Hector walked away from his soldiers and stood about five feet in front of Achilles whose eyes were once again burning with the need to revenge.

Hector eyed him warily, "Should I lose, just do me the honor of letting my family give me my funeral rites."

Achilles narrowed his eyes, "No. My rage, my fury would drive me now to hack your flesh away and eat you raw – such agonies you have caused me." He spat before charging at the heir to the Trojan throne.

Hector pulled out his sword just in time to block a powerful strike by Achilles but the son of Thetis was relentless, fueled by his rage, the image of Patroclus' dead body on the beach only furthering his thirst of vengeance as he slashed and stabbed, keeping the Trojan prince on the defensive.

Hector seemed to regain his bearings and tried to go on the offensive but no one could stand against the might of Achilles and his rage on this day.

Hector dodged a strike and tried to attack but Achilles was too fast, slipping behind him and slashing a gash into the back of Hector's legs causing him to stumble forward.

Hector spun around to block but Achilles' feinted a strike high before slashing across the front of his legs causing Hector to stumble and drop to a knee.

Before he could recover, Achilles sent him to the ground with a hard kick to the back. Hector rolled to the side as Achilles' blade came down to impale him. Hector kicked him back and climbed to his feet, trying to surprise him with a quick attack.

Achilles waited, letting Hector's sword connect with his chest, causing him to take a step back. Hector's eyes widened in disbelief before Achilles surged forward, driving his blade into his stomach.

Achilles wrenched the blade free as Hector fell to his knees, blood pouring from the huge wound in his stomach before he collapsed onto the ground dead.

A loud cry from the walls of Troy from Andromache broke everyone out of their shock.

The Trojan soldiers stepped forward to retrieve the body when fifty Myrmidon's stepped forward in their way.

"What is this?" Priam yelled from the walls, looking at Achilles enraged.

"This is war. You can thank your other son for this." Achilles spat as he grabbed Hector's leg and dragged him over to his chariot before tying up his legs.

Achilles hopped on the chariot and took off, the body of Hector dragging on the ground behind him. He drove in front of the walls of Troy a few times as the women and his family began to weep at the sight of Hector's body being treated with such disrespect.

Once he felt his point was made, Achilles took off towards the Greek camp with the body of Hector still being dragged in his wake.

The Greeks soon retreated following the trail of dust left by Achilles' chariot.

Achilles stopped at the beach where Perseus had set up both their tents, slightly away from the rest of the Greeks but close to their Myrmidon comrades.

Perseus stood outside his tent, his eyes widening when he saw the body of Hector being dragged behind the chariot. He shook his head but knew better than to question Achilles right now.

Later he would talk to his brother.

Achilles hopped off the chariot and looked at Perseus, "Did you do it?"

Perseus nodded and gestured to Achilles' tent. They both walked in where Achilles was tackled in a hug by a still teary eyed Brisēís who Achilles held close.

After a minute, Achilles turned back to his brother his gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Thank you brother."

Perseus nodded before looking at his brother seriously, "A word Achilles, outside, right now." He said sternly.

Achilles nodded and followed Perseus out. When they stepped outside, Perseus looked at him disapprovingly.

"What is this?" He asked gesturing to Hector's body, still tied to the back of his chariot.

Achilles narrowed his eyes, "He killed Patroclus. This is what he deserves."

Perseus shook his head, "You know how much I cared about Patroclus but there is no honor in this. Let his family give him a proper funeral."

Achilles glared at his brother, "No. He deserves worse than death and he will remain here. He deserves no honors of a fallen hero."

Perseus stared at his brother but one look in his eyes told him Achilles was not going to give in about this.

"Fine but I do not agree with this. He killed Patroclus because he thought it was you. How many brothers, fathers, and sons have we killed in this war? I will always have your back but I want no part of this. Do what you want but do not expect my approval." He said before walking away leaving Achilles glaring at his retreating form.

Line Break

For days things continued the same. Perseus avoided his brother while Achilles would drag Hectors body around Patroclus' funeral pyre, only furthering to anger his brother. Instead of grieving for their fallen friend together, Achilles tried to drown out his sorrow through anger while Perseus did his grieving alone.

The only time Perseus had been within ten feet of his brother was when a group of Agamemnon's men had tried to get into Achilles' tent to retrieve Brisēís. After watching the two brothers run through Trojan soldiers like they were straw dummies and then getting confirmation in the battle with Hector of the fact that Achilles, like his brother, was apparently invulnerable, the soldiers backed down rather than try their luck against the two sons of Thetis.

The sun had set on the seventh day since the dual between Hector and Achilles and Perseus found himself in a familiar spot as he sat alone on the beach, away from the rest of the soldiers. He had thought his brother would get his anger out and allow the Trojans to reclaim the body of their prince to give him a proper send-off to the Underworld but his brother's stubbornness was proving too much to allow him to do it. Perseus wanted to smack some sense into him but knew how close Patroclus and Achilles were. He also grieved for their fallen friend but they had had their revenge and now it was time to allow Priam and his family to grieve for their loved one.

As he sat on the beach, he heard the soft thudding of graceful footsteps coming from behind him. He could sense they were not coming to attack so he kept his gaze on the sea in front of him.

The figure sat down a foot or two away from him in the sand.

"You are wiser than your brother." A feminine voice said beside him.

Perseus turned to gaze at his company and noticed woman with a regal looking face and long plaited dark hair that hung down her back. He couldn't deny she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. What caught his eye were the stormy grey eyes that seemed to be analyzing him as she looked at him.

Perseus stood up only to drop to a knee in a bow, "Lady Athena," He said respectfully. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Athena gestured for him to return to his previous position before she looked at him seriously, "I am sure you know that I support you and the Greeks in this war but I am here to tell you it is time to return the body of Hector to his family."

Perseus looked at the goddess slightly confused, "You surely must not know but I have no part in my brother's actions. While I wanted revenge for our fallen brother as much as him, I tried to convince him to return Hector's body already. Perhaps it is he who you should be speaking to."

Athena gave him a small smile before shaking her head, "No, I am here speaking to exactly who I mean to. I am sure you know how closely we gods have been watching this conflict and have seen everything since the first Trojan fell to your spear on the shores of Troy years ago. I came to you because only you can convince your brother to do the honorable thing and allow the Trojans to finally give Hector his final rites."

Perseus looked at the goddess for a second before he sighed, "My brother is stubborn and refuses to listen to reason. I may not agree with him but I will not force him to do anything, on a request from a goddess or not."

Athena nodded as she listened before shaking her head, "He will listen to you. You are the wiser of the two and he knows that. You will have to reason with him to convince him but I am quite sure you can change his mind. He has had his revenge and now he needs to realize that sometimes you simply have to let things go in order to move past it. If he doesn't, a number of gods will not try to reason with him and will take their revenge on your army."

Perseus looked at the goddess incredulously, "I am simply supposed to tell him to bring Hector back to walls of Troy?"

"Tonight Hermes will be bringing Priam to try to convince your brother to let him have his son. I know he will not listen unless you are there to let him know he needs to." She explained.

Perseus raised an eyebrow but nodded after a minute, "Very well, I will do what I can. If I may ask, why do you care about Hector if you support us in this war?"

"For the same reason you do not approve. Achilles has had his revenge and now it is time to allow Priam to have his son. I may want Troy to fall but this will only serve to taint the legend of this war's two greatest heroes. You and your brother will be remembered for eons and if Achilles does not submit to Priam's wishes, then both your names will be dishonored by his actions. When your brother returns the body of Hector, send him to the beach to meet your mother. She has had my half-brother forge him a gift that will help to win this war." Athena answered before standing up. Her body began to glow as Perseus watched her turn into her true form before teleporting off the beach.

Perseus' eyes widened a bit as he watched an Olympian turn into their true form for the first time. He had to admit, it was impressive. Not something most demigods get to witness but the immortality his grandfather gave him allowed him to see gods in their true form even if he wasn't fully immortal himself.

Perseus sighed and began to walk down the beach, not looking forward to the coming conversation with his brother and then with Priam and the messenger god Hermes.


	8. Let Us Parley

Ch. 8

Perseus sat in the shadows of the Greek camp, his brother's tent was sitting about a dozen yards away as he waited to the messenger god to show up with the King of Troy. He decided he would wait for their arrival to speak to his brother, hoping the sight of Hector's grieving father would perhaps help to quell his brother's stubborn nature.

He was a bit surprised to have the Goddess of Wisdom herself appear to him but knew the logic to her words; they were the exact ones on his mind for the past week.

A chariot was seen in the distance, passing through the Greek camp unchecked confirming to him that this was indeed Priam and Hermes was using his magic to make them pass unseen by the Greek soldiers.

The chariot stopped a few yards away from Achilles' tent and two riders stepped off, one dressed in a dark cloak that obscured the identity of its owner's face; Priam, King of Troy. A brave man to walk into their camp, escorted by an Olympian God or not.

The second did not hide his face. Dressed in a tunic with winged sandals on his feet and carrying a caduceus in the form of staff, Hermes, the God of Messengers stood by the king's side.

The duo approached the tent as Perseus stepped out of the shadows, making his presence known to the two visitors.

Priam took a step back at the sight of the second son of Thetis; a man who had killed hundreds of his men in this war and shown just how ruthless he could be with his display in front of the walls of Troy.

"Do not be alarmed King of Troy, I am not your enemy at the moment. I come to aide you in your quest for the retrieval of your son's body." Perseus said so the King of Troy.

Priam seemed a bit taken aback by his words.

"You are? Why?"

Perseus gave him a bit of a harsh look before softening a bit, "Your son was a good man, the best Troy had. While I do not regret his death, he deserves the respect and rites of a hero of Troy. I have tried to convince my brother to return his body but his anger and stubbornness make it a difficult task. You will need me if you are to convince him to submit to your wishes."

Priam nodded his head slowly, "Then I must thank you for your efforts. I just want a chance to give my son the funeral rites he deserves."

Perseus gave the king a curt nod before turning to Hermes, bowing his head a bit.

"Perseus," Hermes said acknowledging the demigod before gesturing for Priam to enter the tent. Perseus waited a moment before he followed the king inside while Hermes waited at the entrance.

Achilles looked up in surprise, "Priam, you have a lot of nerve entering my tent by yourself." He growled.

Before Priam could respond, Perseus entered the tent causing Achilles' face to redden in anger.

"You dare bring him here without my knowledge!" He hissed at his brother who narrowed his eyes.

"Enough Achilles! You are being a child. Sit down and shut up and listen to what the man has to say," Perseus growled back angrily.

"Brisēís," Priam said in shock.

Brisēís stood up and embraced her uncle before returning to her lover's side.

Priam seemed surprised at seeing his niece in the tent of Achilles, apparently not being held against her will. He quickly shook it off and turned to man to whom he came to speak with.

"You are a brave man. I could have your head on a spit in the blink of an eye." Achilles said looking at Priam through narrowed eyes.

"Do you really think death frightens me now? I watched my eldest son die, watched you drag his body behind your chariot. Give him back to me, please. He deserves a proper burial, you know that. Give him to me." Priam pleaded back, the look in eyes showing one of a broken man.

"He killed Patroclus, a man who meant more to me than anyone outside of my brother." Achilles said shaking his head and glancing at Perseus who remained stoic but his eyes flashed with a bit of annoyance.

"He thought it was you. How many friends have you killed? How many sons and fathers and brothers and husbands? How many, brave Achilles?" Priam replied back, his voice pleading for Achilles to listen to reason.

Achilles opened his mouth to reply and the look in his eyes told Perseus he was still going to refuse which caused Perseus to growl at his brother's stubbornness.

"Enough brother! The man does not ask too much. What if it was I who was slain and my body desecrated by my enemy dragging it behind his chariot for days? Would you not be in his place? I know your anger and your pain but this does nothing to heal it. No action will bring our brother back to us just as no action will bring his son back to him. They did not disrespect the body of Patroclus. They allowed us to give him a proper funeral that was tainted by your actions. Give him his son and do it now!" Perseus snapped back with barely restrained anger.

Achilles stared at his brother for a moment, then turning to Brisēís whose eyes were pleading for her lover to agree.

Finally the son of Thetis looked back at Priam.

"Take him. My brother's words are wise and he is correct. No Greek will stop you on your return to Troy."

Priam closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, "Thank you." He said softly.

Priam got up and was about to leave the tent when Achilles spoke again.

"Wait."

Priam stopped to look at the son of Thetis in question.

Achilles turned to Brisēís. "Go with your uncle. Return to your home."

Brisēís looked at him in shock, "You want me to leave?"

Achilles shook his head slowly, "I don't but I cannot leave you in danger. Agamemnon will not stop in his quest to reclaim you. You will be safe with your uncle, inside your home."

Brisēís looked at her lover in disbelief before nodding numbly as she stood up, glancing back at Achilles one last time before following Priam out of the tent.

Perseus gave his brother a nod of approval before following the duo out to where Hermes was waiting for them.

Priam turned to Perseus, "Thank you for convincing him to return the body of my son. Your legendary skill is only outmatched by your honor. I am in your debt."

Perseus shook his head, "It was only the proper thing to do. Your son may have been my enemy in this war but a worthy and skilled warrior he was; one who I would fight beside any day if the circumstances had been different."

Priam nodded gratefully and turned to leave before Perseus spoke again.

"Give your son a funeral befitting a man of his position. No Greek will attack your city for the next seven days, you have my word."

Priam nodded gratefully, "Thank you."

Hermes gave Perseus a nod of appreciation before leading Brisēís and Priam to their chariot as Perseus watched them retreat back towards the city of Troy.

Perseus walked back into the tent, finding Achilles sitting at the end of the bed with a thoughtful face.

"Come brother. Mother is meeting us at the beach." Perseus said standing at the entrance of the tent.

Achilles got up without a word and followed his brother out of the tent. As they walked Perseus put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You did the right thing. You had your revenge and now is the time to let go."

Achilles was silent for a moment as they continued walking before slowly nodding, "I am sorry for not listening to you. I should have been grieving for Patroclus with you and not leaving you to do so alone."

Perseus nodded his head slowly, "All is forgiven brother, all is forgiven."

As they reached the beach, Thetis was there waiting for them. She immediately pulled both her sons into hugs knowing the loss of their friend had wounded them both deeply.

When the goddess pulled back from embracing her sons she snapped her fingers, armor appearing on the body of Achilles with a shield strapped to his back.

Achilles pulled it off his back and examined it closely, his brother joining him as the gazed at the detailed engravings on the bronze and celestial bronze alloyed shield.

Starting at the shield's center and in layers outwards were depictions of what they could only assume was meant to be a physical encapsulation of the entire world.

In the center was the earth, sky and sea, the sun, the moon and the constellations. The second layer was comprised of two beautiful cities full of people; in one a wedding and a law case taking place and the other city is besieged by one feuding army and the other it showed an ambush and battle.

Going outward in layers were images of a field being ploughed for the third time; a king's estate where the harvest is being reaped; a vineyard with grape pickers; a herd of straight-horned cattle, the lead bull had been attacked by a pair of savage lions which the herdsmen and their dogs are trying to beat off; a picture of a sheep farm; a dancing-floor where young men and women are dancing; and lastly the great stream of ocean.

Thetis watched her sons gaze at the shield in awe and couldn't help but smile. The shield truly was one of the greatest things the god of the forge had ever created.

Finally Achilles broke his gaze from the shield and looked up at his mother, "Why did you have this made for me?"

Thetis smiled, "It is some of the greatest work Hephaestus has ever created and it will help turn this war in your favor. No Trojan will be your match as you and your brother lead your brethren into this war, toppling Troy and achieving honors no other hero can match."

Achilles smiled and glanced at his brother who was nodding his head in agreement. Achilles turned back to his mother questioningly.

"Where is matching armor for my brother then?"

Thetis frowned, "I could only convince the forge god to craft one set of armor. Your brother still has the armor I had made for him…" She said before Perseus cut her off.

"I do not need armor brother. I need you at my side and no foe will stand up to the might of the sons of Thetis. We shall take the city of Troy by the speed of our feet and skill of our blades. This gift is for you, take it and help us make ourselves the stuff of legends; the stories fathers tell their sons when their sons ask who were the greatest warriors to walk this world."

Thetis looked at her son Perseus with pride gleaming in her pale green eyes. She looked at Achilles and nodded to his brothers words.

"Let the Trojans have the time to grieve at the loss of their greatest man. But when they have had their time, show them why it is Hector could not stand toe to toe with either of you." She said seriously.

Achilles nodded his head before Thetis put a hand on each of her sons' cheeks.

"You two have made me incredibly proud and continue to do so every single day. Go, grieve for your fallen friend together and prepare yourselves for your next assault on Troy. Make it one that shall never be forgotten." She said before vanishing in a flash of blue light.

Line Break

The fallout from Perseus' deal with Priam as well as Achilles letting Brisēís return to her city had not gone over as smoothly as they would have hoped, not that they cared. When Perseus informed the leaders of the Greek army of giving Priam his word on the seven day truce, Agamemnon had blown up, declaring Perseus did not have the authority to make any such deal and had ordered the rest of the Greek kings to rally their men to attack Troy while they were vulnerable.

To his utter shock, not a single one moved from their spots. They had all seen the disrespect Achilles had given the body of the Trojan heir and agreed with Perseus' decision. As he was leaving the tent in which the Greek kings were assembled, Perseus casually told Agamemnon that he could have Brisēís back.

All he had to do was break into the city of Troy and reclaim his prize himself.

Odysseus later said the King of Mycenae looked like he was simultaneously trying to swallow and shield and shit out another at the same time.

The night prior, Thetis had visited her son Perseus to let him know the Amazons were a day away from reaching Troy and would likely attack the Greek camp the minute they stepped off their ships.

That is why Perseus was currently a mile out in the sea on the Myrmidon ship by himself. Since he and his brother did not agree on how to handle this, Perseus decided he would try a different approach by himself.

As he watched the Amazonian ships come into view, he hoisted a white flag up by the ship's sails, signaling he would not attack.

Slowly but surely the Amazon's fleet of a half-dozen ships came to a stop a few hundred feet from his ship while a single one, the most elaborately designed of the ships continued until coming to a stop twenty feet away from the Myrmidon ship.

"What do you want?" One of the Amazons yelled, looking at Perseus with disgust.

"Just a word with Penthesilea." Perseus yelled back.

The Amazon scoffed but was quickly silenced when a regal looking woman in armor appeared at her side.

"Who are you and why do you wish to speak with me?" Penthesilea asked.

"I simply need a moment of your time. Should you decide you do not wish to hear any more of what I have to say, I will not stand in your way from finishing the trip to Troy." Perseus replied back.

Penthesilea was silent for a minute before nodding, "Bring your ship closer and we may speak."

Perseus nodded as his ship lurched forward, coming to a stop about ten feet from the Amazon Queen's.

Perseus stepped to the railing of his ship before the sea shot up and created a walkway between the two ships, Perseus using it to bridge the distance and board the Amazon's ship.

The minute he stepped aboard, a half-dozen Amazon spears were leveled at his chest.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "This would not be a good decision on your part."

One of the Amazons stepped forward and pressed her spear into Perseus' throat, "And why would that be, male?" She spat.

Perseus smirked a bit before stepping forward, forcing the spear into his skin where the tip snapped, leaving everyone aboard the ship gaping.

"Because it will lead to unpleasant things for all of you. I came here for a word, now can we parley or would you like to fight?" He asked calmly.

"What do you want? And who are you?" Penthesilea asked harshly but gestured for the Amazon's to lower their weapons which they grudgingly did.

"I am Perseus, son of Thetis and brother to Achilles." He replied calmly. "And I am here to convince you to return to your home."

One of the Amazon's raised their spear again and put to Perseus' chest.

"You lie. Only a son of Poseidon would have such control of water."

In the blink of an eye Perseus grabbed the spear, wrenching it from the girl's grasp before spinning as he dropped into a crouch, swinging the spear through the Amazon's legs and knocking her to the ground. Perseus put the spear to her throat, "I am who I say I am, I swear it on the Styx. Call me otherwise again and this meeting will be anything but peaceful." He spat as thunder rumbled.

The Amazons' eyes widened before Penthesilea spoke up, "Enough! I care not for who you are. We have made a deal with Priam and are going to the aide of Troy."

Perseus pulled the spear back and tossed it another one of the Amazon's before turning back to Penthesilea.

"And what deal was that? I am here for your benefit. Troy is on the ropes. The city will fall soon and I only wish to spare your people from joining the losing side of the conflict."

Penthesilea glared at the young demigod. "He has promised my people a vast amount of wealth for our aide in the war."

Perseus nodded, "And what if I offer you more?"

Penthesilea shook her head, "We will not fight the people we agreed to aide."

Perseus nodded, "I am not asking you to join the Greeks. I simply wish to give you what Priam has offered you to take your people and sail home. I know the Amazon's are great warriors but even you cannot change the outcome. The great Trojan Prince Hector has fallen and now their army is leaderless. Bringing your people into the war would only lead to the deaths of your people as well as a number of Greeks."

Penthesilea looked at him suspiciously, "You do not even know how much he offered for our aide. How can you promise to match it?"

He smirked a bit, "Send one of your people onto my ship. Below the deck is a vast amount of wealth. Take me up on my offer and it is yours, all of it. Troy is struggling. We have decimated the surrounding towns and villages. Whatever Priam promised you will not be as much as I am."

Penthesilea was silent for a moment before gesturing for one of the Amazon's to his ship. Without a word, the sea rose up again to create a bridge between the two ships. The Amazon looked unsure but a glare from her Queen quickly convinced her to continue on.

The girl walked over to the Myrmidon ship and went below deck, disappearing for a full five minutes before coming back up and back over to the Amazon ship. Her eyes were wide and face was clearly stricken with disbelief.

"And?" Penthesilea asked.

The Amazon nodded slowly, "I don't think I have ever seen so much wealth in one place. That is far more than we have been promised by the Trojans."

Penthesilea turned back to Perseus suspiciously again, "You would simply give it to us to go home when even by your own words our aide cannot change the outcome of this war. Why?"

"I have been here for years; years fighting a war over one woman and some puny little prince who fell in love. I want to go home. I want this to end. The Amazon's would undoubtedly be a great help to Troy. I am still convinced Troy would fall, the prophet Calchas said it would as long as my brother and I fought. But your people would make it harder, make this war last longer. I do not wish to see the Amazon's be trapped inside Troy when we break through the walls and I do not wish to lose any of my brethren to Amazon's blades. I care not for wealth. This wealth is but half of what we have accumulated by raiding the towns surrounding Troy. I would trade it all for this cursed war to end even one day sooner." He said tiredly.

Penthesilea listened intently to his reasons before nodding, "Return to your ship. I must speak with my people in private. We will inform you of our answer within the hour."

Perseus nodded turning back and willing his ship a little closer before running and jumping the distance between the two ships, leaving a number of the Amazons gaping until they were snapped out of it by Penthesilea ordering them to sail the ship back to their comrades a few hundred feet back.

Perseus waited aboard his ship, hoping Penthesilea took him up on his offer. What he didn't tell her was that if she refused, he had every intention of sinking as many of their ships as he could before they could reach the shores of Troy. That would not have been received as well by the proud Amazons as an offer of a vast amount of gold.

Of course none of that gold belonged to him or his people. No, this would be a good chunk of the wealth Agamemnon had recovered in this war. Even if Hermes was supporting the Trojans, he imagined the god of thieves would have been proud of his work.

He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the Amazon's ships began sailing in his direction. He smiled, they had taken his offer and he had killed two birds with one stone; kept the Amazon's from reinforcing the Trojans and undoubtedly caused an amusing temper tantrum from Agamemnon when he discovers his spoils were stolen.

The same Amazon ship stopped with only a small distance separating the two ships. A large plank was plopped down connecting the two ships to each other. Penthesilea was the first to step across a satisfied smile on her face.

"We have accepted your offer son of Thetis. As long as you stay true to your word, we will take your offer and sail from Troy immediately."

Perseus smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Thank you Queen Penthesilea. I promise my offer was quite genuine as the gold and other treasures below are yours as soon as you can get them onto your ship."

Penthesilea nodded then looked at him curiously again, "How did you know we would be arriving today?

"My mother. She let me know you would be arriving today. My brother and I disagreed on what to do so she let me know and not him."

Penthesilea raised an eyebrow, "And what was his solution?"

Perseus frowned, "To let you come and cut you off before you could reach the city of Troy."

The queen's eyes widened, "And you would rather pay more wealth than any man could wish for just to save our lives?"

Perseus nodded. "I have killed hundreds of men in this war, if not more. While I do not regret any of them, the Amazons do not need to be added to that list. No, I would pay whatever it took to have your people return home instead of having you be killed, stuck inside Troy when the walls are finally breached. Your people need not fall in this war like that of Troy's."

Penthesilea looked at Perseus in surprise for a moment before nodding, "Then I must thank you for doing what you could to help my people. You have made a friend of the Amazons today son of Thetis. I shall make sure it is not forgotten by my people."

"Thank you, a powerful friend to have and for that I am grateful." Perseus said respectfully as he watched the Amazons load the last of the gold and other treasure onto their ship.

As the final Amazon made their way back over to their ship, Penthesilea offered her hand to Perseus who took it happily.

"A pleasure doing business with you Perseus."

Perseus smiled back, "I assure you the pleasure was all mine my lady."

The Amazon Queen gave him an amused smile before stepping onto the plank and walking back over to the ship. The plank followed her before the Amazons began to ready their ship for the return trip.

Perseus willed his ship to begin moving back towards Troy, a smirk on his face when he thought about the Amazon's sailing away with most of Agamemnon's war spoils.


	9. Fall of a Legend

Ch. 9

Despite single-handedly stopping the Amazons from coming to the aide of the Trojans, things quickly turned downhill for the Greeks. The day the funeral for Prince Hector ended, a plague had hit the Greek army, killing of many while leaving hundreds unable to fight. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Perseus knew his brother was most likely to blame. He had desecrated the body of Hector and now Apollo was seeking revenge against the Greeks, even if Perseus and Achilles could not be affected due to their partial immortality.

Despite numerous offerings and sacrifices to the sun god, the affliction running through the Greek camp continued. Finally Perseus and Achilles rallied every able bodied man they could for an assault on Troy in hopes of taking the city before the illness could wreak any more damage to their men.

The brothers along with Odysseus and Ajax led an army of less than five hundred Greeks to the walls of Troy where an army of a couple hundred more Trojans came out to meet them head on.

Before either side could engage the other, a man stepped out of the Trojan ranks. Even if the mortals could not tell the demigods in both armies knew this to be a god.

Perseus and his brother both stepped out to meet the god to see what business he had in a war of mortals.

The three met in the middle of the two armies. The look in the god's face told them he was anything but pleased to see the two brothers.

"I am Scamander, son of Oceanus and Tethys, god of the Scamander River and you two have choked my waters with the blood and bodies you have slain in this war. For that, you will pay dearly." The river god growled.

Perseus glanced at his brother whose eyes were narrowed at the god in front of him.

"You are an immortal and forbidden from entering a war of mortals. Be gone before Zeus smites you down for your actions." Achilles growled.

The river god glared at the son of Thetis harshly.

"Perhaps he will but not before I have my vengeance for the atrocities you have committed in my presence, son of Thetis and Peleus."

Perseus glanced at his brother again before stepping forward.

"If it is vengeance you seek then it is I whom you want. I have slain more Trojans and cast their bodies into your river than any other Greek in this army. You want your vengeance, then come and try to take it."

Achilles' eyes widened a bit. "Brother, we will fight him together."

Perseus shook his head, "Lead our men. They need one of us against so many enemies. I will be fine against a lowly minor god."

Scamander's eyes became murderous and a sword materialized in his hand.

"I will show you a lowly minor god, mortal! I shall gladly have your blood seep into my river once I have cast your lifeless body aside!" He roared.

"Go!" Perseus shouted at his brother as he drew his blade and pulled his shield from his back as he squared off with the godly being in front of him.

Achilles looked torn. He glanced at his brother before cursing loudly and turning around to order the charge for the Greek soldiers.

Scamander wasted no time in charging. He brought his sword down in a powerful overhead strike but was shocked when Perseus raised his own, blocking the attack as he held his sword in place, a battle of strengths going on between the god and demigod. As hard as the river god pushed, Perseus held firm.

"Impossible." Scamander growled.

Perseus kicked the god hard in the chest, knocking him back a few steps.

"Nothing is impossible. It has only yet to be done. You'll have to do better than that if you want your revenge." He spat at the shocked god.

Scamander attacked in a flurry of strikes, his godly speed hard to keep up with but Perseus was just as fast, blocking every attack before it could reach his invulnerable body.

The god continued to press harder and harder, his frustrations growing by the second until he tried to skewer Perseus with a violent stab.

Unfortunately for the river god, he was read like a book. Perseus jumped aside, swinging his shield with as much power as he could muster, catching the immortal in the face and nearly flipping him over as he crashed to the ground.

Perseus raised his sword to finish him off but was suddenly blasted back by a torrent of water being thrust from the god's body.

Perseus stumbled back before regaining his composure and deflecting the water with his will. The god stopped and looked at him in shock.

"No son of Thetis would have that kind of power over water."

Perseus growled, "You said you wanted your revenge. Stop talking and come get it godling."

Scamander charged again, this time slower trying to find a weakness in Perseus' defenses but quickly found the demigod's technique was nearly flawless. No matter what he did, he couldn't get inside his guard. Every strike was met with either sword of shield.

Scamander pushed Perseus back again and got ready to let loose a blast of godly energy when he was suddenly knocked face first into the ground as a spear was driven through his shoulder. He turned around to kill his attacker when his eyes widened at the site of piercing grey eyes looking at him murderously.

"L…Lady Athena." He stuttered out.

"You dare interfere in a war of mortals. Leave my sight at once or I shall cast you into Tartarus for all eternity." She snarled at the minor river god as she pulled out her spear and looked ready to go for the kill.

Scamander dissolved into water without a word leaving Perseus looking at the Goddess of Wisdom in shock.

"Lady Athena," he said respectfully.

Athena gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "My half-brother Ares was also fighting for the Trojans. I came to remove him from the battle when I noticed you fighting that worthless minor river god. The gods supporting the Trojans are getting anxious. They know you have them on their last leg despite Phoebus Apollo's attempts to slow your army with illness. Finish them Perseus and you and your brother shall live for eternity in the myths told about the Greeks mighty victory."

Perseus' eyes hardened and he nodded, "It will be my pleasure Lady Athena."

Athena gave him a small smile before she too vanished from the battlefield.

Perseus turned back to the battle and saw his comrades were pushing the Trojans back slowly but surely despite being outnumbered.

He threw his shield on his back and charged towards the left flank of the Trojan army which seemed to be doing the best against the Greeks.

The first Trojan to notice the single Greek soldier charging did so a moment too late. He opened his mouth but no sound left his lips before he was slain with a quick hack of Perseus' blade as the demigod charged past his falling body and collided with two other Trojans, sending them flying sideways into their fellow soldiers.

His shield was pulled from his back in the blink of an eye as the Trojans recovered to attack. He had never felt his senses so sharp. It was as if he could feel everything around him, the fear coming from the suddenly nervous Trojans; the soft breeze that was blowing; the sound of shields being raised and swords drawn. Time seemed to slow for the demigod as the first Trojan attacked making it all too easy for him.

The Trojan raised his blade as the demigod moved effortlessly his blade traveling faster than eyes could follow as he plunged it into the soldier's stomach. Without a glance, his shield was raised towards his back, blocking a Trojan spear behind him as he pulled his sword free, Trojan blood splattering over anyone close as the blade came around in a deadly arc, the tip going just deep enough to slit the throat of the attacker with a spear.

A slight tingle on the back of his neck caused the demigod to drop into a slight crouch as a sword passed just over his head, slicing the green plume off his helm as he body twisted, his sword coming across the attacking Trojan's chest and cutting through the breastplate and into the flesh.

His shield followed the arc of the sword, catching the Trojan in the chest and knocking his back into his comrade as Perseus stood straight up, twisting to avoid another blade as his eyes flashed and he sprang into offense.

His movements were lightning fast as he drove his blade through the throat of a shocked enemy. He spun out of the way as a spear glanced off his side and was driven into another Trojan as the attacker couldn't slow his momentum in time. A sword came down, snapping the spear in half at the shaft before the same weapon was swiped across the Trojan's stomach, emptying the contents onto the battlefield.

Time seemed to come out of its freeze as the Trojans back up warily, the sight of their comrades dead so quickly at the hands of a single Greek striking fear into their hearts.

The break gave Perseus a chance to glance at the battle going on around him. He saw the Greeks continuing to push the Trojans back. A number of different breaks in the Trojans lines were sending the army into chaos as the Greeks ravaged the troops in those spots.

As he glanced around, a flash of gold brought his eyes to a sight that made his blood boil. Atop the city walls was the Trojan Prince Paris. He had a golden bow in his hand as he took aim at the Greek army.

That was not was infuriated the young demigod.

No, it was god at his side, Phoebus Apollo. Even if most could not see the sun god. His was visible clear as day to Perseus as he cursed the Olympians for their continued interference.

He followed the gaze of Paris' bow and his heart stopped for a minute. Apollo was guiding his aim towards his brother as he fought Trojans, three against one, and was dropping them faster than they could be replaced.

Perseus dropped his shield and sword, taking off at a sprint towards his brother as he watched the god and Trojan Prince out of the corner of his eye. When his brother came into sight, he yelled his name.

As Achilles drove his blade through the chest of the Trojan he was engaged with, he looked up towards his brother before his body flinched and he stumbled forward.

Perseus' heart dropped when he laid eyes on the golden arrow sticking out of his brother's left heel.

Achilles dropped to the ground just as Perseus reached him, sliding onto his knees as he pulled his brother's head into his lap.

Achilles' eyes were wide as realization dawned on him that he was the brother who would fall and this was the moment. His life was in its fleeting moments.

"Hold on Achilles. I'll get some nectar and ambrosia. We can fix this." Perseus said panicking.

He tried to stand up but Achilles grasped his forearm tightly, staring into his brother's eyes.

"We both know it won't help." He grunted out as blood poured from his heel.

"No. I can't lose you. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to die." Perseus pleaded.

Achilles gripped his brother's forearm tighter.

"No. You are supposed to live. Do not follow me brother. When the time is right, we will meet again and you can regale me with the stories of your adventures. Promise me brother. Promise me you won't throw your life way."

Perseus stared at his brother wanting nothing more than to tell him no. He didn't notice the twice reinforced army of Myrmidons protecting the two brothers as Achilles died slowly on the battlefield.

Finally he nodded his head, "I promise. I won't. Troy will burn for this though. No Trojan shall escape my wrath as I burn this city to ashes." He grunted trying to keep his emotions in check.

Achilles gave him a pained smile. "Good. Finish what we started so they shall remember the two brothers, the sons of Thetis for eternity as the conquerors of the city of Troy."

Perseus nodded as he gripped his brother's forearm in a death grip. Achilles could feel his vision darkening as he looked into his brother's eyes again.

"I have no regrets brother. A better life could not have been lived than one at your side. Go and make a life for yourself before you join me in eternity. Take my armor and shield so that we may continue to fight on together, past the city of Troy until all know the names of the sons of Thetis."

Perseus nodded slowly as the first tear appeared in his eye as Achilles closed his eyes, his final breath taken as he descended into the realm of Hades.

Perseus felt his brother's body go limp as the grief was suddenly replaced with unimaginable rage, a thirst for vengeance that had to be quenched.

Perseus slowly laid his brother's body down gently on the ground. He grabbed Achilles' sword and shield. His eyes snapped towards the grief stricken Eudoros who stumbled back in fear a bit as he saw the glowing sea green eyes of his one remaining commander.

"No one touches his body until I return." Perseus snapped at the fearful Myrmidon.

"O…O…Of course my lord." Eudoros stuttered out nervously.

Perseus walked through the stunned Greeks as he laid on the Trojans who were still battling the majority of the Greeks.

He glanced up at the city walls to see Paris' face pale white while Apollo had a satisfied smile on his face. Perseus locked eyes with the god whose smile vanished. Perseus just stared at the god with so much hatred the Olympian God actually flinched before vanishing from his spot.

That is when Perseus snapped.

He barreled forward, running past his allies and into the Trojan lines. His brother's blade was an arc of nothing but pain and death as one Trojan after another fell to the blade. Blood covered the body of the grief stricken demigod within minutes as more and more bodies were left in the wake of his death march.

He was too lost in his own rage to notice the whipping winds and rain that came down in sheets. Trojans began to flee but he pursued them. Soon the retreat was sounded by the Trojan army as none could move or see in the violent storm that had descended on the battlefield.

Perseus surged forward, cutting off close to a hundred Trojans as the gates of the city closed before he could enter.

The rain was pouring down so hard that visibility only extended a few feet ahead of anyone.

One of the braver Trojan soldiers stepped forward until he vanished from sight trying to get back to his city. The remaining Trojans waited to see if it was clear to walk forward. The next took a step forward until he jumped back as the head of their ally rolled back at their feet.

Without a chance to prepare, Perseus jumped forward, his brother's blade driven into the chest of a Trojan before it was whipped out, swung in a wide arc, severing the head of another. The Trojans backed up but were trapped by the army of Greeks behind them.

An enraged son of Thetis in front of them and an army of Greeks behind soon decided the fate of the Trojans. From the walls of Troy, the soldiers could hear the screams of their fellow Trojans but none dared leave the city and the rain obstructed their view to help through archery support.

Soon the rain stopped as the Trojans looked down at the battlefield in horror. Every one of their men lay dead in front of them. An army of Greeks stood behind the son of Thetis who scanned the wall until he found his target. He snatched up the severed head of a Trojan and hurled it at the top of the walls where it bounced off the chest of the pale white and wide-eyed Prince Paris.

"For killing my brother, Troy will be burned to nothing but ashes. No soul will survive this war as we wipe the very existence of Troy from the world. All that will be left of your people is the charred remains and the tale of how the pathetic Prince Paris doomed his father's kingdom for the love of one slut. Enjoy your final days Trojans, they are now dwindling." Perseus bellowed.

The Trojan soldiers raised bows to attack when Perseus stomped his foot, the multiple large puddles of water shot up before he made a violent sweeping motion as the waters surged up the walls of Troy knocking every soldier off their feet.

When the Trojans recovered to attack, the Greeks and Perseus were already out of firing range.

Perseus made his way over to the dead body of his brother still being guarded by his men. Perseus gently scooped up the limp body as the rage left his body only to be replaced by unimaginable grief. Without a word to anyone, the son of Thetis dissolved into mist with his brother in his arms leaving the army of Greeks, including his men gaping at the empty place he had been standing.

Perseus reappeared on the shores of the sea, far away from the Greek camp, where he collapsed onto his knees with Achilles' body still in his arms.

That is when the son of Thetis finally broke down, the grief too much to carry even on his hardened shoulders. He sat on his knees weeping for the loss of his brother before warm arms wrapped around him from behind. The familiar scent of his mother reached his nose as he continued to grieve while she did the same.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours that the mother and son wept for the fallen demigod still being tightly held in the arms of Perseus.

Finally Perseus reined in his emotions enough to speak.

"I'm sorry. It should have been me." He whispered.

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain on his cheek. He looked up his mother's red eyes that were full of anger.

"Don't you dare say something that foolish again. I have lost one of my sons today and I will not lose another. We will grieve for your brother as we should. He would hit you himself if he heard you say something that foolish. He loved you more than anyone else on this planet."

Perseus nodded but it did nothing to ease the pain in his heart.

Gently his mother pulled the body of his brother from his grasp and tenderly laid it down in the sand. She turned back to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You will not give your life away in your quest for vengeance. I had two perfect sons. One is now lost but I will not allow the other to throw his life away due to grief. Your brother would never forgive you if you died trying to avenge him. We will grieve and then you will return to your men. You will lead them to Troy and burn it to the ground in the honor of your brother." Thetis said still hugging him tightly.

Slowly Perseus pulled back from his mother, his emotions in check much better now.

"I will mother. I swear it. Troy will burn for this, none more painfully than that coward prince. I will tear every monument to that cursed god Apollo to the ground."

Thetis nodded, her own eyes burning with hatred for the sun god.

"Stay here. Grieve for your brother as long as you need to. When you are ready, you will return to your camp and then it will be time to finish this city once and for all. When the war is over, we will have a proper funeral for your brother. You will come home after this war and we will discuss what happens next in your life. But you must survive this war. If not for me, then do it for your brother." Thetis said firmly.

Perseus nodded as the goddess planted a soft kiss on his forehead before placing a hand on Achilles' body as they both vanished into a blue light.

In the place of his body was his armor, shield and sword, his mother's message quite clear as he stripped off his armor and replaced it with his brother's. Once he had replaced his armor with his brother's, he sat back down in the sand to continue grieving for his brother.

Line Break

For three days straight Perseus stayed on that beach. His mother would stop by occasionally with food that he barely ate. But as the sun set on the third day, his grief has slowly changed into his thirst for vengeance.

He was about to get up when he heard the familiar thud of graceful footsteps on the sand behind him.

"And what can I do for the mighty Olympian Council today?" He growled knowing who this was.

Athena's eyes widened at his words and the fact he knew it was her before they narrowed at his tone. After a minute she softened knowing his reason for hating the council.

She silently sat down beside him on the sand as he waited for her to speak.

"Your time to revenge draws near. I have given Odysseus the means to get inside the walls of Troy." Athena told him.

Perseus didn't even glance at her, "And what might that be?"

"The Trojans are scared. They think they angered Poseidon by killing your brother. They think the storm that followed in your wake as well as your unexplainable control of power over water was the result of angering Poseidon. They sacrifice to him daily but he continues to send storms at their city at my request while the plague is killing off your men. The Greeks are in the process of building a giant wooden horse to leave behind as the sail home." Athena explained looking at him curiously.

Perseus looked at the goddess for the first time, "It is a trick. You want us to use it to get inside the city considering the Trojans wouldn't dare refuse a tribute to Poseidon right now."

Athena looked shocked at the speed in which he figured out her idea. Slowly she nodded her head.

"They need you though. The men will not fight without you."

Perseus nodded numbly, "I will fight. Anything to see Troy burn."

Athena nodded and stood up looking relieved at how easily he was willing to fight. She was about to flash out when Perseus spoke again.

"Are you not curious?"

Athena stopped realizing what he was asking.

"I have my theories but no others on the council have thought the same. It is not my place to ask so I will not. I can recognize a wise and skilled warrior when I see one, regardless of who his parentage is. Good luck in this war Perseus, perhaps we shall cross paths again in your lifetime." She said before vanishing in a golden light.

Perseus closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the Greek camp where he planned to make sure no one ever forgot what happened to Troy for daring to kill one of the sons of Thetis


	10. Burn It to the Ground!

Ch. 10

The plan was simple enough, stick their best fighters inside the wooden horse while the rest of the Greek army pretended to sail away only to return when the sun was set and Troy was celebrating their victory.

No one save for Odysseus had spoken to Perseus since he disappeared from the battlefield with the body of his brother. Whispers and rumors were being spread through the Greek army about him being a god or having the help of a god. Only Odysseus and Eudoros knew the truth, but they played their part like good friends and acted just as confused and suspicious as the rest. Eudoros was a son of Hermes who thought Perseus was a son of Thetis like his brother. Odysseus was a clear sighted mortal who had grown up around demigods and was well aware of how many there were within the Greek army including Perseus and his brother.

No one knew the truth about his father and that was not going to change now that one of the four people who the truth was dead.

Well, five counting Athena but she seemed like she was going to keep his secret to herself. He did find it slightly humorous that none of the council put it together. He guessed Ares knew but was too embarrassed by his failure years earlier to admit he had lied and not killed Perseus when he was a mere child.

Soon the men chosen were preparing to get inside the horse while the rest were about to sail away until the Trojans took the bait.

Perseus was the first inside, his brother's shield strapped to his back and sword sheathed at his waist. He just wanted to get inside Troy. He was going to get his revenge. He honestly cared little for the city or its fate. He wanted one person and one person only; Paris.

He had plans on how to dispose of the prince of Troy. Only his closest and most trusted men were told and given their own mission once inside the city.

Soon the men inside were silent. Waiting for the Trojans to inspect their camp and hopefully fall for their trap. The hours dragged on endlessly. The men made quiet chatter but Perseus remained silent. That was until a few of the men began discussing their plans for the women of Troy once they got inside.

All the occupants of the horse fell silent when he cleared his throat.

"Be warned. I have my own plans once I get inside the city of Troy but the first person I see raping a woman will be leaving Troy without one of the their most prized appendages."

The occupants were in shocked silence before the majority began to argue vehemently with his words but he again silenced them as he slammed his fist into the side of the horse, nearly cracking the wood.

"I care not for your opinions or reasons. For those who think they can stop me, then you shall see what happens when you cross the one remaining son of Thetis. I am simply giving you fair warning. I was raised by a mother who detests that vile act and if I see it, I shall strike you down regardless of your position. If you can do it out of my sight, then good for you but you have been warned. I would be watchful of your steps in my presence. I have lost my brother and I thirst for blood and blood in general. Test me and you shall see how little I care about whether you are a Greek or a Trojan."

The occupants were silent.

"You're a demigod!" Agamemnon yelled.

Perseus simply nodded, "I am. Ask my brother Eudoros. He has met my mother and can attest to my parentage. How else did I command the water as well as disappear from the battlefield?"

The group turned to said son of Hermes who nodded, "Aye, he speaks the truth. His mother is the goddess Thetis, raised by Queen Hera herself. Challenge him is challenging his mother and that is challenging the vengeful Queen of the Heavens. I wish any luck if they are foolish enough to take that fatal path."

The group was silent again. Perseus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I am sorry for the past few days. I know Achilles meant a great deal to you as well. I simply needed some time to grieve myself."

Eudoros gave him a small smile; "It is nothing my lord…" he started before Perseus smacked the back of his head.

"You are like a brother to me, the closest thing to one I have left. You will call me Perseus or brother, certainly not lord."

Eudoros smiled a bit, "As you wish brother Perseus."

The men fell silent yet again. This time for good as night descended onto Troy. While many were not pleased with his words, none dared speak against the demigod. They had seen what he could do and it was downright horrifying if it was being done to you.

The hours passed late into the night. A gap in the wood at the top of the horse allowed Perseus to watch the moon, giving him a rough estimate of the time. Around midnight, voices could be heard approaching the wooden horse.

"You heard what Cassandra said. This is a trick of some kind. We should tear it down and return to the city." One of the Trojan soldiers said to his comrade.

The second, who appeared to be in charge, scoffed.

"King Priam said we are to accept this offering. Perhaps this will quell the sea god's anger. He has been relentless in the storms since the death of Achilles. Now push it into the city. Make haste! We are missing our victory celebration."

Soon the wooden horse began to move, the men inside completely silent as the Trojan's brought their doom into their city with smiles on their faces.

Once inside the city, the celebration going on was quite obvious but the Greeks waited. They waited for hours until the early hours of the morning when the party had died down and the citizens had settled down for the night, most drunk from the night's celebrations.

Odysseus looked around and saw everyone was ready before opening up the latch on the bottom of the horse as the men began quietly slipping out.

"What do you want us to do?" Ajax asked looking at Perseus once everyone was out.

Before he could answer Agamemnon did for him.

"Burn it to the ground! Burn it down!" He bellowed loudly.

A few of the men paused and looked at Perseus who shrugged, "Like he said, burn it down."

Within minutes, the previously quiet city of Troy descended into absolute chaos. Fires began spreading and groggy half-drunk soldiers ran out into the streets trying to rally some kind of defense but it was too late.

Ajax and Odysseus had opened the gates to the city and more Greeks came pouring in.

The Trojans didn't stand a chance.

Perseus for his part walked through the city in silence; he had one mission and one mission alone. He made his way towards the royal palace, home of King Priam and his family.

Any Trojan who stepped in his path was cut down before they had a chance to realize who it was they were fighting.

As he walked, an older looking man fell in front of him. He looked up at Perseus in pure terror.

"Please! Spare me! I am just a priest." The man pleaded.

Perseus was about to walk past the man when he noticed the symbols of the sun and a lyre on his robes making him stop in his tracks.

"Perhaps your precious Lord Apollo will defend you." He snarled as he raised his blade and mercilessly slit the man's throat, spitting on his dying body as he walked away, his anger only growing.

As he reached the royal palace, he could tell from the screams that he was not the first to reach it. He was about to walk in when he saw the son of his friend Ajax chasing beautiful woman before he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into a room.

His fists clenched angrily. This is only delaying his vengeance but he knew his mother would never forgive him if he allowed this to happen if he could stop it.

He followed the young man known as Lesser Ajax into the room where he was trying to hold the woman down while undressing himself.

His anger boiled over as he grabbed the young prince by the hair and threw him across the room.

Lesser Ajax crashed into the wall, getting up with a look of rage on his face until he saw it was Perseus who had stopped him. He paled and shrunk back.

Perseus stalked up the young man, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall as the man feebly struggled.

"Be thankful your father is a friend or I would cut from you the part you dared to use when I told you not to."

Lesser Ajax relaxed a bit but Perseus just slammed him hard against the wall again.

"I did not say you got a pass." He growled as he pressed the flat of his blade to the young man's crotch making him whimper in fear.

Before he could react, Perseus brought his knee up with such power that Lesser Ajax screamed in a painfully high pitched voice before his eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Perseus let the boy's body collapse on the floor before turning back to the horrified woman.

"Run. Get as far from Troy as you can."

"The city is overrun. My family is hiding but it is too late." She replied back shaking in fear.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "Family?"

The girl nodded, "I am Cassandra, daughter of King Priam."

Perseus pointed his blade at the woman, "Show me. Bring me to your brother Paris and I will spare you and the rest of your family."

Cassandra paled.

"He is my brother." She pleaded.

Perseus' eyes flashed dangerously.

"It is either him or you and then your entire family."

Cassandra was silent until Perseus pressed the blade to her throat, "Choose quickly before I decide for you."

She quickly nodded as Perseus removed the blade. "Go!" He growled.

Cassandra got up and led him out of the room and into the palace. They made their way deeper inside heading into the lower levels until they came to a room that was hidden in the back of what had to be the King's bedroom.

Perseus didn't hesitate. He walked up the door kicking it in as the door exploded apart. Inside the room, the entire royal family was in hiding. Priam stood with his wife Hecuba while Andromache held her child closely. Helen and Paris tried and failed to hide in the corner.

Priam stood up nervously, "Please, Perseus. Just spare the woman."

The young demigod didn't even look at the king.

"I care not for anyone but him." He snarled pointing his blade at Paris who was cowering in a corner.

Perseus walked right up and kicked the prince of Troy in the face knocking him unconscious as he crumpled to the ground.

Helen ran to him but stopped when Perseus' blade was at her throat.

"Do not test me woman. You and your lover have cost me all that mattered to me. I do not kill women but I will make an exception in your case." He spat.

Helen paled and backed up. Perseus stepped forward to grab Paris when a dagger was thrust into his back. He didn't even flinch as Andromache looked at the broken dagger in shock.

"It would be unwise to try and do that again." Perseus said coldly as the Trojan Princess backed away quickly. He turned to the family, "Get out of Troy. They do not come to loot, they come to burn it to the ground and kill all who live here. You will only die in this room."

The entire family paled before Priam stepped up, "We cannot leave. There is an escape tunnel at the other side of the palace but the palace is overrun. We would never make it."

Perseus shook his head, "Then you will all die. Hopefully more quickly than your little bastard son." He said grabbing Paris by the leg and dragging his unconscious body towards the door.

"Please," Andromache begged. "Just take my son to safety. Do not let him die with us down here. He is but a baby."

Perseus stopped at the doorway. His fist clenched around his brother's sword tightly. He had his prize. He had his revenge and all he had to do was walk out. But the child. He was just a baby. He couldn't just leave a child to such a fate.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning around.

"Get rope. Bind your hands, all of you. I will escort you to the tunnel but you are on your own after that." He growled. "When we walk, you are all my prisoners. I am escorting you out to hold for ransom. If you act as anything but my captives, I will kill you myself. But make one move to take Paris from me and I'll kill every one of you without a second thought. He killed my brother and for that he will suffer."

"Achilles killed his brother!" Helen yelled.

Perseus lunged forward and grabbed the former Queen of Sparta by the throat, lifting her clean off her feet.

"Unless you wish to be reunited with your dearest husband, you will not open your mouth again in my presence. I care not for why he did it, only that he did. Hector was a good man and noble warrior. He fell to my brother's rage but he fell in fair duel. He died with honor. My brother made a mistake afterword while lost in grief, something he regretted before his death. A death where Paris cowardly shot him while he wasn't looking. It is not the same. I am offering you all one chance to escape with your lives because that is Hector's child. His father had my respect so I will do him this one final favor." Perseus snarled at Helen whose feet kicked wildly as she struggled to breathe.

He set the struggling woman down on her feet and pushed her away from him.

Perseus turned to Priam, "Is that understood or shall I leave now. Either way, the prince comes with me. Choose wisely."

Priam nodded, "We will do as you say. I would take my son's place but I do not think you would accept my offer."

Perseus shook his head, "No, I will not. I am sorry King Priam but those are my terms."

Priam nodded solemnly as they found some rope in the corner of the room. They all began binding each other's hands until only Andromache was left. She looked at Perseus nervously.

He took the rope from her and gently bound her hands.

"I am sorry for the fate that befell your kingdom. I had no wish to fight in this war but it was my duty as a Greek. Your husband was a good man who did not need to die had Paris been able to keep his hands off a married woman. I hope you are able to find happiness and peace wherever the fates guide you next." He said somewhat quietly.

The princess looked up at him in shock for a second as he finished binding her hands. She quickly leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"My husband spoke highly of your honor. I am happy to see he was not mistaken. Thank you." Andromache said softly.

Perseus nodded and picked up Paris' unconscious body and threw it over his should before gesturing Priam up to his side.

"Lead the way. Stay by my side and fall behind me if we see any Greeks."

Priam nodded and began walking. The group quickly made their way through hallways, up some stairs and then down. Perseus thought they would make it unseen when two Greek soldiers stopped in front of them ten feet ahead. They waited looking confused as Perseus and his prisoners approached.

"What are you doing with them?" One of the soldiers, one of Agamemnon's men, asked.

They were not any of the men who were inside the horse, just random Greek soldiers.

"They are my prisoners and they all belong to me." Perseus said back in a cold tone.

The second soldier smirked, "I see you have Menelaus' wife. Let me have one of the women and I won't mention this to him."

Perseus tensed slightly before he relaxed and nodded, "Fine, that sounds fair. Here, take this little runt for me for a second." He said gesturing to Paris who was still being carried over his shoulder.

"I want one too." The first soldier added.

Perseus smirked, "Plenty to go around fellas. Just take him so I can pick which ones I want to keep."

The first soldier smiled and grabbed Paris from Perseus. Before either could react Perseus slammed the hilt of his sword into the temple of the second soldier dropping him, instantly out cold.

"Traitor!" The first soldier yelled before Perseus grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head in the wall twice and by accident Paris' as well. The soldier collapsed to the ground unconscious with Paris landing on top of him.

Perseus grabbed Paris and slung him back over his shoulder before gesturing to Priam to lead on.

"Why do you attack your own men?" Cassandra asked in shock.

"They are not my men. They are Agamemnon's and I hate him. He is almost as much at fault for this war as Paris and the tramp back there."

"How dare you!" Helen snarled before she was kicked hard by Andromache.

"Shut up whore! He's is right. My husband is dead because of you and his own brother. Open your mouth again and I'll kill you myself."

Helen looked at her in shock while Perseus just smiled sadly, "A worthy wife for a great man. I see Hector chose his queen well."

Andromache just nodded with a sad smile at the thought of her husband.

Priam began leading the group again until he stopped at the end of a hall in front of what looked like an ordinary wall. He walked up to it and pressed against it with his back as the wall slid back a bit before the king slid it to the side as it opened to reveal a tunnel.

Perseus threw Paris roughly to the ground before unsheathing a dagger on his thigh that he used to cut the binds of the royal family.

The all looked at Perseus gratefully before Queen Hecuba bowed her head to Perseus.

"Thank you Perseus. You are a skilled and honorable warrior. A rare find in the harsh world we live in."

Perseus nodded to the queen as she walked into the tunnel.

Cassandra surprised Perseus by actually hugging him, "Thank you from saving me from that man. He would have surely killed me."

"He chose to ignore my warning and attack you anyway. He chose his fate." He answered quietly as Cassandra followed her mother.

Andromache smiled at Perseus, "I can never repay you for saving my son and I. Thank you."

Perseus smiled, "Make sure he grows into a man like his father and we can call it even."

Andromache kissed him on the cheek again as a few tears fell from her eyes, "I will but also like his savior. Perhaps in a different world, you and my husband could have been brothers." She said before following the other two girls into the tunnel while Helen just sent him a harsh glare before heading in after her.

Priam grabbed Perseus hands and made to kiss them when Perseus reached up and grabbed his face to stop him.

"You are a good and noble king. You do not kiss the hands of a soldier. Your kingdom may have fallen but never forget what you have done and how you led your people. Troy may be gone but all hope is not lost." He said gesturing to the boy in Andromache's arms. "That is the son of Hector and your grandson. The rightful heir to your throne. Maybe not in your lifetime but perhaps in his another kingdom like the one of Troy will rise with him as their leader. He carries the soul of Troy within him. This is not the end of your line King of Troy."

Priam looked shocked but simply nodded before looking at his unconscious son worriedly.

"Please, show him some mercy." Priam pleaded.

Perseus glanced at the prince with disgust before turning back to Priam.

"He is not the one I truly want. He is my bait."

Priam's eyes widened and Perseus gently guided him to the tunnel.

"Who is the one you want?" He asked confused.

Perseus' body tensed a bit before he managed to control his anger.

"Phoebus Apollo." Perseus spat.

The king gasped but Perseus gently pushed him the rest of the way into the tunnel before shutting the entrance before the king could respond.

Line Break

Perseus dragged the son of Priam all the way through the palace. He had his bait and if his men did as he said, he would have more waiting for him. He walked out of the palace, ignoring the looks he was getting at dragging the unconscious prince of Troy through the city streets.

He was so close. He could see his destination ahead of him but it wasn't to be yet.

His eyes landed on Agamemnon dragging a woman through the streets and towards the exit of the city. If it was anyone else, he would have let the king go. He wasn't harming her in front of him but when he saw the woman's face, he knew it was time to get his revenge on the king.

He dissolved into mist along with the unconscious prince of Troy and reappeared with Paris on his shoulder and Agamemnon a few feet in front of them.

"There's no Achilles to save you now bitch. You belong to me." Agamemnon growled as she tried to struggle.

Perseus didn't hesitate as he grabbed Agamemnon's shoulder and dissolved again with his three companions and reappeared in front of the wall he had just sent the royal family through.

Agamemnon whirled around with his sword out and drove it into Perseus' chest where it simply bounced off.

"My brother may not be here to stop you, but I am." Perseus spat as he grabbed the arrogant king by the neck and pinned him to the wall. His hand went to his waist, grabbing a dagger and driving it into Agamemnon's stomach.

The king gasped as the knife was thrust through his gut. Perseus leaned up into his ear.

"I told you I would have my revenge for crossing my brother. All this work, all the lives lost for your victory but now it isn't yours. You are just another casualty that fell to a Trojan blade. You will be a blip in the history of this war." He hissed as he twisted the blade making Agamemnon cry out in pain.

Agamemnon opened his mouth but Perseus wrenched the dagger out and drove it through the top of his head as Agamemnon's eyes glazed over and his dead body slumped onto the ground.

"So passes Agamemnon, son of Atreus and king of Mycenae, failure of the Trojan War."

He turned around only to get tackled in a hug by Brisēís.

Perseus smiled a bit when he thought how his brother would appreciate that he saved the girl he loved.

Perseus let her go and made his way to the wall, pushing it back and opening it up.

"Go. I just sent your family in not ten minutes ago." Perseus said.

Brisēís looked at him in shock, "You saved my family?"

Perseus nodded, "Yes but you must go. Someone may find us and see this entrance. Hurry and catch up to your uncle."

Brisēís hugged him again, "Thank you so much Perseus."

Perseus nodded, "My brother would never have forgiven me for not saving you." He said pushing her into the tunnel missing the look of guilt written all over her face before he closed it behind her.

Perseus sighed, "Finally. Now, mighty prince of Troy, we have a date with everybody's favorite sun god." He said grabbing Paris' shoulder as the prince groaned a bit as they both dissolved into mist.

Line Break

Perseus finally reappeared in front of his destination. There were no more interruptions and no more detours. Now it was time.

Eudoros was waiting for him at the door.

"We did as you asked. We found every priest of Apollo we could. They are all bound and gagged inside."

Perseus smiled and embraced his friend tightly.

"Go rejoice in our victory. Savor it while the moment lasts, my friend. Fill your pockets with the riches of Troy and return home a savior of Greece."

Eudoros smiled for a second before it vanished. "Please, my friend, reconsider what you're doing." He pleaded.

Perseus shook his head, "Go, and take the men with you. This is my doing and mine alone."

Eudoros looked conflicted but a glare from Perseus got him to comply as he gathered the men and led them out the temple of Apollo. He looked at Perseus one last time.

"May we meet again, in this life or the eternity afterword."

Perseus smiled and nodded as he watched his men take off into the burning city of Troy to loot until their hearts were content.

Perseus on the other hand turned serious as he grabbed the groggy prince of Troy and dragged him into the temple. He saw a half-dozen of Apollo's priests tied up on the floor and smirked.

"Relax, today we will get a visit from the mighty Apollo himself, I am sure of it."

Without a word, Perseus grabbed a torch and threw it into the brazier before he grabbed rope, looping it around one of the support beams before he tied one end to Paris' feet. He hoisted the prince of Troy up until he hung over the brazier, now fully awake and looking horrified.

"What do you want?" He said nervously.

Perseus' eyes snapped in his direction before he walked over and punched him the face with a powerful strike.

"We are making an offering to Apollo of course. Who better than the slayer of the mighty Achilles to offer up as sacrifice?"

Paris paled and whimpered in fear.

Perseus smirked, "Yes, you should be very afraid. Now if you want this to be less painful, you will tell me how you knew where my brother's one vulnerable spot was."

Paris paled but remained silent. Perseus nodded and grabbed one of the priests, dragging him to his feet only to decapitate him with one quick swipe of his blade making everyone in the room except him yell out in shock.

Perseus remained calm and turned back to Paris, "How did you know? There are only five priests left and your death will be agonizingly slow when I get to you."

Paris began to shake from the place he hung over the brazier.

"B…B…Brisēís. A…Apollo seduced her and convinced her to tell him." He stuttered out terrified.

Perseus' eyes widened as he let loose a bellow of rage. He had just saved the woman who betrayed his brother. He turned back to the priests and swung wildly, slicing open the neck of another as he dropped to the ground dying.

"PHOEBUS APOLLO!" Perseus bellowed in rage. When no god appeared he whipped out a dagger and turned to Paris.

"I… I told you what you wanted! Please!" Paris cried out.

Perseus snarled, "You killed my brother with that coward god. Since you love him so much, perhaps your blood should be sacrificed as an offering!"

Perseus ran his blade across the exposed stomach of the Trojan prince, opening up gash that began to leak blood, dripping into the brazier and Paris screamed in pain.

"My offering for the almighty Phoebus Apollo!" Perseus bellowed.

"Blasphemy!" One of the priests who managed to spit out his gag yelled.

Perseus' eyes snapped to the priest who paled. He didn't even hesitate as he quickly silenced the priest with a flick of his blade, spilling the man's blood onto the temple floor.

"You're… You're insane!" Paris yelled in horror.

Perseus calmed quickly.

"Perhaps I am but I shall have my revenge, even if it kills me."

Perseus pulled out his brother's sword and made another gash across Paris' chest, increasing the blood dripping into brazier.

"Come and face me Phoebus Apollo! Come or I shall kill every person still alive in this city until you come! Come and face me you coward!'

Before he could kill anyone else, a golden light appeared in the room and Phoebus Apollo stood in its spot, covered in battle armor, his face stricken with outrage and horror at the sight in front of him.

Perseus grinned maniacally, "Finally. Come godling. You killed my brother, how about you finish the family?"

"You dare!" Apollo snarled.

Perseus' face morphed into a look of hatred, "Yes I dare. You dare kill my brother with your interference? I don't care if I die in the process, I will have my revenge." He growled before he lopped off the head of Paris as it fell into the burning brazier.

"That is what you gods want isn't it? A sacrifice? There it is Phoebus Apollo! I sacrifice the mighty Prince Paris, slayer of Achilles and bringer of the Trojan War, in your honor!"

Apollo's bow materialized in his hand as he quickly fired two arrows into the chest of Perseus who grunted as they bounced off his invulnerable skin.

Apollo's eyes widened before he fired another arrow into the left heel of Perseus who bellowed with laughter at Apollo's horror struck face.

"You think my mother that foolish? You want to find my mortal point then you're going to have to do it up close and personal!" He spat before lunging towards Apollo whose bow vanished and was replaced with a sword as he brought it up to block the demigod's attack.

Perseus attacked with a flurry of strikes but Apollo's godly speed and strength made up for his less than stellar swordsmanship.

Apollo jumped aside, kicking Perseus towards the brazier. Before Apollo could attack, Perseus reached in and grabbed some of the burning hot coals and hurled them at the god, catching him in the face and making him cry out in pain, moving erratically to try and stop his skin from burning.

Perseus sprang into offense, dropping low and sweeping the sun god's legs out from under him while he was distracted. The minute Apollo hit the floor, Perseus drove his brother's blade into the Olympian God's shoulder making him cry out in pain again.

Before he could finish him, Apollo blasted Perseus back with godly energy. The demigod flew across the room, slamming into the wall but to Apollo's utter shock was on his feet instantly.

Apollo's body began to glow brightly as he took his godly form eliciting screams from the priests still in the room as they were burned from the inside out by the raw power of the god's true form.

When Apollo stopped glowing, Perseus was right in front him, driving his sword deep into the god's stomach.

Apollo let out a pained gasp as he was driven to the floor by the demigod. Perseus pulled out his dagger and put it to the god's throat, the look in his eyes promising death.

"Impossible." Apollo grunted as ichor leaked onto the floor.

"Wrong again Phoebus Apollo. Now you will pay for what you took from me." He growled as he pressed the knife into the god's throat.


	11. Athena

Ch. 11

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy sat in her throne with a smirk on her face as she looked around at the gods in the room who had been supporting Troy in the war. The gods were watching through an Iris Message as the Trojans foolishly wheeled the giant wooden horse through the gates of the city. Apollo wanted to warn the Trojans but Zeus had put his foot down, still furious about his interference that led to the death of Achilles.

His wife Queen Hera, who had raised Achilles' mother Thetis, had wanted to cast the sun god off Olympus for his role in the death of what would be one of her two adopted grandsons. Zeus had promised to punish his son for his actions once the war was over.

Athena, who had been watching Apollo's angry expression with amusement, decided it was time to rub it in.

"Of course Troy would be safe had you not been such an arrogant fool Apollo."

All eyes turned to the wisdom goddess who simply smirked, "Cassandra warned the Trojans it was a trick. Had you not cursed her for not wanting to be one of your many lovers, Troy would not be about to be burned to the ground."

Apollo's face turned red with rage but before he could speak, Artemis snorted.

"She makes a good point. I supported Troy but their fall is your fault."

Apollo scowled and looked back at the image in the middle of the room.

They watched the city of Troy burn as the city gates opened and Greeks began pouring in. Athena grabbed the attention of Iris and pointed to a specific spot where Thetis' remaining son walked through the city of Troy. He effortlessly killed any Trojan foolish enough to try and stop him. Apollo stood from his throne when he saw Perseus kill one of his defenseless priests.

"How dare he?"

Hera sent the sun god a harsh glare, "You killed his brother. I would not be shocked if he killed every priest of yours in the city of Troy. Now sit down and be silent as we watch what you caused."

Apollo grudgingly sat down. They watched as Perseus continued walking. The sound of a growl from the moon goddess made everyone peer closer at the image.

To the left of Perseus, a young Greek was dragging a woman by the hair and throwing her into a room. Athena knew it took all her sister's willpower not to flash down and save the woman from the horrible fate she was about to receive.

Athena's eyes widened when she saw Perseus follow them into the room. She cursed silently. She thought he had been a good man but like all others, he was losing himself in the madness of the mob and giving into his primal instincts.

The room fell silent as they watched Perseus pull the Greek off the woman and then injure him with a painful bronze reinforced knee to the man's groin. Athena couldn't help but smile at that, she had been correct about the young hero. She glanced at her sister who was looking at the image in disbelief.

The gods all watched in shock as the woman led him into the palace, until they saw Perseus kick the door in revealing the royal family who were all in hiding.

"Well so much for them getting out of Troy." Ares muttered. He supported Troy in the war but was always up for bloodshed as he leaned forward in his throne grinning.

The Olympians watched Perseus bind the hands of the Trojan royal family before leading them out and to an escape tunnel, even knocking a few of his allies out. The entire council was in shocked silence at his actions. They couldn't understand why he would save them.

"What is he doing?" Zeus asked confused.

Athena rolled her eyes a bit, "He is saving them. He never wanted to sail to Troy but did so as it was his duty as a Greek. He respected Hector a great deal and I assume he is doing this for his son and wife to make up for his death."

Most of the gods looked at Athena curiously but a quick glare made them avert their eyes.

"The boy was properly raised by a good mother." Hera said with a smile at the thought of Thetis.

As Perseus pushed Priam into the tunnel, he uttered words that caused a number of the gods to gasp.

"If he wants me then he shall get me!" Apollo bellowed.

Zeus slammed his master bolt down to silence his son as they continued watching. No one noticed the smirk on Apollo's face when Perseus saved Achilles' lover.

A number of the gods were dumbstruck when he killed Agamemnon.

"What's he doing? That is his ally and one of the Kings of Greece!" Poseidon yelled loudly.

Hera glared at her brother, "That man is a monster that isn't worthy of being a royal jester, much less a king. It's too bad now he won't be able to realize that Perseus stole all the wealth he accumulated during the war and gave it to the Amazons in exchange for the returning home rather than joining the Trojans."

Most people's eyes widened as they looked at Hera.

The queen smirked, "His mother informed him when they would reach Troy. He did not want to have even more people be trapped in this madness so he offered them more than double what Priam did to simply go home, undoubtedly saving all their lives."

Hermes grinned, "I knew I liked that guy. Nice Perseus, nice."

All humor left the throne room as they watched Perseus drag Paris into Apollo's temple and hang him by his feet over a burning brazier.

"Not even he has the guts to do what I think he is." Zeus muttered in shock.

Athena felt a slight pain in her chest when she realized what Perseus was doing. She didn't know why though. She was fond of the demigod but he was just a demigod so she shook it off as sympathy for a wise man making a bad decision.

The gods watched in shocked silence when Perseus slayed a number of Apollo's priests. When he began bleeding Paris' body into the brazier, trying to sacrifice the Trojan prince to the sun god, Apollo finally snapped and flashed out of the throne room.

A minute later, Apollo appeared in the image making Athena fidget nervously as she turned to her father.

"Father, you must stop Apollo. He will kill him." She urged.

Zeus shook his head, "The boy wants to challenge a god so we will let him."

Athena opened her mouth to argue but a glare from her father forced her to bite her tongue.

Hera glared at her husband, "If he hurts Thetis by taking her only other child, Apollo will surely feel my wrath.

The gods all watched in awe as Perseus stood toe-to-toe with an Olympian God. Zeus shuffled nervously when Perseus stabbed Apollo in the shoulder. When Apollo blasted him back with godly energy, Perseus' body was sent straight into the image inadvertently dissolving the scene being played out in front of the gods' eyes.

"Fix it!" Athena said quickly to Iris who tried to get it back up. After struggling with it, the image reappeared but all that was seen was the rubble of what had been Apollo's temple.

No one spoke. No one moved.

A flash of light in the middle of the room drew everyone's attention as Apollo landed, ichor pouring furiously from his stomach and shoulder as he collapsed on the floor.

Most of the gods quickly rushed to feed the god nectar and ambrosia until his wounds closed up enough to make sure he wouldn't die.

"What happened?" Zeus thundered. He was shocked a mere demigod could injure a god so severely.

Apollo looked at the floor of the throne room.

"He is dead." He growled quietly.

Athena felt a surge of anger course through her body.

"WHAT! He just saved the lives of Priam and his family. He helped protect the women of Troy and you kill him over some worthless Prince of Troy!"

The gods looked surprised by her outburst.

"He challenged a god." Artemis argued though for once she was not pleased a male was dead.

Athena glared at her, "He should have. Apollo directly interfered in this war. He murdered his brother. He had every right to seek vengeance."

Artemis looked at her sister in shock but didn't reply.

Zeus slammed his bolt down, "Enough! Now Apollo, how did you kill him and how is it you are so badly injured?"

Apollo continued glaring at the throne room floor, "He… He defeated me. I had to take my divine form before he killed me."

The gods were all too shocked to speak. Silence enveloped the room until Athena broke it.

"Coward." She hissed.

"Enough." Zeus thundered again. "This is for the best. A mere demigod who can defeat a god is too much of a threat. I would have killed him myself anyway."

Athena just shook her head and flashed out.

Everyone looked at her throne in shock.

"Jeez, what's got her all riled up?" Hermes asked confused.

"She was fond of the demigod. He was the key to the Greek's victory and was just as wise as he was skilled; a kind hearted hero who protected those who couldn't protect themselves such as the women of Troy as well as Priam and his family. Now the world has lost one of the best men to ever walk it. Bravo Apollo." Hera said bitterly before she too flashed out.

Line Break

Artemis flashed back to her hunters' camp to inform them about the outcome of the Trojan War. Once the girls were gathered, she told the story of the Greeks getting into the city and then went on to explain the details of what they witnessed in the throne room. When she finished, she noticed one of her favorite hunters with tears in her eyes.

"Off to bed girls. Zoë, a word please." The goddess commanded.

Once the rest of the hunters had disappeared into their tents for the night, Artemis stood in front of Zoë looking at her confused.

"Why are you weeping for the fall of Troy?" She asked.

Zoë shook her head, "I… I'm not milady. I'm upset that the hero Perseus was killed."

Artemis looked at her strangely, "Why? Because his mother rescued you? Apollo had no choice but to kill the demigod after his actions."

Zoë scowled but tried to keep it from showing. She looked up at her mistress who was waiting for an explanation.

"Please forgive me milady but the story Thetis told you was not my full story."

Artemis eyes narrowed as she waited for her huntress to explain.

"Thetis did not find me. When I was banished, I was searching for a city where I can find refuge. I hid on one of the Greek war ships and ended up in Troy. I snuck out and was wandering around until I became lost. I was captured by a couple of men who claimed I was chosen by King Agamemnon to be his war prize." She explained as her mistress' face turned bright red with anger. Before she could speak, Zoë continued.

"As they were dragging me into their camp, they were confronted by Perseus who claimed I already belonged to him. He and his brother Achilles forced the men to give me to him. He brought me back to his tent but instead of hurting me, he rescued me. When Agamemnon sent a son of Zeus to reclaim me, Perseus fought and killed him to protect me. He hid me in his tent and even posted guards to protect me. A couple days later he brought me to his mother to bring me to you. He said I would be safe with you and get my immortality back."

Zoë looked up at her mistress whose eyes were wide with shock. Slowly she nodded, "Yes. It seems he was a rare man. He saved the royal family and a few women from horrible fates before he challenged my brother."

Zoë simply nodded as more tears fell from her eyes.

After a minute, the goddess spoke again. "You loved him, didn't you?" She asked in a tone that didn't reveal her thoughts on the question.

Zoë paled a bit but then nodded her head, not willing to deny how she felt for Perseus.

"But you are a maiden?" Artemis asked a little confused.

Zoë blushed a bit but nodded. "Before he told me I would be coming to you, I offered myself to him but he refused. At first I thought he did not want me but now I see he did it because he cared for me and knew I could not join you if he did."

Artemis' eyes were wide at that information. "But why join the hunt if you do not hate men?"

Zoë scowled, "I do hate men. With a passion. Perseus was different. He was a kind, caring and gentle man. He was not like the rest, like that vile Heracles."

Artemis nodded in understanding before she wrapped her huntress in a hug, something that shocked Zoë before she returned the hug as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Perseus was a rare man. I am sorry you lost him." Artemis whispered.

Zoë just hugged her mistress a little tighter. The only relief came as she thought about Perseus being reunited with his brother in the Underworld. If there was one thing Perseus made clear it was that his brother meant everything to him. She guessed he knew he would die but decided being with his brother was what he really wanted.

As if reading her mind, Artemis let her go.

"Perseus will find his peace in the Underworld with family. This is your new family now and we will always be there for you Zoë."

Zoë couldn't help but smile a bit at that despite how sad she was. She had a family again that would always accept her.

Line Break (Many Centuries Later)

A cloaked woman walked into the Parthenon in Athens. Times were not good in Athens or anywhere in Greece. A new empire in the west had risen and it was surpassing Greece in power and greatness. Even the gods seemed to have gone with the new empire, changing their names and characteristics slightly as they were worshipped in the new empire.

Soon the new power of the west would move in and conquer Greece once and for all.

The woman walked alone, the Parthenon was empty as she made her way to the Athena Parthenos and stopped, gazing up at the statue of the goddess almost longingly.

The woman wasn't sure how long she stayed there but couldn't break herself away from the personification of Greek power and strength.

That was until someone cleared their throat to the left of the woman, startling her immensely. Her eyes snapped over to find another cloaked figure leaning casually against one of the pillars near the statue.

"Getting one last view of it before the city falls?" The cloaked male figure asked casually.

The woman bristled at his words but kept her expression and tone stoic.

"There is still hope. Greece will rally as it always has." She replied calmly.

The figure shook his head sadly, "Not this time. This will be her end, as sad as it is."

Despite how much she hated those words, she knew the wisdom to them. She decided to ignore the man who had interrupted her thoughts.

Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes before the man spoke again.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" The man said gesturing to the statue of Athena.

"Indeed." The woman mused smiling slightly until the man chuckled. Her blood boiled a bit but she restrained herself again, deciding to ignore the man completely before he really angered her.

"You know, a wise person once told me that you simply must let things go sometimes in order to move past them." He commented casually.

The woman's eyes widened a bit. The words he spoke were familiar but she couldn't place them.

"Why are you here? Should you not be fighting to defend Greece like the rest of the men?" The woman asked.

The man shook his head, "I am but an old man. Long gone are my days of fighting side by side my brethren in Greece's honor." He said before walking up beside the woman, his face still hidden beneath the cloak. "But she is beautiful, there is no denying that." He said turning to gaze at the statue again.

"Yes, she is." The woman said firmly.

The man shook his head in amusement, "Of all goddesses, I never thought Athena to be one of the vain ones." He chuckled.

The woman stepped back throwing her hood back, "Who are you?" She demanded.

The man smiled beneath his hood, "Just a soldier who died long ago. One who died seeking vengeance for the brother that was stolen from him by the vindictive gods who can't stop themselves from interfering and ruining the world at every turn."

The woman gasped, "Perseus?"

Perseus threw off his hood, "Even after all these centuries, you still remember a lowly demigod like me, Athena? I'm flattered." He chuckled.

"Impossible. Apollo killed you in the sack of Troy." Athena said in shock as she gazed at the demigod before her, not a day older than he was at his death centuries earlier.

Perseus smirked, "Did he? Did he look like he won that fight? Did any of you see me die or did you just take Apollo at his word because a mere mortal could never defeat a god?"

Athena just looked at him in disbelief, "But you should have died of old age centuries ago…." She said before she gasped, "You're immortal! But how?"

Perseus smiled at her, "Does it matter? I doubt you will ever see me again after today. I saw you here and wanted to thank you for your help and words all those years ago. I'm afraid I will need to make myself scarce as I assume your father will want me dead as soon as you tell him I am alive." He said starting to dissolve into mist.

Athena's eyes widened, "Wait!"

Perseus solidified again in front of her and waited for her to say what she needed to.

"Don't go. I… I will keep your secret. I won't tell anyone that you're alive or immortal." She said hopefully.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "And why would you do that?"

Athena frowned at the doubt in his voice.

"The other gods. They are always in their Roman aspects now. The Romans turned me into basically a minor goddess of crafts and weaving. I hate it. I hate everything about Rome. None of my family, not even my father respects me in that aspect."

Perseus scowled, "Yes, I heard what the Romans did to you. I am sorry to hear that. You were one of my favorite Olympians, strong but also just. You personified Greek power and strength."

Athena smiled a bit at his words before turning more serious, "Stay. I will keep your secret; I swear it on the Styx. Tell me how it is you are alive and immortal." She said as thunder rumbled.

Perseus' eyes widened a bit before he smirked a bit, "Why Athena, I never knew you cared." He said playfully making her glare at him a bit.

Athena snapped her fingers as a chair appeared in behind both of them. They both sat as Athena leaned forward to hear his story.

"Well I suppose you want to hear how I survived the fight with Apollo first?" He asked.

She nodded eager to learn the story.

(Flashback)

Before he could kill anyone else, a golden light appeared in the room and Phoebus Apollo stood in its spot, covered in battle armor, his face stricken with outrage and horror at the sight in front of him.

Perseus grinned maniacally, "Finally. Come godling. You killed my brother, how about you finish the family?"

"You dare!" Apollo snarled.

Perseus' face morphed into a look of hatred, "Yes I dare. You dare kill my brother with your interference? I don't care if I die in the process, I will have my revenge." He growled before he lopped off the head of Paris as it fell into the burning brazier.

"That is what you gods want isn't it? A sacrifice? There it is Phoebus Apollo! I sacrifice the mighty Prince Paris, slayer of Achilles and bringer of the Trojan War, in your honor!"

Apollo's bow materialized in his hand as he quickly fired two arrows into the chest of Perseus who grunted as they bounced off his invulnerable skin.

Apollo's eyes widened before he fired another arrow into the left heel of Perseus who bellowed with laughter at Apollo's horror struck face.

"You think my mother that foolish? You want to find my mortal point then you're going to have to do it up close and personal!" He spat before lunging towards Apollo whose bow vanished and was replaced with a sword as he brought it up to block the demigod's attack.

Perseus attacked with a flurry of strikes but Apollo's godly speed and strength made up for his less than stellar swordsmanship.

Apollo jumped aside, kicking Perseus towards the brazier. Before Apollo could attack, Perseus reached in and grabbed some of the burning hot coals and hurled them at the god, catching him in the face and making him cry out in pain, moving erratically to try and stop his skin from burning.

Perseus sprang into offense, dropping low and sweeping the sun god's legs out from under him while he was distracted. The minute Apollo hit the floor, Perseus drove his brother's blade into the Olympian God's shoulder making him cry out in pain again.

Before he could finish him, Apollo blasted Perseus back with godly energy. The demigod flew across the room, slamming into the wall but to Apollo's utter shock was on his feet instantly.

Apollo's body began to glow brightly as he took his godly form eliciting screams from the priests still in the room as they were burned from the inside out by the raw power of the god's true form.

When Apollo stopped glowing, Perseus was right in front him, driving his sword deep into the god's stomach.

Apollo let out a pained gasp as he was driven to the floor by the demigod. Perseus pulled out his dagger and put it to the god's throat, the look in his eyes promising death.

"Impossible." Apollo grunted as ichor leaked onto the floor.

"Wrong again Phoebus Apollo. Now you will pay for what you took from me." He growled as he pressed the knife into the god's throat.

Apollo glared at the demigod defiantly, "You may kill me but I will simply reform in a couple decades and hunt you down again and all those that matter to you."

Perseus pressed the dagger harder into the god's throat drawing a small gash before he paused. He thought about Apollo's words and knew them to be the truth. Even if he killed Apollo, he would return and could hurt the people that mattered to him. People like the remaining Myrmidon men or even his mother if Apollo had the stones.

"What would you do to avoid Tartarus for the next decade?" Perseus growled pressing the dagger tighter. "Do you wish to live or shall I finish you now?"

Apollo paled a bit but looked into Perseus' eyes, "What do you want?"

Perseus was silent for moment before he spoke.

"Freedom. Freedom from you gods and your deceitful ways. Tell the gods you killed me. That I died when you took your true form."

"What if I refuse?" Apollo spat back.

"I will kill you here and then while you reform I will hunt your demigods to extinction. After they are all dead, I will hunt every priest who worships you until none dare speak your name. I will destroy every temple and monument made in your honor until you fade because none dare worship you in fear of tasting my blade. Swear to tell the gods I died or I shall make the decision for you."

Apollo's face turned white despite the situation. He wanted to refuse but was worried about how much Perseus could accomplish of what he said in the span of two decades. He looked up nervously before he narrowed his eyes at the demigod pinning him down.

"Fine. I swear on the River Styx to your terms." Apollo growled.

Perseus glared at him but removed the knife and stood up and thunder rumbled. He turned around to leave until Apollo spoke again.

"It wasn't personal Perseus, not towards you anyway." Apollo muttered as he tried to heal the gaping wound in his stomach.

The temple shook violently as Perseus turned around and kicked Apollo hard in the face.

"It was personal to me!" He snarled, driving his blade through the floor of the temple shaking it to its foundations. He sent one more murderous look at the badly injured god before he dissolved into mist.

(End Flashback)

Athena was staring at Perseus with wide eyes. He snapped his fingers in front of her face making her glare at him but he just chuckled.

"That is how I am alive." He said simply.

"Perseus, you defeated an Olympian God!" She said incredulously at how simply he stated it.

Perseus chuckled, "Yeah but it wasn't like it was a tough one. Separate him from his bow and he is useless. No enemy is unbeatable. Remove what makes them the most powerful and you increase your chances of success."

Athena couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well. Perseus was the wisest demigod she knew when it came to battlefield smarts. She smiled before she turned serious, "How are you immortal? My father refused to make you or your brother immortal when Thetis asked."

He smirked a bit, "Please Athena. You Olympians are not the only powerful beings in the world. My grandfather Nereus made us immortal like Artemis' hunters with the advantage of being able to look at a god in their true form."

Athena shook her head but a smile tugged at her lips a bit.

"Where have you been?"

Perseus shrugged, "Where haven't I been is a better question?"

Athena rolled her eyes but couldn't stop smiling. She was extremely pleased to know Perseus was immortal. Even if he wasn't fully immortal, with his invulnerability, it was basically the same thing.

"Why did you reveal yourself to me? And how did you even know it was me?"

Perseus shrugged, "I saw you in here staring at yourself and knew what you were thinking. I suppose I figured you could use a friend at the moment. Just because you have new aspect, it doesn't mean that you aren't Athena. People will always worship you as Athena. I will never see you as anything but Athena." He said seriously. "And if you know how to look, it is not hard to recognize a god, especially an Olympian. The power rolls off you in waves."

Athena smiled at his words.

"What about now? What will you do now?"

Perseus frowned a bit, "What do you mean? There is nothing to do. I've travelled. I'm seen everywhere. Only you and my mother know I'm still alive. I'm stuck on this earth until I decide to tell someone how to kill me. I will wander like I have been for the last few centuries. Now that Greece is falling, I will be without a home. I guess I will eventually just accept death and join my brother. It is only for my mother that I am still alive now. She will get used to the idea of me dying and I will be free of my cursed existence."

Athena's eyes widened at his words. She thought about what it must have been like having to hide for centuries with only his mother to speak to; being without all the things that mattered to him.

"Come with me. I will convince the gods you are no threat. You could find purpose there." She said hopefully.

Perseus' eyes narrowed, "Never. If not for you and the few Olympians I respect I would try to raze Olympus to the ground until one of you killed me."

Athena looked at him worriedly before sighing. She couldn't blame him. They had taken all that mattered to him and given him nothing in return.

"Fine. But stay. Stay with me. I have no real place in Rome. I will help you find purpose in this world. I can help you and you can help me so I don't lose myself in the Roman pantheon."

Perseus was silent for minute as he thought about her words. He truly didn't have anything else but then again, he had no wish to get close to the gods again. He hated them. He wanted nothing more than to watch most of them cast into Tartarus.

Perseus slowly stood from his seat as Athena looked down sadly, assuming he was leaving her to wander the world again.

To her surprise she felt him grab her hand softly. She looked up only to see him give her a small smile.

"No promises but for now I guess we can see what happens. First time another god gets too close then I'm gone. I promised my mother I wouldn't go against Olympus but I refuse to get close to it ever again. I am no one's pawn anymore. I no longer do service for anyone. Greece will fall and that is the last place that had my loyalty. I now have ties to nowhere in this world. I am my own man and I do what I want."

Athena stood up and hugged the demigod tightly making his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

Athena noticed what she had done as stepped back, her face red. She had been so relieved he wasn't going to leave her like her family had that she had lost herself and hugged him.

Perseus noticed her red face and smirked, "That wouldn't be a blush on a maiden goddess' face would it?"

Athena's face turned even redder in embarrassment. She was about to respond when Perseus stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Athena's eyes widened and she raised her hand to slap him but to her utter shock it went around his neck as the kiss deepened for a moment. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. She also couldn't deny how much she enjoyed it. The feeling was foreign to her but she couldn't deny the pleasure it brought as well.

Perseus stepped back after a moment as Athena slowly opened her eyes. Her face was pale now as for once, she didn't know what to say. After a moment, she found her voice.

"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly.

Perseus shrugged, "What was the worst that could happen? You kill me? Then I join my brother now instead of later."

Athena narrowed her eyes, "You just did it for the Hades of it?"

He smiled, "Gods no. I did it because I wanted to. I'm just telling you why I wasn't scared to do it. I assumed if I were ever going to kiss a maiden goddess then the best time would be after you make her blush. I do apologize for the lack of warning but judging from your reaction, you didn't seem to mind." He said with a hint of mischief in his tone.

Athena blushed again and shook her head, unsure of what to say again.

Perseus' smile grew, "Relax Athena. If you wish, we will never speak of it again. I know you are a maiden goddess; I just did it because it felt right in the moment. Now, where to milady?"

Athena just stared at him. She was trying to figure out if he was just fearless or insane. What would her father say if he ever found out about that kiss? Then she decided she didn't care. Her family had abandoned her. Why not forget about her oath to her father? Not that she was willing to break it, but she was suddenly less concerned with that and more interested in what was to come now that she had a companion at least for the time being. He had no place in this world he belonged and she had no real place in Rome. Perhaps this is what she had needed, a companion who was in the same situation as her. She reached out and grabbed his hand before they both vanished into a golden light. Where were they going? Not even Athena was sure at the moment.


	12. A New Purpose

Ch. 12 (January 24th 41 AD)

Perseus walked through the city of Rome. His eyes were narrowed and his mind focused. He was not thrilled be in the situation he was in but agreed with the reasons for it and only did it because of who asked him to do it.

He ignored the looks from the citizens, all gazing at him a bit fearfully but they had no reason to fear him. There were a few in the city who did but they were not the citizens of Rome. Despite his distaste for the city and everything it represented, he had no wish to harm the citizens.

He was dressed in the armor and attire of a member of the Praetorian Guard so he knew why people were scared. The guard had a reputation for cruelty towards the common people, another thing he despised about the Roman Empire.

He made his way to the emperor's palace where two members of the Praetorian Guard stepped out to question him.

Before either could speak, he snapped his fingers in front of the men's faces.

"I am Cassius Chaerea here for a word with the emperor. Step aside, now!" He said firmly.

Both guards' eyes glazed over as Perseus strode past them before they even said a word. He walked confidently through the palace, hardly garnering a glance from anyone as the sight of the Praetorian Guard was a common occurrence inside the palace.

As he approached the emperor's bedroom, the true Cassius Chaerea stepped out to stop him.

"Halt. Identify yourself!" He ordered.

Perseus calmly nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some paper work. He handed it the guard who opened it to examine its contents. After a second, he tensed.

"This is gibberish! What does this say?" He demanded.

Perseus smirked, his hand reaching for his blade before Cassius could react and swiped his sword across the Roman's throat. The guard dropped dead before he could reach for a weapon to defend himself.

"It says I am here to kill anyone who gets in my way… In Greek." He muttered as he reached down and put a hand on the dead man's chest, the body dissolving into mist and moving to a more secluded part of the palace.

Perseus then sheathed his weapon and straightened his armor. He calmly walked up the bedroom door where the lustful cries of pleasure were easily heard. He shuddered slightly at the thought before he pushed the door open.

"Hello emperor. I see you and your sister are enjoying yourselves." Perseus said casually as he looked at the duo in the midst of lovemaking.

The emperor, Caligula, stopped.

"You dare enter my bedroom! You shall pay with your life!" Caligula bellowed.

Perseus remained stoic, "I'm afraid today is the day your crimes have caught up to you. Your lust for power has made you delusional, even enough to consider yourself a god. Well mighty Jupiter, as you have been calling yourself, I am here to put that claim to the test."

Caligula scrambled from the bed and reached for his sword across the room. Perseus dissolved into mist and reappeared in front of Caligula who lunged for his sword only to have Perseus' foot land on his outstretched hand.

"Now that doesn't seem how a god would act in front of mere mortal." Perseus chided.

Caligula paled, "W…What do you want?"

Perseus smirked, "From you? Nothing but your death. Perhaps your passing can restore some democracy to this worthless city."

Caligula looked up terrified.

"Please! I will give you anything! Gold! Power! Woman! Wealth!"

Perseus shook his head and pulled out a dagger from his waist, "It doesn't work like that child. Your crimes are unforgivable."

Caligula tried to scramble back but Perseus had his arm pinned firmly under his boot. Without hesitation he plunged the dagger into the third emperor of Rome's chest, deep into his cold heart as he waited to watch the life leave Caligula's eyes.

Perseus casually pulled the dagger out, wiping it off on the emperor's face before he sheathed it and stood up.

His eyes landed on the emperor's sister who was pale white with fear.

"Your brother was killed by the Praetorian Guard member Cassius Chaerea, understood?" He said in a serious tone.

The woman, Drusilla, nodded numbly, "Who are you?"

Perseus shook his head. "My name is not important. What is important is that you forget you ever saw me and that it was Cassius Chaerea that killed your brother. I am everywhere and should you utter even a single word other than what I have told you about your brother's death, you will find my dagger being swiped across your throat and all those who you love before you can realize how foolish your words were."

Drusilla's face turned ghostly white and she nodded her head frantically.

Perseus seemed satisfied and sent the girl a meaningful look, "Spread the word of the emperor's death. I will be watching you." He said dissolving into mist and vanishing from the bedroom of Rome's third emperor.

He reappeared on a beach with a modest looking home resting right near the shore. He calmly walked into the home, taking a seat at the table in the kitchen as he began to take off the armor he stole from a member of Caligula's Praetorian Guard.

A flash of light to his left notified him of a familiar visitor.

"Hello grandmother." He stated casually.

The woman's image shimmered until the Greek Queen of the heavens stood smiling fondly at the demigod before her.

"I assume you completed your mission?"

Perseus shivered a bit, "Yes while he was making love with his sister. Not an image I will be able to get out of my mind anytime soon."

Hera's face morphed into a look of disgust (ironic huh?). She was about to reply when a woman came walking in from the beach as Hera's eyes widened comically when she laid eyes on her step daughter Athena.

"What are you doing here?"

Athena looked at Perseus in shock, "Why is Hera here?"

Perseus simply smirked. "I am tired of trying to hide you two from each other. Athena, Hera is my adopted grandmother since she raised my mother as if she were one of her own. My mother informed her I was alive a year ago and she comes to visit me from time to time. She has also sworn to never reveal anything about me to the gods."

Athena was too shocked to speak so Perseus did for her.

"Grandmother, Athena and I have been seeing each other since you and the rest of her family basically abandoned her as you took your new Roman aspects. I assume this is not going to be an issue is it? You did swear on the Styx to never reveal anything about me to the gods."

Hera looked at her stepdaughter in utter disbelief.

"But your maiden oath?"

Athena's face turned bright red before she controlled herself and scowled, "Why should I care about that? You all left me, including my father, behind as you went to Rome. You let those worthless Romans turn me into a minor goddess of crafts."

Hera was in too much shock to reply.

Perseus snickered silently a bit at Hera's face before speaking.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you Grandmother? I mean your husband is a bastard. He can't stop breaking his oath to stay faithful to you, why should Athena do the same?"

Hera was silent for a minute before slowly shaking her head.

"I am just surprised. I suppose you don't owe us or your father much loyalty right now. I am happy you have found my grandson. I will never repeat any of this to the other gods."

Athena let a breath she didn't know she was holding while Perseus just smiled like he was expecting that answer.

Hera turned to Perseus, "Good job today in Rome. I will leave you two alone." She said before planting a kiss on his forehead and vanishing in a flash of light.

Perseus smiled until he found a pair of grey eyes narrowed in his direction. He shrugged.

"Sorry Athena but I was tired of keeping it from you and her. This was the easiest way to just get it out there. I knew she would never tell anyone. I'm her little baby grandson, she would never betray me."

Athena's eyes remained narrowed, "You couldn't give me a little warning? And why did you tell her I broke my vow?"

Perseus smirked, "Might as well just get it out there all at once rather than drag it out slowly."

Athena rolled her eyes before becoming more serious, "What were you doing in Rome?"

Perseus paled a bit, "I did Juno a favor."

Athena raised an eyebrow in question as she waited for him to explain.

"The emperor was an insane leader. He was ruining all form of democracy in the city and Juno begged me to kill him. When I found him, he was in bed with his own sister. I am sorry for not telling you but like I said years ago, I am my own man now, no one's pawn. My grandmother asked for a favor and I decided to help her."

Athena glared at him, "You helped Rome? The place that disrespected me so badly?"

Perseus glared right back, "I did a favor for a family member, just as I would do for you if you asked me to. I hate Rome and what they did to you but that man deserved death. I don't care who he was, he was a child rapist and murderer like his adopted grandfather Tiberius. Do not mistake my actions as support of Rome. I am a Greek and will always be a Greek. There are just some people who don't deserve to walk this earth and he was one of them."

Athena was silent for a minute before she sighed and relaxed, taking a seat next to Perseus.

"You're right." She said quietly.

Perseus smirked slightly but made sure she didn't see it. If there was one thing he learned of their time together, it was not to rub it in when Athena apologized or admitted she had been wrong. He had managed to get her to control her pride a bit but Rome was a touchy subject and he did not like upsetting her.

Perseus leaned over and grabbed her hand. "So, where have you been the past few days?" He asked deciding to change the subject.

Athena's eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers, a book appearing on the table beside them.

Perseus let go of the goddess' hand and picked up the book to examine it.

"The Iliad? He asked a little confused.

Athena smiled, "It is the tale of the Trojan War, written in the form of epic poems. It's the complete account of you and your brother's story in the war. Nothing is left out with the exception of the end where it has you dying when you and Apollo fight. I thought it would be a good way for you and Achilles to never to be forgotten."

Perseus' eyes widened for a minute before he slowly stood up as Athena did the same. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close kissing her softly on the lips. Athena smiled a bit into the kiss before he slowly pulled back.

"Thank you Athena. You have no idea how much this means to me." He whispered.

Athena simply nodded but she knew exactly how much it meant to him. He would be crushed if his brother were ever forgotten in the history books.

Perseus sat back down and looked at the book smiling fondly at it.

"Who is Homer?"

Athena shrugged, "A poet whom no one has ever met. I simply whispered the words to him and he wrote them down. But I made sure I included everything, even Brisēís and her betrayal of Achilles."

Perseus scowled a bit at her name.

Athena noticed his look as a question popped into her head.

"Why did you not confront her about what she did?"

Perseus' scowl only deepened.

"While I hated her for what she did, it was Apollo who seduced her and forced her to betray him. It's just like the Olympians to manipulate mortals to do their bidding and then cast them aside when finished."

Athena looked slightly hurt by his words but tried not to show it.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Not you Athena. You are a maiden goddess, or you were, and either way, I would never let myself be manipulated like that. I do love you but I would never allow you to use me like most of the gods do to other mortals."

Athena nodded to his words feeling better at the explanation.

Perseus was silent for a while as he scanned through the pages of the book, a small smile appearing on his face as he did.

Athena watched him smile as he scanned the pages of the book, a warm feeling entering her body as she watched him. They remained silent until Athena asked a question she had avoided up until this point.

"I've never asked you but how did you come to be raised by Thetis?" She asked a tad nervously, unsure of his reaction.

Perseus smiled a bit. "Relax Athena. I care not about being abandoned by Poseidon. It is what the male gods do best."

Athena nodded her head in agreement but stayed silent to hear more.

"When I was five, your father sent Ares to kill me. My mother protected me and we fled to the sea hoping Poseidon would save us. Ares killed my mother but before he could kill me my mother Thetis came from the sea and protected me. She unleashed the sea onto that worthless war god and took me with her. She raised me as her own alongside Achilles. I do not care that Poseidon did nothing because he simply is not my father. I am a son of Thetis and proud of it."

Athena scowled at her father's actions but smiled when she heard how Thetis took him in.

"And your relationship with Hera?"

Perseus shrugged, "I never met her until a year ago. My mother told her that I was alive and she wanted to meet me. She has little love for her sons but cares deeply for my mother. Since I am Thetis' son, she wanted to know me. She is a very kind woman if you aren't one of Zeus' children."

"That's for sure." Athena grumbled a bit.

Perseus chuckled at her making her glare at him but he had grown used to that look over the years.

After a minute he looked up at the goddess who was wearing a thoughtful expression, something that meant her mind was racing with plans or ideas.

"What are you thinking about? Or should I say, what are you planning?"

Athena looked at Perseus and couldn't help but smile a bit at how well he knew her.

"I was thinking about what you did today."

Perseus nodded but raised an eyebrow at the glint in her stormy grey eyes.

"No one except a select few know you're even alive. With your abilities you could single handedly change the world. You could be the silent hand of justice in the world, the one who stops the evils of the world before they could do serious damage. Eliminate the threats before they damage the world irreparably."

Perseus' eyes narrowed at his lover.

"I am no one's pawn Athena, including yours."

Athena shook her head. "No. I mean together. Neither of us have a place in this world right now. While unlike me, you are not stopped by ancient laws. I'm only thinking out loud but think about how much you could change the world, for the better."

His eyes remained narrowed for a moment as he thought about her words. She did make a good point but he was slightly wary of being manipulated. He stared into her eyes for a minute. The eyes he had come to love more than any other pair in the world. He could see the excitement in them at her idea but also the honesty. She truly had no wish to manipulate him. She was just thinking of how they could change the world together. With her planning and his skills, the things they could do were endless. He did enjoy removing evil people of the world, such as Caligula, making the world a better place to live in.

After a few minutes he reached over as put his hand on top of hers, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Well, what did you have in mind milady?"

Line Break

Line Break (June 9th 68 AD)

He sat in the shadows of the villa. He could hear the voices of his targets inside the home. The man's life was going to end regardless of his actions but Perseus decided a quick death was far too lenient for the atrocities he had committed.

Slipping from the shadows, he moved silently into the villa. Neophytus and Sporus were standing in a room outside from where the emperor was ranting in a panic to his other two loyal followers.

Silently Perseus' body dissolved into mist as he walked, he appeared behind the two men. His arms crept up behind their necks before he grabbed the men by their chins and snapped their necks effortlessly before dragging them into the shadows from whence he came.

He was about to walk back into the villa but stopped when the three man exited the home and walked to the backyard where two servants had been digging a deep hole, seemingly where the emperor planned to be buried once he found the courage to actually kill himself.

Perseus dissolved into mist again so that he could approach the group unseen. He waited; his body invisible to the men as he waited for the two servants to be sent away.

After a few more minutes, the two slaves were sent back into the home as the emperor tried to gather the courage to end his own life.

Perseus decided it was time to make his presence known. He appeared behind the other two loyal freedman who the emperor, Epaphroditos and Phaon.

A quick blow to the back of the head of Phaon knocked his into unconsciousness. He brought out his dagger and slit the throat of Epaphroditos before he lunged forward and grabbed the young emperor Nero by the toga and dragged him to the ground.

"Yes, kill me, please." Nero said gratefully knowing he did not have the courage to do the deed himself.

Perseus smiled sadistically, "Kill you? Now why would I do such a thing emperor? I have much better plans for you."

Nero looked horrified as he tried crawling away but Perseus pinned him down with a foot to the back.

"No, no. You have a much better fate awaiting you."

Without a word, a large wooden box appeared inside the deep hole that was supposed to be his grave.

Perseus grabbed Nero by the foot and dragged him towards the hole as the emperor clawed at the earth in a desperate attempt for freedom.

With a final tug, Nero was thrown into the hole landing inside the box. He tried standing up before his faithful follower Phaon was thrown in as well.

Nero tried climbing out but Perseus jumped down, knocking the emperor down with a knee the chest, pinning him down on top of his still unconscious follower.

"So passes Nero, son of Gnaeus Domitius Ahenobarbus, fifth Emperor of Rome." Perseus muttered as he disappeared from the hole and reappeared on the ground to the side of the hole.

"Perhaps while you wait for death to slowly claim you, you can think about the lives you took with your evil ways. At least I left you with a friend who you can talk to while you both wait for death." Perseus said calmly.

Nero tried to get up but a top appeared on his casket before Perseus stepped aside and the dirt moved to dig the hole silently refilled it while grassed appeared over the area, leaving no indication that the area had been disturbed, a little aide from the mastermind of the plan.

"Non est pax impiis." (No peace for the wicked) Perseus muttered before hearing the sounds of horses' hooves approaching as he dissolved into mist once again.

Line Break (December 1476, Romania)

A small army of men on horses made their way through a dark forest road on a cold December night. The Romanian road was deep in the forest as the group of armed men made their way towards their army which was in the city of Giurgiu. The genocide of the city was simply awaiting the arrival of their commander who rode in the center of the group of men.

A single small arrow flew through the night air before it imbedded in the shoulder of the commander whose eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell ungracefully off his steed and onto the dirt path.

The men immediately snapped to attention, forming a protective circle around the commander with weapons out as they looked for their enemies.

A second, larger arrow flew through the night sky impaling one of the men though the throat.

Crossbows fired wildly in the direction the arrow had come from in a desperate attempt to locate the assailant.

On the other side of the circle, the wet scream of two men cause the rest to spin around only to see two more of their comrades fall to the ground with deeply slit throats.

Nervous mutterings ran through the armed men as they could see almost nothing in the darkness of the cold night.

A glowing green light flew through the air towards the men who shot wildly at it but none managed to hit it before it crashed into the chest of a soldier and splattered all over a number of his comrades.

Horrifying screams tore into the previously silent night as men rolled around and swatted at themselves in a desperate attempt to end the pain but nothing, not dirt nor water would put the bright green flames out before the men burned to death in agonizing pain.

The remaining men shrunk back together with their backs together as they desperately tried to survive this vicious attack by an unseen enemy.

A man stepped out of the darkness and glowing emerald eyes bore into the men. One fired off a bolt from his crossbow but the man's hand moved faster than the soldier's eyes could follow and plucked the arrow out of the air before it could reach its target.

The men paled as this figure approached slowly, his hand reaching to his waist where it pulled a leaf shaped sword out of its sheath.

One of the braver men pulled out a halberd and attacked. He swung at the man's head only to have him duck before making three quick swipes.

The Hungarian soldier froze as his two comrades looked terrified as he fell onto his back, deep slits in his throat and an X across his chest began to pour blood.

"Please. Have mercy lord." One of the soldiers pleaded as he dropped to his knees in a show of submission.

The emerald eyed attacker looked down at the soldier coldly before uttering a single word in response.

"No."

The leaf shape sword was driven to the hilt into the man's chest as he cried out in pain as death claimed him as well.

The final soldier pulled out a dagger and lunged forward driving it into the man's chest. Cold sea green eyes looked deep into those of the final soldier as the Hungarian stepped back, a look of horror on his face as he gazed at the broken weapon clutched in his hand.

Without a word, the emerald eyed man pulled out his own dagger, driving it through the bottom of the man's jaw and deep into his brain as he fell back dead.

The man leaned down and wiped his dagger clean on the dead soldier's clothes before he laid on his target. He stepped forward and grabbed the man by the ankle and silently dragged him into the dark woods.

(Two Hours Later)

The leader of Hungary slowly opened his eyes as he tried to recall where it was he had been when he fell asleep. His eyes widened as he looked down at his legs and arms to find he tightly bound by rope with his legs in four directions before he looked up to find a man sitting casually on log with a small fire burning in front of him.

"How dare you? I am Vlad Tepesh, Prince of Wallachia and you shall suffer greatly for your actions."

The man slowly looked up, his eyes dark and filled with anger and disgust. They also had a slight glow to them that unsettled the prince as they looked like a violent storm waiting to be unleashed.

"Don't you mean you are Vlad Tepesh, son of Hades and Prince of Wallachia? Torturer and murderer of thousands?

The prince paled, "Y…You're a demigod?"

The emerald eyed man quirked an eyebrow, "I am Perseus, son of Thetis, brother of Achilles, and in your case, the hand of justice."

"My father… My father will strike you down for this! Set me free and you may escape the wrath of Hades!" Vlad bellowed but his eyes shown with fear.

A slow sadistic grin appeared on Perseus' face.

"Your father? Who is it you think told me where to find you? The lord of the dead may not be the kindest man in existence but your evils are too much for even him to handle."

A look of terror appeared on the captive's face before a look of acceptance appeared on it.

"Kill me and be done with it then."

The sadistic smile on Perseus' face only grew.

"Done with it? No, your father is coming to claim you personally. I requested an hour with you for myself. You seem fond of watching people get impaled in the most sickening and vile ways. I thought you would like to know the feeling for yourself for a while."

For the next hour, the screams of agony would have been heard miles away had there been a soul within the vicinity.

A shadow descended next to Perseus as the screams slowly stopped and were replaced by whimpers of agony from his captive.

The Lord of the Dead laid eyes on the son of Thetis with a bit of shock at the amount of blood that covered the immortal demigod's body.

"Are you sure you aren't mine?" Hades asked smirking.

Perseus turned to the god with his own smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid not but the centuries have shown me the cruelty of some mortals and perhaps darkened my persona a bit."

Hades nodded before looking at his son making him flinch a bit.

"I see some of the punishment has already been delivered."

Perseus nodded, "I believe that is just a fraction of what he deserves though."

The Hungarian Prince looked up finally, "Father, please. End my suffering."

The god sent his son a harsh glare, "You are no son of mine. The evils you have committed will never be forgotten. Your suffering has only just begun." He spat.

Vlad's eyes widened before his father snapped his fingers, the fury Alecto appearing at her master's side.

"My lord." She rasped.

"Take this monster to the fields. Take your time with his death. He deserves no sympathy or break from his suffering." Hades spat.

An evil smile appeared on the fury's face before she snapped her fingers and disappeared with the son of Hades.

Perseus turned to the Lord of the Underworld.

"I assume our deal continues then?"

Hades nodded, "Yes, of course. You will continue to have access to your brother and visit him as you wish. You have done me a great service Perseus, I shall not forget it."

Perseus bowed his head to the god who was engulfed by a shadow and disappeared from the woods.

A golden light appeared next to Perseus before Athena stood at his side, a wary look on her face when she laid eyes on him.

She snapped her fingers, cleaning the demigod of the blood that was splattered all over his body.

"One of the men who you killed on the trail, his body is now the body of the son of Hades. A rider will come across them soon and carry to head to Constantinople as proof of the death."

Perseus nodded his head slowly before his hand crept out and slipped into the goddess'.

"I believe our work here is complete. I am in need of a break. Shall we?"

Athena smirked slightly and squeezed his hand softly, "We shall, my love." She said before the duo vanished in golden light.


	13. A Leap Through Time

Ch. 13

(March 28th, 1584…. Russia)

Perseus looked down at his body in disgust. He hated this. He hated this more than anything in the world. Athena had made him look like an associate of his target. He hated the feeling of wearing someone else's body. It was awkward, felt alien, and was downright creepy. He shook his head and focused on his objective.

He walked into the Tsar's palace where his target was waiting for him… For a game of chess.

Not exactly what he expected from a sadistic monster like his target but it did make his plan easier. It also allowed him privacy. The Tsar was a paranoid lunatic and Perseus' appearance was of one of the few people the Tsar trusted completely.

How soon he would learn the mistake of that decision.

He walked confidently through the palace until he came to the throne room doors where there were no guards waiting. The Tsar had probably killed them slowly and painfully for some minor annoyance. He pushed the doors open and laid eyes on the Tsar of Russia, Ivan IV Vasilyevich.

The Tsar smiled when he laid eyes on Perseus.

"Ah, Bogdan my friend. I have been waiting. Come, let us play." The Tsar said gesturing to the chess board in front of him.

Perseus forced himself to smile as he approached the table taking a seat. The Tsar started immediately moving one of his pawns. Perseus followed his lead making his move. They remained silent for a few minutes, exchanging moves until it was once again Perseus' turn.

Most of his pawns were out of the way. His fingers brushed against his king making the Tsar raise an eyebrow at him.

Perseus smiled slightly, "Confused? Yes, the king is quite valuable isn't it, the one who watches over the kingdom. The one all the rest are willing to give their lives to protect."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "As it should be. The king is their ruler, their superior, the one who is the most valuable."

Perseus shook his head.

"Partially correct my friend. The king is supposed to be revered like that because he protects those within his kingdom. He cares for them and loves them because they are his people. In exchange for that love, they revere him above all others."

The Tsar stopped, "What has gotten into you Bogdan? You speak strangely."

Perseus' hand reached down to his ankle as he silently unsheathed his dagger. Before the Tsar could react, Perseus' hand moved like a blur, slamming the dagger into his hand as it rested on the table, pinning it down as Ivan screamed in pain.

Before his screaming stopped, Perseus drove his fist into the nose of the Tsar of Russia, breaking it badly as blood poured out.

Perseus' body shimmered before it turned into its normal appearance. Ivan looked up at him in terror.

"W… Who are you?"

Perseus growled as he grabbed the Tsar's broken nose between his fingers and twisted hard causing Ivan to shriek in agony.

"I am justice. The justice for the thousands you have tortured and killed you sadistic monster."

Ivan looked up in horror before Perseus pulled the dagger free from his hand and the table and kicked Ivan backwards in his chair. He pounced with lightning speed and pinned him down with a knee to the throat before forcing the Tsar to open his mouth as he mercilessly cut out his tongue.

"I have no wishes to hear your pleas for mercy. I promise you will receive none." Perseus spat as he knocked the chest board off the table and dragged the injured Tsar of Russia to his feet before laying him down on the table where he planned to give the bastard a taste of what he made thousands endure.

Line Break (August 24th, 1614… Village of Čachtice, Slovakia)

Two people appeared in a golden light in the courtyard of a large castle. Their faces were hidden to avoid the attention of any watchful eyes in the area, both mortal and divine.

"Why are we here? She was tried and sentenced to be locked away in here for the rest of her life." The man asked curiously.

The woman turned to him, an incredulous look in her stormy grey eyes, "And that is justice?"

The man held up his hands, "No but it seems more just than a quick death." He argued.

The woman smiled evilly. "Who said I was going to kill her? No, I plan to do the opposite of killing her."

The man raised an eyebrow but the woman just smiled and grabbed his hand as they disappeared again into the castle, reappearing in a large bedroom where a woman lay in her bed. She was old, in her fifties and looked rather weak, like she had simply lost the will to live.

At the sight of the arrival of two beings in a golden light, the elderly woman sat up curiously. She did not fear death so whatever these two entities brought must be better than her current situation.

Or so she thought.

"Who are you?" The elderly woman asked with a slight nervous edge in her voice.

The woman threw back her hood revealing dark black hair, startling grey eyes, and the face of a twenty year old woman.

"You are so young and beautiful. Are you here to make me young again?" The older woman asked hopefully.

The second figure tried to stop it but a loud laugh escaped his lips before he too threw back his hood revealing a man. He looked twenty and had raven black hair as well but his eyes were a vibrant sea green that had just a slight glow to them that showed the man was far older than his appearance.

"And you, so handsome. Have you come to take me as your lover once I am young again?" The woman said standing up from the bed and trying to walk over to him seductively.

It took every bit of his willpower not to break down laughing both at the elderly woman's attempt to look sexy and the furious expression on his lover's face.

Just as the woman reached him a hard fist collided with her jaw knocking the elderly woman back a few feet. That was when the man lost control and began to laugh until a pair of stormy grey turned to him narrowed.

He stopped himself and nodded as the woman turned back to the elderly one holding her jaw in shock.

"Indeed I am here to grant you immortality, my dear." She said a sickening sweet tone. "You, Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, have spent your life searching for youth. You bathed and drank the blood of women and children in your quest. For your actions, your greatest desire shall be granted."

The woman let go of injured jaw and her eyes lit up in excitement. She stepped forward and only to be blasted back when a godly energy erupted from the goddess.

The woman slammed against the wall as before she began screaming in agony. First, her arms began to turn leathery as they shrunk. The woman hit the ground writhing in pain before the screaming stopped and in the place of the woman was a bat, no bigger than a normal bat, but with large fangs protruding from her mouth.

The man stepped forward and stepped on one of the wings before the bat could try to fly away.

He snickered a bit, "You know, you look kind of sexy when you got all vengeful." He said to the woman who rolled her eyes but smiled a bit.

"Now, since you were a monster in your mortal life, you shall enjoy eternity in Tartarus feeding off the monsters inside in order to sustain you." The woman said before snapping her fingers as the bat vanished from the castle, straight into Tartarus where she would remain for eternity.

The man, Perseus, smirked, "Yup, definitely sexy when you get vengeful."

The goddess, Athena, rolled her eyes again. "Would you like to join her?"

Perseus chuckled and shook his head as a small smile appeared on the goddess' lips. She approached the demigod slowly before placing her arms around his neck.

"I suppose if I haven't done it yet in the past millennia, then you shouldn't really be worried." She said leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips as the duo vanished from the castle, a body looking like the mortal Athena had just cursed appearing in the spot from which they vanished.

Line Break (April 30th, 1945… Berlin Germany)

Perseus' face was red with anger as he appeared in the streets of Berlin, a cloak on with a hood up covering his face. He and Athena had just gotten into a heated exchange about him being in Germany. She wanted him to let the Soviets find Hitler and deal out their own justice but Hades had asked him to do this and held his ability to see his brother over his head, something that only made Perseus more angry.

It had been that that caused his fight with Athena. He was already angry and when she asked him not to go, he had blown up on her when she really hadn't been wrong.

In all their centuries together, it been the first time he had really snapped at her so angrily and he felt bad about it.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to be focused on this current mission. Even if they couldn't kill him, he had no interest in being shot. The improvements in the technology of weaponry had really made those bullets pack a punch.

He slipped through the streets staying mostly to the shadows but it wasn't hard to go unnoticed, most people were focused on repelling the quickly advancing Red Army as they tried to make their way towards the Reich Chancellery.

Perseus made his way to the chancellery and slipped past the few guards still stationed there unnoticed. He walked into the building and headed for the map room. As he walked through the hall he saw a man, Gertraud Junge, or better known as Tradaul Junge, making his way towards him. He was focused on some documents in his hands making it all too easy.

Perseus took two steps forward before slamming his fist into the forehead of the Führer's personal assistant. The young man was out before he hit the ground with a deep gash in his head where Perseus' fist had hit him.

Perseus picked up the paperwork the man had been reading and read it before he smirked. It was Hitler's final will and testament along with a marriage certificate for Hitler and Eva Braun.

He tucked the paperwork into the shirt pocket of the unconscious man before reaching the door to the map room. Instead of kicking it in, he turned himself into mist as walked through it as he laid eyes on Hitler and his wife preparing to kill themselves.

He charged forward, slowly solidifying as he reached them where he slapped the cyanide pill out of Eva Braun's hand while kicking the gun out of Hitler's.

Without a word he turned and kicked the son of Hades hard in the face sending him to the ground reeling before he grabbed the woman by the hair.

"You two do not get to die so easily. You've been a naughty boy Hitler and daddy wants a word with you."

Eva yelped and looked utterly confused while Hitler was pale with fear making Perseus smirk.

"He didn't tell you? He is a son of Hades, you know, Greek God of the Underworld."

Eva's eyes widened making Perseus' smirk grow. "Yes and his father would like a word with both of you… Even if I think it will end in an eternity of torment for both of you."

"Please… Just let me go. I didn't know… I just went along so I wouldn't die." Eva pleaded.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "It doesn't work like that bitch." He said as a large crevice opened up in the floor of the room.

"Yes. That is our cue." Perseus said, still holding Eva by the hair before he grabbed Hitler by the foot and jumped into the crevice.

Perseus landed with a soft thud in the throne room of Hades while the lord of the dead's son and his wife did not land so gently.

Perseus narrowed his eyes at Hades.

"Here you go. Just as you asked." He spat.

Hades almost looked apologetic.

"I need you to do me one more favor."

Perseus reached for his sword but stopped himself. "You were a friend Hades but you are really pushing that to the end of its limits. A friend does not blackmail his friends and after everything I've done for you over the centuries, you have the balls to ask for more?"

Hades sighed and waved his hands. Two small children appeared beside his throne, both sleeping peacefully.

Perseus' eyes widened, "I don't hurt kids. You can find someone else to do that." He growled.

Hades' eyes widened, "I don't want you to hurt them. They are mine. Zeus killed their mother and thinks he killed them. They have been dipped in the Lethe. I need you to hide them for me."

Perseus glared at the god sitting in his throne.

"And if I refuse?"

Hades shook his head, "Nothing. I am sorry for holding that against you before. It won't happen again. I am asking you to do this as a friend. Zeus will notice if I or one of my minions does it. He has called me to a meeting with him and Poseidon in a bit and I am asking you as a friend to bring my children to the Lotus Hotel during that meeting. I can hide them there until it is safe for them to come out."

Perseus eyed the god before him closely, looking for any sign of deception until his eyes drifted to the kids. They were young, almost as young as him when Zeus killed his mother.

He looked back at Hades who looked almost pleading as he stared at Perseus.

"Alright but you owe me now. Not saying I'll try to collect anytime soon but you better remember this favor."

Hades looked relieved before nodding. "Yes. I will not forget this." He said gratefully. "The meeting is in an hour. Bring them then."

Perseus nodded and put a hand on each sleeping kid's shoulders before Hades snapped his fingers and the trio vanished from the throne room of Underworld.

Cold dark obsidian eyes turned to the nervous two other occupants of the room.

"You and your little girlfriend are going to pay for what you did and the headache you've caused me. Millions of Jews? You just wait until you see the amusement park of tortures waiting for you two." Hades growled at his son and wife who both whimpered fearfully.

Perseus reappeared on a secluded beach in California with a kid on each of his shoulders before walking into the modest home right on the shore. The minute he stepped inside he paused as two narrowed grey eyes snapped in his direction.

Perseus set the sleeping children down on the couch and turned to the goddess glaring at him.

"Who are they?"

Perseus sighed, "Two of Hades' kids. I need to bring them to the Lotus Hotel in an hour."

"So you are Hades' errand boy now?" Athena asked harshly.

Perseus narrowed his eyes before he stopped himself and looked at Athena apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

Athena raised an eyebrow and waited. Perseus sighed and nodded.

"Hades said he wouldn't let me see my brother if I didn't take care of his son in Germany. I shouldn't have blown up on you. I should have just told you why I was doing it but I was angry at being blackmailed and took it out on you."

Athena eyed him closely before putting a hand to each of her temples and rubbing them tiredly.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot sometimes?"

Perseus cracked the first genuine smile in hours. "Because you are there to remind ever so lovingly that I am being one."

Athena rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to him. He thought she was going to kiss him but suddenly slapped him hard across the face. He put a hand to his stinging cheek and looked up at her closely.

"I deserved that." He said quietly.

Athena smiled, "Good. You're still smart enough to recognize that. Don't yell at me like that again over something so stupid or you'll get much worse next time."

Perseus smirked, "Noted."

Athena's smile grew before her eyes landed on the children again.

"Why do you need to take them there?"

Perseus scowled, "Your father killed their mother and thinks he killed them. He called for a meeting of the Big Three in a bit and Hades asked me to sneak them into the casino during the meeting."

Athena frowned. Her father was getting worse with his paranoia and arrogance. Eventually it was going to come back and bite him in the ass and she had a bad feeling her lover would be the one doing the biting when the time came. Perseus' hatred for Zeus had grown over the centuries and it was getting worse the worse Zeus got.

She looked back at Perseus and nodded, "I will help you. My father is getting worse as the centuries go on. They deserve a chance to hide from his paranoia."

Perseus smiled at her words, "Thank you Athena."

She simply smiled and slipped her hand into his, grateful their little spat was over so before it had escalated into something worse.

Line Break (2005, New York)

Three demigods and a satyr were running for their lives. A large group of monsters were after them and their destination was still too far away. The group had a few weapons but it wouldn't help as they were hopelessly outnumbered as well.

Despite their efforts, the demigods and satyr simply weren't fast enough as they reached a hill that the satyr said they would find safety in if they could just get across the border at the top.

Soon the group was surrounded but the monsters' attention seemed to be focused on one girl. She was about ten or eleven years old and had black hair along with electric blue eyes.

She and a boy about thirteen with blonde hair and blue eyes stood protectively in front of a slightly younger girl who had blonde curly hair and startling grey eyes. In her hand she held a small dagger that looked like it would be little help against the monsters and other creatures of the Underworld that surrounded the group.

"Go. Take Annabeth and Grover across the border and get help." The black haired girl muttered to the boy who seemed shocked.

"No way. We'll fight them together like we always do. We are not leaving you here." The boy argued.

"Not this time Luke. They want me. I will hold them off until you get help. Just go!" The girl yelled.

The boy froze when she yelled. He was about to respond when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a man solidify out of what looked like nothingness.

The man wore a cloak with a hood up but it was clear he was very well bit. He looked quite intimidating.

The monsters had yet to notice the man and continued eyeing the group hungrily.

The lead monster flapped her leathery bat wings as she came forward.

"We want the daughter of Zeus. We care not for the rest." She hissed.

The black haired girl trembled a bit but stepped forward. Before she could respond, the man approached the group and spoke from behind the monsters.

"Be gone Alecto lest you wish to feel my wrath."

The fury spun around in the air. "Who dares get in my way?" She hissed.

The man stood their silently for a second before he drew a slightly leaf shaped sword, a xiphos, before he pulled a shield off his back.

At the sight of the shield, Alecto flapped her wings nervously in the air.

"What business do you have with these half-bloods? Lord Hades wants the daughter of Zeus and will be displeased with your interference." She hissed.

The man shook his head, "Lord Hades will get over it. I have done him many favors over the years and he can show his gratitude by overlooking this one instance." He said back, his tone slightly agitated.

Alecto seemed unsure of what to do.

"Just give us the daughter of Zeus. You may have the rest."

"No." The man said firmly. "A friend has asked me to watch over this group and she gets my favor over even Lord Hades. I will speak to him personally when my business here is finished. Now you will leave before I give you a much quicker trip back to his realm."

Alecto growled to herself. Before she could respond, two Hellhounds lunged at the man.

He hardly reacted. A quick flick of his blade slit the throat of one while the second received a face full of shield. The hellish hound landed with a thud before the man stomped his foot on the stunned monster's head, crushing its skull and sending it back to Tartarus with a pained whimper.

The man looked up, his hood falling off his head revealing jet black hair a deep emerald colored eyes.

Alecto fluttered her wings nervously again, "I will inform my lord to expect your visit."

The man nodded as the fury snapped her fingers, vanishing with her group of minions.

The man turned back to the group as the boy stepped forward nervously.

"T…Thank you sir." He stuttered out.

An amused smile appeared on his face before he suddenly snapped his fingers. The boy, black haired girl and satyr all passed out instantly leaving only the trembling girl with grey eyes staring at him in shock.

He slowly walked up to and knelt down gently, "Hello Annabeth." He said softly.

The girl's eyes widened, "How did you know my name? And what did you do to my friends?"

He smiled, "I did not hurt them, I simply used to the mist to put them to sleep. I was sent by your mother to protect you and your friends. I don't have a lot of time so I need you to listen to me."

Annabeth looked scared but nodded numbly. He noticed the dagger in her hand and smiled.

"That is not a proper weapon for a demigod my dear." He said reaching into his cloak and pulling out a bracelet. He gently grabbed her hand and slid it onto her wrist while she looked at him nervous and confused.

"What is that?" She asked timidly.

He smiled again, "It is a weapon. You will find out in time. Chiron will show you. I believe he will know what it is quite well."

Annabeth nodded but still looked confused.

"You said my mom sent you?"

He nodded, "Yes. Your mother is Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. She cares for you very much and wanted me to make sure you were safe."

Annabeth looked shocked but then spoke again, "And who are you?"

The man smiled sadly, "I cannot tell you that. But I can tell you I am someone who will always come to your aide when you need it. Your mother means a great deal to me and so do you. I will carry your friends over the border and Chiron should be out shortly. I cannot stay but I promise you will see me again, just have patience."

Annabeth slowly nodded making the man smile before he threw a demigod over each of his shoulders and grabbed the satyr by the hoof and dragged him along as he led Annabeth across the border.

As soon as they crossed, a camp materialized in front of them making Annabeth gasp. A centaur galloped his way toward them as he set the demigods down.

"Stay safe Annabeth. Your mother will be watching you, even when you do not know it." He said softly before he dissolved into mist while Annabeth just stared at the spot he was standing in in disbelief.

The centaur reached her side shortly after and looked around confused.

"Who was that and where did he go?"

Annabeth just shrugged shyly.

The centaur, Chiron, softened at the sight of her nervousness.

"Did he say anything my dear?" He asked gently.

Annabeth nodded, "He said my mom sent him to protect me and then he gave me this bracelet and said it was a weapon."

Chiron's eyes widened before he gestured for her to show him the bracelet. He tugged at the charm on the chain before leaf shaped sword sprung to life. Chiron looked at it confused until he gasped.

"Di Immortales."

Annabeth looked at him confused but Chiron was simply pale and in utter disbelief.

"It's not possible. This was lost millennia ago." He muttered more to himself.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked shyly.

Chiron looked at the girl warily, "This, my dear, is one of the most famous swords in Greek history."

Annabeth waited for him to finish.

Chiron swallowed a bit, "This is the sword of Achilles."

Line Break

After Chiron had explained the history of the sword to Annabeth and how he couldn't explain how it came to be in the mystery man's possession, she had followed the centaur into camp. Within minutes, a holographic owl had appeared over her head proving the truth to the man's words about her mother.

Her three friends were sent to the infirmary to sleep off whatever had put them to sleep but Chiron assured her they were fine and had not been harmed.

She was brought to her new cabin and introduced to her new siblings who had welcomed her in with open arms. At Chiron's request, she had not mentioned the mysterious man or the gift he had given her.

She was given a bed in the cabin where she quickly tucked herself in and passed out after the day's events as well as living on the run for months.

As she fell asleep, she found herself on the borders of Camp Half-Blood where she had just met the mysterious man. Except now, it was daytime as a woman stood on the top of the hill looking down at her with a smile. Annabeth's eyes widened when she found an identical pair of grey eyes to her own looking at her.

She slowly approached the woman.

"M…Mom?" She asked nervously.

The woman smiled at her, "Yes dear. I am your mother."

Annabeth ran forward and engulfed her mother in hug which the goddess returned with a smile.

After a moment, Annabeth stepped back with a smile as she looked up at her mother. Before Athena could speak, Annabeth did, the question burning a hole in her little nine year old brain.

"Who was that man? Did you really send him?"

Athena smiled at her daughter's curiosity.

"Yes I did. He is a friend who helped me long ago and has been my friend ever since."

Annabeth smiled, "Who is he?"

"That is a complicated question Annabeth. He is a man who lived thousands of years ago. He and his brother were the greatest heroes to ever live in ancient Greece. They did many great things before one of them, Achilles, died."

Annabeth nodded, Chiron had told her some of this.

"So that was Perseus? The brother of Achilles?"

Athena smiled, "Yes it was."

Annabeth looked confused, "But he died. Chiron said Apollo killed him at the end of the war when he tried to avenge his brother's death."

Athena's face turned more serious as she sat down in the grass and gestured for Annabeth to do the same.

"That is not what really happened. He did not die. He defeated Apollo and then made him swear to tell us gods that he died. He wanted to hide from the gods because he was angry for their role in his brother's death."

Annabeth just watched her mother with wide eyes. Despite her young age, she was smart and was able to understand her mother well.

Slowly she nodded, "But if he lived so long ago, how is he alive? He looks so young."

Athena smiled, "He is immortal like the gods. He does not age. He will always look that young."

"Why did he help us?" Annabeth asked.

"He is a very good friend of mine. I asked him to help you because I knew the monsters were after your friend."

Annabeth nodded as her eyes drifted to the bracelet on her wrist.

"Why did he give me his brother's sword?"

Athena's eyes widened in shock and a small gasp escaped her lips, "He did?"

Annabeth nodded.

Athena looked at the bracelet in shock before she regained her composure. "He must care for you a great deal. That sword means everything to him. It is his most prized possession along with his brother's shield. If he gave it to you then you must cherish it. It is a powerful weapon only two people have wielded in their lives and they were him and his brother."

Annabeth smiled at the thought of being given something so important. She looked up at her mother whose face turned serious again.

"Do not tell anyone about him. The world thinks he is dead and it must remain that way for a while. He will reveal himself when the time is right. If anyone asks about the sword, you say it was a gift from me. Just say I gave it to you when I gave you this." Athena said handing Annabeth a Yankees baseball cap.

Annabeth looked at it confused but the goddess chuckled and took it back placing it on her head before she vanished from sight.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked nervously.

Athena reappeared chuckling with the cap in her hands.

"This hat will make you invisible Annabeth."

Annabeth's mouth dropped open before she got a big smile on her face, "Really?"

Athena nodded still smiling widely.

"Why are you giving this to me? I already got a present from Perseus." Annabeth asked unsure why she was getting so much.

"You are very special my dear, very special indeed. I have given your siblings gifts too but none have gotten this gift from me. I have waited for you to get to camp so I could give it to you. You must keep it close. It is almost as powerful a weapon as the one from Perseus. You will have a long journey ahead of you."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but Athena just smiled, "In time you will know. For now, get to know your siblings. Make friends in camp as they are your best weapon in whatever you must face in the years to come."

Annabeth nodded as her mother stood up. She followed her lead and also stood up.

"Will I ever see Perseus again?" Annabeth asked.

Athena smiled, "Of course you will my dear. Even when you don't see him, he is around. In time, you will see him more."

Annabeth looked slightly confused by her mother's words but before she could ask what she meant, Athena planted a kiss on her forehead and Annabeth woke up in her bed. She looked around to see everyone still asleep but laying beside her on the bed was the invisibility cap and a book with a note on it.

She picked up the book and read the note.

In this book is the story of Perseus and his brother. It would be good if you knew the history of the sword you now wield and the stories of the two greatest demigods to exist.

In time you will understand its importance.

Love, Mom.

Annabeth looked at the book cover, The Iliad, she read before opening up the book and starting to read, anxious to hear about the man who saved her and who obviously meant a great deal to her mother even if she wasn't sure why.

Line Break

Athena appeared on a beach in California, her eyes landing on the dark haired demigod sitting in the sand and looking at the waves as they slowly crashed into the sand. She quietly made her way up behind him before sitting down making him jump to his feet.

She let out a quiet chuckle at his fearful face but soon turned serious.

"In the thousands of years we have been together, not once have I been able to sneak up on you. Why are you so distracted?"

Perseus glared at her for a second before smiling softly.

"I was just thinking about the events of the day, just lost in thought."

Athena nodded before she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You gave her Achilles' sword?"

Perseus sighed, "Is that a question? You obviously know the answer oh mighty goddess of wisdom."

Athena elbowed him in the ribs a bit.

"I am just wondering why." She asked softly. She couldn't express how happy she was he had done that.

Perseus turned his head to look at the goddess he loved questioningly. "I think my reasons are obvious Athena."

Athena nodded and gently pushed her lover onto his back in the sand. "She will have a difficult life. She needs all the advantages she can get."

Perseus didn't reply at first, just laid back deep in his thoughts. After a few minutes he responded.

"Did we do the right thing? We could have kept her hidden and she would never have to go through any of this."

Athena smiled a bit. "We did the right thing. In time the world will know the truth about her and perhaps it will be for the best."

He sighed, "I hope you are correct. If it comes down to it, I will fight the entire council to protect her. It is not her fault she is the first child ever born to you through anything other than thought. No matter what, no one will touch my daughter. Not the Olympians. Not your father. No one will lay a finger on my little girl."

Athena leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't have heard more perfect words come out of his mouth. No one would touch their child.


	14. Captured

Ch. 14

The years passed slowly and peacefully for Annabeth as she settled into Camp Half-Blood. She grew close to her friends and even closer to Luke and Thalia. After everything the trio had gone through, it was clear they had a bond that could not be broken. For two years they lived and trained at Camp Half-Blood, all excelling in their training.

Thalia was expert with her spear and horrifying shield, a replica of the shield Annabeth's mother had been given by her father Zeus. Luke soon became one of the best swordsmen in camp and the leader of the Hermes cabin. There was one person he could not hold a candle to in swordplay even if no one could understand why.

That would be Annabeth.

From the moment of her first swordsmanship lesson, Annabeth was clearly a natural. An arrogant Ares camper had called her out to try to teach the class a few simple techniques. He had tossed her a sword that was far too large and far too heavy for her small frame but she had simply tossed it aside and tugged the small charm on her bracelet as her most prized possession appeared in her hands.

The campers in the arena had gasped at the sight of such a beautiful sword. She had done as Chiron and her mother said and told everyone it was a gift from her mother and never revealed who the sword had once belonged to or who had given her the blade.

A jealous look appeared in the son of Ares' eyes as he looked at the sword. Without a word, he had attacked but to his utter shock, Annabeth met every strike with her own. Her technique was amazing considering her inexperience but everything seemed to come naturally to the young demigod… or tri-blood, even if she didn't know that.

Soon the Ares camper had become infuriated by the small daughter of Athena's ability to counter every one of his attacks. He feinted a strike low before kicking her in the stomach, sending her tumbling back a few steps before falling on her butt.

The camper stalked closer just as Luke had stepped out of the crowd to defend his friend when the Ares camper was suddenly blasted backwards as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky.

Everyone in the arena turned to the entrance to find Thalia standing there, a look of rage on her face as sparks danced off her skin.

She stalked to the dazed son of the war god as he tried to stand up only to get a hard foot to the face.

"You better get over your superiority complex soon because no matter what that girl does, it will always be better than anything you could do." Thalia growled angrily.

Thalia turned around towards the group of wide-eyed demigods.

"What!" She yelled making them look away while Luke chuckled at Thalia's blunt way of talking to people.

Thalia caught Annabeth looking in shock and smirked as he approached her before glaring at her playfully.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us you were all badass warrior demigoddess?"

Annabeth blushed a bit and shrugged, "I didn't know. It didn't know I could do any of that, it just kind of came naturally."

Thalia grinned and held up her hand for high-five. "Well wherever it came from, it was awesome. Now you've got to teach me some of those moves girl."

Luke made his way over looked at Annabeth with a big grin on his face, "That was so sweet Annie. You kicked his ass!"

Annabeth smiled shyly as she looked down at the sword still clutched in her hand. She wondered if maybe it was the sword that made her so good. Her mother had said it was a powerful weapon. She quickly thought about the sword disappearing as it vanished from her hand as her bracelet glinted in the sunlight.

Line Break (2 Years after trio arrived at Camp Half-Blood)

Annabeth, Luke and Thalia stood nervously in the throne room of the Underworld. The lord of the dead sat in his throne looking at Thalia and Luke with hatred in his eyes. Annabeth was utterly confused by the almost approving look that Hades had given her. They had come into his domain without permission trying to reclaim Zeus' master bolt after Thalia had been charged with the task of finding it after it was stolen.

Behind the three demigods stood the three servants of Hades, Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera. Their very appearance made Annabeth want to crawl out of her skin.

The lord of the Underworld was silent as he seemed to be pondering what exactly to do with them. Annabeth's hand drifted to her pocket where she could feel the three little blue pearls she had been given in Saint Louis by the mysterious woman. The way she had spoken to Annabeth was like one of a long lost relative who was finally being reunited with someone she loved dearly. The woman had never mentioned her name but something about her had made Annabeth feel safe.

Hades seemed to have noticed her hand and the look of indecision on her face and let out a loud bellowing laugh that sent a chill down all three demigods' spines.

"Thinking about making a quick getaway young one?"

Annabeth paled making Hades laugh again.

"I'm afraid I am unable to harm any of you." Hades said in an almost whiny tone. "An old friend has called in a favor for your safe passage. Thankfully, he said nothing about leaving with the items you so foolishly entered my realm with."

The three demigods looked at the god confused making him smirk.

"Give me your shield boy."

Luke's hand went to the shield on his back. He was about to hand it over when the glow coming from its handle caught his eye. The handle popped open revealing a small miniature lightning bolt trapped inside it.

Thalia's eyes widened, "Luke! You had it this whole time!" She yelled furiously.

Luke shook his head, "This is Ares' shield the one he made us grab in the tunnel of love."

Annabeth's mind quickly put the pieces together.

"It was a trick. Ares wanted us to bring it here. He is the one who set this all up. He must be the one with the Helm of Darkness."

Hades smirked a bit, "Yes and once I retrieve that along with possessing Zeus' master bolt, it will be time to watch that arrogant bastard on a bent knee for a change."

Annabeth's hand reached for her pocket as she pulled out the pearls and looked at the god of the dead almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry Lord Hades but we will get back your Helm of Darkness." She said handing a pearl to both Luke and Thalia.

Hades stood up but the trio had already dropped their pearls and crushed them under their feet, bubbles surrounding them as they floated into the ceiling of the throne room and through it.

Hades shook his head, an amused smirk appearing on his face.

Alecto stepped up, "Shall we go after them my lord?"

Hades nodded, "Yes but do not touch them. Simply watch them. I believe you will be just in time to catch quite an amusing show. If necessary, protect the Athenian girl. The others are on their own but she must not be hurt."

Alecto bowed her head as she and her two sisters vanished from the throne room of Hades. The lord of the dead sat down in his throne shaking his head, "There is little doubt whose daughter that girl is. I doubt that is the last headache she will cause me." He muttered to himself.

Annabeth, Luke and Thalia reappeared on the Santa Monica Beach. Both Luke and Thalia turned to Annabeth.

"Where did you get those pearls?" Thalia asked with a glare.

Annabeth shrugged, "Back in Saint Louis, a woman gave them to me and said they would come in handy later."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't mention this, why?"

Annabeth glared at him, "And say what? A stranger gave these to me? Both of you stop whining and be grateful we're not still stuck in the Underworld."

Both demigods stepped back before Thalia nodded, "You're right. We need to find a way to get to Olympus. My dad will want his bolt back as soon as possible."

Before either Luke or Annabeth could reply, the loud rumbling of a motorcycle drew their eyes to the pier. All three demigods paled as the saw Ares stepping off his motorcycle, his blazing eyes immediately snapping in the direction of the three demigods. Luke handed the shield to Annabeth who tried to hide it behind her backpack but didn't work well. The shield was too large and they were stuck with an Olympian God of War making his way towards them.

The war god hopped down from the pier and stalked towards the demigods who all were unsure of what to do.

"Any chance you have more of those pearls?" Thalia asked nervously.

Annabeth shook her head, "Fresh out."

Ares stopped in front of the demigods, a smug smile on his face at their nervous expressions.

"I'll make this easy, demigods. Give me my shield and I won't have to squash you."

Luke steeled his nerves, "No. You set us up and we're not doing anything you tell us to again."

Ares raised an eyebrow, "And how do you plan to stop me? I'll simply pummel you little pipsqueaks and take what I please."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "No you won't." He growled as he stepped in front of Annabeth and Thalia protectively.

An evil grin appeared on Ares' face.

"How do you want it punk? Modern or old fashioned?"

Luke drew his sword making Ares' smile grow.

"Old fashioned. I like it kid." He said as a huge broadsword appeared in his hand.

Luke looked at the god of war nervously before swallowing the lump in his throat and attacking.

He tried to be as fast as he could but Ares began to laugh at his attempts making his anger grow. He lunged forward in a desperate attempt to impale the war god but Ares stepped aside and sent Luke flying backwards with a powerful backhand.

Thalia jumped forward, her spear cracking with electricity but Ares was ready. He jumped back, kicking a mess of sand into the face of the daughter of Zeus who was blinded. Ares grabbed her by the throat, picking her up off her feet.

"Be thankful you're my half-sister or I'd have already killed you." He growled before tossing her backwards into Luke who was trying to climb to his feet.

Ares turned to Annabeth who was now standing on her own looking at the god of war nervously.

Ares smirked, "Give me the shield and I won't hurt you little girl."

Annabeth bristled at his words before she tugged at the charm on her bracelet and feinting a strike high before dropping low and slashing across the god's thighs making a gash that began to leak ichor.

Ares stumbled back with pained yelp before the fire in his eyes grew and raised his sword. He was about to attack when he stopped, gazing at the weapon clutched in Annabeth's hands.

"Where did you get that sword?" He growled.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "It was a gift from my mother."

Ares eyes dimmed slightly before he regained his composure.

"It will be a mighty war prize once I've killed you."

Ares sprang into offense, attacking in a flurry of strikes that Annabeth struggled to keep up with. The god's anger only grew as every one of his strikes was blocked by the little female demigod before him.

He managed to lock swords with her but before she could react, a head-butted her hard making her stumble back dazed as the sword fell from her hands.

Ares grinned and leaned down to pick up his prize when a booted foot suddenly stepped on the sword.

Ares looked up to find a tall man wearing a mask and a hood up standing in front of him, his foot pinning the sword down and stopping the god from claiming it as his own.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch things that don't belong to you?" The masked man chided before his fist collided with Ares' face as the previously leaning over god was knocked backwards and onto his back with a powerful uppercut.

Ares landed on his back in a daze before he climbed to his feet enraged.

"You dare strike a god?" He snarled.

The man let out a booming laugh.

"God? Are the requirements for being one so low that you fall into the category? And yes, to answer your question, I dare." He said with amusement before the smirk left his face. "Come war god, you want to fight. I shall give you one you won't soon forget."

Ares charged the man as he pulled out his own blade as they met in a clash of bronze, sparks flying wildly as the two powerful beings met with such speed that the recently recovered three demigods had trouble following their movements.

Ares threw everything he had at the man trying to overpower him but his speed was on par with the god's along with his power.

The man waited as the frustrations of the war god continued to grow until he saw his opening.

Ares swung with a wild two handed strike trying to lop his head off but he dropped to a knee, slamming the hilt of his sword into the war god's stomach, knocking the wind from him and causing him to hunch over.

The man swung his sword in an upward strike as Ares tried to jump back but the sword's tip tore through his stomach and up to his chest, opening up a deep gash from which golden ichor began to pour.

Before Ares could recover, the man stepped up close, giving the war god a firm tap in the coin purse with the flat of his blade before driving the hunched over god to the ground with another powerful uppercut.

Ares landed on his back for a second time but this time, he found a blade to his throat as the man stepped on the wound in his chest causing the god to bellow in pain.

"Who are you?!" Ares bellowed.

The man smirked a bit before pressing the blade harder to the god's throat.

"That is not your concern. Give me the helm or I shall send you to Tartarus the easy way."

Ares paled as a backpack materialized by the feet of the man.

"Good boy. Now forget you ever saw me unless you wish to inform the other gods of your defeat by a mere mortal."

Ares eyes' widened and he opened his mouth to reply but the man pressed the blade harder to his throat opening up a small gash.

"Don't speak. Just remember this moment. You ever lay a finger on those three demigods again and I will show you the true meaning of pain. Leave now before I decide against being merciful."

Ares stared at him for a second before he vanished from the spot leaving the man holding his blade against the sand.

Perseus reached down and picked up the backpack before looking above him where the three furies were hovering, all three with evil amused grins on their faces.

He tossed the backpack up to Alecto who caught it quickly.

"Tell your master that I appreciate the favor. I will not forget it."

Alecto nodded before she and her two sisters vanished from their spot in the air.

The man turned around and picked up Annabeth's sword before casually walking over to the three demigods who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"You two get lost. I need a word with Annabeth." He said firmly.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "We're not leaving you with her."

The man gave her an amused smile, "I could put you to sleep like I did when I saved your lives a couple years back."

Thalia and Luke's eyes widened, "That was you? Who are you and why did you knock us out."

Perseus smirked, "Same reason I'm going to knock you out now. I want to speak with Annabeth and not you."

Before Thalia could react, Perseus snapped his fingers as both Luke and Thalia passed out unconscious.

He turned back to Annabeth and pulled off his mask as he knelt in front of the much shorter demigod in front of him.

"Hello Annabeth." He said softly. "You did well back there, standing toe-to-toe with a god at such a young age. You make your mother very proud." He said smiling as he touched the charm on her bracelet as the sword vanished from his hand.

Annabeth relaxed a bit at the sight of his face. Something about the immortal demigod seemed calming to her even if he had just smacked a god around as if it were a child.

"How did you know we needed help?"

Perseus smiled slyly, "I'm always keeping an eye on you Annabeth."

The young demigoddess raised an eyebrow, "Why though? Just because my mom asks you to?"

Perseus smiled again, "Partially but also because I want to. I have to make sure the demigod wielding my brother's sword is doing with the same courage and skill that he once did. I know he would be quite proud to know it is in a worthy demigod's hands once again."

Annabeth smiled at his words. He was about to stand up but was stopped and Annabeth put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Perseus smiled widely at this as he hugged her back.

After a minute, she stepped back, her face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said shyly.

Perseus chuckled softly, "No need to apologize my dear. It is quite nice for an old demigod like me to get a hug every once in a while."

Annabeth smiled as Perseus stood up.

"What should I tell my friends about you?"

"Nothing. The mist will make them think you fought Ares and he left after you wounded him. I must leave but I will always be around if you need me." He replied softly as he snapped his fingers again before dissolving into mist.

Annabeth turned back to her two friends as they both groaned before looking at Annabeth with wide eyes.

"Y…You just fought a god…. And you won?" Luke said with disbelief.

Thalia's eyes returned to normal as she climbed to her feet.

"That was awesome Annie! You kicked his ass!"

Annabeth smiled a bit trying not to smirk.

"It was mostly luck. Now let's get this bolt back to Olympus so we can go back to camp."

Line Break (2 years Later)

Annabeth, Luke and Thalia stood outside a boarding school in northern Maine. They were sent by Chiron to recover two powerful demigods who Grover had found but couldn't retrieve as a powerful monster was guarding them closely.

After losing them inside the gymnasium, they were trying to fend get to the Manticore as a group of monsters stood in their path.

Thalia was doing her daughter Zeus thing, electricity crackling through her spear as she impaled any monster that came within reach.

Luke was beside her, sword and shield in hand as tried to break through the line of monsters.

Annabeth, now twelve years old, stood about ten feet to their left, wielding her sword with such speed and power that the monsters were becoming wary of her quickly, backing off as a thin layer of monster dust covered her body, as she continued pushing forward, her instincts driving her every move.

Just as Annabeth broke through the monster lines, a group of teenage girls in silver parkas and combat boots emerged from the woods with silver bows out and aimed at the monsters.

A volley of silver arrows straight into the small army of monsters allowed Thalia and Luke to break through as they approached the Manticore trying to get the two young half-bloods away from the monster.

Annabeth, seizing the opportunity, slipped on her invisibility cap and stalked up to the monster. She silently grabbed the two demigods and shoved them away before jumping onto the Manticore's back. She struggled to reach her bracelet for her sword as she just tried to hang on for dear life.

The hunters quickly disposed of the monsters and now stood with bows out and aimed for the Manticore. One huntress with a silver tiara on her head stepped forward.

"Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.

"Direct interference is not permitted." The Manticore growled at the goddess who stood behind her lieutenant.

"The hunting of all wild beasts in permitted within my domain. As you are a wild creature, I am permitted to hunt you." The goddess replied coldly to the monster.

"Permission granted Zoë." The twelve year old goddess announced.

Before she could fire, a man solidified in front of the Manticore.

"Don't fire that arrow." He yelled loudly.

Zoë paused at the familiar voice of the man.

Before she could react, Artemis pulled out her bow and fired an arrow, hitting the man in the chest and knocking him back a step before she fired in arrow into the Manticore who stumbled back and fell of the cliff with Annabeth still on his back.

The man jumped to his feet, his hood falling off his head making Zoë gasp.

"Annabeth!" He yelled in horror before he whirled around on the narrowed eyed goddess, "I'll kill you! You stupid sexist bitch!"

He slammed his foot on the ground, causing the ground to shake, knocking the hunters off their feet while the goddess stumbled.

Before she could recover, Perseus was in front of her. She drove a hunting knife into his stomach but the blade snapped off at the hilt making her eyes go wide. She quickly had two hunting knives out but he slipped to the side and smacked her hands causing the goddess to drop her blades.

Perseus grabbed the goddess by the throat and lifted her off her feet.

"You stupid sexist bitch. I'm going to squeeze the life out of you just like I should have done to your brother all those years ago in Troy."

Artemis' eyes widened as she drove a fist into the demigod's face but he just stumbled a bit and took it as he squeezed harder while the goddess let out a strangled choking sound. She would have flashed away but couldn't risk killing her hunters as she failed to break Perseus' grip around her throat.

The hunters were on their feet with bows out but couldn't shoot with their mistress being held in front of Perseus' body.

Artemis began to panic before blasting the demigod back with godly energy finally causing him to drop her as he flew back a few feet.

Perseus immediately jumped back up and pulled his sword out before a golden light descended behind him. Athena's eyes widened at the sight before her. Perseus stepped forward only to receive a volley of silver arrows that knocked him off his feet again.

His anger grew as he jumped to his feet yet. The hunters already had arrows notched before Athena stepped forward.

"ENOUGH!" Athena snarled. "Next hunter to fire an arrow will be thrown off this cliff like my daughter was."

The hunters all paused as they looked at the murderous look in the Goddess of Wisdom's eyes.

Artemis sat on the ground holding her throat tenderly as she looked up at Perseus with a bit of fear. She soon regained her composure and climbed to her feet, getting right in the demigod's face.

"You dare attack me?"

Before Perseus could react, Athena stepped forward, "You just put my daughter in the hands of the Titan Army. Be grateful I didn't let him kill you, sister!"

Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed, "What business of it is his?"

Athena stepped forward again until she was inches from her half-sister's face, "Because that is his daughter."

Artemis' mouth dropped open, "You had a brain child with him?"

Athena scowled, "Not that is your business, but yes. Now you have lost our daughter because you let your prejudices guide your actions, yet again. He had every right to attack you after what you've done."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "Father will need to know about him being alive."

Athena's eyes widened, "If you utter one word to him before my daughter is found, I will curse every single one of your hunters, I swear it on the Styx!" She growled as thunder rumbled loudly.

Artemis stepped back in shock, "You would side with this male over your own sister?"

Athena glared harshly at her, "He has been my friend since you and the rest of the family abandoned me after the fall of Greece. I think my answer is clear."

A flash of guilt appeared in Artemis' silver eyes as she looked at the demigod before her closely.

"I did not mean to lose your daughter."

Perseus glared at her, "See a male and assume he is here for something bad. Why am I not surprised? Now you have taken my daughter after your brother took my brother. I have no love for the twins of Leto. You would do well to stay away from me." He said turning around until he came face to face with a pair of volcanic rock black eyes he hadn't seen in millennia.

"Perseus?" Zoë said still in complete shock.


	15. Long Time No See

Ch. 15

A flash of guilt appeared in Artemis' silver eyes as she looked at the demigod before her closely.

"I did not mean to lose your daughter."

Perseus glared at her, "See a male and assume he is here for something bad. Why am I not surprised? Now you have taken my daughter after your brother took my brother. I have no love for the twins of Leto. You would do well to stay away from me." He said turning around until he came face to face with a pair of volcanic rock black eyes he hadn't seen in millennia.

"Perseus?" Zoë said still in complete shock.

Perseus' eyes widened, "Zoë," he said before a smile appeared on his face. No smile came to hers as she continued looking at him in disbelief.

Perseus knew they needed to talk and grabbed her hand as they both dissolved into mist.

Artemis' eyes widened when she saw the demigod disappear with her lieutenant and best friend.

Athena's eyes widened as well and they flashed a bit with worry before she controlled herself. She turned to her half-sister with a stoic expression.

"They need to talk."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "She is my hunter. I will not lose her."

Athena couldn't help but agree but she still glared at her sister, tired of her attitude after just putting her daughter in danger.

"She would not be your hunter if not for him. They will be back but they need a moment to talk. I am sure just needs to explain why he didn't let her know he was still alive."

Artemis growled to herself before slowly nodding.

Perseus and Zoë reappeared on a beach about a mile away from the cliff the hunters were on.

"You lied to me!" Zoë said stepping away from him angrily.

Perseus looked at her sadly.

"Can we talk? If you still want to hate me then I won't blame you but please just let me explain."

Zoë narrowed her eyes but nodded as she sat down in the sand and looked at him expectantly.

Perseus sat down across from her.

"I didn't lie to you. I did come to find you after the war in Troy."

Zoë narrowed her eyes, "Then why did I never see you?"

Perseus sighed, "After the war and Achilles' death, I didn't speak to anyone, not even my mother for almost a decade. But eventually I came out of my depression and let my mom know I was alive. Slowly things got a little better. After another couple years, I went to find you, which is a lot easier said than done. But after about a year, I tracked down the hunters and waited for my chance to speak to you. I followed the hunt for months as I waited for the right moment. When the moment finally came, I couldn't do it."

Zoë looked at him with a hurt expression, "You didn't love me?"

Perseus' eyes widened before he quickly spoke again.

"Of course I did. You were the only person I had ever loved. I wanted nothing more than to grab you away from the hunters so we could be together."

"And?" Zoë growled.

"I couldn't take that away from you. The more I watched, the more I saw how much happiness you had with the hunt. The happiness you had in your eyes when with your sisters. The happiness I saw when you and Artemis would talk or train together. You had a family that loved and cared for you and that you loved and cared for. I wanted to take you with me more than anything but I couldn't be that selfish. How could I honestly say that I loved you and then take your happiness away from you? I couldn't. It wasn't fair to you. I loved you more than anything and I knew I couldn't give you the happiness you found in your new family. I am sorry I never let you know I was alive but after seeing how happy you were, I thought it might be better if you just thought I was dead. Let you live the life you had with the people you loved and who loved you. I truly am sorry Zoë but I honestly tried to do what I thought would make you the happiest."

Zoë was silent for a few minutes as she thought about his words. She did love him. The only man she had ever loved. But she loved the hunt. She loved her sisters and her best friend Artemis. She looked into his vibrant sea green eyes she had fallen in love with all those centuries ago and saw the sincerity in them.

Without a word she got to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. She stayed like that for a minute as he hugged her back just as tightly. When she finally pulled back, she had a smile on her face.

"I am sorry for getting angry. I thought you simply forgot about me."

Perseus gave her an incredulous look.

"Forget about you? Zoë, I would never forget about you. I never did. You were the first woman I ever loved and there will always be a part of me that will never stop loving you."

Zoë smiled as his words.

"So what exactly have you been doing for the last two thousand plus years?"

Perseus smiled before a look of remembrance crossed his face and his smile grew even more.

"I have done many things. Some good and some less than pleasant and I promise to tell them all to you but first, I want to give you something."

Zoë raised an eyebrow only making his smile grow to the point where it threatened to split his face apart. He reached into his cloak and brought out a clenched hand as he grabbed Zoë hand and placed something in it. When he removed his hand, Zoë gasped.

"Anaklusmos," she said in awe. "How did you get it?"

Perseus smirked, "I told you I never forgot about you. I came across that arrogant jerk Heracles when he tried to stop me from sailing into the Mare Nostrum. Let's just say I made sure he never forgot what he did to you. I've carried it with me ever since to remind me of the girl I fell in love with in Troy. I hoped we would cross paths one day and I could give it back to you."

Before he could react, Zoë tackled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Perseus. I can't believe you got this back for me."

Perseus smiled into the hug, "He did not deserve such a gift from someone as great as you."

Zoë hugged him even tighter. She couldn't describe how happy she was that Perseus had done this for her, he truly never forgot about her even if their time together had been so brief.

She pulled back after a minute with a big smile on her face. She suddenly turned serious as she remembered the events from less than an hour earlier.

"Your daughter, Perseus I am so sorry."

All the happiness left his face as he nodded.

"Yes but if Athena says she isn't dead then I will get her back. Nothing will stop me."

Zoë nodded before her lips quirked slightly, "You had a brainchild with Athena? She must be a powerful demigod."

Perseus looked away from Zoë not wishing to lie to her but not knowing what to say. He took a deep breath and turned back to find her looking at him confused.

"She is not a brainchild. She is very powerful and if it was ever discovered that she is my daughter it could be very bad with her in the Titan Army's hands."

Zoë's mouth dropped open. She tried to speak but couldn't find words.

Perseus nodded, "I have loved two women in my long life and they are you and Athena. Several centuries after the Trojan War, right before the fall of Greece, we found each other. Since then, we have been together."

"B…But she's a maiden goddess!" Zoë exclaimed.

Perseus smirked, "Not for many centuries actually but this is our first and only child. We were together a long time before she broke her vow but even after she did, we knew a child would be too dangerous. She just happened. We aren't sure how but perhaps the fates have willed it so. Regardless of reason, she means everything to me, even if she does not know I am her father."

Zoë slowly regained her composure from the shock of the news she had just been told.

"We must save her."

Perseus nodded, "I know. I am leaving to search for her as soon as I bring you back." He said standing up.

Zoë stood up as well.

"I can help you. I can bring a couple hunters. I have a couple I trust above all others and they are skilled trackers and hunters."*

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "I doubt your mistress will want to help me after what I just did to her. I don't even know where to start looking but it will most certainly be quite dangerous if the Titan Army truly has her."

Zoë shook her head firmly.

"It is the hunters' fault she is missing. We would never leave a maiden to be harmed. It is our duty to protect them and that includes your daughter..."

"Annabeth." Perseus finished for her, the look in his eyes pained at the thought of his daughter in harm.

"Bring us back." Zoë said sternly. "I will speak to Artemis myself about this."

Perseus made to grab her hand but stopped himself.

"I need you to keep what I told you to yourself. We do plan on revealing the truth when the moment is right but it isn't time yet."

Zoë glared at him, "You saved my life Perseus. You are the only man I have and will ever love. I would never betray your trust. You may love another woman and I may be a hunter but like you said, a part of me will always love you as well."

Perseus smiled softly at her, "Thank you Zoë." He said before stepping forward again and hugging her gently. "I hope you know how much you do mean to me Zoë, even if I couldn't see you, I thought about you often and still do."

Zoë smiled as he stepped bac and held out her hand which he took before they disappeared from their spot.

They reappeared on the cliff where they found the hunters' camp set up with a nervous looking Athena and an equally nervous looking Artemis.

Both goddesses walked over to the duo before Athena spoke.

"Artemis is being sent to hunt a monster by Zeus. She will be searching for Annabeth as she does."

Perseus nodded his head before looking at Athena, "I will be searching as well. I am leaving immediately."

Zoë walked away with Artemis while Athena looked at Perseus a tad nervously making him roll his eyes.

"Have I once given you reason to doubt my love for you? I just needed to explain why I never found her after the war. She is a person I care a lot about but my heart belongs to you and you alone." He said softly.

Athena nodded as a small smile tugged at her lips before she became more serious.

"I think you should consult the oracle. It will guide your quest to find her."

"What? I don't need Apollo's oracle to find my daughter. I'll find the first Titan I can and tear him to shreds until he points me in the right direction." He growled.

Athena's hand reached out and grabbed his softly.

"Please Perseus. You know it is the best option. Ask the oracle. I will sneak you in tonight so we can do it in secret. Then you will know how you can find her. Please, you have to do this if you want to find our little girl."

Perseus narrowed his eyes but knew the wisdom to Athena's words.

"And what about Artemis? Soon your father will know I am alive. Then I will have half of Olympus after me as well."

Athena shook her head, "She has agreed to stay quiet for now, mostly for fear of my threat against her hunters."

Perseus nodded as Zoë and Artemis walked back over to them. Artemis' eyes narrowed when she saw Athena holding Perseus' hand but she bit her tongue to avoid setting both the powerful demigod and her sister off again.

"If the oracle issues some sort of quest, my hunters will be willing to help you if you need companions." Artemis said through gritted teeth.

Perseus narrowed his eyes at the goddess of the hunt, "Oh, I feel so blessed that you're willing to help find my daughter who you basically handed to the Titans." He growled before dissolving into mist.

Artemis looked at her sister who rolled her eyes before vanishing in a flash of gold.

Artemis turned to Zoë confused, "What? I agreed to help."

Zoë chuckled quietly, "Milady, you need to work on your people skills. I understand why you are angry with Perseus but you must put yourself in his shoes. His only daughter in thousands of years was lost after you shot him with an arrow while trying to rescue her. I understand why you did it but Perseus is not like most men. He is not a bad man and would have never attacked you if his daughter hadn't just been lost."

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, "I do feel badly about the girl. She would be an excellent hunter if we could recruit her."

Zoë chuckled again, "Let's find her first and then we can give her the recruiting pitch."

Artemis sighed and nodded, "Are you not angry that Perseus had a child with Athena even if it is one of thought?"

Zoë smirked but hid it behind a smile quickly as she shook her head.

"We talked. He did come to find me after the war. But as he followed our hunt, he saw how happy I was with my new family and decided it would be selfish of him to take me away from that."

Artemis' eyes widened, "He followed my hunt? Impossible, no male could be that stealthy."

Zoë rolled her eyes at her mistress, "While I would agree with you about every other man in the world, I'm afraid you will need to get used to Perseus going against what we think when it comes to men. I do hope you two can get over this as he is a good friend. Even after the war, he never forgot about me. He even retrieved Anaklusmos from that vile Heracles for me."

Artemis raised an eyebrow while Zoë pulled out the hairpin which elongated into her long lost sword before it turned back into a hairpin.

Artemis nodded, "As long as he is as rare a man as he was in the burning of Troy, I will not hold a grudge for his attack. I do understand his reasons."

Zoë smiled at her mistress, "Thank you milady."

Artemis smiled, "I am just glad I don't have to worry about losing you Zoë. I'm afraid I must leave immediately to start my hunt and hopefully find Athena and Perseus' daughter. Apollo will be here shortly to bring you girls to camp."

Zoë's eyes widened before her face morphed into a look of utter horror, "Milady, can't we just walk? I would much rather do that than be around Apollo and his terrible poetry."

Artemis chuckled at her friend's look of terror.

"I am sorry my friend but if Perseus receives a quest then you will need to be there in case the quest requires companions."

Zoë looked like she was trying to swallow a shield but nodded her head in agreement while Artemis laughed openly at her obvious discomfort.

Line Break (Several Hours Later)

A flash of light in one of the upstairs rooms of the big was all the indication that a divine being had entered the premises of Camp Half Blood. While almost everyone in the camp was not keen enough to notice the arrival of an immortal, the attentive ears of a certain centaur could recognize the power signature of an Olympian in his sleep.

The old centaur quickly made his way up the stairs and into the second floor of the big house just as Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, stepped out of one of the spare bedrooms.

The old centaur, despite his confusion, dropped into a bow to the goddess in front of him. "Lady Athena." He said respectively. "To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

Athena opened her mouth to reply only to have a hand put on her shoulder from behind.

"No need Athena. I think Chiron is quite reliable to keep his lips sealed until we tell him otherwise." A male voice said from behind the goddess.

Chiron tried to peer behind the goddess to locate the owner of the second voice while Athena just sighed and stepped aside as a hooded figure came into view.

Before Chiron could speak, the male did.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get that horse's ass of yours over here and give an old student a hug?" The figure said dropping his hood, making Chiron's eyes bug out.

"Impossible…"

Perseus grinned, "Please Chiron. You didn't honestly think that twerp Apollo had the stones to kill me after the sack of Troy did you?"

Perseus stepped past Athena and pulled the centaur into a tight embrace. Chiron slowly came out of his stupor and hugged the immortal demigod he had trained millennia prior back.

"What are you doing here Perseus?" Chiron asked as he slowly came out of his state of shock.

Perseus pulled back with a serious expression.

"I come to consult the oracle. Annabeth has fallen into the hands of the Titan Army and I'm looking for the path that will lead to my little girl."

Chiron's eyes widened before a look of realization crossed his face.

"The sword and remarkable skill, I should have recognized it sooner."

Perseus nodded, "I need you to forget you saw me. When I get her back then I will reveal myself but she comes first."

Chiron nodded seriously, "I don't recall getting any visitors tonight. I believe you are looking for the drop down latter to the attic at the end of the hall."

Perseus smiled at his one time mentor.

"When I get my daughter back, I promise a full explanation my old friend. I have missed your company since my brother and I were mere children."

Chiron nodded, "I look forward to that." He said before dipping his head in a slight bow to Athena and cantering himself back downstairs.

Perseus waited for Chiron to disappear from sight before turning back to Athena.

"I will get her back, no matter what it takes. Go back to Olympus to avoid raising any suspicion. I promise I will get our child back safely.

Athena nodded but bit her lip nervously.

"Just get our little girl back but take care of yourself. I can't lose either of you."

Perseus gave her a small smile before he stepped closer and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Athena leaned her forehead to his as the kiss broke before vanishing in a golden light.

Perseus waited a second before steeling his nerves and walking to the end of the wall and up the latter to the attic. He laid eyes on the mummified oracle corpse as Athena had described before taking a deep breath.

"How can I get my daughter back safely?" He asked in a confident tone.

The oracle's eyes immediately lit up before green smoke began to pour from her mouth. In an old raspy voice that sounded like multiple voices at once, the oracle spoke:

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains.

One shall be lost in the land without rain.

The bane of Olympus shows the trail.

Old and young combined prevail.

The Titan's curse must one withstand.

For one to be saved by a parent's hand.

Perseus waited until the oracle returned to its normal mummified state before he took a deep breath and dissolved into mist to find the four companions he would need, his mind quickly deciding who it was he would ask for aide.

He reappeared inside the Hermes cabin first, his eyes searching through the sleeping campers until he found the bunk with his target.

He clamped a hand over Luke's mouth as the demigod's eyes shot open with a look of panic until he saw Perseus was the one who was holding him. He certainly wasn't reassured by this but it did stop his struggling, for fear of the demigod in front of him at the least.

Perseus put a finger to his lips to tell Luke to stay quiet. The son of Hermes nodded slowly, if nothing else than in a desperate hope to appease his attacker.

Perseus leaned down to his ear.

"I need four companions for the quest to rescue Annabeth. Will you come with me?"

Luke's eyes widened before they hardened a bit and he nodded.

Perseus smiled, "Good. I knew I did the right thing saving your ass all those years ago. Get dressed and packed. We leave in thirty minutes."

Before Luke couple respond, Perseus was gone, already off to find his next companion.

He reappeared inside the Zeus' cabin. This time he grabbed a shirt laying on the ground and threw it at Thalia's sleeping face. The demigoddess' eyes shot open as she sat up reaching for a weapon. When her eyes landed on Perseus, they narrowed.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Perseus smirked, "Get up. We leave to say Annabeth in thirty minutes. I don't have a lot of love for children of Zeus but I know you care for my daughter so get up and get outside in less than thirty minutes."

Thalia opened her mouth but Perseus was already gone making the daughter of Zeus growl to herself before climbing out of the bed to get ready to leave.

Perseus reappeared outside the door to the Artemis cabin before he stepped up and kicked the door in making close to thirty immortal preteen huntresses shoot out of bed and reach for their bows.

He snapped his fingers as all but one collapsed back into their beds out like a light.

He locked eyes with Zoë.

"We leave in thirty minutes to rescue Annabeth. I have a quest and I believe it mentions your mistress. Pick one hunter to come and meet me outside as soon as you can."

Zoë glared at Perseus, "You couldn't have simply knocked?"

He smirked, "Of course I could have, but it wouldn't have been nearly as funny. If you were serious then we need to leave as soon as possible."

Zoë rolled her eyes and nodded, "We'll be out in a minute."

He smiled, "Thank you Zoë." He said gratefully earning a small smile from the immortal huntress.

Perseus waited in the center of the cabins as Zoë and a tall huntress made their way out of the Artemis cabin. As soon as the second huntress laid eyes on Perseus she scoffed.

"I'm not going anywhere with that pig." She sneered.

Perseus narrowed his eyes as he walked up to the well-built girl.

"You don't like me? Why? Because I have a dick and I knocked your mistress around? Grow a spine and quit crying about it. The prophecy said a goddess in chains. All the Olympian Goddesses are accounted for except Artemis. If you don't want me to leave her in those chains you'll watch the way you speak to me girl."

The girl reached for a hunting knife and lunged at him but Perseus just stood his ground as the blade glance off his chest before he stepped forward, hooking a leg behind her and slamming his palm into her chest sending her to the ground.

He leaned down until he was right in her face.

"You would be wise to watch your step girl. You may push around the little demigods in this camp but I have killed more men than you and your mistress could dream of. I led the army that burned the city of the Troy to the ground. Zoë is one of the very few people I trust in this world and she believes you can help. I trust her judgment but let us make one thing clear right now; you will not push your feminism bullshit on me. I happen to believe that men and women are equals like you but if you think you can bully me like you do other boys, I will send you to Hades before you have a chance to realize how utterly foolish those thoughts were." He growled.

The huntress paled at his words. She felt furious he pushed her around but everyone knew his story and he was one male she knew she was not tougher than. She slowly nodded her head despite how much she hated giving in.

To her utter surprise, he offered her his hand which she took after a minute of getting over her shock. He quickly pulled her to her feet.

"I apologize for hitting you but it was best to make things clear right away. I happen to have a lot of respect for the hunters. Had your mistress not shot me and taken away my chance to save my daughter, I would not have attacked her. I was simply angry at myself for letting her fall into the monster's hands. When we save your mistress and my daughter, I will apologize for attacking her." He said before turning to the two demigods who were looking at him with wide eyes.

Zoë slipped an arm around her fellow huntress.

"Just treat him with respect and he will do the same Phoebe. He saved me from a horrible fate long ago and is the one male I would ever trust with my life." She whispered.

Phoebe looked over at her friend for a second before slowly nodding.

"I will make sure to not anger him. I didn't believe he was who he said he was but it appears he truly is the one from the legends."

Zoë smiled, "I promise you he is exactly who he says he is and I know that whatever he says he has done is in fact the truth. He is the only good and honest man I have met in my life. He will warm up to you if you do not treat him like we do most boys."

Phoebe slowly nodded. While in her mind she still despised this male, she did make a note in her mind not to intentionally anger him. She had read in the Iliad about his display in front of the walls of Troy in order to force Hector to fight his brother and knew exactly how ruthless he could become.

"So any idea where we are going?" Thalia asked as Perseus turned to look at her.

"West. The prophecy says we must head west to the goddess in chains. I have spoken to Athena and she said all the goddesses are accounted for except Artemis. I can only assume she has been captured as apparently it will lead to finding Annabeth so that is where we are heading."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "West? That's all you have for us, is west?"

Perseus nodded, "Yes west. If you're done asking the same question, let's get a move on."

"How are we traveling?" Luke asked.

Perseus held up a pair of keys to one of the camp vans and tossed them to Zoë.

"Chiron gave you a van?" Thalia asked confused.

"Gave? No, I just took the keys. Not just sons of Hermes know how to steal if it is needed." Perseus replied casually.

Luke grinned, "I like his style."

Thalia frowned, "We should at least let Chiron know." She said taking a step towards the big house.

"That's not going to happen. Olympus still thinks I am dead and no one other than you all, the hunters and Artemis know Annabeth is my daughter. When we rescue her and Artemis, I will deal with Olympus. For now, we get moving. I have no time for dillydallying, my daughter is in danger and I will leave any of you behind if you slow me down." Perseus said firmly.

Thalia grudgingly nodded while Luke eyed Perseus closely.

"So you are the reason Annabeth is so good with a sword? And that sword she has, was it yours?"

He shook his head, "That sword is not mine. It belonged to my brother and I wielded it until I found someone as worthy as my brother to take my place. I will be happy to tell you guys whatever you want on the road but I swear to the gods I will knock out the next person who asks a question before we are on our way west."

Luke' eyes widened and he nodded before turning towards the vans while Perseus and the girls followed his lead.


	16. Heading West

Ch. 16

Within minutes of getting on the road, questions erupted from the two demigod friends of Annabeth while Phoebe and Zoë listened intently; both curious of the answers even if they had more control than their young companions about bombarding the immortal demigod who only wanted to get his daughter back.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Perseus yelled quickly silencing Luke and Thalia. "Ladies first. Thalia, what is your question?" He asked in a much calmer tone.-

"How are you alive? The Iliad says Apollo killed you when you challenged him trying to avenge your brother's death."

Perseus nodded knowing this would come up.

"The Iliad is wrong. When Apollo and I fought, I defeated him after driving my brother's sword into his stomach and putting a dagger to his throat. But he said he would hunt me and all those I loved once he reformed so I decided to let him live as long as he swore on the Styx to tell the rest of the gods he killed me." Perseus answered calmly.

"Why did he agree? It can't be that bad just to wait to reform, can it?" Thalia asked.

Phoebe and Zoë both snorted.

"A decade or two in Tartarus is pretty bad." Phoebe announced to the two uninformed demigods.

Perseus nodded, "That, and I promised if he did not agree, I would hunt his demigod children to extinction along with any who worshipped him. I said I would tear every temple and monument of his to the ground until none dared worship him so that he would fade."

Thalia's eyes widened. Luke was about to ask a question but Thalia cut him off making him glare at her.

"You said you don't like children of Zeus yet you had a child with Athena, why don't you like me?"

Perseus looked at the girl closely before he laughed loudly making her confused and slightly nervous.

"Not like you? Do you know how much I've protected you in your life? First I followed you on your journey with that foolish satyr to camp before I protected you at the borders of camp from the monsters and Hades' furies as you remember. Also, I am the one who convinced Hades not to throw you and Luke into the Fields of Punishment for coming into his realm without permission. Do you know how much it took to convince Hades not to kill you after all of his children and lovers that your father has killed? I came to your defense again against Ares after Annabeth had wounded him but I used the mist to make sure you didn't remember me. Every quest and battle you two and Annabeth have been in, I've been in the shadows watching out in case you needed help. I didn't phrase my words correctly in your cabin, I hate your father but I am actually quite fond of you and Luke here."

Thalia and Luke looked at him in shock.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "You two are my only daughter's best friends. I care for you two a lot as you keep my little girl happy."

Thalia and Luke slowly came out of their shock and smiled a bit at being protected and liked by such a legendary hero.

"Why did you have a daughter with Athena?" Luke asked.

Perseus smiled, "She has been my friend for thousands of years. There is only one other woman on this planet who I would ever have one with and she is unavailable."

"Who?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Perseus smirked, "Zoë of course. The first woman I ever loved in my life."

Phoebe turned to Zoë whose face was bright red making her friend's eyes go wide.

Perseus chuckled, "Long ago, during the Trojan War, I fell in love with Zoë. We were together for only a short time but I had to send her away as a war camp was too dangerous for a woman back in those days."

"You were in love with him?" Phoebe asked in shock to Zoë whose blush finally came under control.

"Yes. Before he sent me to the hunt, I was captured by Agamemnon's men as he tried to claim me as a war prize. Perseus rescued me and protected me from Agamemnon's wrath. We fell in love but he sent me to the hunt so I could have a better life. There was a time we were in love but now we have both moved on. I love the hunt and he has a daughter." Zoë said with a small smile.

Phoebe looked back at Perseus in shock but he just smiled a bit at Zoë's words.

"Where have you been for the past two thousand years? How have you not been seen by anyone until now?" Luke asked.

Perseus smirked a bit.

"Many have seen me but few have lived to tell about it."

"What does that mean?" Thalia asked a little warily.

"I have worked with Athena and sometimes Hades to rid the world of its most evil people. When we find the monsters of the human race that do harm to others, I am sent to eliminate them."

"Like who?" Thalia asked curiously.

"It is a long list. I will name but a few; I killed the Roman Emperors Caligula and Nero; Vlad Tepesh or better known as Vlad Dracula, Elizabeth Bathory, Ivan IV Vasilyevich or Ivan the Terrible, Maximilien Robespierre, Adolf Eichmann, Heinrich Himmler, Reinhard Heydrich, and Joseph Stalin. And I procured Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun for Hades who put them through the most unimaginable torments before their deaths only to find and eternity more waiting for them. There are more. Many more. But those are some of the most notable monsters I had the pleasure to rid the world of. Well not Elizabeth Bathory. Athena cursed her and turned her into a bat before she banished her to Tartarus for an eternity of living off monster blood for sustenance."

The demigods and the hunters in the van were all sitting with their mouths agape as they listened to his words. The first to break out of his stupor was Luke.

"Dude! Annabeth's Dad is my hero! That is so awesome!"

Perseus chuckled a bit, "I am no hero son of Hermes. I have done terrible things in my life as well. I slaughtered hundreds of Trojans in a war I wanted no part of. I killed innocent priests as a way to draw Apollo is my quest for vengeance. I simply try to make amends for the wrongs I've committed by ridding the world of its dirtiest filth."

Zoë shook her head from the driver's seat, "You forget that it was you who convinced your brother to give Hector's body to King Priam so that his family could give him his final burial rites. You saved woman from terrible fates when Troy was burning. You also saved the entire Trojan royal family out of nothing but the kindness in your heart. You saved me from the worst fate imaginable and then gave me a life I love. We all have done wrongs in our lives but we try to make amends by doing more good. Your list of good dwarfs the bad more than any others. Do not let him lie to you son of Hermes, he is a hero. A hero none have been able to compare to in their lives."

Perseus smiled sadly at Zoë before sighing loudly.

"That is enough questions for now. We have a long journey ahead of us and this old demigod needs a break from the trip down memory lane."

The van fell into silence as most were lost in thought about what it would be like to have lived such a life full of adventure while Perseus' thoughts were focused on his little girl and what she could be going through in the hands of the Titan Army.

With those unpleasant thoughts, the ancient demigod drifted off into a less than pleasant sleep.

(Dream)

He found himself following Artemis as she moved with amazing speed and grace through a wooded forest. He couldn't help but marvel at the goddess' skills. He did feel bad about attacking her knowing she hadn't intentionally lost his daughter and she was one of the few Olympians he had any respect for.

Before his thoughts could go any further, a dart flew from the goddess' left, hitting her in the calf as she ran. He tried to yell but found he had no voice in his dream, only able to watch the events unfold in front of him. Artemis immediately fell to the ground where she lay there immobilized, the effects of whatever had been in the dart that hit her.

Within minutes, a dozen monsters circled the goddess before parting as a looming figure in a silk suit made his way towards the unmoving form of Artemis. He roughly kicked her over onto her back so she could look up at him.

"Artemis my dear, how very long it has been." He said in a mocking tone.

The look in her silver eyes showed fear but she was unable to move her mouth to even make a response.

"What's wrong moon goddess? Cat got your tongue? No worries, you won't need a voice for our plans for you." He said arrogantly before snapping his fingers as a few Cyclops bound the goddess in celestial bronze chains and hoisted her over one of their shoulders as the scene of his dream slowly faded from his vision.

A new landscape appeared in front of Perseus as he saw a dark and gloomy looking room. The only light came from the other side of the room, from a light that shone down through a hole in the ceiling. As the scene solidified, Perseus felt his heart clench painfully as he saw his little daughter Annabeth with sweat pouring down her face and she struggled to stand.

A vortex came through the ceiling and landed directly on the young demigoddess' shoulders before Perseus' eyes widened in realization.

The Cyclops came and tossed the bound goddess to the ground, now able to move her body as she struggled against the chains.

"Ah yes, I thought you might like this Artemis; a young maiden struggling for her life under the weight of the world. Perhaps you would like to take her place? It is your duty to protect her, is it not? She is strong. I can't believe a child so young could survive this long. Perhaps we will make her a member of our army yet."

Artemis slowly climbed to her feet as she looked at Annabeth struggling to hold the weight of the sky. She narrowed her eyes at the looming figure smiling smugly at her.

"You will pay for this Atlas. I will see you never escape your punishment again." Artemis spat with venom.

The Titan let out a booming laugh.

"Always the feisty one, I knew I liked you Artemis. Now make your choice before I force you under the sky and kill this demigod in front of you."

Perseus' dream self was trembling with rage.

Artemis slowly made her way over to Annabeth. Atlas snapped his fingers as the binds on Artemis' hands vanished before she slipped under the sky beside Annabeth. She slowly raised her hands and pushed the sky off the daughter of Perseus' shoulders.

"Have faith young one. Your father is coming soon." Artemis whispered so only Annabeth could hear before using her foot to shove Annabeth out from under the burden as the full weight fell on her shoulders.

Atlas let out another bellowing laugh.

"Bind the demigod. We can use her as bait for her mother still."

Perseus shot up from his seat when the sound of gunfire hit the hood of the van as Zoë struggled to keep the vehicle on the road.

Thalia and Luke both took cover while Phoebe tried to shrink into her seat.

"Mortals!" Zoë yelled. "There's a helicopter over us."

Perseus growled to himself in anger.

"Zigzag as much as you can in control. Stop at the first overpass or bridge you see!" Perseus yelled back to Zoë as he pulled out his sword and drove it through the roof of the van.

"What are you doing boy? Are you going to stop them with your sword?" Phoebe sneered.

Perseus cut a small square in the roof of the van before dropping his sword. He reached into his cloak and pulled out two Glock 9's and pointed one at Phoebe's face.

"That's strike two for you. Call me boy again and I'll put a bullet in your head. This is not my first rodeo and I'm in no mood for your sexist shit. Shut your mouth until you have something productive to say."

Phoebe's face lost all color as Perseus pulled the gun out of her face and turned around, punching the square out of the roof before standing on the seat and popping his top half out the hole. He opened fire on the helicopter just as it let loose another wave of fire.

A bellow of pain froze everyone in the van but Perseus continued firing, forcing the helicopter to veer off for the moment to regroup after the unexpected response from the van.

Perseus dropped back into the van, his face scrunched up in obvious pain.

"I fucking hate mortal weapons!" He growled as a clip dropped from each gun only to be replaced with a fresh one.

"Are you hit?" Thalia asked concerned.

Perseus let a growl, "Yes but I'm invulnerable in case you forgot. But it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like Hades. Gods damn it that mounted gun packs a painful punch."

Zoë looked back concerned but Perseus was already standing up on the seat again as the helicopter took another run at them.

"Hold on Perseus, I see a train station. I'll pull the van into the underground parking."

In response the immortal demigod opened fire on the helicopter again before it could attack. He managed to put a couple bullets through the windshield of it before the helicopter veered off violently before he could get any closer with his next assault.

Perseus dropped into the van again and tucked the guns away into his cloak. Zoë pulled into the underground parking lot before quickly parking the van and looking back at Perseus concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Perseus pressed his hand to his forehead trying to relieve the pain he felt. He pulled his hand back making Zoë gasp at the indent in his forehead.

"You got shot in the head?" Thalia asked the question everyone wanted to.

Perseus nodded, "You think you know a headache? You know nothing of a headache until you take a bullet off the head. I almost wish it had killed me."

"Why do you carry guns?" Luke asked warily.

Perseus looked at him incredulously, "Really kid? Do you not see how easily mortals are manipulated? If you'd been walking around during World Wars I and II then you would learn how to handle one too. You must always be prepared for all problems you encounter, mortal and monster. I put a couple in their helicopter and they veered off but let's get out of here before they come back."

Luke, Thalia and Zoë all nodded while Phoebe seemed to still be frozen. Perseus sighed.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but when we're getting attacked by possessed mortals in a helicopter, it is not the best time to insult me. I am sorry for putting the gun in your face but I was upset, I had a demigod dream and it wasn't good."

Phoebe slowly nodded her head, "No. I was wrong to insult you like that. It's just habit around men but I don't want to be a problem. I just want to find Artemis and your daughter as soon as we can."

Perseus nodded, "It's fine Phoebe, I was just angry but I should not have done that. We need to get moving west right now. I know where Annabeth and Artemis are." He said looking at Zoë who paled.

"Please no." She whispered.

Perseus looked at her sadly, "We're heading Mount Othrys. Atlas has escaped his burden and has forced Artemis to take his place."

Zoë and Phoebe paled at the fate of their mistress.

"So how are we getting there? I mean, our van isn't exactly in the kind of shape to drive cross country." Thalia said raising an eyebrow.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "I'm over two thousand years old. I've accumulated more than enough money to buy us five tickets across country."

Line Break

The closest train to their destination that left within the hour was one to New Mexico, so Perseus bought them five tickets before the group left Philadelphia. They settled into two sleeping compartments where Phoebe and Zoë shared one and Luke and Thalia the other. Perseus stayed awake, in no mood to sleep after watching what his daughter was going through across the country. The group traveled peacefully for two days straight, Perseus not sleeping except a few quick naps here and there.

He hardly talked to any of his companions as they rode, the silence becoming uncomfortable at times but no one really knew what to say.

On the second night as Perseus again sat outside the two sleeping compartments, an unexpected visitor made her way out to where he sat, making him raise an eyebrow.

Thalia took a seat across from him a bit nervously as she waited for him to say something. When he didn't, she sighed and asked the question that had been burning in the back of her mind.

"You're Annabeth's Dad, right?"

Perseus raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Then who did she grow up with? The one whose wife basically forced her to leave because the monster attacks that kept coming?"

A flash of guilt appeared in the immortal demigod's eyes as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"It was her cousin, a legacy of Thetis. I asked him to take care of her for me." He said in a saddened tone.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "And why couldn't you just raise her yourself?"

Perseus' eyes flashed with anger making Thalia flinch a bit, "I would have loved to if I didn't have to worry about your worthless father killing her for being mine." He growled.

Thalia's face fell and she looked away.

He sighed, "Sorry Thalia, it's not your fault. Please believe me though; I would have given anything to keep her with me. There was just no way to do that. It was too much of a risk and I needed her to be older before the truth came out. She needed to prove herself to the gods a bit so that perhaps they would fear her less."

Thalia nodded before looking back at him, "And what happens when people find out the truth?"

His face hardened and his eyes gleamed with determination.

"Then they will accept it or they'll be in for the fight of their lives."

Thalia's eyes widened, "No offense, but not even you can take on the council, not all of them."

A slight smirk tugged at his lips, "Of course not but I have made many powerful friends over the years and accumulated many favors. I promise the gods will be in for the fight of their lives if they so much as lay one finger on her head. She is mine and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Thalia was slightly shocked by his confidence before she smiled that her friend's dad cared so much about her that he would challenge the gods if he had to.

Thalia was about to walk back into the small sleeping compartment that she shared with Luke when the screams of a woman caused her to jump up from her seat.

Perseus tensed as he heard the commotion. He could hear the voices of men yelling as he stood up.

"Get back in your room." He ordered.

"I can help you." The daughter of Zeus argued.

Perseus shook his head, "These are more mortals. I promise killing mortals is not something you want to do Thalia." He said handing her a gun.

Thalia looked at him in shock.

"Get back inside and wait for me to tell you to come out. Do not let the others leave either. If you don't hear from me, you put a bullet into the head of anyone who opens this door." He said making her grab the gun. "Pack your things. I believe we've overstayed our welcome on this train."

With that, the son of Thetis shoved Thalia back into her compartment and slammed the door shut as the sounds of yelling grew closer.

"Stay in your room Zoë! These are more mortals." Perseus yelled knowing the two hunters would come charging out any second.

Luke was already out of his bed with sword in hand. He looked at the gun in Thalia's hand in shock.

Thalia was pale but composed herself.

"He said stay here until he comes to get us."

Luke took a step towards the door when Thalia put out an arm to stop him, "No. They are mortals and our weapons are useless."

Before Luke could respond, the sounds of multiple gunshots were heard loudly outside their compartment. They could hear pained screams coming from men they didn't know and a few from Perseus as they waited. Struggling could be heard before a loud thud outside their door made them jump. It was quickly followed by two more gunshots. There was an eerie silence that followed until they heard Perseus speak at last.

"Let's go, we need to move."

Thalia opened the door before her eyes widened as she laid eyes on a half dozen men laying dead in the aisles going in both directions and one laying right at her feet with two bullet holes in his forehead that oozed blood. People screamed in terror from both directions of the train.

"Oh gods." She gasped before turning around and losing her last meal all over their compartment room floor making Luke jump back.

"Jeez Thals, come on." Luke whined before he looked past her as her eyes widened at the sight of the dead man making him go pale as well.

"Let's go, get out here. There are more on the train and if I have to kill another mortal on this trip there will be Hades to pay." Perseus growled as Phoebe and Zoë stepped out of their compartment, not looking nearly as fazed by the dead mortal men.

Luke helped Thalia outside where Perseus grabbed the shoulders of Luke and Zoë before the five companions dissolved into mist and reappeared outside the train as they watched it fly by.

"Are you okay Perseus?" Zoë asked looking at the two holes in his cloak.

He nodded his head but she could see he was hurting from the bullets even if he wouldn't let on.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Perseus.

He shrugged, "We walk until we find a car to steal. Then we get our asses moving west. We were less than an hour from our stop anyway so we must be somewhere in New Mexico."

Phoebe and Zoë both nodded and began to shoulder their packs.

Perseus made his way over to Thalia and carefully took the gun from her.

"W…Who were they?" She asked still shaken.

"Mercenaries. They were paid to hunt us down. I am quite sure they didn't know what was really going on but they chose to make a living that way and that is what happens to many who choose such a career." He answered seriously.

"Couldn't you just have wounded them?" Thalia asked.

Perseus paused.

"I could have but then I would have had to worry about them continuing to hunt us down the rest of the way to California. I am sorry if this disturbs you but this is no kiddie mission. I am not here to coddle anyone. I am here to get my daughter and free Artemis. Anyone who gets in my way of doing that will meet the same fate."

Thalia looked at him incredulously, "How can you so casually take someone's life. They probably had families and people who loved them!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps. Tell me daughter of Zeus, did your father care about the people who loved my mother when he sent Ares to kill her and me. To kill us without a second thought?"

Thalia's eyes widened but Perseus answered for her.

"No, he did not. I was five when I watched my mother die. I guess the part of me that feels pity for mercenaries like those men died that day too. Now let's move, I need to get to my daughter."

Perseus turned around and walked away while Thalia stared at his back in shock.

"I thought your mother was Thetis?" She called after him.

He kept walking but answered anyway.

"She was after your dad killed my birth mother. If you don't start moving your feet then I will leave you here."

Thalia stared at his back and opened her mouth to ask another question when Zoë spun around on her.

"Stop questioning his actions. Those men would have killed you without a second thought. He saved us all back there and if he wanted to explain more about his past then he would have. Now let's go, we need to get moving." She said firmly.

Thalia glared at her but she simply turned back around with Phoebe and started to follow Perseus.

Luke turned to his best friend, "She's right Thals. Those guys would have killed us all. Cut Perseus a break, he did what he had to in order to protect us." He said in a serious tone.

Thalia grudgingly nodded as they quickly started walking after the figures of their companions into the desert in search of some kind of civilization.


	17. Myth-O-Magic and Old Man of the Sea

Ch. 17

As they walked, Zoë caught up to Percy while Phoebe stayed a few feet back and Thalia and Luke brought up the rear, a few feet behind Phoebe.

"Why did you tell her you weren't a son of Thetis?" Zoë whispered so only he could hear her.

Perseus shrugged, "I have a feeling everything is going to come out soon anyway. Once Annabeth knows she is my daughter, she will change. Her mother has altered her features so that she looks like another one of her brain children but her natural eye color is actually grey with some sea green mixed in as well. Her hair is naturally a bit darker than the blonde she has now and she will have the powers of a legacy of Poseidon."

Zoë looked a bit surprised by this but shook it off quickly.

"She has water powers?"

Perseus shrugged again, "She will have some kind of powers that come from Poseidon but I don't know which ones. I have only been able to watch her from a distance since she was just a baby."

Zoë looked at him sympathetically, "That must have been difficult for you."

He nodded his head with a pained expression on his face, "The hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I had to let my little girl call her cousin dad; let him watch her take her first steps, say her first words; it was the worst thing I've done in my life. I don't know if she'll even forgive me for lying to her for all these years." He said dejectedly.

Zoë grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"She will forgive you. She is smart and will understand why you had to do what you did. She is the first child of her kind ever and that was something that needed to be kept secret. I think she will be happy to know how much her father cares for her."

Perseus looked over at Zoë and gave her an appreciative smile.

"I hope you right."

The group continued walking for another fifteen minutes until they stopped in front of a gigantic junkyard that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see in both directions.

"We'll just walk through it; there must be some kind of civilization on the other side." Luke said stepping forward.

"Wait." Perseus said stopping Luke in his tracks.

The son of Hermes looked back at him confused.

Perseus narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at the junkyard in front of them.

"I don't like this. Something feels off."

His companions looked at the son of Thetis skeptically but waited for him to elaborate.

"This place is huge." Thalia argued. "We'll just be careful. Going around could take hours and I know you want to get to Annabeth."

Perseus remained rooted to his spot, not giving an opinion of Thalia's argument either way. Luke and Thalia took off first, making their way into the junkyard while Phoebe was a few steps behind them. Zoë started to follow her fellow huntress as well before turning back to Perseus who hadn't moved.

"What is it Perseus?"

He slowly shook his head and began to follow the group inside. He could feel something was off but couldn't put his finger on what it was. It wasn't necessarily evil but his thousands of years on the planet had made him more attuned to sensing power in places that seemed ordinary.

He was sure there was a hidden power within this place, he just didn't know if he needed to worry about it or not.

They walked in silence through the massive junkyard. Perseus caught up with Phoebe and Zoë who had taken the ancient demigod's warning far more seriously than the younger ones who were casually strolling through about ten feet in front of them. The trio was careful as they walked, their eyes glued on the ground in front of them, all three tense and waiting to react if attacked.

"What is this place? Gods, this looks like a one of those lame myth-o-magic figurines the little campers play with. Haha, I think this one is of my dad." Luke said reaching down to pick it up.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Perseus yelled but it was in vain as Luke turned around, the figurine in his hands.

"What…." Luke began before the ground around them began to shake. The screeching of metal against metal caused all five members of the quest to cover their ears as the sound made their skin crawl and blood turn cold.

"Di Immortales." Perseus muttered as he watched a fifty foot tall automaton rise from the rubble.

"Talos." Thalia gasped.

Perseus turned to the two youngest members of the quest, "Run. Run until you're out of this cursed junkyard. If you even turn around once, I'll smack you two so hard that you won't land until you're out of the state of New Mexico." He said in a tone that sent shivers down both demigods' spines.

Both Luke and Thalia quickly took off while Phoebe and Zoë took out their bows and began firing at the automaton with little success. Perseus took out his sword and looked at the two huntresses of Artemis.

"Remember back in Troy, you said you could never repay me for saving you from being Agamemnon's war prize?" He asked loudly in Zoë's direction.

Zoë froze. She didn't know how to respond.

"Go. Get those two and get as far away from here as possible. Promise me Zoë. Promise me that you will save my little girl. Save my daughter and we are even." Perseus said in a serious tone.

"We can't just leave you here! That thing will crush you!" Phoebe yelled as Zoë searched for the words to respond.

"Yes you can and yes you will. I will take care of it and catch up later. I swear it. Save my daughter. Do your duty as a huntress and protect my daughter. I will take care of this thing." Perseus said with finality.

Phoebe looked at Zoë whose expression was pained. She took a final look at Perseus and grabbed Phoebe's arm, pulling her away from the automaton and in the direction Luke and Thalia had taken off in.

The two huntresses sprinted through the junkyard. Zoë took one last look back at Perseus who had his sword out while crouched, waiting for the automaton to make a move. A pain shot through her chest as she thought about the prophecy.

"One shall be lost in the land without rain." She muttered to herself but Phoebe heard and looked at her sympathetically.

"Lost doesn't necessarily mean death. He has survived this long and I doubt he would fall now to an automaton, even if it is a mini version of Talos." Phoebe said trying to give her friend a little hope.

It didn't help.

The two huntresses found Thalia and Luke by a pickup truck as they searched for the keys to start it.

"Get in the back!" Phoebe yelled as she shoved Luke out of the way.

The immortal daughter of Ares pulled out a small dagger and stabbed it into the ignition slot before giving it a twist. To everyone's relief, the engine turned over and started. Luke and Thalia hopped in the bed of the truck while Zoë slid into the passenger seat as Phoebe gunned it, driving straight through a fence and onto a road right on the other side.

The back window of the truck opened up as Thalia popped her head in.

"What about Perseus?"

"He said he would catch up. Tell your friend he better hope he does or I'm going to run him through with my hunting knife if he just got the best man I've ever met killed because he couldn't keep his hands to himself." Zoë growled back to Thalia who frowned but stayed silent before closing the window and sitting back down in the bed of the truck.

"He'll make it. I am sure of it." Phoebe tried to reassure her friend even if she didn't have much confidence in her own words.

Perseus waited until Zoë and Phoebe were out of sight before picking up the statue of Hermes that Luke had dropped. He tucked it into his back pocket figuring if he was going to battle a fifty foot automaton for it, then he had might as well keep the statue.

The miniature version of Talos reached for its scabbard before drawing a twenty foot rusted sword. The sound of the weapon being unsheathed made the immortal demigod want to bury his head in the ground but he stood his ground.

The automaton brought his rusted blade down in a surprisingly quick strike right where Perseus stood until he rolled to the side. He hopped to his feet, charging at the machine while it pulled its sword from the ground from the missed attack. He ran between its legs, turning and driving his blade into the machine's heel but to his disappointment, it did not begin to leak oil.

Perhaps this was an improved version of the original, Perseus thought to himself as he rolled away from another strike.

Perseus stood waiting. He knew the chances of the machine injuring his heel were slim but he had no wish to be crushed underneath it either.

Talos raised a foot to stomp on the demigod, Perseus' eyes going wide when he saw the maintenance entrance on the bottom of the automaton's foot.

He sprinted away, leaving the machine to stomp on empty ground, though the force of his foot hitting the ground was enough to send a small tremor through the area making him stumble a bit.

Perseus tried to look around for anything that he could use against the giant when he felt a familiar tug in his gut. A small geyser of water shot from the ground making him grin.

He focused on the water, using his will to pull more of it from the underground spring. Soon a half-dozen geysers shot from the ground.

Talos raised his blade to attack again when he was suddenly blasted back by a huge stream of water as all the geysers came together in a large stream, knocking the machine onto its back.

Perseus made a run for it, reaching the giant's foot where he ripped open the door of the maintenance hatch and dove in.

He found a ladder, grabbing hold tightly as the giant climbed to its feet as he climbed. After a minute, he reached the internal controls of the machine. The room was full of a complex circuit board of wires, button and flashing lights, not exactly Perseus' specialty.

He could feel the automaton's head looking around for its target, unaware that he had slipped inside the machine.

Perseus looked around for an off switch but to his dismay, he found none. Deciding it was his best option, he pulled out his sword again and drove it through the center of the controls.

He could feel the automaton freeze before electricity and sparks began to go haywire around him. He grabbed his sword, receiving an unhealthy shock for his troubles, before dissolving into mist and reappearing outside the giant as he watched its red eyes dim before falling backwards into another heap of the god of the forge's junk.

Perseus turned around and cursed as he thought about how he was going to catch up with Zoë and the rest of the quest. He needed to get to them. He had a score to settle with a particular Titan he had no intention of missing his chance to kick Atlas' ass for daring to put his daughter under the sky.

A golden light descended a dozen yards in front of him as he reached for his sword in case it was an unfriendly Olympian. When the light faded, he grinned. A sleek looking sport bike was there with its engine already running.

"Gods I love you Athena." He muttered before making his way to the bike with a huge smile on his face.

Line Break

Phoebe and Zoë had ridden in silence for almost two hours since leaving the junkyard. Zoë's eyes had been glued to the passenger side mirror, hoping for some sign of Perseus. She cursed herself for leaving him there. He had pulled out the one card she could never refuse though. She had always hoped to make what he did for her up to him and now she was forced to leave the one man she ever loved to battle a fifty foot automaton by himself. While she may not be in love with him, it didn't mean she didn't love him still. Now that she knew he was alive again, their relationship had changed from the one they had in Troy; outside of the hunt, he was the person she cared for most in this world. She had hoped they could have remained close in some way if he and Artemis could have gotten over their fight. He was the one good man she had ever met and wanted nothing more than to be his friend; someone he could come to when he needed help and someone she could depend on when she needed him. She was surprisingly happy he had fallen for Athena, one of her favorite Olympians outside of her mistress.

With no sign of him for hours, she had focused on doing what he asked of her. She was going to save Annabeth and do whatever she had to to protect Perseus' one child.

As her thoughts drifted to the journey ahead of them, she noticed Phoebe tense from the driver's seat, her eyes glued to the rearview mirror.

"What is it?" Zoë asked trying to find what had disturbed her fellow huntress as she tried to look through the back window.

"Something is coming up on us fast." Phoebe said warily as she looked at the rapidly approaching light behind her.

Before Zoë could find what Phoebe was talking about, a motorcycle pulled into the other lane to pass their truck.

"How in the…" Phoebe muttered in shock but a smile crept onto her face as she looked at the smirking rider riding alongside their truck.

She quickly rolled down her window as a huge relieved smile appeared on Zoë's face.

"Hey ladies, you heading my way?" Perseus yelled over casually to the smiling huntresses.

Phoebe looked ahead and saw the sign for the Hoover Dam before turning back to Perseus.

"We'll stop for a rest at the dam." She yelled over to Perseus who nodded before gunning the bike and shooting past their truck at highly unsafe speeds.

"I so want to drive that thing." Phoebe muttered while Zoë just laughed at her sister's jealous tone.

Phoebe drove the truck, pulling off the exit for the Hoover Dam where they parked next to Perseus who was leaned up against his bike with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"Where did you get that?" Zoë asked with a smile as she got out of the truck and approached Perseus with a smile.

He shrugged, "Having a daughter with a goddess had its perks."

Zoë rolled her eyes but quickly hugged the immortal demigod, happy she hadn't lost him after just barely having him come back into her life.

As Zoë pulled back, Perseus reached into his back pocket and tossed the Hermes statue to Luke as he and Thalia made their way over to him.

"Next time I say be careful, you better listen to me or I'm going to knock those teeth out of your head kid."

Luke paled and nodded quickly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Perseus shrugged, "I know you weren't but we were in Hephaestus' junkyard and as you can see, he does not like when people touch his things. Take it as a lesson learned but I'm not kidding about knocking your teeth out if you do something that stupid again."

"How did you get past that thing?" Thalia asked a bit surprised he managed to escape it.

"Get past? I didn't. I destroyed it but it was way more work than it should have been if we could have all kept our hands to ourselves." Perseus replied.

"What now?" Zoë asked, anxious to get moving.

Perseus opened his mouth to reply when he froze. Only his and Zoë's eyes widened while the rest looked at their expressions confused.

Only they had heard the unusual noise.

"Wait here. I need to check something." Perseus said turning around and walking away while Zoë raced after him.

Thalia and Luke looked confused while Phoebe just grinned and hopped on the sport bike before starting it up and taking off on a little joyride, ignoring the looks of confusion by the two demigods.

Perseus reached the edge of the dam before his eyes bugged out a bit when he looked down at the creature floating below in the water.

"That is not good." He muttered to himself while Zoë gasped when she saw what he was looking at.

"The Ophiotaurus." She said in awe.

Perseus nodded, "It has been reborn. This is not a good sign."

Zoë just looked down at the monster fearfully, thinking about what it meant for the rumored approaching rise of the Titans.

"Kill it Zoë."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

Perseus looked her in the eyes, "Kill it. If we kill it here and now, then we don't have to worry about it being captured by the Titan Army."

Zoë looked a bit doubtful but Perseus just nodded.

"I will keep it in place. Put an arrow in its head and I will send it to the bottom of the dam, somewhere where it can't be found by enemies." He said firmly.

Zoë looked into his eyes one more time before she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. She glanced at Perseus one last time and he gave her another nod before she fired the arrow. The monster tried to move but the water came up around him and held it in place. The silver arrow flew through the creature's head before a small wave rose up and sent the monster spiraling down below.

Zoë looked at Perseus who smiled at her.

"You did well Zoë. That is one less threat we need to worry about."

Zoë slowly nodded, "Yes… That was smart. Now that I think about it that was the best solution to the problem. Now we just have to worry about the army instead of the Titans convincing someone to sacrifice its entrails and gaining unimaginable power."

"Let's not mention this to anyone. The creature's body in now buried underneath the bottom of this dam but I would rather the knowledge of it stay between us so it can't accidently be leaked to someone who could try and dig up the monster's body."

Zoë smiled that he trusted her and her alone with this knowledge.

"Let's get moving. I have an apology to make to your mistress." Perseus said turning around.

"Really?" Zoë asked stunned he would apologize after Artemis lost his daughter.

Perseus nodded, "Artemis took Annabeth's place under the sky. She has my eternal gratitude and respect for that and I intend to free her as soon as possible."

Zoë's eyes widened before she smiled. She knew her mistress would do anything for a maiden and was happy Perseus recognized her willingness to help his daughter.

They made their way back to the group just as Phoebe pulled back into the parking spot beside the truck, a huge smile on her face.

"This thing is so fun." She said excitedly.

Perseus chuckled, "If we save my daughter, then you can have it Phoebe, that's a promise."

Phoebe grinned as she got off the bike only to have it vanish in a golden light.

"Hey!" She complained.

Perseus chuckled, "It's not gone Phoebe it's just waiting for you to finish your mission. Let's get back on the road."

Phoebe frowned but nodded as she remembered her mistress being trapped under the sky.

"Can we sit up front? That truck bed is brutal after a while." Thalia asked.

Perseus shrugged, "How about you drive and Luke sits shotgun. I think the hunters and I can suffer in the back until we reach California."

Thalia's face lit up before Luke cleared his throat, "Um… Maybe I should drive. Thalia is only thirteen."

Perseus shook his head, "No, she drives. You can sit and play with your action figure after making me fight a giant for it."

Thalia smirked at Luke while he looked a bit embarrassed.

After a quick pit stop for gas, the group was back on the road, Thalia behind the wheel with Luke sitting nervously in the passenger seat while Phoebe and Zoë got to listen to stories about Perseus' adventures over the past two millennia.

Line Break

The quest traveled incident free all the way to California before Thalia stopped the truck at the pier in San Francisco at Perseus' request. Phoebe and Perseus were now getting along perfectly. After hearing some of his adventures over the centuries, she had new respect for the legendary demigod while he had chuckled at how enthusiastically she had listened to his tales of torturing some of the evil men he came across over the years.

As the group hopped out of their truck, Perseus had taken off down the pier before jumping down into the sand, his companions trying to keep up with him as he walked.

"What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be heading for Mount Othrys?" Luke asked.

Perseus shook his head, "We have a question to ask of an old man before we do. He will know what we are running into."

"An old man?" Thalia asked confused.

"Nereus. The old man of the sea; he knows everything." Zoë answered.

Phoebe made a disgusted face, "That smelly old man? I would rather not get close to him."

Zoë glanced at Perseus expecting him to snap at her but only found him chuckling.

"You do know he only does that so people will leave him alone right? He simply uses the mist to make him appear that way."

Phoebe looked confused, "How do you know?"

Perseus smiled, "He is my grandfather and the one who made me immortal. He only does it so annoying demigods won't try to capture him for his knowledge."

Phoebe, Luke and Thalia's eyes widened at his words before Perseus slowed down, his eyes landing on an old man in moldy yellow robe with filthy bunny slippers on his feet. He looked older than time and appeared to be sleeping with an old newspaper over his face.

Perseus let out a booming laugh, "Damn Gramps, I see you've improved on your little disguise since the time I last saw you."

Nereus sat up before a big smile appeared on the old man's face.

"Grandson, it has been too long since you visited."

Nereus stood up, his robes and slippers vanishing and being replaced with what looked up a comfortable outfit of khaki shorts and a short sleeve polo shirt. He wore sandals on his feet and his features changed to that of a man in his forties from his previous appearance that had looked like a man in his seventies or eighties.

Nereus looked confused as his eyes landed on Perseus' four companions.

"You brought company? Two demigods and two hunters no less?"

The smile dropped from Perseus' face.

"You know why we are here Gramps. I need to know what I'm running into in Othrys. I need to know what to expect so I can save your great granddaughter."

Nereus' face became serious, "You only need to fear the one Titan but a cruise ship is there as well and it is full of monsters and enemy demigods. You must be ready for an intense fight grandson. Atlas in no Olympian and his strength is beyond yours. I must warn you to be wary of letting your anger get the best of you. Keep your head and you will save your daughter."

Perseus slowly nodded before stepping forward and hugging the old man of the sea.

Nereus stepped back but kept his hands on Perseus' shoulders.

"I'm afraid you already know this but this is only the beginning of your troubles. When the gods find out the truth, you will need your allies to protect her and the one you love. You must be ready to fight for her."

Perseus' face hardened and he nodded, "I will. No one will lay one finger on her head."

Nereus smiled, "I know. You do you grandfather proud Perseus. Go and save my little great granddaughter." He said before dissolving into mist.

Perseus turned around and was met with confused looks from three of his companions while Zoë looked at him sympathetically.

"What did he mean the truth about Annabeth?" Thalia asked warily.

Perseus sighed, "Nothing other than she is not a brain child. She is Athena's first child born of love and more powerful than any of you."

Phoebe, Luke and Thalia gasped.

"But…But Athena's a maiden." Phoebe argued.

"No she is not. She stopped being a maiden after we fell in love. After she was abandoned by her family after the fall of Greece." He said with a meaningful glance at Phoebe whose eyes widened in realization.

Luke and Thalia didn't catch on to the meaning of his words.

Perseus shook his head, "We have no time to discuss this. I will deal with the consequences of mine and Athena's decisions later. Now we have a goddess and my daughter to save. Get back in the truck, I'm driving."


	18. Battle of Othrys

Ch. 18

Perseus parked their pickup truck just as the road began to get rough and they could see the mist shrouding Mount Othrys in the distance. They made their way on foot after that, Perseus and Zoë in the lead. The group walked for a good hour before the mist both magical and non-magical began to thicken. Perseus glanced over at Zoë and noticed her face was pale.

"Do not worry Zoë. Nothing they can say will matter. You have become one of the greatest hunters to walk this earth while they remain stuck in this garden guarding a single tree. Is your current life not better than your previous one?" Perseus whispered to her.

Zoë nodded slowly as they continued through the thickening mist. After another minute, Zoë paused and her eyes narrowed. Ahead of them, the fog and mist cleared revealing a lush meadow of shadows and flowers looking exactly like it had looked the last time Zoë had seen it, thousands of years earlier.

Ahead of them stood an enormous tree that had to be five stories tall, every branch littered with glistening golden apples. Thalia and Luke could feel the pull of their power and when the fragrance hit their senses they immediately knew that one bite of a golden apple would be the most delicious thing they had ever tasted.

"The apples of immortality," Luke said in wonder. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

Coiled around the trunk of the tree was the giant dragon Ladon, the guardian of the golden apples.

Four figures shimmered into existence in front of the group, Zoë tensing instantly while Thalia and Luke just looked ahead in wonder. Four young women who looked very similar to Zoë stood glaring at the members of the quest. They wore Greek chitons; their skin was the same caramel color of Zoë's along with the long silky black hair and volcanic rock black eyes.

"Sisters," Zoë said coldly.

"We don't see any sister," one of the Hesperides relied back harshly. "We see…" She began before being cut off by Perseus' whose patience was wearing thin at being so close to his daughter and being delayed yet again.

"Enough you wench." He snarled. "You useless bitter nymphs are trying the last bit of my patience and if you don't shut your traps and get out of my way they will be finding replacements for the garden while you reform."

Another one of the Hesperides stepped forward with a look of outrage, "How dare you, you insufferable half-breed. Who are you?" She hissed.

Perseus pulled his sword out of his scabbard, "I am Perseus, son of Thetis and grandson of Hera. I could give two shits about the golden apples. I am here to find your father and I will not let you slow me down another second."

The Hesperides all looked at each other, whispering nervously before one looked at Perseus with a bit of fear.

"You lie half-blood. That hero died millennia ago when he foolishly challenged a god."

Perseus pulled his shield off his back, the girl's eyes widening at the sight.

"Stupid girl. Apollo escaped with his life because I spared him. I promise I will not be as merciful to you and your sisters if you do not leave my presence immediately."

The immortal Hesperides looked at each other before sending a distasteful glance at Zoë and shimmering out of sight just like they had arrived.

"Well that was easier than expected." Phoebe muttered.

"Grab each other's hands, I'm not wasting any more time trying to skirt around Ladon. Artemis and Annabeth need us." Perseus said seriously.

The two demigods and two huntresses quickly grouped together before Perseus grabbed hold of both pairs and dissolved into mist.

The group reappeared further up the mountain before Perseus took off at a hurried pace while the others tried to keep up.

Perseus led the group until they came across some old ruins that made Zoë pale a bit.

"This shouldn't be here." She said warily.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"After the first Titan War, the gods blasted Othrys to pieces. This is where the gods have my father imprisoned but the fortress shouldn't look like this. It's reforming." Zoë explained.

Thalia gasped, "Your father is Atlas?"

"Yes he is but Zoë serves Artemis." Phoebe said with a warning tone.

Before Thalia could comment, Zoë and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"My lady!" Zoë and Phoebe yelled as they rushed towards their mistress.

"Stop! You must leave. It's a trap." Artemis said in a strained voice.

Zoë ignored her mistress' pleas and began tugging at the chains that bound Artemis.

"Ah, how touching." Came a booming voice from behind them.

Zoë and Phoebe spun around and came face to face with the looming figure of Atlas who was looking at them with an arrogant smile.

Thalia and Luke quickly joined their side as Atlas made his way to the middle of the room. Zoë looked around and noticed Perseus was gone. Across the room Annabeth was bound and gagged with a demigod at her side. He was Asian and had an eye patch covering his left eye. Luke looked around for Perseus and opened his mouth but Phoebe pressed her hunting knife to his back before he could speak.

"You say his name and I will slit your throat boy." She hissed in barely a whisper so that only her companions could hear her.

Luke paled and quickly closed his mouth until he noticed the demigod holding Annabeth captive.

"Ethan?" Luke asked confused.

The demigod scoffed, "Ah, you remember me Castellan? Didn't notice I was no longer sleeping on your cabin floor?" He spat.

"What are you doing here? Let Annabeth go!" Luke yelled.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "She is bait. Soon we will have two Olympian Goddesses captured before we launch our attack and tear the arrogant gods down until they gravel at our feet. Join me Luke. You know how little the gods care for us."

Luke's eyes narrowed, "You're a fool for believing anything a Titan tells you. Give me my friend before I end your miserable existence."

Atlas chuckled, "So much for old friends. And you, Zoë, how is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

Zoë looked at her mistress sadly before pulling her bow off her back. Phoebe mirrored her actions as they both notched arrows at the Titan.

Atlas let out a booming laugh, "You little girls think you can defeat a Titan? Come, I shall enjoy killing you daughter along with your little friend there."

Zoë narrowed her eyes and was about to fire an arrow when a voice stopped her.

"No. Don't Zoë. This one belongs to me and me alone." Perseus said from the side of the room.

Atlas spun around with narrowed eyes, "Who are you? Are you truly as foolish as you sound?"

Perseus stepped forward with his sword in hand, his eyes focused on the Titan in front of him.

"I am Perseus, son of Thetis, brother of Achilles and father of Annabeth. For touching my daughter, you will pray for the relief of crawling back under your burden Atlas."

"Impossible," Atlas yelled. "You've been dead for millennia."

Perseus pulled his shield off his back as he stopped five feet from the Titan. He glanced at his daughter who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"As if Apollo could have killed me," Perseus scoffed. "I shall not show you the mercy I gave him. You want a fight, Titan? Come and get it."

Atlas' suit vanished and was replaced by battle armor. A javelin materialized in his hand as he eyed Perseus, waiting for the demigod to make the first move.

"Remember the prophecy Zoë. It is the only way we will win this battle. Luke and Thalia, I am counting on you two to get my daughter back. Do not let me down." Perseus said before kicking a rock in front of him and sending it at Atlas who was thrown off by the move as Perseus charged.

The rock served to throw Atlas off but he recovered in time to block a swipe of Perseus' blade as the two immortals, demigod and Titan, squared off together. Perseus was a blur as he attacked relentlessly but Atlas kept up with his attacks, his javelin coming up to meet each strike as the Titan waited for the right moment to attack.

Perseus swiped at his legs but a javelin came down and blocked before Perseus was kicked back giving the Titan a chance to go on the offensive. His javelin was just as quick but the power behind the strikes was incredible and forced Perseus to use both sword and shield as he struggled to hold his ground against his most powerful adversary yet.

Silver arrows flew by him, find chinks in Atlas' armor but did little more than serve as an annoyance to the Titan who continue pressing his attack. He lunged forward trying to impale Perseus but sword and shield came together, pinning the javelin between them and veering them to the side as Perseus spun, slashing a deep gash in the side of Atlas' thigh.

A dozen monsters had come up to fight alongside Ethan who was squared off his Luke while Thalia's spear crackled and sparked as she drove it through the throat of a Dracaena. A second stepped forward to dispose of Thalia but Aegis sprung to life in her hand, causing the monster to flinch long enough for the demigod to swing her spear through the monster's legs, knocking it onto its back before it met the same fate as its comrade as a spear was driven through its chest.

Luke and Ethan went back and forth, sword against sword until they locked blades, their faces inches apart.

"You're making a mistake Ethan. Come back to camp and all can be forgiven." Luke growled as he tried to overpower his enemy.

"Never," Ethan spat. "The gods will soon rue the day they thought they could treat demigods like trash. I will help Kronos tear Olympus down brick by brick."

Luke's eyes narrowed as he kicked Ethan back, breaking them apart as they both charged again in a clash of sparks.

Atlas growled as ichor began to leak from his leg. He turned and was met with a kick to the chest from Perseus. The Titan grabbed his foot holding it up as he tried to grab his javelin in a position that allowed him to run Perseus through.

Before he could, Perseus' other foot came around in a round house kick that caught the Titan in the jaw, sending ichor flying from his mouth as he stumbled back. Perseus jumped back to his feet and charged again.

"I'm going to reunite you with your brother very soon boy." Atlas growled as he blocked a strike with his javelin and sent a quick jab with the butt of it into Perseus' face knocking him back.

Atlas surged forward faking a strike at his head before he swept the immortal demigod's feet from under him. Perseus landed on his back hard and was quickly pinned down with a foot as Atlas raised his javelin and brought it down hard into his chest.

The Titan's eyes widened as the weapon broke against his skin. Perseus let out an agonizing scream as the weapon broke against his skin, the power behind the strike making it the most painful thing he had felt in millennia.

Perseus rolled to the side as a new javelin appeared in Atlas' hands.

"I shall test that invulnerability as long as I have to until I break you demigod." Atlas growled as he raised it again.

Zoë jumped down from her ledge and fired two arrows straight into the Titan's forehead causing him to bellow in pain before swept her legs out from under her. He raised his weapon and brought it down until Perseus solidified on top of her vulnerable body, taking a second assault, this time to his back as the Titan's javelin snapped again.

Silver arrows came down furiously from the ledge as Atlas stumbled back under Phoebe's relentless assault. Perseus rolled off Zoë and stumbled to his feet, his body aching but he steeled himself as Atlas recovered. He stood protectively in front of Zoë as Atlas attacked.

Perseus raised his shield, blocking a strike before he barreled into Atlas, tackling him to the ground before rolling away. He jumped to his feet, bringing sword down on the Titan's head.

Atlas turned his head at the last moment before his javelin came around, hitting the sword in the hilt and knocking it from Perseus' hands. Perseus backtracked quickly but Atlas was quicker, trying to finish Perseus off before he could grab another weapon.

Perseus ducked, dodged and weaved desperately hoping to avoid another collision with the Titan's weapon.

"Perseus!" Zoë yelled.

Perseus used his shield to block a jab from Atlas before he rolled forward, jamming the shield into the Titan's stomach before he jumped to his feet and caught Atlas in the jaw with the edge of his shield.

Atlas stumbled back reeling from the impact with the legendary shield while Perseus turned back to Zoë who had a hairpin in her hand. She tossed it to him. As it flew, it elongated into a gleaming celestial bronze sword that he caught by the hilt.

He spun it in his hand, getting a feel for the weapon as Atlas recovered. To his surprise, it was perfectly balanced and felt just right in his hand. He saw the Greek letters Anaklusmos gleaming in the light of the Titan throne room as he stepped back a few feet.

"The prophecy Zoë. I need Artemis to defeat him." Perseus said as Atlas charged again.

Zoë's eyes widened at his words. She glanced at her mistress who was still struggling under the weight of the sky.

"The Titan's curse must one withstand." She muttered to herself before firing two more arrows at her father and sprinting over to Artemis.

Zoë pulled out her hunting knife as slashed away at the chains that bound her mistress.

"Give me the sky milady." She said urgently.

Artemis forced herself to look up.

"Never," Artemis said between pained breaths. "It will crush you Zoë. You must find a way to force your father back underneath."

Zoë cursed at Artemis' stubbornness and climbed underneath, raising her hands and lifting with everything she had. The pressure on Artemis' shoulder lessened a bit but she still didn't move.

"You must Artemis." Zoë pleaded. "You must fight with Perseus to defeat him. Only you are strong enough to fight alongside him against a Titan."

"I can't let you die, you're my best friend." Artemis groaned.

Suddenly the weight lifted a bit more off the goddess' shoulders as she glanced past Zoë and saw Phoebe with sweat already pouring down her face and she held up the sky along with Zoë.

"The longer you wait the less chance we have to survive. Go help Perseus. No one could stand against your combined might my lady." Phoebe grunted as she raised her hands a bit, lifting the sky a little more off the goddess' shoulders.

Artemis looked at her two oldest hunters and felt immense pride before she narrowed her eyes and rolled out from under the sky.

She panted as she stood up, glancing back at her hunters who were struggling under the burden.

"Go milady!" Both hunters yelled in unison.

Two hunting knives appeared in the goddesses hands as she charged forward in a blur of silver, her eyes landing on Perseus who looked exhausted after fighting a Titan for several straight minutes. He looked tired and hurting while Atlas bled ichor from several different spots where Perseus had managed to injure him.

She saw Atlas feint a strike high and jab low. Perseus jumped over the attack but Atlas was already recovered and swept back across his legs, knocking Perseus onto his back. Atlas raised his weapon again as Artemis reached the fight slashing a hunting knife across the Titan's shoulder and sending him flying back with a godly sized kick to the ribs.

Artemis turned and offered her hand to Perseus who took it with a grateful smile as she pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you." Perseus said as he caught his breath.

"Are you okay with following my lead?" She asked as Atlas stalked towards them with a wary look in his eyes.

"You're the goddess. This is your show." He said back as he raised Anaklusmos earning a small smile from the goddess.

Atlas stopped a few feet away from the duo.

"Well this just got interesting. I was getting a little bored with the demigod. This will be a mighty defeat in honor of Lord Kronos' rising; a goddess and powerful demigod along with two new people to enjoy my burden." He sneered.

Artemis' eyes narrowed before her lips quirked slightly.

"A good mask you wear but I'm afraid your eyes show your fear Titan. You will be back under the sky shortly."

Atlas bellowed in outrage and charged to duo. Artemis met his charge in a blur of silver. The two immortals clashed again and again, neither able to land a strike. Atlas' attacks were slowed a bit as he waited for Perseus to attack but as he glanced behind him, he noticed the demigod was gone.

He turned back around and found Artemis lunging at him. Atlas jumped aside and swept the goddess' legs out from underneath her. He raised his javelin.

"The first blood in a new war!" He said with evil glee.

Before he could bring the javelin down from above his head, he felt it ripped from his grasp.

"Wrong again, Titan. Don't worry, the sky was kept warm in your absence." Perseus growled before he turned the javelin horizontal in his hands and driving it into Atlas' lower back as he pushed him forward, sending him stumbling past Artemis and into the two hunters who loosened their grips on the sky at Artemis' words.

Atlas collided with the two girls who rolled back, letting the sky fall onto the Titan's back as he let out a panicked bellow of pain.

"No! Not again!" Atlas' voice rang out throughout the room.

Perseus turned to Artemis who was still on her back. He still had Anaklusmos in his hand which the goddess eyed warily. Perseus noticed her look and quickly sheathed the weapon and extended his hand. Artemis looked at it for a second for grasping it as he pulled her to his feet.

Before she could say anything, Perseus turned around where Thalia was untying Annabeth while Luke had Ethan on his back with a sword leveled at his throat.

He quickly raced over and stopped in front of Annabeth who was looking at him nervously. He knelt down in front of her as she studied him closely.

"I'm sorry." He said softly before he was met with a fist to the jaw from his daughter.

Annabeth quickly recoiled and held her injured hand. Perseus looked down sadly, not blaming her for hating him.

"Is it true?" Annabeth asked.

Perseus nodded, "Yes. I had to keep you a secret. No one knew I was alive and if they found out you were my daughter it would have put you in danger." He said not looking up at her.

Annabeth was silent for a minute while Artemis, Phoebe, Thalia and Zoë stayed back a few feet, giving the father and daughter a little space.

Luke stood off to the side, still keeping Ethan pinned down until someone told him what to do with him.

Annabeth slowly took a step towards Perseus before he felt small slender arms wrap around his neck from the twelve year old demigod.

"You have a lot of explaining to do but thank you for saving me." Annabeth whispered into his ear.

Perseus quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for the first time in years.

"I promise to explain everything, I promise." He whispered back while the two hunters and Thalia smiled at them.

Luke cleared his throat, "What should we do about him? He's a traitor."

Perseus let go of his daughter and stood up.

"All of you except Artemis, go wait outside." He said firmly.

Luke looked confused but when he saw Artemis' narrow her eyes at him, he quickly made his way towards Thalia and the hunters. Annabeth looked at Perseus again. He nodded as she left to join her friends until only Perseus and Artemis were left in the room.

"So, you are a traitor demigod… Care to rethink that decision?" Perseus asked as he glared down at the nervous demigod.

Ethan narrowed his eyes, "I will never serve the gods again." He sneered.

Perseus nodded and glanced at Artemis who looked murderous.

"You know what I've never seen before?" Perseus asked smirking a bit.

Artemis looked up from Ethan and at Perseus with an eyebrow raised.

"What's that?" She asked.

Perseus' smirk grew, "A one eyed jackelope. I hear they are your specialty and yet, I've never seen one without an eye."

Artemis grinned and snapped her fingers as Ethan let out a scared yelp before in a flash of silver he was transformed into a furry bunny rabbit with antlers and an eye patch.

Perseus and Artemis both laughed at the sight before Artemis snapped her finger again and the creature vanished.

"I believe he will love his new home in the Canadian wilderness." Artemis said chuckling before she noticed Perseus' expression.

She looked at him confused.

Perseus sighed, "I want to tell you this before we get to Olympus. Annabeth is not a brain child. She is Athena's first and only child of natural conception."

Artemis' eyes widened before she gasped, "She broke her oath?"

Perseus nodded solemnly, "We have been together since the fall of Greece. I believe that it will be revealed when we go to Olympus and I thought it would be better to tell you now."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "You seduced my sister! I should kill you!" She hissed.

Perseus just stared at Artemis, "That is not how it happened. We are in love and have been for many centuries. I am not going to say it was a mistake because it was not. We fell in love and were careful not to have a child for millennia. Annabeth just happened. Perhaps we were careless or perhaps it was the will of the Fates but either way, she is no mistake. I will face the wrath of you or your father or anyone on Olympus but none of you will lay one finger on her or Athena, I swear it on the Styx!" He announced as thunder rumbled overhead.

Artemis' eyes widened for a second before she took a step closer to Perseus until only inches separated them.

"I will refrain myself from getting angry because of the things I've seen you do and the things you did for Zoë but if you ever hurt my sister or your daughter, I swear on my immortal life I will find your one vulnerable spot and take my time killing you."

Perseus glared at the moon goddess for a second before he chuckled making Artemis' face turn red with anger.

"I think that is fair. I have been faithful for thousands of years and I don't plan on changing that so I think that deal works."

Artemis eyed him for a minute trying to sense any lies or deception before nodding her head curtly. She turned to leaved but Perseus spoke again.

"I wanted to thank you for taking the sky for Annabeth. I saw what happened in a dream and I am forever in your debt for that."

Artemis turned back to the demigod with a small smile, "It is my duty to protect maidens. I would always make that choice."

Perseus smiled, "I know, but still, I am grateful for that."

Artemis nodded before pausing, "When you get to Olympus… Apollo will be there, are you going to attack him?"

Perseus narrowed his eyes, "I have no love for your brother and I never will but my priority is Annabeth's safety and attacking a god will only put her in danger. As long as Apollo stays away from me, I will be happy to keep my distance from him."

Artemis nodded feeling relieved. Even if her brother annoyed her, she was pleased he would not have to deal with a demigod who had already defeated him in the past.

"I wish you luck on Olympus. I must leave to get to the Winter Solstice meeting but you will need to get everyone there as soon as possible."

Perseus nodded as Artemis started glowing. Before she teleported out, she made on last comment.

"I will back you and Athena as you will need all the allies you can get when dealing with the council." She said before vanishing.

Perseus smiled a bit before making his way out of the Titan throne room where the four demigods and two hunters were waiting.

"We must get to Olympus, Artemis is already there." He said to the group as they all started to make their trek down the mountain.

Perseus grabbed Annabeth's hand and trailed a little ways behind the group. His daughter looked up at him nervously but he held firmly onto her hand.

"When we get to Olympus we will have much drama to deal with. I just want you to know that you are my daughter and I will never let anyone harm you, ever. You are the most important thing in the world to me and even if I wasn't there for you, I have always been watching you and making sure you were safe."

Annabeth gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. Perseus noticed how tired she looked before scooping her up with one arm and carrying her as the made their way down the mountain. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder unable to shake the feeling of happiness she felt as she was close to him. Perseus smiled at her before he sighed thinking about what they were about to face on Olympus.


	19. Winter Solstice Meeting

Ch. 19

The group stopped at the bottom of the mountain, skirting as far around Ladon as they could before exiting the Garden of the Hesperides where they all turned to Perseus who held a sleeping Annabeth in one arm as her head rested on his shoulder.

Zoë and Thalia both smiled at the sight.

"How are we getting to Olympus?" Phoebe asked when no one else spoke up.

Perseus smiled, "A friend who I saved long ago when he was injured from some mortals who thought he was part of their ranch."

The demigods and hunters raised eyebrows as Perseus handed Annabeth to Luke before giving a loud taxi cab whistle and looking up at the sky.

After a couple minutes, three Pegasus appeared overhead as they slowly descended down towards the group. Two of the Pegasus were a golden brown color while the third was entirely black.

"Blackjack," Perseus said with a smile. "You think you guys can get us to Olympus quickly?"

"You do know who you're talking to, right boss?" The Pegasus replied back in his mind while the rest of the group just heard the Pegasus whinny.

Perseus chuckled a bit as he petted Blackjack's mane.

"Pair up and get on. I've got some gods to piss off and I'd rather get this over with as quickly as possible." The immortal demigod said as he took Annabeth back from Luke and mounted the kneeling Blackjack.

Zoë and Phoebe quickly followed his lead while Luke looked at Thalia expectantly from his place atop the final Pegasus.

Perseus raised an eyebrow at the fearful expression on Thalia's face before a look of realization took its place.

"Just get on in front of Luke and I will make sure you don't have anything to worry about." He said to her. Thalia paused, still looking scared before she steeled her nerves and climbed aboard in front of Luke.

Perseus snapped his fingers before Thalia's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell back into Luke.

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked shocked.

Perseus smirked, "She's afraid of heights. I will wake her up when we get to Olympus. If you let her fall while we fly then you better grow wings because you're going after her alone. And if you mention that I told you of her fear, I'll kick your ass."

Luke's eyes widened before he wrapped an arm tightly around Thalia, his face reddening a bit when he did.

Perseus laughed to himself at the demigod's blush before Blackjack shot into the sky, his companions following his lead as they took off into the sky after him.

Perseus put his arms around Annabeth as she slept before the small girl started to stir. Her eyes opened before she let out a panicked scream once she noticed she was in the sky.

Perseus squeezed her softly as she turned and looked relieved to find her father right behind her.

"What are we doing?" She asked still nervous.

He smiled, "We are on our way to Olympus. This is an old friend of mine named Blackjack. Blackjack, say hello to my daughter Annabeth."

"Little boss?" Blackjack said in Annabeth's mind making her eyes bug out.

"Whoa, how did he do that? He can talk? Did he just call me little boss?" She asked in shock but only received chuckling from both her father and Blackjack.

"You should fill her in before she has a stroke boss." Blackjack said still snickering at her reaction.

Annabeth turned to look at her father questioningly making him nod back to her.

"You know my mother is Thetis, right?" He asked carefully.

Annabeth nodded.

"She is my adopted mother. Long ago, Zeus sent Ares to kill me and my birth mother because of who my true godly parent is…." He said carefully trailing off.

Annabeth was silent for a moment before she gasped.

"Poseidon?"

Perseus nodded, "Yes but he is not my father and he is also not your grandfather. I hold no ill will towards him but I already have a godly parent and it is not him."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. She was silent for a second before asking what she had wanted to know since he said he was her father in the throne room on Mount Othrys.

"If you are my father, then who is the man I grew up with and why did I have to grow up with him." She asked, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice as she did.

Perseus let out a saddened sigh, "He is your cousin, a legacy of Thetis. The son of one of the few brothers I have had in my life. I am so sorry for lying to you for so long. I can never make that up to you."

Annabeth nodded in understanding but was still angry, "And you couldn't be there for me just because you are my father?"

Perseus tensed, something Annabeth could feel from her place in front of him.

"No, that is not the only reason why. You have to understand I would do anything for you but I had to distance myself from you until the time was right, it was the only way to keep you safe."

Annabeth turned around to look her father in the eyes, "I want to know the truth, all of it. You say you are sorry but if you want me to think of you as my father then I want the truth and I want it now." She said seriously.

Perseus looked down at her sadly before nodding.

"You are not a brain child Annabeth. Your mother and I have been in a relationship for millennia and you are the only child we have ever had."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she almost fell off Blackjack before Perseus steadied her.

"Mom is a maiden goddess. What about all her other kids?"

Perseus shook his head, "She is not a maiden and her other children were created with men whom your mother and I decided on together as a way to not raise suspicion on Olympus. You were born naturally from your mother, the first ever for her making you her most powerful demigod ever. You are the most powerful demigod alive as you are a legacy of Poseidon, a natural born daughter of Athena and not a demigod but a tri-blood. Only one quarter of you is mortal and there is a chance you will become immortal when you reach adulthood. We are not sure as you are the first of your kind in centuries."

Annabeth stared at her father in shock for a full minute before her face became worried, "Zeus will kill me. He will kill us both for mom breaking her vow of chastity."

Perseus' eyes narrowed a bit, "Never. No one will ever harm you while your mother and I are still alive. I have made many allies in my long life and I have called in every favor I have for this moment. When we get to Olympus, the truth will be revealed and Zeus will be in for the fight of his life should he try to lay one finger on your head."

Annabeth stared at her father a little surprised before she turned around and leaned back into him as he put his arms around her protectively.

"Thank you Dad." She said softly.

A huge smile appeared on the immortal demigod's face as Annabeth called him Dad for the first time ever.

Line Break

The group was dropped off right outside the throne room of Olympus. Thalia, Luke and Annabeth along with Phoebe and Zoë all walked into the throne room and bowed to the council as they waited to be acknowledged by the gods.

"Where is the other? I know there was another member of your little secret quest." Zeus said as he eyed the group of demigods in the middle of the throne room.

In response, the throne room doors opened as a hooded figure walked into the throne room. He gestured for the demigods and hunters to leave the middle of the throne room as they retreated to the hearth as Hestia gestured them over and conjured up seats for them to sit in.

"Who are you and why do you hide your face?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

The man raised his head so that only his mouth could be seen under his hood. His lips quirked slightly.

"I thought a dramatic revealing would be more fitting." He said throwing his hood back making a number of Olympians gasp as they recognized him from millennia earlier. He slowly looked around the room at every single god in the room, receiving smiles from those who knew he was alive and looks of shock from the rest.

"Impossible," Zeus growled before looking at Apollo angrily. "You lied."

Apollo paled at bit but before he could respond, Perseus let out a booming laugh.

"If you're going to throw around blame, perhaps you should start with the one who lied to you about me first."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the immortal demigod, "And who would that be?"

Perseus growled, "Ares. He failed to kill me in Greece all those years ago even after the pig cowardly murdered my mother."

Zeus looked confused, "Your mother is Thetis, what are you talking about?"

A flash of blue light beside Perseus announced the entrance of Thetis to the throne room of the gods.

"Yes I am but only after stopping Ares from killing him on your orders." She snarled at Zeus who eyes widened in realization.

"You're a son of Poseidon?" He spat before turning to look at Ares who was trying to shrink into his throne under his father's stare. "You said you killed him!"

Ares grew a sudden interest in the throne room floor before Zeus stood up with his bolt in hand, "I guess I will have to do it myself then." He growled before a fist collided with his jaw knocking the King of the Gods off his feet.

His eyes widened in shock as they landed on his wife who looked murderous, her brown eyes glowing with power as she glared down at her husband.

"That is my grandson and you can consider yourself at war if you touch him. He has been cleaning up the messes of you and the rest of the worthless gods on this council for millennia. You should be bowing at his feet and not threatening him for being alive you arrogant bastard." Hera growled as she stepped down from her throne as stood on the other side of Perseus.

Zeus eyed his wife a bit warily, still shocked by her actions before he realized he was just embarrassed in front of the rest of the gods.

Poseidon was staring at Perseus in disbelief but also in shame as he thought he had been killed by Ares when he did not protect his mother.

"The demigod's fate shall be decided later," Zeus growled before sitting in his throne again. "What business did he have on the quest anyway?"

Athena stood from her throne and cleared her throat as all eyes turned to her, "That would because his daughter was the demigod captured by the Titan Army. Our daughter Annabeth, along with Artemis, were rescued by the quest."

Zeus and a number of other gods looked at the goddess of wisdom in shock.

"You had a brain child with this demigod? How could you not inform the council he was alive?" Zeus asked a little hurt that his favorite daughter had lied to him about a demigod.

Athena turned towards the hearth at caught Hestia's eyes. The small childlike goddess gave her a small nod as she pulled Annabeth close to her and stood in front of her protectively. Thalia and Luke realized what was going to happen and joined the hearth goddess in front of their friend, ready to protect her with their lives if they needed to. Hestia smiled fondly at them both.

"No father, I did not. Perseus is my lover as has been for millennia. Annabeth was conceived and born naturally, the first and only one in my immortal life." Athena said after steeling her nerves.

Silence followed the goddess' proclamation as Zeus' jaw dropped along with most of the council.

Without warning, Zeus shot out of his throne with bolt in hand. Perseus used his arms to shove Hera and Thetis away from him just as Zeus launched his master bolt. The weapon hit Perseus in the chest and sent him flying across the throne room and into the back wall.

Before Zeus could even smile smugly, he was blasted back into his throne by Poseidon who stood above him with his trident raised.

"You arrogant bastard. Today is the day your rule of Olympus ends. You stole my chance to be his father and now you dare to kill him for falling in love with your daughter." Poseidon roared as he jammed his trident into Zeus' throat drawing some blood as one of the prongs punctured his skin. "I have had enough of you. It ends today little brother." He said raising his trident to attack again.

Two golden arrows flew across the throne room as Apollo opened fire on the god of the seas. The arrows caught Poseidon in the shoulder and knocked him back, pulling the trident away from Zeus' throat.

Before Apollo could attack again, a spear cracked the sun god across the head sending him sprawling to the throne room floor and Athena stood with Aegis out as she eyed Artemis, waiting for her sister's attack.

Artemis had her bow out but she stopped as she gazed at her brother's unconscious form before she looked back at Athena.

"He is unconscious, let him be now." She said in a tone that said she would attack if Athena denied her request.

Athena nodded and turned back to her father but found Hades with a pure black Stygian Iron sword leveled at Zeus' chest.

"ENOUGH!" A voiced bellowed over all the ruckus of the room.

Everyone turned to the back of the room where Perseus stood, his chest blackened from where the bolt struck him by otherwise he seemed unharmed.

"I would take a hundred of Zeus' bolts for my daughter and Athena. While I appreciate those of you who came to my defense, I am here to deal with this myself. Please, let's all relax a bit." Perseus said loudly.

Hades slowly pulled his sword away from Zeus' chest.

"Remember your wife's words brother, Perseus is a friend and I have no problem unleashing the full might of the Underworld to come to his aide."

Poseidon pulled the golden arrows out of his shoulder and tossed the at Apollo's unconscious form before turning to Zeus with a glare, "The might of the Underworld and the seas. Choose your next actions carefully Zeus."

Zeus glared at both his brothers as his master bolt reappeared in his hand before he slammed it into the floor.

"Everyone back to their thrones. We will decide what to do about this outrage in a more peaceful manner." Zeus spat still glaring at Perseus who stood his ground, not willing to give even the slightest bit in this standoff.

Zeus looked at Perseus with narrowed eyes, "You have dared to defile my favorite daughter and even had the audacity to have a child with her. What do you have to say for yourself demigod?"

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "Well, let me start off by telling you to go fuck yourself Zeus. You killed my mother and if you expect me to show you even one ounce of respect, then you truly are as ignorant as you are arrogant. Secondly, I did not defile your daughter. She is the woman or goddess I love and we made our choices together. And lastly, if you even think about laying a finger on my daughter, I promise you that Poseidon and Hades will only be the beginning of your problems. I will join the Titan Army and tear Olympus to the ground. I will take every immortal ally I have made in the last two thousand years with me and I promise you that you will end up in Tartarus." He spat back in a barely controlled rage.

Zeus stared at Perseus in shock before standing up only to find a spear leveled at his throat. He slowly turned in shock to find Athena behind the weapon glaring murderously at her father.

"You would choose this demigod over your own father?" Zeus asked in disbelief.

Athena narrowed her eyes, "Father? Where were you when Greece fell? Where were any of you when I was cast aside as a goddess of weaving and crafts? Nowhere, that's where. Perseus found me when I had nothing left. He became my friend and later we fell in love. My loyalty is to the man I love and my first real daughter and you would be a fool to think I would side with any of you over them."

Hera stood up, "Perhaps we ought to ask the council what they think about the topic. Despite my husband's beliefs, this is a council of the gods, not a dictatorship. Who has a problem with Athena and Perseus being together?"

Ares, Dionysus, Apollo who recently woke up, Zeus and Hephaestus raised their hands.

"All those who believe this is the best thing to happen to Athena?" Hera asked smirking.

Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter and Athena raised their hands.

Zeus looked at Artemis in disbelief, "You side with the man that led Athena astray?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes, ignoring Apollo's look of betrayal.

"Perseus is a good and honorable man, one of the few I have met in my life. I believe Athena is more than capable of making her own decisions. If she has decided to give up her vow of chastity, then I support my sister."

Athena smiled gratefully at her half-sister.

Hera grinned, "I believe the council has spoken. Athena and Perseus have to blessing of the council to continue their relationship.

Zeus shoved Athena's spear away from him and stood up enraged.

"NO! I am king and my word is law! This is not going to be allowed. Bring the spawn forward so I may strike her down!" He roared in outrage.

A few people made to stand up when the Poseidon slammed his trident into the floor, shaking the throne room violently.

"Enough! I have had enough of your arrogance little brother! That girl is under my protection and if you lay one finger on her head I shall show you the true might of the sea!" He thundered.

Hades stood up as well, "I am with Poseidon. I do hope you think you can take the both of us, I would love to watch you learn otherwise."

Zeus' nostrils flared. He glared at his brothers but even he wasn't so arrogant to think he could take them both. He turned to Ares, the one who failed to kill this boy as a child.

"Do what you failed to do all those years ago. Kill Perseus now!" He growled at his son.

Hades made to step forward but Perseus looked at him and shook his head, "No. I want this. I will show this pig what he should have gotten on the beach two years ago."

Ares hopped out of his throne as a broad sword materialized in his hand.

"You caught me by surprise punk, you won't get so lucky again."

Perseus rolled his eyes as he pulled Anaklusmos out of his scabbard, "Finally I will avenge my birth mother. See you in a decade or two war god." He spat before jabbing experimentally at the god's legs.

Ares swatted away his blade and sprang into offense. He brought his blade down on Perseus' head but Anaklusmos met his strike before Perseus used him free hand to punch to god hard in the stomach. Ares hunched over but turned his head quickly as Perseus' other hand came up with a dagger in it, catching the side of Ares' face and opening up a deep gash that bled ichor quickly.

Ares stumbled back and put a hand to his cheek before he growled and charged in a rage. His attack was flawed from the beginning, his anger clouding his judgment as Perseus spun away but not before sliding his blade across the god's stomach opening it up as ichor burst out making Ares drop to his knees trying to cover his wound.

Perseus turned around and leveled Anaklusmos across Ares' throat.

"Swear on the Styx you will never harm my daughter or you shall be short a war god for the coming war with the Titans." Perseus growled looking at Zeus.

Zeus paled as he looked at the Olympian losing ichor quickly. He wanted nothing more than to blast the girl and her father out of existence but knew he could not allow Ares to die with the war approaching,

"Fine," Zeus spat. "I swear on the Styx the girl will be safe."

Thunder boomed overhead as Perseus smiled smugly.

"Apollo! Heal Ares immediately." Zeus roared as the god of medicine appeared in front of the war god.

Perseus smirked, "Long time no see my old friend. Are you happy to see me?"

Apollo narrowed his eyes but focused on closing the wound on Ares' stomach. After stopping the bleeding, Apollo flashed away with the light headed war god as Perseus calmly sheathed Anaklusmos.

Zeus glared at the immortal demigod but his attention was drawn to Athena who stood from her throne and walked to the son of Thetis before she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him boldly in front of the remaining council and the demigod/hunter visitors.

Zeus' face turned red with anger, "I did not give you two my blessing! Just because I won't kill your spawn does not mean I won't kill this demigod scum!"

Athena turned around to her father with a scowl on her face.

"Perseus is my love and I don't care if I have your blessing or not. I have been with him for millennia and that will not be changing because of you or anyone else on this council. I am an adult goddess and will make my own choices unless you wish to go into this war without me at your side." She growled.

Zeus' eyes widened before they narrowed, "This is not over for either of you." He spat before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.

The gods that had sided with Zeus followed his lead and flashed out while the rest got up from their thrones and offered their congratulations to Athena and Perseus.

Soon the only gods remaining were Hades, Hera, Poseidon, Thetis, Athena, and Hestia.

Hades offered his hand to Perseus who took it before pulling the lord of the dead into a man hug.

"Thank you my friend, I am in your debt." Perseus said with a smile.

Hades shook his head, "You owe me nothing Perseus, it was worth it simply to see the look on Zeus' face through this whole meeting." He said with a small laugh.

Perseus whispered something quietly to Hades who nodded before he was engulfed by a shadow.

Hera came over and planted a kiss on Perseus' cheek before she too vanished from the throne room.

Poseidon approached Perseus carefully, unsure of what Perseus' thoughts of him were. Thetis stood by her son's side as the god of the seas neared him.

"Um… I think I owe you an apology." Poseidon said a little awkwardly.

Perseus shook his head, "No you don't Lord Poseidon. I owe you a thank you for defending my daughter."

Poseidon looked at him confused before he frowned as he realized what he meant.

"You already have a godly parent and it is not me." He said a little sadly. "I can't say that I blame you. I do apologize for not being there for you and your mother. I doubt anything I can say will change what you think of me, but even if you do not want me as a father, I will protect your daughter in whatever way I can."

Perseus looked up at the god appraisingly before he extended his hand to Poseidon who was a little shocked by the action before he grasped him hand tightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate you caring for my daughter. She is a legacy of yours by birth so she is a child of the sea. I hope the need won't arise but thank you anyway. Even if I already have a godly parent, I am not opposed to making a new friend today. " Perseus said with a small smile.

Poseidon nodded and returned the smile, "I would like that." He said before dissolving into a sea breeze.

Thetis smiled at her son before Athena joined their side as Hestia walked towards them with Annabeth at her side.

Athena smiled at her aunt, "Thank you Aunt Hestia."

Hestia smiled warmly at her, "Of course niece. You know that you and Perseus only need to ask if you need anything."

Perseus smiled at the kind goddess of the hearth before she made her way back to where Luke, Zoë, Phoebe and Thalia waited.

Annabeth looked at her parents nervously before her eyes widened as she looked at Thetis closely for the first time.

"You're the woman who gave me the pearls in Saint Louis." She said in shock.

Thetis chuckled a bit, "I am your grandmother Annabeth." She said before turning to Athena expectantly.

Athena nodded and snapped her fingers as Annabeth's features changed a bit. Her eyes developed streaks of sea green and her hair darkened a bit to more of a dirty blonde but kept its curls while Annabeth looked at her mother confused.

Athena conjured up a mirror as gave it to Annabeth who gasped.

"W…What happened?"

Athena smiled sadly at her, "I am sorry dear but this is what you really look like. I had to change your appearance to one of my children of thought."

Annabeth glared a bit at her mother before looking back into the mirror as a small smile appeared on her face. She couldn't deny she liked this more than how she had looked. It made her look more like her father and she liked that even if she was still a bit angry about being lied to her whole life.

"She is perfect." Thetis said fondly. "So beautiful."

Annabeth blushed a bit at the compliment but smiled at her grandmother before Thetis held her arms out for a hug. Annabeth hesitated for a second before embracing her grandmother for the first time in her life.

When Thetis stepped back she had a big smile on her face.

"You have done well son. She is the greatest accomplishment of your long life."

Perseus smiled and nodded as Thetis dissolved into mist and left the throne room.

Annabeth turned back to her parents unsure of what to say.

Perseus looked at Athena who nodded.

"I will get your friends back to camp. Would you mind spending some time with your father?" Athena asked.

Annabeth looked at her father's hopeful expression and slowly nodded.

Perseus smiled happily before he turned towards the hearth and walked over to Zoë. He pulled Anaklusmos out of his scabbard and handed it to Zoë who smiled at him and shook her head.

"I want you to keep it." She said softly.

Perseus eyes widened, "I can't, it means too much to you." He argued.

Zoë smiled again, "It does but so do you. A sword is not something I will use much in the hunt. I would like it if you wielded it so I know it is finally in the hands of someone deserving."

Perseus opened his mouth before Zoë took it from him. The sword transformed into a hairpin before she held it to her mouth and blew softly on it. The hairpin glowed until it changed into a pen.

Perseus looked at Zoë confused making her chuckle.

"I may not be a Hesperide anymore but I still have a few tricks left from my days as one. I thought a pen might be a little better than a hairpin as you males have a tendency to lose things, even if this will always return to you as you are its true master now."

Perseus smiled at her before stepping closer and pulling her into a hug that she gladly returned.

"Thank you Zoë. I am honored that you would let me carry your sword."

Zoë stepped back and smiled warmly, "I expect you to do great things with it; more useful things than disemboweling Ares in front of the Olympians."

Perseus smirked, "He had it coming… No offense Phoebe."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I have no love for him, father or not. There's a reason I joined the hunt. I have no love for him or men like him. Thankfully most men are not like you or perhaps the hunt would not exist."

Perseus smiled at her words and looked back at Zoë, "I promise this will not be the last time we cross paths. I have missed you too much over the centuries to not see you for another two thousand years."

Zoë smiled and shooed him back towards Athena and Annabeth.

He walked back towards his lover and daughter, kissing Athena quickly on the lips as thunder rumbled overhead before he grabbed Annabeth by the hand.

"Come, it's time you got to meet the man whose sword you wield. I think he would kill me if I didn't bring you to meet your uncle sometime soon."

Annabeth's eyes widened but Perseus grabbed her hand as they dissolved into mist before she could get a word in.


	20. Meeting the Family

Ch. 20

Perseus and Annabeth reappeared at the gates of Hades' palace in the Underworld, a sense of dread and panic appearing on Annabeth's face the moment they solidified.

Perseus smiled at his daughter and knelt down in front of her.

"You have nothing to fear Annabeth. I would never let anything happen to you. Hades is not as bad as people make him out to be. He is a misunderstood god and one of my friends. He would never harm you or let anyone harm you if he could stop it. I am quite sure that other than his own kids, you are his favorite demigod alive."

Annabeth looked up at her father for a minute before nodding slowly.

"When Luke, Thalia and I came to the Underworld a couple years ago, he said he couldn't harm us because of me. That was because of you?" She asked.

Perseus nodded, "Yes but that was a big favor. After how many of his children Zeus has harmed over the years, I had to remind him of all the favors I did for him in order to persuade him not to kill Thalia. That was not very wise of her to come here of her own free will."

Annabeth frowned, "She didn't do any of that! Why does she get blamed?"

Perseus chuckled softly, "I'm afraid life is hardly ever fair daughter. There is nothing fair about it but it is her father's fault. Hades' children did nothing to Zeus either as yet he still killed them."

Annabeth nodded but scowled a bit. She hated that her best friend had people who wanted her dead just because her dad was a jerk.

Perseus noticed her expression and laughed a bit.

"You have nothing to fear when it comes to Thalia. I have made it clear that she is under my protection. Hades will not harm her, despite how much he wishes he could."

Annabeth's eyes widened a bit, "Why are you protecting her? And why does Hades listen to you?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, "She is your best friend. Her dying would hurt you and I will always do whatever I can to prevent you from being hurt. Like I said, Hades is my friend. Friends do things for friends even when they do not like it."

Annabeth looked at her father surprised before a small smile appeared on her lips as she reached out and grabbed his hand making him smile back at her.

"Are you ready to meet your uncle?"

Annabeth slowly nodded but her nervousness was clearly evident.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She whispered as they pushed open the gates of the palace.

Perseus smiled, "He will love you. I have been telling him about you since you were born. He is incredibly proud of the things you've already accomplished. You have no idea how much he has bugged me about bringing you to see him. You have nothing to worry about."

Annabeth nodded as they reached the doors of the throne room. Perseus gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he pushed them open to reveal two figures sitting in thrones and one sitting in a guest throne.

The female in the throne got up with a smile.

"Perseus! Quite the ruckus you caused on Olympus today," she laughed. "Not that I expect anything less from you."

Annabeth looked at the woman closely before looking at the guest throne where Demeter was seated as her mind connected the dots and she bowed.

Persephone frowned, "No need for that young one. You are my niece after all. Not to mention you are Perseus' daughter which means you don't have to bow to anyone in this throne room."

Annabeth stood up nervously, not used to having gods speak to her so casually. She glanced at her father whose sea green eyes shined with amusement.

"You should know that not all gods act like Zeus. The good ones are the ones you can talk to like a normal person. Relax. Persephone is an old friend and quite the sweetheart. You have absolutely nothing to fear from her."

Annabeth looked unsure of what to say making the goddess of springtime laugh softly before walking back to her husband and mother.

"Come, I believe Perseus and Annabeth would like some time in private with their family."

Hades nodded and flashed away while Demeter stood up and looked at Annabeth closely.

"She is a pretty girl, must eat her cereal." She summarized making Persephone groan and Annabeth look a bit confused.

Percy quickly nodded, "Of course Lady Demeter, she is a daughter of Athena, she knows better than to skip out on her grains."

Demeter smiled, "Good. I am glad you have such an intelligent young lady. Take care Perseus." She said before flashing away.

Persephone rolled her eyes before she too vanished from the throne room of the Underworld.

Annabeth turned to look at her father but he just looked ahead as a shadow appeared in front of Hades' throne as the god of the underworld appeared with a man who had blonde hair and pale green eyes. He was well-built and looked very similar to Annabeth's new grandmother.

Hades vanished again without a word as Perseus stepped forward and pulled his deceased brother into a hug. After a minute, Achilles stepped back and punched Perseus in the chest.

"It's about gods damn time Perseus." He said as his eyes flickered over to Annabeth who was extremely nervous.

Achilles gave her a small smile before looking at his brother again.

"Are you sure she's yours? She looks much too pretty to be your kid."

Perseus rolled his eyes but could keep the smile off his face that two of the most important people in his life were finally meeting each other.

Achilles smiled softly as he approached Annabeth and knelt down next to her.

"So this is my little niece who I've been waiting for years to finally meet. Hello Annabeth, I'm your Uncle Achilles."

Annabeth gave him a shy smile before looking confused, "Shouldn't you, you know, be like a ghost or something?"

Achilles chuckled a bit, "I should but your father has done many favors for Hades over the years that have given both of us privileges that no one else receives. Now I know you're shy but are you really not going to give your uncle a hug? I've been waiting for years to finally meet you."

Annabeth looked a little unsure but Achilles didn't wait any longer as he slipped his arms around the shy little demigoddess making Perseus chuckle a bit.

Achilles stepped back with a smile on his face that Annabeth couldn't help but return. She was surprised how easy going the legendary hero was. Then again, a few hours earlier she learned her real father was one of the two greatest heroes to ever live as well. She was a bit overwhelmed but also couldn't help but feel happy she was finally learning the truth about her parentage and having Achilles as an uncle.

"So, I hear my sword has finally found someone worthy to wield it since I last held the blade." Achilles said with a slight smirk at his brother who rolled his eyes.

Annabeth nervously tugged on her bracelet as the legendary sword appeared in her hand. Achilles smiled widely.

"Yes. Yes. I believe my blade has finally found its true master. I think it is finally home."

Annabeth smiled a bit, "Really?"

Achilles nodded, "Yes I think it is where it belongs. Only twelve years old and already beating up war gods left and right."

Annabeth blushed a bit, "I didn't beat him, my dad did."

Achilles let out a hearty laugh, "That wimp? No, I am sure you must have weakened him if my little brother was able to beat him."

"Same little brother that used to kick your ass." Perseus grumbled.

Annabeth laughed a bit at her father's grumbling but that only made him smile. Achilles made his way over to Perseus and gave him a playful shove.

"You outdid yourself brother, she is perfect."

Perseus smiled and nodded his agreement, embarrassing Annabeth a little bit.

"How is it that you get the goddess and beautiful daughter and I was always so much better looking?" Achilles joked as his form flickered a bit making both him and Perseus frown.

Achilles walked back over to Annabeth with a sad smile, "I'm afraid that's like my two minute warning. Time for me to go back to the difficult life of Elysium."

Annabeth looked confused but nodded before she wrapped her arms around Achilles again bringing a big smile to his face. She looked at her father as she stepped back.

"Can we come back again?"

Achilles smiled at the question and answered for his brother.

"Of course you can kiddo. Hades can only give me a fully formed figure for short periods of a time. You can come back whenever your dad does. In fact, if he doesn't bring you, I will kick his butt so he won't make the same mistake again."

Annabeth smiled at his words as Achilles gave Perseus a hug. They exchanged some words quietly with serious expressions before Achilles' form flickered again and he vanished.

"Soon brother. Soon." Perseus muttered to himself but Annabeth heard. She decided not to question what he meant.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked.

Perseus shrugged, "I'll drop you off at camp. But I think I'll be sticking around a bit more now that the big secret is out and I can finally let the world know that you're my little girl. I believe I have many years of parenting to make up for."

Annabeth looked surprised, "Really?"

Perseus knelt down so they were face to face, "I am so sorry I haven't been there for you all these years. I promise that no matter what, I will be there for you from now on. There is no one that means more to me than you and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you for not being there your whole life, I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead, loud enough to be heard even in the Underworld as Annabeth's eyes widened at his oath. She stared at him for before jumping forward and wrapping her arms around her neck as he stood up with a big smile on his face. He had waited twelve years; twelve long years to finally be able to hug his daughter and for her to know that she was his child.

Hades appeared behind the duo, a small smile on his face for his friend finally being able to be around his daughter, a feeling the lord of the dead knew all too well. He snapped his fingers as the father and daughter vanished, only to reappear inside the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

A half-dozen bookworm brain children of Athena jumped up from their reading as the duo appeared making Perseus and Annabeth chuckle a bit.

"Whoa, what are you doing with my sister?" A boy said a little nervously.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes… I remember your father… A microbiologist. You must be Malcolm if I remember correctly. And to answer your question, I am returning my daughter after introducing her to her Uncle Achilles."

"A…Achilles? Daughter?" Malcolm asked with wide eyes.

Perseus smirked a bit before he kissed Annabeth on the cheek and set her down.

"Yes. I am Perseus, son of Thetis, brother of Achilles and father of Annabeth."

Malcolm's mouth dropped open but no words came out while Annabeth laughed at his expression.

Perseus smiled at his daughter, "I'll be back in camp later, I want to hang out if that's okay with you?"

Annabeth nodded happily, "I would like that, Dad."

Perseus grinned before his eyes drifted back to Malcolm as he smirked, "I have a date with your mom, I will come back after." He said turning around but when he reached the door he paused, "Don't forget to tell you're siblings that you're not a brain child."

A collective gasp came from every other child of Athena in the cabin before Perseus dissolved into mist with a huge smirk on his face.

He reappeared outside the borders of Camp Half-Blood where a certain goddess of wisdom was waiting for him with an eyebrow raised.

He looked at her questioningly making the goddess roll her eyes.

"You felt it necessary to let all her siblings know that she was born naturally?"

Perseus chuckled a bit as he wrapped his arms around her, "Seriously? Do you know how hard it was for me to wait this long? To help you choose other men to have brain children with? Finally it's out in the open and I don't have to hide the fact that we love each other. I don't have to share you with anyone else, regardless of whether it was physical or not."

Athena frowned, "You do know I didn't want to do that, right? You were the one who agreed it would be for the best."

Perseus grinned, "Athena, relax. I was fine with it because it was necessary at the time and it kept you safe from Zeus and the council. I love you and if that is what we had to do for eternity then I would have done it. But now I don't and I felt like it was important for people to know that our little girl is something special."

Athena smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips, "She is special isn't she?"

"Yes she is, because she is ours. Now I told Annabeth that I would be back later to spend some time with her. Let's get out of here. I don't want to miss my chance to spend some time with the goddess I love as well." He said with a bit of mischievousness in his voice.

Athena raised an eyebrow at his tone.

Perseus chuckled and scooped the goddess up bridal style.

"Zeus accused me of defiling his daughter. I think I should at least make his claim accurate."

Athena blushed but then smirked as they disappeared into a golden light.

Line Break

Annabeth was tired, slightly annoyed and now very grateful for the chance to get out of her cabin. It had taken hours to explain everything to her siblings who were not exactly the type to just take something at its word. She had to explain everything about her first meeting with her father, through the events on Mount Othrys and then the scene in the council room. To say her brothers and sisters were shocked would be a huge understatement. They all also seemed a bit nervous about their mother's boyfriend being around more often. Despite Annabeth trying to convince them otherwise, they all seemed nervous he would hate them for being Athena's children of other fathers, even if there was no physical contact between them.

Annabeth walked into the sword fighting arena where she was surprised to see Chiron standing in front of the slowly assembling class. Luke was the usual teacher as he was the best swordsman in camp other than herself who had no interest in being a teacher of demigods, some five or six years older than her.

She made her way to Luke who seemed just as confused as she was as the final few campers filed into the arena.

Chiron stomped his hooves a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Campers! A once in a lifetime opportunity has been presented to this camp. A new swordsmanship teacher has volunteered his services to the camp. I hope you will all show him the utmost respect as few have every achieved half the things he has in his long life."

Luke raised his hand looking a little miffed, "Who is it? So I just lose my job to some random demigod?"

In response, Luke was sent face first into the dirt of the arena floor with a boot planted firmly on his back.

"And here I thought we bonded on our quest together Castellan? Apparently I am still just a random demigod to you, huh?" Perseus asked as he pulled Luke up by his shirt with a small smirk on his face.

Luke's eyes widened, "Perseus… I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Perseus chuckled a bit, "Relax Luke, I was only messing with you. If you don't mind, I'll teach a few classes. Maybe this ancient demigod can teach you kids a thing or two."

Luke nodded vigorously before a loud snort to his left drew everyone's attention.

"Why should you teach this class? It's bad enough we had to let Castellan teach it. I've never heard of you, I should teach this class." A certain son of Ares who had a past with Annabeth decided to chime in.

Luke opened his mouth but Perseus cut him off.

"You make a good point kid. What do I know? I'll tell you what; you land one strike on me and I'll leave and never try to teach again."

Chiron watched the situation unfold while trying to contain his amusement while Luke and Annabeth both grinned evilly. The rest of the class seemed a little confused since Thalia and Luke had been sure to keep the events of the throne room to themselves at Athena's request.

The son of Ares strutted out to the middle of the arena with a smug smile on his face. Perseus glanced at Chiron who looked a little worried about the boy's health but a reassuring smile from Perseus put his mind at ease.

Perseus stood about five yards away from the demigod and looked at him impatiently.

"Well, I don't have all day kid, are you going to attack or not?"

The demigod looked confused, "You don't have a weapon."

Perseus smirked, "Oh man, thanks, I totally forgot about a weapon. Well, I guess that puts me at a disadvantage. I guess I'll take my chances."

The Ares camper's face turned red with rage as he charged forward. He raised his sword but Perseus closed the distance too quickly as he sent his fist into the demigod's chest, stopping him in his tracks. Perseus quickly disarmed the demigod before pulling out a dagger when he made a number of swipes and stabs at the demigod before stepping back.

Everyone expected blood to start pouring from the camper's body but instead, his pants dropped from a few well placed slashes at his waist. The rest of the class began laughing at the demigod as he stood frozen in the middle of the arena in his tightie whities.

"That is for trying to attack my daughter the two years ago. Now do yourself a favor and keep that big useless mouth you inherited from your father shut for the rest of my lesson." Perseus said with a slight growl.

Perseus turned towards the rest of the class who, with the exception of Luke and Annabeth were standing with their mouths agape.

Perseus smiled, "Sorry about that but no one messes with my daughter and gets away with it. Now, in case no one has figured it out, Annabeth is my daughter. For those of you who don't know me, I am Perseus, son of Thetis and brother of Achilles. I did not die in Trojan War. I actually defeated Apollo and made him swear to tell the Olympians I was dead. Later, I met Athena a bit later who I fell in love with. Annabeth is our first and only child and no she is not a brain child. Now, that that is all explained, any questions?"

Every hand went up with the exception of Luke and Annabeth.

"Any questions that do not have to do with mine and Athena's love life, Annabeth or anything about my past?" Perseus added.

Every hand dropped.

Perseus grinned, "Good, now pair up and spar. I will walk around observing and critiquing your techniques when I see places that need improvement."

For the next hour, Perseus worked with the demigods, helping them out where he saw faults until the class ended, the final one for the day.

Perseus made his way over to Annabeth and Luke as they filed out of the arena.

"So, how did I do on my first day?"

Luke laughed, "Well after everyone got over the fact that you were actually our teacher, much better than I usually do."

Perseus rolled his eyes, "You are a skilled swordsman Luke. I simply have a couple thousand more years of experience. I am sure your lessons were quite good."

Luke smiled at the praise before bidding goodbye to Annabeth and her father as he headed for the Hermes cabin.

Annabeth looked up at her father, "I need to run to my cabin, are you staying here at camp?"

"I have a room in the big house that Chiron offered but I don't know if I'll stay here overnight too much. I'll come with you to your cabin, I think it would be best to put whatever fears your siblings have towards me to rest."

Annabeth seemed surprised, "How did you know?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Annabeth, do you really think I could have captured your mom's heart if I wasn't a little bit intelligent?

"I wasn't saying that…" She quickly interjected before her father cut her off with a laugh making her smile as well before she opened the door to the Athena cabin. All eyes quickly landed on the father and daughter as they stepped inside.

"I just need to grab a few things." Annabeth said quietly to her father who nodded.

Perseus' eyes landed on a familiar son of Athena who was looking at him nervously again.

"What kind of weapon do you have Malcolm?"

Malcolm paled a little bit but pulled out a dagger and sword which Perseus looked at appraisingly. He grabbed the dagger from Malcolm and held it in the flat of his hand as he eyed it.

"This is not a good weapon. It's terribly balanced." Perseus said more to himself. He set the dagger down on a desk and pulled out his own dagger and handed it to Malcolm who looked shocked and confused.

"This is a much better weapon. It was a gift from my mother before the Trojan War. It is also the dagger that took the life of Agamemnon as well as the Roman Emperor Caligula. I think it would do well in the hands of a son of Athena." Perseus explained as he held it out to Malcolm who was looking at it in awe.

"You want me to have it?" He asked in shock.

Perseus smiled, "I do. You and your siblings should know that it was both Athena and I who chose your fathers as the ones to create children of thought. They were all picked for their intelligence and character. While it wasn't the most pleasant thing to pick the fathers of your lover's children, it was necessary to protect our secret. You all have nothing to fear from me. I will always come to your aide just as I do for Annabeth. You are all loved dearly by your mother and that means you are important to me."

The children of Athena looked at him shocked before small smiles began to creep onto their faces. Malcolm looked at the dagger in disbelief for a minute as he held it in his hand.

"T…Thank you Perseus."

The immortal demigod smiled, "I trust you will do well with it. It has been with me for millennia and not something I would part with for anyone other than one of Athena's kids."

Annabeth came up and grabbed her father's hand as she led him out of the cabin. When they got outside she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for that Dad. That means a lot to me and I know it will mean a lot to them too."

Perseus nodded with a smile, "Good. I hope you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. They matter to you so they matter to me."

Annabeth pulled back with a smile. She turned around as her father did the same before Annabeth let out a terrified shriek while Perseus pushed her behind him.

In front of the duo was the mummified body of the oracle, her eyes already glowing green as green smoke began to pour from her mouth.


	21. Into the Maze

Ch. 21

Annabeth came up and grabbed her father's hand as she led him out of the cabin. When they got outside she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for that Dad. That means a lot to me and I know it will mean a lot to them too."

Perseus nodded with a smile, "Good. I hope you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. They matter to you so they matter to me."

Annabeth pulled back with a smile. She turned around as her father did the same before Annabeth let out a terrified shriek while Perseus pushed her behind him.

In front of the duo was the mummified body of the oracle, her eyes already glowing green as green smoke began to pour from her mouth. In its familiar raspy voice, the oracle spoke.

"Father and daughter must guide the path

Into the maze to find Athena's wrath

Three companions must join their band

Saved by child of wisdom's final stand

Found at the conclusion of the quest

The source of Olympus' greatest test."

Perseus watched the mummified corpse collapse in front of him, making no effort to soften its fall. No, he had half a mind to slice its head clean off after the prophecy it had just given.

He glanced back at his daughter whose eyes were wide and her face was pale.

"Come, we need to visit your mother right away." Perseus said softly as he held his hand out for Annabeth to take.

She nodded numbly before slipping her hand into his before they dissolved into mist, reappearing outside the borders of camp where Perseus closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and glanced at Annabeth's pale face.

"You're not going to die Annabeth. There is no way I would ever let that happen. They would have to kill me first and that's not likely since I'm invulnerable. Prophecies almost never mean what they sound like. Have faith in your abilities and it will work out in the end."

Annabeth just nodded numbly before Perseus put a hand over her eyes as a golden light descended in front of them. He pulled them back as Athena materialized, her worried expression showing she already knew of the prophecy.

"Apollo has already announced the quest to the council. Zeus is blaming us for whatever the threat mentioned is."

Perseus rolled his eyes, "He can blame whoever he wants, that's his problem." He said as thunder rumbled overhead.

"How is it that you are related to such a dumbass?" Perseus muttered.

Athena smirked for a second before becoming serious again.

"You know where you have to go right?"

Perseus nodded slowly, "Yes, unfortunately. I don't know where there is an entrance but yes, I know where we're going and who we're looking for." He said with a slight glare at the goddess.

Athena scowled, "He got what he deserved and you know it."

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Can you see if the gods can locate an entrance. I need to think about the three companions that we apparently need."

Athena nodded then waited for him to tell her who he was considering taken along on the quest.

"Well, I suppose we outta take the two brats Annabeth always goes on her quests with, but the fifth is who I don't know." Perseus said smirking when Annabeth sent him a slight glare for calling Luke and Thalia brats.

"What about Zoë?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Perseus shook his head, "She is a hunter. She already risked her life on the quest to find you. I won't ask her to do so again."

Athena tried not to show the slight smile that appeared on her lips when Perseus shot down Annabeth's idea. Perseus noticed and rolled his eyes but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Who is the most skilled camper beside you, Luke and Thalia?" He asked looked at Annabeth.

His daughter looked thoughtful for a moment before a frown appeared on her face.

"I guess that would be Clarisse but she's a daughter of Ares…." Annabeth said trailing off.

Perseus looked over at Athena who simply shrugged. He nodded and grabbed Annabeth's shoulder before the dissolved into mist, reappearing outside the Athena cabin.

"Go find you friends and see if they're willing to go. I must speak to Chiron."

Annabeth nodded and took off towards the Zeus cabin while Perseus headed straight for the big house where he found the old centaur playing cards with the wine god, Dionysus.

Dionysus noticed his appearance first, an uneasy look on his face when he did.

"Lord Dionysus," Perseus said in a respectful tone surprising the god immensely.

Perseus noticed his expression and chuckled a bit, "Expecting me to be hostile? I don't believe you killed any part of my family or ordered my murder so I would rather not accumulate another enemy. You may have voted against my relationship with Athena but to each his own. I do not hold grudges for small things such as that."

Dionysus cleared his throat, "Yes, well Perry…" He started before Perseus coughed loudly.

"Let's not misunderstand each other. I am not one of these kid campers. I'm older than some of the gods and if you want to be treated with respect then I expect the same in return."

Dionysus narrowed his eyes but when Perseus just glared back he looked away when a slight glow appeared in the demigod's eyes.

"Right, that sounds fair enough Perseus. I assume you came to talk to Chiron about the quest that was issued."

Perseus nodded and looked at Chiron, "I assume you know what the prophecy said. Annabeth is asking Luke and Thalia but I am in need of a fifth member of the quest."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Anyone in mind?"

Perseus nodded, "Tell me about this Clarisse girl. The daughter of Ares."

Both Chiron and Dionysus looked surprised when he said the demigod's name. Chiron shook it off quickly.

"She is a skilled warrior. Perhaps a little rough around the edges but she is a good kid overall."

Perseus smiled, "Can you introduce me? I would like to ask her to join us."

Chiron nodded, "Shall I bring her here?"

Perseus looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head.

"Bring her to the arena. I will meet you there."

Chiron nodded and cantered off leaving Perseus alone with the wine god.

"Lord Dionysus," he said with a slight bow of his head.

The wine good looked pleased with Perseus' respect towards him and gave him a nod in return before Perseus dissolved into mist, reappearing inside the empty sword fighting arena as he waited for Chiron.

Chiron trotted into the arena with a buff looking girl trailing a couple feet behind him. She looked apprehensive but not scared. Her eyes landed on Perseus with a bit of unease as she followed in the centaur's wake.

Chiron looked up at Perseus and gave him a quick nod before making his way out of the arena while Clarisse looked at him confused before glaring at his retreating.

"Stupid centaur." She grumbled before looking up at Perseus chuckled.

"So, you must be Clarisse, I've heard a bit about you." Perseus said casually.

Clarisse nodded, "Yeah, well everyone has heard of you… you led the army that burned Troy. Chiron said you wanted to talk to me?"

Perseus smirked, "Yes, down to business. Can I ask you something, do you not like my daughter and her friends?"

Clarisse's eyes widened at the question before she paled a bit unsure what he wanted. She steeled her nerves and shook her head.

"I don't dislike your daughter. She is a skilled and I don't have a problem with Thalia either. I could do without Castellan but no real problem, why?"

Perseus nodded, "Yes, Castellan is a bit annoying but not a bad kid. I asked you here because I hear your one of the most skilled demigods in camp."

Clarisse perked up a little at that compliment.

"The oracle gave a prophecy to Annabeth and I. It calls for us, along with three companions to journey into Labyrinth to complete a couple tasks. It will be dangerous and I only want the best to go with us. I want you to join us. It will be Annabeth and myself along with Thalia and Luke. I would like if you would be the fifth." Perseus said seriously.

Clarisse's eyes widened, "You want me to go? But I heard what you did to my brother. It sounded like you don't like children of Ares." She said a little warily.

Perseus smirked, "I don't like your father because he killed someone very important to me long ago in ancient Greece. I promise I do not hold grudges towards his kids. Your brother got embarrassed because he thought he should be teaching the class instead of me. I simply showed him he was not right. I do hope you're a little tougher than him, I hardly touched him."

Clarisse looked surprised, "Yeah, well, he didn't mention that he challenged you. I guess that makes more sense now."

Perseus smiled, "So, how about it? I am asking you because you're the best in camp. I will ask someone else if you want but I would prefer you, if you'll come."

Clarisse was silent for a minute before she looked back at the immortal demigod with a hardened expression.

"I'm in."

Perseus grinned, "Good. Prepare to leave in the morning. I am waiting for word on the closest entrance of the Labyrinth to be discovered. Once it is, we are leaving."

Clarisse nodded then looked confused, "Wait, the Labyrinth? Like the one from ancient times?"

Perseus nodded, "Moves with the gods I'm afraid. What we'll find down there, I have no idea. That's why I want skilled demigods, people who can handle themselves."

Clarisse smiled, unable to deny the ego boost she felt by being picked by a hero as legendary as Perseus.

Line Break

Perseus drove the camp van into the city, a place he wasn't particularly fond of. Even as he watched the world grow, he was never one for urban areas but now he had four demigods including his daughter with him as he pulled into the city. They were heading for the Marriott Hotel in Manhattan, the closest entrance to the Labyrinth that Athena could find with such short notice.

"So, why exactly are we heading into the Labyrinth?" Thalia decided to ask as they rode.

Perseus sighed, "We need to find Annabeth's half-brother, Daedalus."

Annabeth's mouth dropped open, "What? Hasn't he been dead for like, thousands of years?"

Perseus reached over and pushed her mouth closed, "No. He has been hiding in the Labyrinth for centuries. He committed a crime for which Athena has never forgiven him. I am not sure how he is alive, but he is. We can ask him when we find him."

Annabeth and the rest of the campers fell into silence as Perseus weaved through traffic, making the group pale at his aggressive style behind the wheel. The all let out a collective sigh of relief when they pulled up in front of the Marriott. Perseus tossed the keys to the valet along with a fifty dollar bill before he led the group into the hotel and straight for the elevator. Instead of going up, he hit the button for the basement as they descended down below the lobby of the hotel.

As they group made their way out of the elevator, they spread out looking for a symbol or sign that showed where the entrance might be located.

"Perseus," Clarisse called. "I think I found it."

The group made their way over to Clarisse who stood in front of an old looking delta symbol that could barely be made out.

"Who would of thought Clarisse would have been the one to find it." Luke muttered but was clearly heard by everyone.

Clarisse's face turned red but before she could snap at the son of Hermes, a pained yelp from Luke made her grin. Luke looked shocked as he held his shoulder tenderly.

"I invited Clarisse and I had good reason. It would be in your best interest to treat her with respect. She did me a great favor by agreeing to join the quest, I owe her a debt of gratitude." Perseus said sternly.

Luke paled a bit and quickly nodded while Clarisse smiled a bit at being defended.

"So, how exactly do we get in?" Thalia asked trying to get things moving.

Perseus grinned, "Easy for demigod. Put your hand on that delta symbol and then step back."

Thalia carefully put a hand on the delta symbol before quickly pulling her hand back as it began to glow before an entrance appeared where there seemed to have been none.

"Whoa, how did you know that? Have you been down here before?" Annabeth said in a bit of awe.

Perseus smiled and shook his head, "No I haven't but I have read up about it as well as hearing things from people who have."

Luke snickered, "He sounds more like a child of Athena than Annabeth's dad." He whispered to Thalia who chuckled.

"OWWW!" Luke yelled loudly as he put a hand on his cheek.

Annabeth glared at her friend, her hand still out from the slap she delivered.

"Don't say stuff like that. It's weird. That's my Dad. He obviously just has more of a brain than you and happens to enjoy being intelligent." She growled while Luke looked surprised before he yelped at Thalia zapped him.

"Sorry, but she makes a good point Luke. That's pretty creepy." Thalia chuckled.

"Why'd you zap me damn it?"

Thalia smirked, "You creeped out my little sis. Toughen up; we probably just saved you from getting smacked much harder by Perseus."

Luke looked at the immortal demigod who cracked his knuckles loudly, sending a shiver down Luke's spine as he smirked.

"Listen to your friends Luke. I like you but if you call me a child of the woman I love again, I promise you're going to lose a few teeth."

Luke looked at Perseus nervously before the immortal demigod threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Relax Luke, I like you. You're a good kid. You just need to learn when to shut up." He chuckled at Luke who smiled nervously.

Perseus smirked a bit before stepping through the entrance of the Labyrinth while his four companions were quick to follow so as to not lose him.

The Labyrinth was dimly lit as torches were sporadically placed along the tunnel. A light appeared to Perseus' left making him pause. He turned and saw Annabeth with a flashlight pointed ahead of them in one hand while she was holding one out to her father.

"Mom said you would probably forget most supplies because you're stressed out." She said handing Perseus the flashlight.

Perseus grinned at his daughter as he grabbed the flashlight, "Yes, she knows me quite well. Now, let's get moving, I have no idea where we're heading so the faster we move, the faster we can hopefully stumble across Daedalus."

Line Break

The group walked for several hours. How many, they couldn't be sure but they continued walking, Annabeth looking at the walls of the Labyrinth in awe as the architecture changed from ancient Greek to Roman to more modern styles.

As they got ready to stop for the night, Perseus tensed.

"Silence." He whispered as the demigods looked at him confused. He stepped forward, his body dissolving into mist as he did.

"Where is he…" Luke started before Clarisse jabbed him in the stomach with her spear making him drop to a knee as he tried to pull the air back into his lungs.

"Be quiet you idiot," Clarisse hissed. "He would not have told you to shut up if he wanted you to speak."

Luke glared at the daughter of Ares. He opened his mouth to growl something at her when a lone demigod who was not Perseus walked around the corner, mumbling things incoherently.

Luke and Clarisse both gasped when they saw his face. Before they could say anything, Perseus solidified behind him and swept his legs out from under him. In an instant, Anaklusmos was at the incoherent demigod's throat.

"WAIT!" Luke and Clarisse yelled in unison.

Perseus looked up but didn't remove his blade from the demigod's throat.

"We know him," Luke said urgently. "That's Chris Rodriguez. He's my half-brother."

Perseus nodded but kept the blade in place, "And why would he be down here in the Labyrinth?"

Luke paled a bit but Clarisse spoke up quickly.

"He left camp. He joined the Titan Army but he isn't a bad kid, he's just confused."

Perseus narrowed his eyes, "Then he should die. I have no time to prisoners or mercy." He said pressing the blade harder into Chris' throat.

"DAD!" Annabeth yelled making Perseus freeze. "Don't. It doesn't have to be this way."

Perseus shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Annabeth but you simply haven't been alive long enough to know how dangerous giving second chances can be."

Annabeth looked at her father worriedly before glancing at Luke who looked at his brother in terror.

"Please Dad, for me. Please don't kill him." Annabeth pleaded.

Perseus closed his eyes taking a deep breath before he looked back at his daughter, into her grey eyes that now had the streaks of sea green running through them. He slowly pulled Anaklusmos away from the demigod's throat.

"This is a bad decision. This is Hector all over again. But for you, I would do anything." He said softly.

Luke and Clarisse ran over to Chris who still appeared to have no idea what was going on. Annabeth walked over to her father and grabbed his hand, walking him away from Luke before he could change his mind.

"I think this is a mistake." Thalia said speaking up. "Perseus is right. This kid betrayed us and if we spare him now, he could come back and kill any one of us later."

Perseus nodded his head in agreement while Clarisse and Luke both glared at Thalia who glared right back.

"We aren't going to kill him. We will figure something out but he doesn't need to die down here. It looks like something is wrong with him already." Annabeth argued.

Perseus walked back over to Chris making Luke and Clarisse stand up in front of him nervously.

Perseus reached into his pack and pulled out a zip tie. He walked past the two demigods and rolled Chris over before tying his hands up behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked confused.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Sparing his life… for now. If I can't kill him, I'm certainly not letting him walk around freely with us giving him a chance to stab one of us in the back."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "He's my brother, he wouldn't do that."

Perseus stood back up and raised an eyebrow at Luke.

"It's either this or I kill him. In case you haven't noticed, we're going to be doing things my way. Accept it or you can lead your brother back the way we came and out of the maze. Your choice Luke."

Luke looked back at his brother who was still mumbling nonsense before nodding that he was fine with doing things Perseus' way.

"Wait, why do you have zip ties? You bring those but not a flashlight?" Annabeth asked a little confused.

Perseus shrugged, "I brought them for you and your friends. Many people have lost their minds down here and if it happened to one of you then I needed a way to control you so you wouldn't get lost or hurt down here."

Annabeth looked surprised by his answer before a laugh escaped her lips.

"What?" Perseus asked confused.

Annabeth smiled at her father, "Just like Mom said. She said you'd remember weapons or things to protect me but forget the small but necessary items we'll need for being down here."

Perseus mock glared at her, "What else did she think I'd forget?"

Annabeth smirked, "Sleeping bags? Food?"

Perseus eyes widened before he face palmed.

"Don't worry Dad, Mom made sure I was prepared. One of us needs to be around to watch over you." Annabeth teased.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "I'll remember this… You're still my little baby girl and you always will be no matter how smart you get."

Annabeth's face turned red while Thalia laughed at her embarrassment.

"So what now?" Luke asked as he and Clarisse carried over a now passed out Chris Rodriguez.

"Now we…" Perseus started before he froze and had Anaklusmos out in a flash. "Someone's approaching. Multiple people and I have a feeling they aren't friendly."


	22. Giant Half-Brothers

Ch. 22

Luke looked back at his brother, who was still mumbling nonsense, before nodding that he was fine with doing things Perseus' way.

"Wait, why do you have zip ties? You bring those but not a flashlight?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

Perseus shrugged, "I brought them for you and your friends. Many people have lost their minds down here and if it happened to one of you then I needed a way to control you so you wouldn't get lost or hurt down here."

Annabeth looked surprised by his answer before a laugh escaped her lips.

"What?" Perseus asked confused.

Annabeth smiled at her father, "Just like Mom said. She said you'd remember weapons or things to protect me, but forget the small yet necessary items we'll need for being down here."

Perseus mock glared at her. "What else did she think I'd forget?"

Annabeth smirked, "Sleeping bags? Food?"

Perseus eyes widened before he face palmed.

"Don't worry Dad, Mom made sure I was prepared. One of us needs to be around to watch over you." Annabeth teased.

Perseus rolled his eyes. "I'll remember this… You're still my little baby girl and you always will be, no matter how smart you get."

Annabeth's face turned pink while Thalia laughed at her embarrassment.

"So what now?" Luke asked, as he and Clarisse carried over a now passed out Chris Rodriguez.

"Now we…" Perseus started before he froze and had Anaklusmos out in a flash."Someone's approaching. Multiple people and I have a feeling they aren't friendly."

Perseus quickly stepped in front of the group, just a small legion of monsters and demigods rounded the corner. There were dozens of them and all looked armed to the teeth. Perseus stood with Anaklusmos out while two demigods stepped forward.

"Drop your weapons or we'll strike you down here and now." One said confidently.

Perseus narrowed his eyes before glancing back at his companions. He cursed to himself. He was so used to only having to worry about himself that he almost attacked before remembering Annabeth and the rest were not invincible and could easily be killed before he could get to them.

With some difficulty, he tossed Anaklusmos at the feet of the demigods and looked back at his companions, gesturing them to follow his lead. They all looked shocked he was giving up but decided if he was doing this, then it was likely the best course of action.

One by one, the group tossed their weapons at the feet of their demigod enemies until only Annabeth remained, still holding her Uncle Achilles' sword, unwilling to part with it.

Perseus walked over to his daughter and gently put a hand on hers before he gently pulled the sword from her grasp. She looked up at him, shocked, but only received a wink in response. He tossed the blade with the rest and looked up at their captors with a slightly disturbing grin on his face.

"So fellas, where to?"

The second demigod stepped forward with a spear and put the point at Perseus' chest.

"Shut up or I'll kill you now." He spat.

Before he could react, Perseus grabbed the spear and wrenched it from his grasp, spinning it in his hand before he snapped the weapon over his knee.

He looked back up at the shocked demigod, "Do not mistake our surrender as a sign of fear, child. I promise, if you try to act tough again, the next thing I'll snap will be your neck."

The demigod reached for his sword, but the first stopped him.

"No, we bring him back to the arena like we were ordered to. Let our host decide what to do with him." He said as the second demigod stopped and looked at Perseus with an evil grin.

"Yes this should be quite interesting."

Perseus grinned, "There we go. This sounds like fun, what are we waiting for?"

The two demigods looked at him for a minute before gesturing the group to start walking. A group of Empousai flanked the group from behind. As they walked, Annabeth nudged her father.

"What about my sword?"

Perseus smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand, before it travelled to her wrist where he grasped her bracelet.

"It will always come back to you. You are its master now and it will never abandon you," he whispered softly.

Annabeth smiled, looking relieved, as the group marched on for another ten minutes. Finally, they came to two large bronze doors. They were ten feet tall and emblazoned with two crossed swords. The cheering of a crowd from behind the doors made everyone, including Perseus, a little apprehensive about what they were walking into.

The two lead demigods pushed the doors open, revealing a large circular arena. The floors were dirt and the arena was large, close to the same size as the sword fighting arena at Camp Half Blood. In the center of the arena, a fight was going on between a giant and a centaur. The centaur looked panicked; he was galloping around his enemy, using a sword and shield, while the giant swung a javelin the size of a telephone pole as the crowd cheered. Benches wrapped all the way around the arena, and every seat was full. There were giants, Dracaena, demigods, Telekhines, and stranger things: bat-winged demons and creatures that seemed half human and half you name it-bird, reptile, insect, mammals.

The creepiest things were the skulls. The arena was full of them. They ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like chandeliers. Some of them looked very old - nothing but bleached-white bone. Others looked a lot fresher.

The group was pushed forward a bit. Perseus was pushed away from his companions who were herded towards a small little prison on the side of the arena. He stopped when one of the demigods prodded Perseus in the back with his sword. He whirled around and punched the demigod in the throat, dropping him to the ground as he struggled to breathe.

Two more stepped forward to attack when a booming voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Who do we have here?"

Perseus sent a glare at the two demigods and turned around to face the giant walking out of the arena while the centaur had been reduced to a pile of golden dust. The voice had come from a not-so good looking giant from a throne in the first row of the stands. He appeared to be about twelve feet tall and his skin was brown, just like his eyes, except the eyes had a hint of sea green in them. He was looking at Perseus curiously.

Perseus stepped forward, "I am Perseus, son of Thetis and my companions are just a group of demigods who the gods sent to accompany me."

The giant stood up and looked at Perseus closely, "The son of Thetis you say? I thought you died millennia ago?"

Perseus rolled his eyes at the utter stupidity. "That's what you get when you take the word of a poet. I am very much alive and want to know why we were stopped by this group of children and their monster pets."

The giant grinned, "This is quite a treat then, isn't it? I am Antaeus, son of Poseidon and Gaea, and this is my arena. You were captured because these demigods and their army wish safe passage across and I will only grant that if I am given some quality entertainment. I believe you might just be able to provide that."

Perseus narrowed his eyes, "I do not fight for them. I fight for the safe passage of myself and my companions."

Antaeus let out a booming laugh. "You will fight because you have no choice. Give me entertainment and perhaps I will grant you passage as well."

Perseus growled to himself but stayed in a stoic expression, "All right then, give me the best you've got."

Antaeus grinned and nodded before two doors opened at the other end of the arena and a demigod in Greek armor came out with a sword in hand. He stopped ten feet away from Perseus and looked at him nervously.

Perseus turned to the giant. "This kid? This is what you expect me to entertain you with?"

Antaeus' smile vanished. "You can start with this one. Let's see if the legends about your skills were correct or not," distaste was clear in his words before he turned more serious, "Begin!"

The demigod ran forward, trying to catch Perseus off guard; when he was only a few feet away, Perseus stepped forward a couple of steps and kicked a mess of dirt in the demigod's face, blinding him. The dirt was followed by a fist that connected with the jaw of the demigod. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"NO! NO! Too fast!" Antaeus bellowed.

Perseus turned to the giant with disbelief, "You send a child to fight me and you expect it to last more than a few seconds? I led the army that burned Troy to the ground. I brought the Olympians, Ares and Apollo, to the brink to death. Yet, you send a child to fight me? Send me the best you have. Then, send me the second, third, fourth and fifth best you have. Perhaps by then, I will be able to give you an entertaining fight!" He finished in a yell.

Antaeus glared at him for a minute before his expression quickly morphed into a grin.

"Well, if that is what you wish, son of Thetis, then so be it!"

Antaeus turned to the crowd of monsters behind him and muttered some orders. Soon, two Laistrygonian Giants climbed down from the stands along with a Cyclops and two demigods in full battle armor.

Antaeus smirked gleefully. "Perhaps this will be more to your liking."

Perseus glanced at his opponents as they stepped down from the bleachers and into the arena before turning back to the giant.

"It's better... although, still not very impressive."

Antaeus' eyes widened before he scowled, "Begin!"

Perseus reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen. The demigods and monsters began to laugh at him. He flicked the cap off as it elongated into Anaklusmos, which stopped their laughter abruptly. He turned to the two demigods, "Walk away now and you get to live."

The demigods narrowed their eyes before one charged forward and brought forward in a hard thrust that hit Perseus in the chest. The weapon connected, but just vibrated violently off his invulnerable skin.

The demigod's eyes widened but before he could react, Perseus swung his blade with lightning fast speed. The demigod stood still, frozen for a minute while his comrade looked at him confused as to how he wasn't injured.

Perseus stepped forward and gave him a gentle kick in the chest. His head slid off his body slowly and landed on the ground with a thud. His body collapsed next to it only shortly after.

The second demigod stared at his friend's decapitated body in horror before trying to back up.

Perseus jumped forward and swept his legs out from under him as the two giants and Cyclops chose that moment to attack.

The Cyclops reached him first, bringing its club down in an effort to crush him. Perseus lunged forward and rolled between his legs. He jumped to his feet and slashed a gash in the back of the Cyclop's knee. One of the giants swung a spear the size of a telephone poll at him but Perseus dropped and flattened himself to the ground making the spear miss him and crack the injured Cyclops in the back, sending him sprawling forward.

The second giant tried to crush Perseus under his foot but couldn't reach him in time as the immortal demigod jumped to his feet and backtracked. When he reached the spot where the traitor demigod was trying to climb to his feet, he sent a hard foot back into the kid's face, knocking him to the ground in a heap.

The two giants seemed to be working together as they appeared on each side of Perseus, trying to capture him between them.

He slowly reached into his cloak as the giant stalked closer. When the giants were getting close, he slowly pulled out a small but thick vile that glowed green.

"You look chilly, let me warm you up a bit, love." He muttered while popping the top off the vile and hurling it at one of the giants. It caught the monster in the face and exploded green as Greek fire engulfed the monster's face, leaving it screaming in agony.

Perseus turned and sprinted for the second giant. It raised its club to attack when Perseus dissolved before his eyes, leaving him utterly confused until he screamed in agony as the immortal demigod reappeared behind him and drove Anaklusmos into the back of his knee. The giant fell to his knees as Perseus wrenched the sword free and slashed a deep gash across its back, then drove it to the hilt through the lower part of his back.

The giant bellowed in deep pain before dissolving into golden dust.

Perseus turned to find another pile of dust, the Greek fire on top of the pile, still burning brightly. The Cyclops and demigod seemed to be out cold. He walked over to the monster and drove his blade through the top of its skull sending it down to Tartarus to join the other two giants.

He turned to see the demigod slowly coming around. He walked over to the teen and raised Anaklusmos up to finish him off, when he took a glance at his companions still trapped in their little prison to the side of the arena. He saw Annabeth looking at him with wide eyes.

He paused when he locked eyes with his daughter.

Then he winked.

He flipped the sword around in his hand and slammed the hilt into the forehead of the semi-conscious teen, knocking him out cold again.

Annabeth smiled at her father before he turned back to the giant, who was looking less than pleased with the results of the fight.

"Well, that was a good stretch and all, but I think it's time for the real show, don't you?" He yelled over to a confused Antaeus.

Perseus smirked, "Come on. You're not telling me the mighty son of Gaia and Poseidon would be afraid of a little demigod like me? The son of a minor water goddess, right?"

Antaeus stood up, "I would rip you to pieces, demigod scum."

Perseus smiled. "Not possible, but I'd love to see you try! And then, when I kill you, I can make my way through this little mismatched army of monsters and traitorous cowards. Come on then, big boy, you want a show, let's put one on." There was challenge in his eyes.

Antaeus jumped down from his throne, refusing to give the demigod the satisfaction. "Your skull shall be my most prized possession. The conqueror of Troy, killed in tribute to Poseidon."

Perseus nodded and spun Anaklusmos in his hand, waiting for the giant to make his move.

Antaeus wasted no time in charging. He tried to snatch Perseus up in his hand but the demigod was too quick, slashing a small gash in the giant's hand for his troubles. He was a bit concerned when the wound began to leak sand rather than ichor.

This time Perseus went on the offensive. He ran towards the giant before he brought his hands down to try and scoop him up. As he ran, Perseus reached onto his back where his spear was strapped and pulled it free. He hurled the weapon at Antaeus who was too slow to move. The weapon stuck in his shoulder making him stand upright. Perseus reached the stunned giant and jumped, driving Anaklusmos through the giant's gut. He fell to the ground while Anaklusmos stayed imbedded in the giant's stomach.

Antaeus bellowed in pain while Perseus backtracked to gain some distance as he waited for the giant to dissolve.

Instead, Antaeus wrenched both the sword and spear from his body and tossed them to the side.

Sand poured from both wounds until the ground came up and covered both areas. When the earth receded, the wounds were healed and the giant looked at Perseus smirking triumphantly.

"Now you see how foolish you are boy. I cannot be defeated. The Earth always comes to heal itself and I am of the earth."

Perseus forced himself to not allow his face to show the worry he was feeling now.

"Well I heard your mother was a real bitch, so I'm guessing it's a family trait. Quit flapping your gums and fight me."

Antaeus bellowed in outrage and charged toward Perseus.

"Perseus!" Thalia yelled from their prison.

He glanced back as Thalia threw a canister of mace to him. He caught it and grinned as it morphed into a celestial bronze spear.

"Thanks Thalia! You're pretty cool, even if your father sucks!"

Thalia scowled but her expression turned to panicked as the giant jumped forward to crush Perseus underfoot. He disappeared from sight under the giant's foot, making Thalia and Annabeth cry out in despair.

Then, Antaeus let out a scream of shock and panic. He spun around giving the girls and Luke a full view of the spear firmly lodged up his backside. The giant danced around in agony, giving Perseus a chance to go and retrieve his weapons.

Antaeus carefully pulled the weapon free with a few painful whimpers as sand began to fall from his loincloth. The earth shot up to heal his wound as Perseus stood in front of the giant.

"Well I guess mommy is going to kiss your booboo better even when it's there."

Before he could respond, Perseus sprinted forward. The giant was still frozen with the earth healing his wound. He tried to grab the demigod but Perseus slashed a deep gash on his wrist causing him to recoil and stand upright again. Perseus slashed wounds into the inside of both the giant's legs before slipping behind him where he drove his spear straight into the backside that was still getting healed by the earth.

Antaeus stumbled forward with a second spear imbedded in his backside and sand pouring from the insides of his legs and his wrist. Perseus picked up Thalia' spear and threw it at the giant, hitting him in the back where the weapon stayed deeply imbedded.

The earth began to rise up to heal Antaeus' wounds again when Perseus raised Anaklusmos.

"Let us test the earth against the power of the earth shaker." He growled before driving the blade deep into the earth.

The ground shook violently along with the rest of the cavern. The earth that was coming up to heal the giant fell down to the ground, letting the sand continue to pour. The bleachers holding the enemy demigods and monsters shook hard and began cracking before they collapsed in the middle where a group of Laistrygonian Giants were seated.

Perseus was on his knee, focusing on his powers of the earth shaker as the entire room went to chaos. After a full minute, the room stopped shaking. The enemy army was fleeing out the back entrance of the arena. Perseus walked over to a weak looking Antaeus, who was surrounded by sand.

"Give my regards to your mommy dearest if you see her." He spat before impaling Anaklusmos right into Antaeus' head.

Instead of dissolving, the earth literally swallowed the giant up as he disappeared from sight, something that was a bit unsettling to Perseus, but he shook it off and ran back to the prison where Annabeth and her friends were still stuck.

He slashed the lock away from their cage as the door swung open. Annabeth was first out, crushing her father in a hug and bringing a smile to his face.

"You were amazing, Dad."

Perseus grinned. "I do what I can."

She stepped back and rolled her eyes but the smile didn't leave her face.

Thalia walked into the center of the arena where her spear was lying on the ground. She looked at it with distaste.

"Did you really have to shove it up his ass? I don't even want it anymore."

Perseus let out a loud laugh. "I'm sorry Thalia but you got to take what they give you. He had a huge ass and it was in front of me."

Thalia mock glared at Perseus and picked the spear up at the end of the hilt with her finger tips as it changed back into a canister of mace. She wrapped it in a spare shirt before tucking it away.

"I'm going to burn this thing to sterilize it," she muttered.

Luke stood over the spot where Antaeus vanished from, looking at it curiously.

"Hey Perseus, what happened to him?"

Perseus walked over to Luke and gazed at the spot as well.

"I really don't know. He should have dissolved, even if it was just into sand. I have an idea that I dare not say until I see more evidence. Don't even bother asking because I won't say it out loud."

Luke looked a bit worried by his words, but knew better than to push it.

"Let's get moving. We've got an ancient demigod to find. I don't know why the Titan Army would be down here, but it can't be good. Let's not linger in case they come back."

'Tis be a pretty, pretty line break~ (Not my doing)

The group walked for hours. Hours on end of wandering through the ever changing walls of the Labyrinth. Perseus never explained to them that they needed a clear sighted mortal if they wanted to be able to navigate the maze. He instead decided that the Fates sent them in here and assumed there had been a reason, so they would find what they were looking for.

After a while, the group took a break to rest and grab a bite to eat. Luke and Clarisse were trying to help Chris who was conscious but still speaking nonsense, his mind apparently warped from his time lost in the Labyrinth. Thalia watched the scene, but had little pity for Luke or his half-brother. Perseus felt a bit of pity for the boy but it didn't extend far as he had chosen to join the Titans and this was his reward.

Annabeth took a seat next to her father, breaking his eyes from the demigod lost in his own mind.

"Can I ask you something, Dad?"

Perseus smiled and nodded, "You can ask me anything."

"Your sword, you got it from Zoë, right? Why did she give it to you and why do you two seem like old friends?" She asked curiously.

Perseus smiled slightly at the question.

"Long, long ago, Zoë and I fell in love." He started before being interrupted.

"What? She's a huntress?" Annabeth interjected.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to know the story or not? I will tell you, but only if you don't interrupt until I'm finished."

Annabeth scowled, but nodded.

"Back in Troy, at the beginning of the war, your uncle and I were sparing a bit even before the first battle when we saw a girl being dragged into camp by some of Agamemnon's men. When we approached them, they said the girl was a war prize for their king." He explained before noticing Annabeth's look of outrage.

He smiled, "Relax Annabeth, your uncle and I never took girls in such a way. Back then though, it was custom for men at war to take women as a prize for their, uh, time away from their wives."

"That's not right." Annabeth growled angrily.

Perseus chuckled, "It was a different time then and things were different. Now, let me continue."

Annabeth nodded grudgingly.

"We took the girl from the men and I brought her to my tent. That girl was Zoë. She was lost after being banished from her home as a Hesperide. She stayed in my tent for a while, as your grandmother tried to find a safe place for the daughter of a Titan to go. During that short time, we fell in love."

Annabeth looked shocked, "But if you loved her, then why did you send her away?"

Perseus smiled sadly, "A war was no place for a girl in those days, especially such a beautiful girl. I was forced to kill one of my allies when he tried to take her back to Agamemnon. The hunt was the best place for her. Now she is happy and immortal, so in the end, it was best."

Annabeth nodded slowly, "And now, do you still love her?"

Perseus chuckled a bit.

"Perhaps a part of me, but not like that anymore. I love your mother and your mother alone. Zoë and your mother are the only two women I have ever loved, but now, it is just your mother. We have been together for thousands of years and not once have I questioned whether she was the one I truly should have been with. Zoë was my first love but Athena is my true love."

Annabeth smiled at his answer before asking another question.

"If you've been together so long, then why aren't you married or something?"

"Your grandfather; perhaps when this war is over, since everyone knows the truth now, maybe then. It makes no difference though; we love and are loyal to each other. Marriage is just a title." He explained.

Annabeth nodded, seemingly happy to know her parents loved one another and that it wasn't going to change.

"Hey Perseus, there are some weird sounds echoing from down the tunnel." Thalia called over, breaking up the father and daughter conversation.

Perseus raised an eyebrow and stood up. He walked over to Thalia and listened closely.

"Gods damn it." He muttered to himself.

Thalia looked at him confused.

He smirked, "I believe we've found our destination. We just stopped twenty yards short. Get up everyone, it's time to meet a demigod who has no business being alive. I don't know about the rest of you but I'd like to find out how someone managed to stay alive for millennia without immortality."


	23. Battle of the Labyrinth

Ch. 23

Perseus led the four demigods down the tunnel, stopping outside two iron doors with the delta symbol emblazoned on the front.

"Ready to meet your half-brother?" Perseus asked looking at Annabeth.

She nodded with an excited gleam in her eyes; she had heard so many things about the brilliant son of Athena she couldn't wait for the chance to pick his brain a little.

Perseus pushed open the two doors to find a workshop littered with tools, metal parts and wiring strewn all over the place. Several laptops were open on different tables, all still lit up showing Daedalus couldn't be far away.

Perseus took a step inside when an automaton suddenly stepped out from an archway to the left of the workshop.

"Halt! Unauthorized intruders." The metallic being said in a monotonous voice as it drew a sword from its scabbard.

Perseus pulled out Anaklusmos as he looked around the room.

"Daedalus, if you're in here, I suggest you call off your little guard dog here before both he and you end up getting hurt."

His warning was met by silence as the automaton stalked closer. Perseus stood in front of the demigods with Anaklusmos in front of him as he waited. The automaton raised its blade just as Perseus raised his own to block the attack when a voice rang out from behind the automaton guard.

"Phelan, stop. Return to your post."

The automaton slowly lowered its blade, stowing it away in its scabbard before retreating to its post inside the archway in the side of the room.

Perseus' eyes drifted to the back of the room where a man in his mid-fifties stood looking at the group warily. His hair was grey and he had a short clipped gray beard. His eyes were grey but a duller grey than Annabeth's. Perseus kept Anaklusmos out as he stepped further into the room.

"Daedalus." He said simply eyeing the man across the room.

The old inventor's eyes widened a bit, "Impossible. You died millennia ago."

A slight smirk tugged at Perseus' lips before it vanished as he looked at the old inventor seriously.

"I could say the same to you. I believe we need to talk Daedalus." Perseus said sternly. "We have much to discuss and you have some things that need explanation."

Daedalus got over his shock looked at the immortal son of Thetis warily, "And why have you ventured all this way for this conversation?"

Perseus smiled, "A request from my girlfriend if you must know. She seems very interested in how her son has managed to survive for millennia without being granted immortality from the gods."

Daedalus looked confused and shocked, "Girlfriend? My mother the maiden goddess?"

Perseus nodded, "You seem surprised but we can talk about that later. First I want to know why the Titans and their army have been down here in the Labyrinth. I'm guessing they are looking for you and I would like to know why."

Daedalus looked uncomfortable as his eyes landed on the floor of his workshop. He continued looking at the floor for a moment before he seemed to gather his courage as he looked up again.

"I didn't have a choice. They offered me something I couldn't refuse."

Annabeth gasped, looking at her half-brother in disbelief. Her father spoke before she could though.

Perseus narrowed his eyes, "You honestly expect the Titan's to deliver on their promises? You are a fool Daedalus."

Daedalus looked up at the immortal demigod harshly, "What do you know of what I have been forced to live through? Do you have any idea what it is like to have to hide for millennia? To be stuck down here with nothing but my work to keep me company?"

Annabeth reached out and tried to grab her father's hand but she was too late. Perseus walked across the room and grabbed the son of Athena by the throat, pinning him against the wall.

"I don't care what you've gone through. What I care about is the fact that you have put the life of my daughter at risk because you are too much of a coward to accept punishment for your crimes. You killed your own nephew and if I didn't need you right now, I'd kill you for what you've done. You are going to tell me exactly what you did or I'm going to slice that metallic head of yours right off your body."

Perseus released the ancient inventor's throat as he stared at him in shock.

"How did you know?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, "You have no liquid in your body. Somehow you have transferred your soul into one of your machines. Tell me what you did before I am forced to send you to Hades the hard way. Hades is an old friend who will be more than happy to send you to punishment if I ask him to."

Daedalus looked up at the immortal son of Thetis and sighed, "They came for Ariadne's string. They are going to use it to navigate the Labyrinth and find their way to the demigod camp so they can attack."

"How could you?" Annabeth yelled finally speaking up as she looked at her idol in disbelief.

Daedalus finally glanced at Perseus' companions, his eyes landing on Annabeth with confusion.

"Are you a child of Athena?" He asked unsure as he noticed her grey eyes with streaks of sea green in them.

"She is my daughter." Perseus answered. "Mine and Athena's."

Daedalus looked confused until his eyes widened, "Athena broke her oath? She is a naturally born child?"

Perseus nodded but glared at the inventor, "And we were sent here to find you. Your mother was going to remove the curse of Athena from you but I believe that is off the table now."

Daedalus looked at Perseus with desperation, "I didn't know. What else could I do, I've been stuck down here for thousands of years. Please, let me fix this."

"My father doesn't bargain with cowards or traitors. Since you are both, you won't get any sympathy from him." Annabeth said glaring at her brother with betrayal.

Perseus leaned down and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She seemed less than please but nodded after he looked at her expectantly. He turned to the ancient demigod with a serious expression.

"If you want a chance at redemption then fight with us. It is too late to stop the Titan's army from attacking but we need all the help we can get. I am sure you might have some inventions that can help with the defense. Serve bravely and no matter what Athena decides, I will make sure Hades looks past your past indiscretions and judges you on the rest of your life." Perseus said seriously.

Daedalus' eyes widened before his expression turned determined, "I will help. Perhaps there is still time if we can get back to camp before the attack comes."

Perseus nodded, "Gather what you need. I assume you can navigate this maze better than us. Lead us back and we may still be able to prevent to the deaths of hundreds of demigods because of your weakness."

Line Break

Daedalus brought them back to camp, showing them to an entrance right inside Camp Half-Blood located between the rocks that made up Zeus' Fist.

Once back inside camp, Perseus explained the situation to Chiron and the camp instantly went into defense mode. The campers broke off into their respective cabins, each doing their part to prepare for the attack. The Hermes and Hephaestus cabins set to work laying traps near Zeus' Fist while the Apollo cabins found perches in the trees in the woods all around the entrance. The Athena cabin made battle plans while the Demeter and Dionysus cabins worked with the nature spirits to coordinate a defense using the plants and trees and weapons to slow the enemy. The Ares cabin sharped their weapons and prepared to make their stand against whatever came out of the Labyrinth.

Perseus was setting up the campers in strategic points when a horn sounded from the top of Half-Blood Hill making him freeze. He vanished into mist only to reappear at the top of the hill where a couple dozen teenage girls in silver parkas and combat boots were being led to the entrance by a silver eyed twelve year old.

The goddess stopped in front of Perseus before he bowed his head slightly to the moon goddess, "You are a sight for sore eyes milady." He said respectfully.

Artemis seemed a little surprised at the respectfulness in his tone but shook it off quickly, "Athena asked that we help in the defense of camp and it sounded like you could use all the help you could get. I also still owe you for helping to free me on Mount Othrys and I make it a rule not to remain in people's debt, especially a male's."

Perseus nodded, "Consider the debt paid in full Lady Artemis, you and your hunters are most welcome sights at the moment."

Artemis nodded her head stiffly as she and the majority of her hunters took off into camp. Two huntresses stayed behind, both smiling at Perseus as he waited for the rest of the hunt to pass before grinning right back.

"I'm guessing you played a part in convincing your mistress to come?"

Zoë smiled, "Perhaps a little but we haven't had a hunt in a few days and we're all itching for a little action."

"Besides, you campers need some immortal badass girls to save your tushies." Phoebe chimed in with a smirk plastered on her face.

Perseus rolled his eyes but smiled, "Usually I might argue with you but I have a feeling we're going to be outnumbered by a lot when that army bursts through the doors and I don't know enough about these campers to know what kind of shot we stand."

Phoebe and Zoë glanced at each other before turning back to Perseus.

"They have one of the legendary sons of Thetis and his daughter to lead them; they will draw inspiration by fighting at your side." Zoë said seriously and Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.

Perseus still looked uneasy but gave her small smile, "Let's hope inspiration will be enough then."

-x-

Perseus stood at the front of the assembled defenses for Camp Half-Blood. He donned the armor his brother wore during his death at Troy all those centuries ago. Anaklusmos sat in a scabbard at his waist and his brother's legendary shield strapped to his back along with a spear. He glanced behind him where flashes of silver glittered from the trees where the hunters and most of the Apollo campers were perched. The Hephaestus cabin was in front of the trees where a number of catapults stood at the ready. The rest of the campers were in tight formations behind him, all with nervous was determined expressions etched onto their faces.

Perseus glanced at Chiron who wore a chest plate to protect his upper body and chainmail covering his horse half as he mirrored Perseus' nervous pacing in front of the demigods. A sword was at his side along with a quiver on his back to go with the bow at the ready in his hands.

Without warning, the ground beneath the campers began to rumble alerting them to the quickly coming battle.

"Whatever comes through that entrance, remember you a Greeks, the descendants of my brethren who captured the mighty city of Troy. You will stand your ground no matter what is thrown at you just as your ancestors have. I watched as Greeks did the impossible that day and found a way through the gates of the historic city of Troy and today we show why the memory of Greece lives on along with their prowess on the battlefield. This is your home and you will all protect it until your final breath. Today we show the Titans exactly how much of a mistake it was to come here! How foolish they were thinking they could come into our home without an invitation! We show them what happens when your march into Greek territory! We show them no mercy!" Perseus bellowed as the campers followed his speech with a roar of their own showing their approval.

Perseus turned back to the Labyrinth entrance as the Titan Army came bursting out. At least a dozen Laistrygonian Giants came charging out of the Labyrinth first but were quickly met with volleys of silver and gold arrows at flew in from the trees. More and more monsters charged out of the entrance, many felled by arrows but soon the sheer number of monsters was too much for the archers.

Then flaming celestial bronze scrap metal rained down from the sky as the Hephaestus campers began firing the catapults at will, each load dropping dozens of monsters and injuring even more. Despite how many monsters fell to arrows and catapult fire, the monsters kept coming, slowly making their way through the carnage and closer to where the campers stood in waiting.

As the first line of monsters was within twenty yards of the campers, explosions of Greek fire went off on both sides of the enemy army catching their front lines as many were incinerated instantly. The others were injured or on fire as they ran around wildly, running into each other and putting their army in a general state of chaos.

Even with the state of their front lines, monsters continued pouring out, shoving their injured and dying comrades aside as they charged forward.

Perseus held his hand up to keep the campers from attacking as his eyes landed on the elderly looking demigod to the left. He gave him a slight nod as Daedalus clicked something in his hand.

Two dozen large and armored automatons burst out of each side of the advancing army and charged straight into their ranks, stabbing and slicing their way through monsters with reckless abandon as enemy weapons bounces harmlessly off their celestial bronze skins.

Perseus drew Anaklusmos and raised it above his head and glanced back at the campers briefly, "Charge!" He bellowed before taking off into the enemy as the demigods let loose a thunderous battle cry and followed the legendary brother of Achilles into battle.

A Cyclops came barreling a few feet ahead of his comrades as Perseus slipped the spear off his back, sprinting with Anaklusmos in one hand and the spear in the other. The Cyclops raised its club but was too slow to recover as the son of Thetis spun a 360, whipping his spear around violently and catching the monster in the shins with the weapon and sending it toppling head first into the earth.

Perseus left the one-eyed monster for the campers to finish off as launched his spear without hesitation, catching a Laistrygonian Giant ten yards away in the throat before Anaklusmos sliced open the stomach of an Empousai who charged at him with fangs barred.

He ducked a lunging Hellhound before jolting upright as the monster was sent tumbling onto its back from the unexpected change in direction. He swung his hips to the left as a spear was thrust at his midsection. Perseus trapped the weapon between his arm and his side as he spun, wrenching the weapon from the Dracaena's grasp and brought Anaklusmos around in a deadly arc, lopping the monster's head off in one swift motion.

Annabeth followed her father into battle, her friends Luke and Thalia at her side as they crashed into the oncoming wall of monsters. The daughter of Athena and Perseus batted aside the spear of an Empousai before driving her uncle's sword straight into the monster's chest. She jumped forward, driving her blade into the back of a Cyclops neck as it tried to climb to its feet.

Annabeth looked up to see her father send a Hellhound toppling over his back before he disarmed a Dracaena and cut its head off in one fluid movement. She was in awe of her father's prowess on the battlefield. She watched as he began to wield the stolen spear and his sword with flawless precision, using the spear in quick thrusts to stop charging monsters in their tracks and then using Anaklusmos to finish the beasts off before they could recover.

Annabeth was jolted back to her own battle as Luke yelled in her ear, Annabeth looked up to see Thalia with her spear through the stomach of a Cyclops as its body convulsed from the shock she delivered.

"Pay attention!" Luke yelled as she realized Thalia had just saved her life.

Annabeth jumped to the left, and drove her blade right into the open maw of a Hellhound as it lunged at Thalia. She ripped the weapon free from the monster as she followed her friends as they pushed forward, following the wake of her father as piles of monster dust illuminated his path of death and destruction.

Perseus thrust his spear into the stomach of a Laistrygonian Giant as it stumbled forward with an assortment of silver and gold arrows sticking out of various parts of its armor. He looked up from the dissolving giant and saw a battalion of traitorous demigods making their way towards the campers. He knew this would throw the campers into a moral dilemma as these demigods were their brothers, sisters, cousins and former friends who had found the Titans a better alternative than their own neglectful parents. Part of him couldn't blame to demigods but that was quickly pushed out of his mind when he remembered his daughter was behind him fighting for her life and the life of her friends.

The first demigod reached him and swung wildly at his head forcing to turn his head slightly before he drove his spear through the demigod's chest plate and knocking him onto his back. Perseus left the spear sticking out of the dying demigod as his shield came off his back, the elaborately designed celestial bronze and bronzed alloyed sheet of metal covering his midsection just as a demigod's sword clanged off harmlessly. The shield was turned horizontally and thrust into the enemy soldier's neck dropping him to the ground as he grasped desperately at his crushed windpipe.

Perseus found himself in a sea of traitorous demigods as they circled around him, all unknowingly challenging the Perseus from the legends of the Iliad.

Time seemed to slow for the immortal demigod as the first enemy attacked, trying to run him through with a spear thrust towards his midsection. Perseus brought Anaklusmos across his body to bat the attack away before closing the distance on his attacker as he jammed his shield into the teen's ribcage. Perseus took another step closer grabbing the hunched over demigod's head with his arm as he spun and brought up his shield to block another sword and snapping the demigod's neck with a sickening crutch. As the dead demigod dropped, Perseus swung Anaklusmos in a wide arc, slicing open the new attacker's throat and continuing on its arcing path and opening up wounds on the two demigods to the left of his first victim.

A spear connected with Perseus' back as a traitorous son of Ares thought he had finally felled this unknown demigod. To his utter disbelief, the celestial bronze spear broke off at the tip as it connected with the son of Thetis' invulnerable skin. Before he could recover, a spear crackling with electricity was driven through his spine. The traitor turned with wide eyes to find none other than his half-sister Clarisse standing behind him before the voltage increased and she ripped the weapon free as his convulsing body dropped to the ground and the light in his eyes slowly dimmed.

Clarisse looked down at his body with remorse for her fallen sibling but knew she had no choice. Her head snapped to her left as a blur of gray flew by her head and connected with an unseen attacker's throat, dropping the enemy to the ground in a motionless heap. Perseus slid on his knees, picking up the shield and slamming it into the stomach of another enemy demigod before the shield was brought up in a violent upward arc and collided with his chin dropping him to the ground unconscious.

Perseus locked eyes with Clarisse, his sea green eyes trying to tell her to forget everything other than the next enemy until the battle was over before he spun around and decapitated an Empousai as it tried to sneak up behind him.

The campers were holding their own as they met wave after wave of enemies that poured out the entrance at Zeus' Fist. Led by Perseus and with the aide of the hunters, the campers' lines held firm.

Zoë was perched in a tree beside her mistress as the two fired what seemed like endless amounts of arrows into the enemy ranks. She watched Perseus save the life of a camper and how he took on the majority of the enemy demigods by himself, sparing the campers the plight of killing their siblings. She watched the campers holding as a very small part of her started to think they were going to win this battle.

That when when she heard her mistress gasp as an unearthly shriek echoed out of the Labyrinth as a monstrous figure Zoë recognized as Kampe shot into the sky, her bat wings fully extended. She landed on the top of Zeus's Fist and surveyed the carnage. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. In her right hand she held a glittering ball of thread-Ariadne's string-but she popped it into a lion's mouth at her waist and drew two curved swords. The blades glowed green and dripped with poison. Kampe screeched in triumph, making some of the campers scream while others tried to run only to get trampled by Hellhounds or Laistrygonian Giants.

A silver arrow flew across the battlefield but was snatched out of the air as Kampe's eyes turned to the trees as she stared at the Goddess of the Hunt with a smirk on her face as she effortlessly snapped the arrow with her fingers.

Artemis notched another arrow but stopped as she saw a figure materialize out of mist beside the monster.

Zoë's eyes widened, "We have to help him!" She said desperately looking at her mistress but she already knew the answer.

"I cannot directly interfere unless a Titan or another immortal enters the fight." Artemis said apologetically. "And I will not send my hunters to their deaths against such a powerful enemy.

Zoë's face fell as she watched her one time love square off with the legendary monster who Zeus had killed himself millennia earlier.

Perseus stood in front of the hideous creature with Anaklusmos in one hand and Achilles' shield in the other. His heart was free of fear but he knew this was a powerful monster and one he didn't know whether or not he could defeat.

Kampe screeched at him before lunging at him with her scimitars, poison dripping off them as she brought them down in a deadly arc. Perseus spun to his left, blocking one blade with Anaklusmos and deftly avoiding the other as Kampe struggled to keep her balance. Perseus sprung into offense slashing at her midsection and catching the lion's head right as it jutted from her waist making her scream in anger and pain before she attacked relentlessly.

Perseus was pushed back as Kampe attacked furiously, scimitar strike after scimitar strike rained down as he alternated sword and shield blocking the attacks until he felt himself nearing the edge of the rock formation. He waited, blocking a strike with Anaklusmos and pushing back hard enough to making the monster pause for a split second. He didn't hesitate as he ducked down low and spun, whipping his shield around and catching Kampe in the back of the knee and dropping her onto one knee. He brought Anaklusmos down in deadly arc trying to decapitate her but his blade clanged off hers as she expertly spun around to block the attack just in time.

Perseus didn't hesitate as his shield followed his sword and slammed into the side of her head knocking her onto her back.

Perseus tried to impale her but the monster's tail spun around and caught the immortal demigod hard in the chest and sent him flying onto his back where he landed on the rocks, Anaklusmos falling from his grasp and skittering across the rocks along with his shield.

Perseus climbed to his feet and eyed his sword and shield several feet away as Kampe stalked toward him, her face twisting in a satisfied smirk knowing he was defenseless now.

"Now let's see how long it takes me to find your one vulnerable spot demigod. Are you ready to join your brother down in Hades?"

Perseus narrowed his eyes but his mind was racing on how to get out of his current predicament. Kampe stalked closer and raised her one of her scimitars before she cried out in pain, two silver arrows stuck out of her back as Perseus looked to the trees where he could make out the goddess Artemis watching him closely.

"Perseus!" A new voice yelled to his left. At the bottom of the rocks Thalia threw a canister of mace up to him. He caught it as it elongated into a celestial bronze spear. Kampe turned towards him only to stagger as two more arrows imbedded into her back making her stumble towards him. He thrust Thalia's spear deeply into her chest, halting her staggering instantly as she looked at the weapon in shock.

"Enjoy Tartarus bitch." He growled as he forced the weapon deeper into her chest and straight into her evil heart.

Kampe looked down at the spear still in disbelief before she let loose one last ear piercing screech before her body dissolved into golden dust leaving only her scimitars, still glowing green from the poison that covered the blades.

Perseus picked up his sword as it turned back into a pen that he tucked in his pocket and his shield which he strapped to his back. He grabbed Thalia's spear which turned back into a canister of mace which he tucked in his pocket too before his eyes landed on the glowing scimitars laying in the pile of golden dust that was once Kampe.

"Yes, I think this is going to be fun." He muttered to himself with a slight grin as he picked up the deadly weapons and looked out on the battle still taking place.

The campers were still holding strong but he could see dead demigod bodies littered among the piles of golden dust. He knew many were traitor demigods but there were also numerous that were campers. He quickly located Annabeth as she and Luke fought with Clarisse as they battled the enemy off to the side of the Ares cabin who had a wall of shields up and refused to budge against the constant onslaught from the army of monsters.

Perseus continued scanning the area until his eyes landed a short ways off to his left where Thalia was backed up against some rocks as she tried to wield a sword and fend off a half dozen enemy demigods.

Perseus backed to the other end of the Zeus' fist before sprinting across the rock formation and launching himself off the top and into the middle of a line of monsters a few yards away from Thalia.

He landed on the back of a Cyclops, sending the monster crashing headfirst into the ground and taking the brunt of the impact. He jumped to his feet, taking care to step roughly on the Cyclop's neck as he spun both scimitars in his hands as he found his bearings and jumped forward driving the blades into the backs of two Empousai before he rolled under the swinging club of a Laistrygonian Giant as it missed him and crushed the Cyclops behind him. Perseus slid both blades across the Laistrygonian's stomach before he kicked an Empousai in the back sending it face first into the ground. He ran, using the back of the Empousai as it tried to rise as a launch pad and jumping clean over an enemy demigod where he landed beside Thalia who looked both shocked and utterly relieved to see him.

Perseus turned just in time to block the sword of an enemy demigod. He locked blades with the traitor as he tried to overpower Perseus who brought his second scimitar down on the demigod's wrist severing it from his body as he let out an agonizing scream.

"Wrong demigod to corner kids, she's one of mine." Perseus growled as he lopped off the screaming demigod's head with a flick of his wrist. He reached into his pocket and tossed Thalia her canister of mace.

Thalia caught the weapon and didn't waste a second as she raised the spear to the sky as lightning dropped from the heavens and connected with her spear as she pointed it towards the enemy. Tendrils of electricity shot from the weapon and connected with the enemy demigods blasting them backwards.

Perseus whistled, "Not bad Thals."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him, "One of yours?"

He shrugged, "I've been watching over you since you met my daughter. No one messes with you without answering to me."

Thalia looked surprised but a smile tugged at her lips before Perseus smacked the back of her head, "Come on, we're in the middle of a battle. Let's go girl, we've got asses to kick and monsters to slay."

Thalia glared for a second her lightning flashes across her eyes, "Lead the way then!"

Perseus grinned as he charged forward swinging his newly found scimitars with reckless abandon as demigod and monster alike fell to his blades. He and Thalia pushed their way back to the demigod lines before Perseus was grabbed from behind roughly. He spun around with his blades raised onto to stop when he laid eyes on his attacker.

"What do you want Daedalus?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

Daedalus shook his head, "To atone for my sins and for putting these kids in danger. I can fix this but I need your help."

Perseus glanced behind him to make sure the demigods were alright before looking at the old inventor expectantly.

"Kill me." Daedalus said simply.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "I don't see that being helpful. You can help us fight. Don't take the coward's way out."

Daedalus shook his head, "The Labyrinth. They keep getting reinforcements out of there. But it's tied to me and my life force. If I die, so does the Labyrinth and so will a chunk of their army."

Perseus' eye widened at the knowledge before looking at Daedalus seriously, "Are you sure?"

Daedalus paused as a number of different things raced through his mind before he looked at Perseus again, "You said Hades was a friend, right?"

Perseus nodded.

"I don't expect you to get me a pardon but can you do one thing for me? Can I see my son and Perdix one more time? Whatever I get after that I deserve but just let me see them once, please?"

Perseus looked at the millennia old son of his lover closely. He stepped closer to the man inside an automaton and placed a hand over his neck. When he pulled it back, the mark of Athena was gone.

Daedalus touched his neck and looked at Perseus in shock, "How?"

Perseus smiled, "Being her lover for millennia has its perks. You will face your judgment free of your one mistake. You have paid for your sins and can move on free of guilt."

Daedalus' eyes widened as Perseus pulled out Anaklusmos as it elongated into a gleaming celestial bronze sword. He glanced at the old inventor one last time but Daedalus just nodded as Perseus slid the blade into his metallic chest. Sparks shot out of the automaton body before Daedalus' grey eyes started to dim before the light it them died out completely.

The ground shook violently; far more violently than when the Titan Army had first bust out of the entrance as campers and monsters alike shrieked as they tried to hold on for dear life. When the shaking stopped the monsters were looking back at the entrance with confusion as no more reinforcements poured out.

"The Labyrinth is destroyed along with their reinforcements!" Perseus bellowed loudly. "Let's show these monsters what happens when they mess with Greek demigods!"

The campers let out a thunderous cheer before turning to the monsters who suddenly seemed very nervous.

"Let's give them a one way trip to Tartarus!" Clarisse bellowed as the Ares campers surged forward followed by the rest of the campers. It took less than ten minutes for the campers to disintegrate the monsters and capture any remaining traitorous demigods. The traitors were led back to the Big House as the camp shifted from war mode to battlefield medic mode.

Perseus searched the battlefield until he found Annabeth as she, Luke and Thalia helped to treat the wounded. After making sure they were okay, Perseus made his way to the outskirts of the battlefield where he knew he would find the hunters. As he walked into their small encampment, he was clapped hard on the back by Phoebe who was grinning.

"Nice battle with Kampe! That was a good show you put on for us back here."

Perseus smiled, "Yeah but I'd likely be dead if not for your mistress, any chance you know where she is? I need to thank her for saving my ass back there."

Phoebe just grinned as she looked behind him.

"I have to say it is nice to find a male who is willing to thank someone for aide even when it isn't necessary." Artemis said from behind him.

Perseus turned to find the goddess and Zoë standing behind him, Zoë with a wide smile and Artemis with a tiny, almost imperceptible one. He knew that was the best he would ever get from the goddess so he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." He said seriously.

Artemis nodded and was about to respond when the goddess stiffened. Perseus looked at her confused until Zoë pointed behind him, her eyes wide as she did.

Perseus whirled around and paled and the mummified body of the oracle stood behind him, green smoke already pouring from her mouth as she spoke.

"An enemy rises from millennia past,

Mother and son, a threat unsurpassed.

The virgin goddess began the path.

Now the world shall face the giants' wrath.

Oldest of laws will have to be broken

To meet the challenge that has awoken.

Seven heroes shall answer the call

To storm or fire the world must fall.

Led by brothers separated only by birth

They will lead the world against the Earth."

Perseus looked up at Artemis to find the usually calm and confident goddess pale white and looking like she had just seen a ghost. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead as Perseus knew his troubles were only beginning.


	24. Returned

Ch. 24

Last Chapter…

Artemis nodded and was about to respond when the goddess stiffened. Perseus looked at her confused until Zoë pointed behind him, her eyes wide as she did.

Perseus whirled around and paled and the mummified body of the oracle stood behind him, green smoke already pouring from her mouth as she spoke.

"An enemy rises from millennia past,

To join her son in a threat unsurpassed.

The goddess of maidens started the path

To make the world face the giants' wrath.

Rules and ancient laws must be broken

To meet the challenge that has awoken.

Seven heroes shall answer the call

Or the rule of the gods will certainly fall.

Led by brothers different only by birth

They will lead the world against the Earth."

Perseus looked up at Artemis to find the usually calm and confident goddess pale white and looking like she had just seen a ghost. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead as Perseus knew his troubles were only beginning.

Now…

The oracle's body crumpled to the ground in a motionless heap as the few people who had heard the prophecy were all in their own little worlds trying to decipher the lines in their heads.

"We should go to Olympus." Artemis said looking at Perseus.

The son of Thetis came out of his funk and looked up at the goddess, "I should wait for…" He began before a golden light descended beside him as Zoë and Phoebe shielded their eyes. The goddess of wisdom's expression was blank but Percy could see some excitement in her eyes.

Before he could ask what she was so excited about she grabbed his shoulder and flashed them away. They reappeared in the living room of her palace as Perseus stepped back looking at her confused.

"What's gotten into you?"

Athena looked confused before realizing he hadn't figured it out yet.

"The prophecy Perseus…."

He looked confused, "And that's a good thing why?"

Athena groaned, "So smart and yet sometimes so slow," she muttered before turning serious. "Led by brothers different only by birth….." She said looking at him expectantly to make the connection.

His eyes widened, "Achilles? You think the prophecy means me and Achilles?"

Athena nodded, "Who else could lead us against the earth?"

Perseus sobered as bit, "I assume this refers to Gaea and her giants?"

Athena nodded but the statement didn't wipe the excitement from her features.

"It says ancient laws must be broken. It calls for Achilles to be resurrected to join you as the lead the war against Gaea."

Perseus took a step back and sat down on Athena's couch as his mind raced with this new information. Athena took a seat beside him and waited as she knew this was a lot to take in.

After a moment the immortal demigod turned to his lover, "Zeus will not take well to this."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Even he isn't arrogant enough to defy the words of a prophecy. He cannot blame you for this either, the prophecy clearly states Artemis was the one who set things in motion. Come Perseus, we need to get to the throne room, I believe they are waiting on us." She said standing up and holding out her hand.

Perseus reached out and grabbed her hand only to pull her onto his lap as she let out a surprised yelp. Before she could ask what he was doing he pressed his lips to hers before she closed her eyes and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. They broke apart after a long moment and Athena opened her eyes confused but with a smile on her face.

"I just thought about how good my life is." Perseus explained before she could ask. "I have a beautiful goddess and our beautiful daughter and now I can get back the only thing I've been missing all these centuries. I just had to make sure you were real."

Athena smiled and stood up, pulling him to his feet as well, "We should go before my father throws one of his temper tantrums."

Perseus nodded as the couple disappeared in a flash of golden light and reappeared holding hands in the middle of the throne room. Zeus looked less than pleased about this but bit his tongue for the moment so they could discuss the reason they were all there.

Perseus looked around as he realized he had nowhere to sit until he saw Hera smiling at him. She snapped her fingers a plush chair appeared between hers and Poseidon's thrones. Perseus smiled and took a seat next to her and his birth father.

"Thanks Gram." He whispered making Hera's smile grow.

Zeus coughed loudly sending Perseus and Hera a slight glare, "We must discuss this new prophecy that was given to Perseus today. Does anyone have any thoughts on the meaning of any of the lines?"

Athena cleared her throat drawing the eyes of everyone in the room, "Most of the lines of the prophecy are not that hard to decipher. The first two lines almost certainly refer to Gaea awaking from her slumber and joining Kronos in his war against Olympus. Lines three and four are somewhat less clear; something Artemis has down has started us towards the path where Gaea's giant children will be reborn and unleash their wrath upon the world."

Zeus and most of the council turned towards Artemis who looked less than pleased to be the center of attention.

"I have no idea what the prophecy is talking about." She said incredulously, "I have done nothing that would bring about the waking of Gaea and the rebirthing of her giants."

Apollo coughed awkwardly as most the room turned to him.

"Something to say Apollo?" Artemis asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

The sun god looked at his twin apologetically, "That isn't entirely true. Before you were freed from Atlas' burden, the demigod, the son of Nemesis, I saw him hosting the essence of Kronos in the coming war. Since then the future has been clouded to me when it comes to the Titans and the war."

Artemis' eyes widened, "What would you have had me do? Set the boy free to rejoin Kronos and his army?"

A numbers of the Olympians began shouting, all trying to have their voices heard. Perseus looked up at Hera before he got out of his seat and leaned over to her ear whispering for a minute or two. The Queen of the Gods nodded as a large glass vase materialized in her hand before she tossed it into the middle of the throne room where it shattered loudly and succeeded in silencing her arguing family.

"I don't think our usual squabbling will do us much good. My grandson has informed me that even if Artemis hadn't disposed of the demigod, he would have killed the boy himself. So it seems the situation was unavoidable. Perhaps we should just move on with deciphering the rest of the prophecy before the earth goddess is at our doorstep." Hera said sternly to the room. Most of the gods looked surprised at Hera speaking up, especially so calmly.

Athena nodded to Hera before clearing her throat to continue.

"The next two lines are very important. We must break ancient laws if we are going to stand a chance against such a powerful enemy. The prophecy states this clearly so it is clear the Fates are telling us we have no choice." She said with a glance at her father. "Next it states that seven heroes will be needed to lead the war against whatever enemy Gaea throws at us. The next and most important lines of the prophecy state that we will need two brothers of different births and those two will be the ones to lead the seven and our forces in this war."

"But who are these brothers and how are we supposed to know the ones the prophecy is talking about?" Demeter asked looking up from her cereal.

"Because it is obvious if you truly think about it. We need to two greatest demigod warriors to walk this earth; the only ones who are true brothers but separated by birth, or parentage." Athena said as her lips twisted into the slightest of smiles as a couple of the Olympians gasped as they put the pieces together. "We need the sons of Thetis, Perseus and Achilles."

The throne room erupted into chaos. Zeus went off about it being forbidden to return a hero from the dead while Apollo and Ares were agreeing with him. Poseidon, Athena, Hera and Hermes were arguing that it was what the prophecy called for and not even Zeus had a right to go against the oracle. Perseus sat back in his comfortable seat with a smile on his face. He caught the eyes of the moon goddess who was watching the argument silently in her throne. He grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. Artemis couldn't help but crack a smile back as she realized he was smiling because regardless of their arguments, none of the gods were going to defy the prophecy. She sat back in her throne and watched as her family went back and forth, waiting for them to tire themselves out so they could go back to the discussion like adults and not whiny children.

After several minutes of arguing Zeus slammed his master bolt on the floor as the throne room finally went silent. He turned to Perseus with narrowed eyes.

"You planned this didn't you?"

Perseus choked a bit and looked at the god in disbelief, "Is that a serious question? Yes Zeus, being the ultra-powerful being I am, I influenced the oracle into calling for my brother to be resurrected. You know what, screw that, since I'm so powerful, I think I'll just snap my fingers and you and the rest of the crybabies will fade out of existence."

Zeus became enraged and raised his master bolt but paused when Poseidon rose from his throne with his trident leveled at his him.

"I dare you to be that stupid brother. Even if I can't kill you I am quite sure Hades will be more than willing to lend a hand kicking your ass. Quit your incessant whining and realize this is a good thing. A good and skilled warrior is being brought back to fight for the survival of Olympus. Unless you are so arrogant as to believe you can defy the prophecy and still survive this war?"

Sparks danced along Zeus' skin as he glared murderously at his brother.

"Fine. Revive Achilles. But do not think this is over son of Thetis. I have not forgotten what you've done with my maiden daughter." Zeus growled through gritted teeth.

Perseus stared back fearlessly at the king of the gods, "Very well Lord Zeus. But rest assured the only way you'll keep me away from her is by putting me in the grave and I would very much like to see you try."

Zeus' bolt pulsed in his hand, "You think you can defeat me demigod?"

Perseus continued glaring back at Zeus, "Probably not but I think you'll find I've got some powerful friends I've made over the centuries and if it comes down to it, you'll be in for the fight of your life."

Zeus' eyes widened but Perseus cut him off before he could speak, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a brother to resurrect so we can go to war with a primordial goddess to save your ass, so I'll be on my way." He said before winking at Athena and dissolving into mist and vanishing from the throne room.

-x-

Annabeth and the surviving campers had done everything they could for the wounded campers and gathered the bodies of the fallen, both campers and traitors, at the beach which was lined with shrouds that would be burnt later that night in a funeral ceremony to honor their sacrifices.

Annabeth sat on the beach alone, her feet in the sand as the waves would crash into her feet every time they came in. The sea had a revitalizing and relaxing effect of her, something she had never understood until she found out she was a granddaughter of Poseidon. She planned to test out her powers, if any, she had over the sea but at the moment her mind was focused on the battle and where her father had disappeared to shortly after the battle. The only clue had been the collapsed body of the oracle where he had last been seen. Zoë had told her that he was needed on Olympus but said she hadn't heard the prophecy if one had been given. She was pretty sure Zoë was lying but didn't push it assuming she had a good reason for holding back if she was.

Her thoughts drifted back to the battle and how she had hardly seen her father as soon as the battle started. She was happy he had let her fight on her own after how overly protective he had been on their quest in the Labyrinth. She had meant to talk to him about it but was waiting as she knew he was new to being a father and was just trying to protect her. Even though she wanted him to back off with the protectiveness, she wished he was here now. She had seen some of her friends die on the battlefield and knew he had seen plenty of it in the Trojan War.

She shook her head, still not over the fact that her father was the legendary hero of the Trojan War and that she was the only naturally born child of Athena. In the past couple weeks her entire world had been turned upside down. While it was a lot to take in, she was pleased to know she had two parents who loved her and even if they hid the truth about everything for so long, it had only been to protect her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone sit down beside her in the sand. She looked over expecting Thalia but smiled when she saw her father with a small smile on his face as he stared out into the sea.

"Where were you?" Annabeth asked looking at him.

"I had a few things to take care of, but more importantly, how are you? I saw out there in battle, you were pretty amazing out there with your friends."

Annabeth smiled at the compliment before her smile vanished, "I'm okay. I lost some good friends but it could have been a lot worse."

Perseus nodded, "It never gets easier. Losing the people we care about but they died honorably protecting their friends and family. I am positive they are all now enjoying their well-deserved rewards in Elysium."

Annabeth felt a little better at that thought. She looked out into the sea again as she wondered what would be next. A part of the Titan Army was destroyed when the Labyrinth fell but she knew it was not the end of the war.

Perseus looked over at his daughter and smiled when he saw the features of both Athena and him in her eyes and in her face. He reached into the bag to his left and placed its contents on Annabeth's lap as she looked at it confused.

"It's your half-brother's laptop. Before the battle he gave it to me to give you. He hoped it would make up for some of his mistakes. Apparently it is filled with all the stuff you Athena kids love so much." He explained before muttering, "Nerds," under his breath.

Annabeth's eyes widened before she punched him in the shoulder, "We're intelligent, not nerds." She said indignantly.

He chuckled, "Same thing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went to open the laptop when her father put his hand on the top of the computer.

"Not now, I have to do something and I was hoping you would join me."

Annabeth quickly nodded, "Let me put this in my cabin first."

Perseus grabbed her shoulder as they dissolved into mist and reappeared outside the Athena cabin where she quickly ran in to put it away before coming back out with a smile.

"So, where to?"

He just shook his head and offered her his hand which she took without hesitation. The father and daughter dissolved into mist again and reappeared in a dark and gloomy looking room that Annabeth immediately recognized as Hades' throne room in the Underworld.

Hades sat on his throne with a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face as Annabeth turned to her father.

"Are we visiting Uncle Achilles again?" She asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Her father just smiled, "Patience Annabeth, you'll see."

Hades stood from his throne as closed his eyes for a second before the ghostly form of Achilles appeared in front of him.

Achilles looked around the throne room confused until his eyes landed on his brother and niece before he grinned.

"The new souls entering Elysium said you two were quite the force in the battle at the demigod camp." He said with a smile before it changed into a smirk, "Well, they said Annabeth was the force but her father made an excellent sidekick picking up her scraps."

Annabeth bit back a laugh while Perseus just rolled his eyes.

Achilles looked at Annabeth expectantly, "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come give me a hug?"

Annabeth looked at him confused, "Um, uncle, you're kind of still a ghost. I don't think I can."

Achilles looked down at his body in confusion before turning to Hades, "Am I all out of time already or something?"

Hades looked at Perseus to answer the question.

"Damn it, you're as whiny in death as you were in life. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

Achilles looked confused, "What?"

"A new prophecy was given to me after the battle at Camp Half-Blood. It calls for two brothers, different only by birth to lead the Olympian Armies into a new war. The earth goddess Gaea is waking and she will raise her giants to join Kronos and the Titans." Perseus explained slowly as he heard Annabeth gasp from beside him.

Achilles stared at his brother for a moment, "If you're messing with me I swear on my afterlife I will find a way to kick your ass little brother."

Perseus cracked a smile, "The Fates have called for you to rise brother. To join me so that we may fight together again. Hades just needs your consent."

Achilles looked at Hades who nodded his head in confirmation before the fallen demigod smiled a huge smile.

"Alright then, let's do this."

Hades put a hand to his ghostly forehead as a dark energy glowed from it. He kept his hand there for a moment as Achilles' body slowly became more and more solid. When the lord of the dead pulled his hand free Achilles was just as solid and his brother, looking exactly like he had the day he fell in Troy millennia earlier.

Achilles flexed his fingers and touched his body as if to check for confirmation it was true. He turned to his brother and crushed him in a hug which Perseus returned with just as much enthusiasm. After a moment, the two brothers pulled back, both with wide grins on their faces.

Perseus pulled the shield off his back and tossed it to Achilles who caught it making his smile grow.

"The rest of your armor is at Athena's palace." Perseus said unable to hide the happiness in his voice.

Achilles looked at his brother oddly, "Am I going to want it back or have you two defiled it while I was dead?"

Annabeth gagged loudly making Achilles, Hades and Perseus laugh.

Annabeth tugged at her bracelet as her uncle's sword materialized in her hand. She held it out to him but he just smiled and shook his head.

"No Annabeth. The sword chooses its master and that sword now and will always belong to you."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "But it's yours. Your mother had Hephaestus make it specifically for you."

Achilles' smile grew, "And I want my niece to wield it now as I know she could do it better than her father or I ever could. It is yours dear and that is the end of it."

Annabeth smiled a little shyly before the blade returned into its bracelet form and Annabeth stepped forward and wrapped her uncle in a hug that made his smile grow.

When they broke apart Perseus tossed a pen at his brother who caught it and looked at it confused.

"Just click the bottom."

Achilles did as the pen suddenly elongated into a gleaming celestial bronze and bronze sword. Achilles spun the sword experimentally as he smiled, "It is well balanced. Where did you get it?"

"Once I found out you were returning I asked Hephaestus to forge it knowing you would let Annabeth keep your old sword." He explained as he pulled Anaklusmos out of his pocket. "It is a replica of my sword. I had Hephaestus forge it from celestial bronze and regular bronze just like our swords from the war in Troy. He added bronze to my blade in case we need something against mortals considering we have no idea what kind of war we're going to be fighting."

Achilles' sword returned into its pen form as he tucked it into his pocket.

"So what now?"

Perseus smiled, "It's time for you to see the modern world brother. I think we're long overdue for a little family dinner. Mother will meet us up in New York. Once we get you into something a little more modern then I believe our mother would like to see her two boys and granddaughter for a little family bonding."

Achilles smiled, "I think I would like that."

Perseus turned to Hades, "Thank you old friend. I shall not forget how helpful you've been to me over the centuries and in helping to bring him back."

Hades just nodded with a small smile before Perseus grabbed Annabeth's hand and put a hand on Achilles' shoulder before they dissolved into mist and returned to the world of the living.


	25. Welcome to the 21st Century

Ch. 25  
Perseus reappeared in the hallway of a lavish looking hotel in the middle of New York City. Annabeth and Achilles were on each side of him before Achilles stepped away looking at the hallway in a bit of awe. He looked up at the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling and tried to figure out exactly how they worked. They had lights but he had never seen lights like them down in Hades.   
Perseus put a hand on his shoulder, “I think you should stop worrying about the lights bro. The world has changed in a lot more ways than that and we have a dinner date to make.”  
Achilles nodded and turned to his brother, “Where are we?”  
“The Hilton Hotel in New York City. I know your knowledge is probably limited but just bear with me and I’ll get you caught up to speed. This is a place full of rooms where they rent the rooms to people needing a place to stay for a night or two. I rented us a room down the hall for the night while we get you caught up to speed.”  
Perseus pulled the electronic key card out of his pocket and made his way two doors down before stopping at one on his right. He slid the key into the door and waited for the faint beep to confirm he could open it. He pushed open the door and saw Achilles looking at his keycard confused.  
“Just wait brother, we don’t have an excess amount of time and I shudder to think what mom would do to me if I make her think you weren’t truly back.”  
Achilles nodded as Annabeth grabbed his hand and led him into the room. On the bed were three outfits laid out waiting.  
“I guess you’re better at preparing for dinner than quests?” Annabeth asked glancing at her father who gave her a playful glare in return.  
“You just don’t know what your grandmother can be like when she gets angry. Minor goddess my ass.” He muttered making Achilles crack the first smile since they came topside.  
Achilles looked down at the outfit laid out on the bed before turning to his brother strangely, “This is what you expect me to wear? A suit?”  
Perseus smirked, “See, you did learn some things in the Underworld. And you’re damn right you’re wearing that suit. This is the year 2013 brother and you’re officially the most eligible bachelor on the planet. After dinner, we’re going out and I’m going to show you some of the finer advancements mankind has made with hygiene and female attire.” He said before he saw Annabeth’s narrowed eyes, “As your wingman only of course. I’m already a happily taken man.” He added making his daughter nod approvingly.  
“Do they remove the genitals of men these days too brother?” Achilles asked trying not to smirk.  
Perseus punched him hard in the shoulder before walking off into the bathroom. He came out a minute later and looked at Achilles, “Get in there. You’ve been dead for centuries, you need a shower and a shave. You’ll find what you need in there. But get a move on or I’ll tell mother you went out chasing ladies instead of coming to see her.”  
Once Achilles made his way into the bathroom, Perseus turned to his daughter who was examining the dress laid out on the bed for her.  
“Is it alright?  
Annabeth smiled, “You picked this out?”  
He laughed loudly, “Me? Gods no. Your mother picked out all three outfits. You need battle armor, I’ll pick you out something badass but when it comes to fashion, especially for girls, I’m a little out of my element.”  
Annabeth smiled, “So where is Mom tonight?”  
“Right now she is on Olympus hashing out plans for the coming war. Tomorrow the prophecy will be revealed to the campers so they can start making preparations for a much larger war than we anticipated. But tonight she will be joining us for dinner along with your grandmother.”  
Annabeth looked surprised, “Mom’s coming?”  
Perseus cracked a smile, “It is a family dinner, is it not?”  
Annabeth’s face turned into a soft smile and she nodded as she realized she was going to have her first ever real family dinner, uncle and grandmother included.  
-x-  
Perseus walked out the elevator of the hotel and into the lobby. He had his arm laced through Annabeth’s who couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Achilles walked on the other side of his brother. They made their way across the lobby and towards the restaurant inside the hotel where they would be meeting Athena and Thetis.  
Achilles was slowly getting used to all the technological changes. He still had no idea how any of them worked but was getting used to ignoring them and focusing on the task at hand. As they walked Perseus glanced at Achilles whose eyes had followed a busty woman with a healthy amount of cleavage visible in her low cut dress.   
Perseus grabbed his brother’s ear and pulled him along, “Don’t stare. Act like you’ve seen a pair before.” He hissed quietly in his brother’s ear as he finally let him go.  
Achilles shook his head, “What is this, a brothel or something?”  
His brother bit back a laugh and shook his head, “Times have changed brother. That is how women of the time dress. That is actually a wealthy and sophisticated woman most likely. Well either that or a very expensive hooker but that’s beside the point. Focus on the task. I promise to take you out later for a little pre-war shore leave.”  
Achilles nodded looking eager before Perseus stopped at a desk located at the entrance to the restaurant.  
“Reservations?” The man behind the desk asked.  
Perseus nodded, “Perseus, party of five.”  
The man nodded, “Yes the other two members of your party have already been seated. If you’ll follow me, I’ll bring you to your table.”  
The man led the group across the restaurant until Perseus put a hand on his shoulder. He saw Athena and Thetis talking quietly across the room. Perseus tucked a fifty dollar bill in the man’s front pocket.  
“We’ll take it from here. My mother is seeing my brother for the first time in a couple years and I would like to make it a surprise.”  
The man pulled out the fifty and smiled, “As you wish sir. I will be sure to tell your waiter to wait a few minutes before coming to take your drink orders.”  
Perseus nodded his thanks before grabbing Annabeth’s hand and slowly making their way towards the table, Achilles trailing a few feet behind.   
Athena was the first to notice them, her face morphing into a smile when she did. She put a hand on Thetis’ arm and gestured towards Perseus and Annabeth.  
The mother of Achilles stood from her chair as Perseus led Annabeth aside leaving a clear path between Achilles and their mother. Achilles made his way towards the table as the first tear fell from the minor goddess’ eye before she closed the distance between her and her long dead son crushing him in a hug.   
She buried her face into his neck to keep herself from crying as she just held on for dear life hoping this wasn’t some kind of illusion or dream.  
“Hello mother.” Achilles said smiling as he hugged her back.  
After a moment, the duo broke apart. Thetis wiped her eyes of any stray tears before her face contorted into a happy smile.  
“My son. At last I have my son back.” She said before turning to Perseus and grabbing his hand as she pulled him into a hug. “Both of my sons. I have my two boys back at last. Thank you Perseus.” She whispered in his ear before pulling back and returning to their seat.  
Perseus pulled out the seat for Annabeth who rolled her eyes at his chivalry but still smiled as she took a seat beside her mother. Perseus took a seat on the other side of Athena across from Achilles who was still being examined by Thetis.  
“Mother, I’m fine.” Achilles growled swatting her hand away gently.  
Thetis just smiled as she looked across at Perseus, “You did well Perseus. He cleans up almost as good as you.”  
Perseus cracked an amused smile, “Well, not all of us can look this good mother but by the time I’m done with him, I’ll have him looking pretty close.”  
Achilles rolled his eyes as the waiter came for their drink orders.  
Dinner was pleasant for the small little family group. They all tried as much as they could to catch Achilles up on what he missed. He was most interested in his brother’s life and how many influential figures in history he had been the one to kill. He was surprised how well his brother managed to influence the world while remaining out of the spotlight. He had heard bits and pieces from Perseus during his visits to Elysium but their time was always limited and now he was able to sit back and get the full story.  
Once their meals were eaten and the check had been paid, they all sat and talked about the future and what to expect in the war with Gaea and Kronos. After a bit, a question that had been nagging at Athena since Achilles was resurrected was finally brought up by Annabeth.  
“So uncle, are you still invulnerable like Dad?”  
Achilles’ eyes widened as the thought hadn’t occurred to him yet. He looked down at his hand as he thought about the question. Before he could react, a fork was driven into the top of his hand as Thetis clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling. Athena and Thetis both glared at Perseus who shrugged.  
“What? This was the best way to find out. Now we know, he is not invulnerable.” He said innocently trying not to laugh at his brother’s look of pain.  
Thetis poured some water over her son’s hand before covering it with her own hand as it glowed with a faint blue light. When she pulled her it free, the wound was healed.  
“You’re going to pay for that.” Achilles muttered.  
Perseus smirked, “I’m invulnerable bro. I can so kick your ass now.”  
Athena elbowed Perseus hard in the ribs, hard enough to make him wince and Achilles laugh.  
“Maybe you can but I am quite sure your girlfriend would wipe the floor with you little brother.”  
Perseus shrugged, “Probably but I think I like that.” He said winking at Athena and making her blush and Annabeth to groan.  
“Dad, people are trying to eat.”  
Athena’s glared at her lover before Thetis finally stood up.  
“I think it’s time for this old goddess to return home for the night. I am sure I can depend on you to make sure Achilles doesn’t get himself into too much trouble in his first night back.” She said looking pointedly at her other son.  
Perseus smirked but it vanished under his mother’s glare before he nodded, “He will be fine mother. I wouldn’t let him get himself killed his first night back.”  
Thetis nodded, “I will be in Olympus for the next few days. I expect to see both of you in the next day or so.”  
Both brothers just nodded numbly as their mother seemed satisfied and smiled before making her way towards the kitchen area before she dissolved into mist and vanished from the restaurant.  
“So what are you doing for the rest of the night?” Athena asked looking at her lover.  
Perseus shrugged, “You know, bars, strip clubs, and some hookers.”  
Athena nodded, “Sounds fun. I’ll take Annabeth back to camp for the night. I believe my children are overdue for a visit from their mother.”  
“Mom!” Annabeth asked incredulously.  
Athena rolled her eyes, “Your father is just being foolish dear. He is just joking around.”  
Perseus smiled as pressed his lips to Athena’s, “You know, I could have been serious.”  
Athena smirked, “You enjoy being a man far too much to be that stupid.” She said pecking him on the lips again.  
“I’ll be back at camp late tonight Annabeth. Tomorrow we can introduce Achilles to the campers together.” Perseus said as he walked over to his daughter and kissed the top of her head.  
Athena put a hand on Annabeth’s shoulder as she closed her eyes and the pair vanished into a golden light leaving Perseus alone with his brother. Achilles looked around confused. “Did no one else see them vanish?”  
Perseus shook his head amused with his brother’s confusion, “I need to teach you about the mist. It hides things from mortals, kind of just makes them see something more believable. They probably just saw Athena and Annabeth walk away instead of teleport. Don’t ask me how it works, I only know how to manipulate it. I’ll teach you to do the same, it comes in handy in the mortal world.”  
Achilles leaned back in his chair shaking his head, “I thought I had stayed more up to date with things in the Underworld but the truth is this is like a whole different world to me.”  
Perseus took a drink from his beer and looked at his brother with a bit of concern, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
Achilles shook his head, “I don’t know brother. I mean some things seem better but some seem so much more complicated. I miss the simplicity of the world we once knew. Don’t get me wrong, the food and women seem to be a great improvement but I miss the simple way things were in Troy; just you and me and our brethren, fighting for Greece.”  
Perseus nodded in understanding, “You were brought back for war brother. If you long for the way things were in Troy then be patient, war is coming sooner than you may wish it to be here.”  
Achilles sighed and nodded, “So what now? Off to find some women?”  
Perseus rolled his eyes, “I said that so they wouldn’t question what we were doing. I’m not your caretaker, if I remember correctly you’re more than capable of handling yourself with the ladies.”  
Achilles smirked at the compliment, “Far better than you anyway, well at least I used to. Now you’ve got yourself a goddess and I don’t know if I can compete with that.”  
Perseus smiled, “Goddess or mortal it doesn’t matter. When you find the right one then they rest lose their appeal. It will come for you I’m sure. Now, we’ve got places to be tonight so if you’re done whining about the changes in the world, we should get moving.”  
Achilles raised an eyebrow, “And where is that?”  
Perseus smiled and reached across the table putting a hand on his brother’s wrist as they dissolved into mist .  
Achilles and his brother reappeared on the shores of the River Styx as Achilles’ eyes widened a bit in surprise. He looked at his brother who was staring into the dark foreboding waters of the Styx with trepidation.  
“If we are to have any chance to lead an army of teenagers against all the monsters and other dangerous creatures Gaea can throw at us, I can’t be more worried about your safety than anything else. I need you to be the same as me out there. I won’t be able to focus on battle if I think there’s a chance I could lose my brother again.” He said finally breaking his eyes from the river and looking at his brother is a deadly serious expression.  
Achilles opened his mouth to argue that he could take care of himself but stopped. He knew he would say the exact same words if the roles were reversed. He turned back to the river and eyed it warily. His first dip was as an infant, an experience he couldn’t even remember.   
“Think about the things that matter most to you in this world. Remember them when you’re in there. They will pull you out. Pick the one spot you want to remain mortal and imagine it tying you off to the world above.” Perseus said in a calm but serious tone.  
Achilles walked up to the banks of the river and stopped as he tried to think about what it was that would bind him to the mortal world.  
Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his jacket as his brother grabbed him in a firm grip and spun him around so they were face to face.  
“You will figure it out when you’re in there but know that if you don’t come out in a few minutes, I’m going in after you.” Perseus whispered quietly as he looked directly into his brother’s pale green eyes.  
Achilles stared back into Perseus’ sea green eyes before nodding his head.  
“Do it.”  
Perseus thrust the hand holding on to his brother out towards the river as Achilles was flung backwards, crashing into the River Styx and disappearing into its dark and dangerous waters.  
Perseus stared anxiously at the water as he waited for his brother to come out. He knew he had just risked his brother’s life but something told him this would be necessary for what they would have to do in the coming war.  
Seconds drifted into minutes as Perseus began pacing along the banks of the river, becoming frantic after no sign of his brother. He peeled his jacket off as he prepared to dive into the river after him when Achilles was suddenly spat out, landing at his feet as the color slowly returned to Perseus’ face.  
Achilles took a few deep breaths before looking up at his brother, “Well, that was, unpleasant.”  
Perseus let out a relieved chuckle as his brother picked himself up off the ground.  
“Thank the gods that worked.”  
Achilles smirked, “Having doubts were you?”  
Perseus shook his head, “Just fearing mother’s wrath if that didn’t work.”  
Achilles rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother’s jacket on the banks of the river knowing he was about to jump in after him.  
“Are you going to ask where it is?”  
Perseus stopped, “I wasn’t going to but now that you mention it.”  
“Same spot.” Achilles said making Perseus open his mouth to ask why before cutting him off by continuing. “Mother got it right the first time. Together we are invincible. The first time was because we were separated. It won’t happen again.”  
Perseus smiled at the answer and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Now we just need you to keep your mouth shut about it every time you get your dick wet.”  
Achilles laughed loudly before stopping abruptly.  
“What happened to her? You always refused to tell me when I was dead but I want an answer now. What happened to Brisēís?”  
Perseus looked away for a minute before he sighed loudly, “Before I knew what happened and how she betrayed you, I helped her escape Troy with the rest of her family. After the war, when I knew the truth, I hunted her down. I found her after a few months and planned to kill her.” Achilles’ eyes widened at this but Perseus held up his hand to stop him from interrupting. “I did not kill her. She lived a long life and before being sent to Asphodel?”  
“What? Hades put her in Asphodel? That’s why I could never find her!” Achilles growled.  
Perseus shook his head, “At my request. It was a gift. I planned to ask him to put her in punishment but knew you would be furious.”  
Achilles narrowed his eyes, “You’re going to fix this. She made a mistake and has paid long enough.”  
Perseus rolled his eyes, “I did. She went for rebirth about twenty years ago. I needed some centuries to forgive her for what she did.”  
Achilles looked angrily at his brother.  
Perseus noticed his expression and narrowed his eyes, “Don’t start with me about her. Yes you loved her but she got you killed. She had to pay for what she did. If you ask me she got off easy. Don’t preach to me about her either. You died. You weren’t left here alone. Yes I have Athena but I needed my brother too. Until now there was always something missing in my life. Annabeth filled most of that void but nothing could fill it completely until today. I get that you’re angry but don’t expect me to regret what I did.”  
Achilles was silent for a minute before he slowly nodded. He still didn’t look thrilled but he understood where Perseus came from.   
“Alright brother. At least she has a new life now.”  
Perseus nodded, “Let’s get out of here. You’ve spent enough time in Hades.” He said before putting a hand on Achilles’ shoulder as they dissolved into mist from the banks of the River Styx. They reappeared inside the Big House at Camp Half-Blood where only a few lights were still on.  
Achilles looked around confused until Perseus spoke up.  
“Camp Half-Blood brother. This is where I’ve been staying so this is where you’ll be staying. We’re going to need to get to know our new soldiers and all that.”  
Achilles raised an eyebrow, “They’re kids. How are we supposed to fight a war with kids as soldiers?”  
Perseus sighed, “Because they are all that we have. Don’t doubt some of these kids, they’re warriors. They’ve lived tough lives, alone, abandoned and forced to take care of themselves and forced to grow up far sooner than they should. They can fight. I saw it first hand in the battle, they will be what we need because they have to be.”  
Achilles looked unconvinced but his brother didn’t waver from his words making Achilles nod. Before he could speak, the sounds of metal down the hallway drew their attention before a loud gasp was heard.  
"Di Immortales.”  
The creaking of metal was heard as Chiron wheeled his way into the light of the room, his eyes wide as he stared at Achilles.  
“Gods of Olympus how is this even possible?”  
“Funny you should mention those gods, Zeus was less than helpful when it came to this but I promise to explain the entire situation to you before the night is through.” Perseus said smiling at the old centaur.  
Chiron nodded his head numbly as he climbed out of his wheelchair and stood in his full centaur form.  
Achilles smiled, “Chiron, it’s been many centuries my old friend.” He said before stepping forward and pulling him into a hug.  
When the two broke apart, Chiron looked at the pair expectantly.  
Perseus smiled, “Get comfortable Chiron, we have much to tell you and even more to discuss.”


End file.
